La historia cambia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ver morir a Naruto fue tan fuerte como saber que su bebe estaba muerto, el ataque la había dejado completamente sola en el mundo...ella no quería eso. Por eso haría un trato con el mismo kyubi para cambiarlo todo y volver a ver su sonrisa...aunque eso implicara volver en el tiempo y cambiar la historia donde ella seria la portadora del kyubi y Naruto el chico enamorado de ella.
1. Prologo

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**Prologo**

"_Prometo que protegeré la aldea y a ti con mi vida"_

…

Esas palabras…porque algo tan dulce tenia tanto peso.

Bueno, el siempre sería un baka.

Prometiéndote cosas tan hermosas que los destruirían en algún momento.

Pero esto ya era demasiado.

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil en medio de los escombros y las explosiones, estaba llena de heridas y uno de sus ojos ya no estaba…debería sentir dolor, pero todo el dolor físico era sustituido por el golpe de emociones que tenía.

Uno de los dolores más fuertes era su vientre.

Hace dos semanas se había enterado de que sería madre.

Una pequeña criaturita formada en su interior, de ella y de Naruto.

Un pequeño bebe que nunca podría nacer.

Muerto.

Muerto por esta invasión.

Volteaba a ver en todas direcciones en busca de algún sobreviviente, pero solo estaba el sonido de las llamas que consumían todo a su paso, los gritos venían de todas direcciones y del cielo seguían cayendo grandes trozos de asteroides.

Sentía la sangre salir de su vientre.

Su bebe estaba muerto.

Su pierna estaba siendo atravesada por una gran estaca, sus pasos eran lentos y su mirada estaba perdida.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Su mente parecía no haber procesado aun lo ocurrido.

Pronto sus pies no lograron soportarla y cayo de frente al suelo, sentía la sangre fruir y como pronto moriría desangrada.

Tal vez era lo mejor.

Morir.

Irse de ese infierno.

Escuchaba más explosiones a lo lejos, podía escuchar gritos de súplica y horror, pero todo estaba perdido. Cuantas muertes había visto en unas horas, cuantos amigos ya no volverían a sonreír…cuanto dolor debe soportar un humano para poder morir.

Parecía que a ella le faltaba.

Cuando miro a su lado derecho, vio una silueta en el suelo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Eso no podía ser posible.

Juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba se arrastró por el suelo dejando un rastro de sangre, aunque sus manos quemaban por las piedras incrustadas no se detuvo.

Siguió.

Siguió adelante.

Sus fuerzas la dejaban, pero siguió.

Porque cuando llego a su lado, su ojo se llenó de lágrimas y su boca ahogo un gruñido de dolor.

Muerto.

Muerte.

Dolor.

Sufrimiento.

Pero esto era inaudito.

Su rostro parecía estar dormido, en un hermoso sueño del cual nunca despertaría, su rostro estaba lleno de heridas como todo su cuerpo, el brazo hecho por Tsunade estaba disuelto y ahora tenía una pierna mutilada.

Sangre.

Sangre por todos lados.

-Así que tu no pudiste lograrlo-susurro escupiendo algo de sangre.

El cuerpo de su esposo estaba inerte y pálido debido a la sangre perdida.

Si él no pudo hacer nada.

Definitivamente no había esperanzas.

Mientras cerraba los ojos y lo veía por última vez, todos sus recuerdos juntos llegaron a su mente. Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, siempre sonriendo y con esos ojos azules que le encantaban, cuando estuvieron juntos en la academia, de jóvenes, cuando la beso por primera vez, su boda, su noche de bodas…su cara de felicidad cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Apretó los puños con impotencia.

Su bebe…su esposo…su aldea.

Nada.

No tenía nada por lo que vivir.

…

..

.

Entonces…

¿Por qué no se iba?

¿Por qué sus manos apretaban con fuerza la mano de Naruto?

¿Por qué no se dejaba ir?

¿Por qué aun luchaba?

Abrió sus ojos llenos de furia.

No se iba a ir con tanta injusticia, no podía morir…si ella moría… ¿nadie lo recordaría?

Nadie recordaría sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas, sus sueños.

No quedaba nadie.

"_Prométeme que lucharas pase lo que pase"_

"_No soportaría tu muerte, sería lo más doloroso para mí"_

"_¿Yo? Yo estaré bien dattebayo"_

Siempre preocupándose por los demás.

No importa que pareciera inútil, ella no moriría, lucharía para vivir lo más posible para recordarlo, que su sacrificio no fuera inútil.

-No moriré Naruto-hablo al cadáver inerte frente a ella.

Lástima que las palabras eran tan vacías, su cuerpo ya no respondía y ya casi no tenía sangre…el dolor desaparecía y sus ojos se nublaban.

Si tan solo hubiera una oportunidad.

Al cerrar los ojos, una extraña calidez la inundo.

Cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos (algo raro ya que pensaba que moriría) se encontraba en un extraño lugar, todo era blanco y parecía estar en medio de una pradera llena de flores, que se extendía y extendía hasta perder la vista. En medio de ella había un enorme árbol que no identificaba, pero ya que era lo único diferente camino en su dirección.

Al llegar apoyo su mano en el tronco.

-Princesa Hyuga-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Dio un brinco y volteo asustada.

Frente a ella ahora había una enorme bestia que reconocería en cualquier lugar, de color anaranjado y con nueve colas, Kurama estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Kurama-san-susurro Hinata incrédula.

El zorro solamente se agacho a su altura y ella trago nerviosa.

-El mocoso me hizo prometerte protegerte, no le importaba que le pasara a él, solo quería que tu vivieras…pero me temo que no fui del todo útil-

Sus manos viajaron inconscientemente a su vientre…se sentía vacío y como si le hubieran robado una parte de su alma. De alguna manera así había sido.

-Suena algo que Naruto hubiera hecho-susurro para sí misma.

Su mirada perdida, su ojo sin vida ya que el otro había sido extraído.

El dolor jamás se haría.

-Tu dijiste que deseabas una oportunidad-no pregunto, más bien afirmo.

Hinata vio fijamente al Kyubi y este la seguía viendo, en medio del prado hubo un viento que desordeno su pelo.

Si había una oportunidad.

Bueno.

Ella ya no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Hay una oportunidad?-pregunto sin mostrar vida.

El zorro sonrió.

-¿Lista para las consecuencias?-le devolvió la pregunta.

Cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en su pecho, al abrir su único ojo pudo ver como el zorro había desaparecido y ella quedaba sola en el prado.

Si había una oportunidad.

Una oportunidad de verlo sonreír nuevamente.

Iría hasta el fin del mundo.

Y eso haría…porque era el fin de su mundo.

_**OoOoOoO**_

En medio de la aldea de Konoha, se podía observar una enorme sombra que atacaba la aldea, el actual hokage Minato Namikaze, estaba luchando para contener al enorme Kyubi y que no destruyera su aldea…su esposa…o su hijo.

Pero las cosas no se veían bien.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado luchando.

En medio de la lucha había tenido que detener a un extraño enmascarado, había involucrado a Kushina para que lo ayudara con sus cadenas de chacra…y su hijo estaba en peligro.

La única opción que le quedaba era sellar al Kyubi en su hijo.

Para salvar a la aldea.

Para salvarlo a él.

Estaba por formar los sellos…cuando ocurrió.

Una extraña luz apareció, como un pequeño y extraño flash.

Pero lo detuvo.

El Kyubi, la poderosa bestia que era controlada, ahora se había detenido.

Kushina a su lado se quedó impresionada.

Los ojos rojos del demonio parecían llenarse de diferentes emociones que nunca imaginaron, pero era el momento perfecto para sellarlo de una vez por todas, aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, el kyubi destruyo las cadenas de chacra sin ningún esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que la barrera.

Los ojos de Minato se llenaron de angustia.

El zorro ya estaba controlado y sin fuerza, porque ahora parecía como si tuviera su fuerza renovada y el doble.

-Minato-dijo Kushina.

Pero era tarde.

El zorro salió corriendo en otra dirección y él apenas si podía mantenerse a pie.

-Minato-sama-gritaron varios ninjas que habían estado alejados por la barrera.

Eso podía esperar.

Dejo a Kushina y salió corriendo, no podía dejar a la bestia suelta.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

_**OoOoOoO**_

Los terrenos de los Hyuga, al igual que toda la aldea habían recibido graves daños. Muchos niños lloraban y había una gran cantidad de heridos. El actual líder Hiashi Hyuga había salido a controlar al demonio que había atacado la aldea. En medio de la mansión principal, en el cuarto de la pequeña Hinata la próxima heredera del clan, se podía observar a Hana Hyuga (su madre) abrazarla con fuerza.

La mujer tenía miedo.

Las explosiones y los gritos causados por el kyubi.

Quería que todo acabara de inmediato.

Pero este destino ya no era el que conocemos y todo puede cambiar.

Porque cuando los gritos se intensificaron, ella se asomó por la ventana y con horror lo vio. El poderoso demonio de las nueve colas corría en su dirección derribando a cualquier ninja que se atravesara.

Al igual que todos los del clan, Hana tomo a su pequeña bebe y salió corriendo intentando escapar.

No pudo hacerlo.

Una explosión la mando volando.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo y su bebe estaba lejos de su alcance, estiro la mano y descubrió que su pierna estaba siendo retenida por escombros.

-Hinata-suplico viéndola a lo lejos.

Porque en ese mismo momento, el Kyubi, una enorme bestia llena de sangre, estaba sobre la pequeña a punto de matarla.

Eso tampoco paso.

Cuando el zorro empezó a brillar y su nariz toco el cuerpo de la niña. Algo paso. Lo único que Hana recordaba era escuchar una voz, grave, terrorífica y llena de sarcasmo.

_-Espero estés preparada para las consecuencias-_

Luego perdió la conciencia.

Porque ese día la historia cambio.

Porque nada volvería ser igual.

Porque Hinata Hyuga ese día se convirtió en la nueva contenedora del Kyubi.

Continuara…

_Raro, bueno a mí me gusto y espero les llame la atención, sé que debo una enorme disculpa por eliminar una de mis historias, pero creo que esta tiene una mejor trama y estará llena de emociones :D_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015**

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Inicios diferentes

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo y su bebe estaba lejos de su alcance, estiro la mano y descubrió que su pierna estaba siendo retenida por escombros._

_-Hinata-suplico viéndola a lo lejos._

_Porque en ese mismo momento, el Kyubi, una enorme bestia llena de sangre, estaba sobre la pequeña a punto de matarla._

_Eso tampoco paso._

_Cuando el zorro empezó a brillar y su nariz toco el cuerpo de la niña. Algo paso. Lo único que Hana recordaba era escuchar una voz, grave, terrorífica y llena de sarcasmo._

_-Espero estés preparada para las consecuencias-_

_Luego perdió la conciencia._

_Porque ese día la historia cambio._

_Porque nada volvería ser igual._

_Porque Hinata Hyuga ese día se convirtió en la nueva contenedora del Kyubi._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo uno: Inicios diferentes**

Konoha era conocido por ser una de las grandes naciones ninja, que llevaba años teniendo a grandes ninjas que darían la vida por sus aldeas. Cada uno de ellos eran personas dispuestos a sacrificarse, determinados y deseoso de cumplir sus sueños. Desde los más pequeños a los grandes, todos eran conocidos por su voluntad y jamás rendirse.

Entre los ninjas había algunos que se segmentaban por familias. Había familias de clase baja y otros de clase mediana o alta, muchos eran de clanes con habilidades especiales.

Había dos clanes muy importantes en Konoha.

El clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga.

Ambos clanes tenían unos ojos especiales que les brindaban diferentes tipos de habilidades.

Pero había algo diferente en el clan Hyuga.

Una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años.

La niña tenía la piel demasiado blanca, era delgada y con el cabello azulado hasta los hombros, vestía un kimono azul y estaba en medio del jardín observando detenidamente un enorme árbol. Generalmente era igual, la pequeña hija del patriarca Hyuga pasaba horas frente al árbol como si esperaba que algo distinto pasara. Nadie comprendía bien la forma en la que actuaba o sus pensamientos, era todo un enigma para los integrantes del clan.

Era como cualquier integrante del clan…excepto por sus ojos.

Todos los miembros del clan Hyuga suelen tener los ojos como perlas, esto debido que podía activar el byakugan, la habilidad especial de sus ojos.

Pero Hinata no era igual a ellos, un ojo era blanco como cualquier otro Hyuga, mientras el otro era de color gris oscuro y con pupila.

Era así desde el accidente con el Kyubi.

También había unas ojeras muy prominentes y su mirada estaba algo perdida…como si solamente fuera una muñeca rota. Nadie comprendía bien, pero desde que era bebe la pequeña no dormía bien, siempre se levantaba a altas horas de la noche llorando o en ocasiones gritando.

Atrás de ella sentados en el piso de la mansión, se podía observar al patriarca Hyuga (un hombre de cabellera castaña larga y ojos blanco que poseía una expresión muy terrible) y el cuarto hokage (El rubio de ojos azules que siempre sonreía a todos) en medio de una charla.

Una charla seria.

-Así que aún no dice ninguna palabra-expreso Minato con preocupación viendo de reojo a la niña.

Hiashi soltó un leve suspiro de resignación.

Hace cuatro años ya del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas y aún era difícil manejar ciertos asuntos. Entre ellos el hecho de que su pequeña hija término convirtiéndose de un modo a otro en el jinchuriki del gran zorro de las nueve colas y el nacer prematuramente.

Era extraño…ese día…esa luz…todo parecía haber dado un cambio desde que Hinata había nacido prematuramente, un día antes del ataque del kyubi. Habían llegado a pensar que moriría por nacer tan antes, pero la niña estaba bien, aunque no lloraba y solo dormía…luego lo ocurrido.

A pesar de ser un clan reconocido, había más de uno que volteaba a ver a la niña con desprecio y terror, los ancianos del clan Hyuga habían decidido que ella no sería la futura líder y propusieron que le pusiera el sello para controlarla.

Con mucha dificultad pudo evitar que la sellaran, pero sin duda la niña pronto seria desterrada del clan.

Habían buscado candidatos para encargarse de la niña, pero ni la rama principal o la secundaria quería tener algo que ver con la niña. La destrucción que ocasiono el Kyubi aun estaba en el corazón de todos, no conocía a alguien que no hubiera perdido un ser querido en ese ataque.

-Hana quiso enseñarle a Hanabi, pero la niña sigue ignorando a todos-expreso preocupado Hiashi.

Minato bajo la mirada arrepentido.

Se sentía culpable, porque una pequeña niña como Hinata tuviera un peso tan grande en sus hombros, lo peor es que él estuvo a punto de poner el mismo peso sobre su propio hijo.

En algún futuro seria odiado por él de haberlo hecho.

-Parece que no reconoce a nadie y se limita a ver el árbol durante horas-señalo Hiashi tomando un poco de té.

Minato giro a ver a la niña, desde su llegada estaba en el mismo lugar y no se había movido.

-Pensaríamos que es muda de no ser porque todas las noches se levanta gritando y llorando, aun así no la deja consolarla y se pone histérica si alguien la toca…eso y el hecho de no poseer los ojos del clan, ser contenedora del kyubi…me preocupa el futuro que puede tener aquí-indico Hiashi.

Sus manos eran puños, a pesar de ser el líder del clan no había podido proteger a su pequeña hija, cuyo futuro parecía ser oscuro.

-¿Cómo esta Hana-san?-

-Es la que peor lo toma, llora todas las noches y apenas si puede dormir, cuando cuida a Hanabi se ve perdida y triste-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-No tengo idea-

-Kushina y yo podríamos cuidarla un tiempo-

Ambos hombres se vieron varios minutos, intentando saber que pensaba el otro. Hiashi a pesar de ser un hombre de pocos sentimientos, estaba desesperado por su familia, Hana cada vez parecía más enferma y no tenía nadie de confianza dentro del clan…todos parecían odiar a la niña sin importar que fuera de la familia principal. Minato había hablado con Kushina del asunto, aunque Naruto apenas tuviera cuatro años, ambos sabían que ayudar a un viejo amigo como Hiashi en este asunto era lo mejor.

-Preguntémosle a ella, puede que no hable pero estoy seguro que entiende-hablo Hiashi viendo a Hinata.

Sus ojos demostraban tanta desesperación como la preocupación de que su hija se perdiera para siempre.

Caminaron lentamente hasta estar cerca de la niña, aunque esta no se movió ni un centímetro ni los volteo a ver.

Minato se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Konichiwa Hinata-chan-saludo amablemente.

La niña volteo a verlo.

Minato pudo jurar que nunca en su vida había visto una mirada tan perdida y llena de dolor.

Durante un segundo se transportó a un extraño mundo donde solo existían él y la niña, ella tenía la apariencia de una muñeca rota que solamente existía, que no quería vivir, pero tampoco deseaba morir. Rápidamente salió de su ensoñación y puso la mejor sonrisa para no preocuparla o asustarla.

-Yo soy el hokage, Namikaze Minato, soy buen amigo de tus padres-se presentó.

La poca atención de la niña volvió al árbol.

A pesar de tenerla a su lado, sentía que estaba más lejos de lo que aparentaba.

-Estuve hablando con tus padres, ¿No quieres venir a comer hoy con mi familia?-propuso animadamente.

Quería ir despacio con la niña.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos adultos, la niña mostro enojo en su mirada y negó fuertemente con la cabeza, luego salió corriendo en otra dirección. Probablemente en camino de su habitación. Aunque se detuvo al poco tiempo de haber emprendido su huida.

Ambos se levantaron para seguirla.

Pero Hana se le adelanto. Hana era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azulado y cara pálida, que ahora cargaba una hermosa bebe que apenas se asomaba su cabello castaño y sus mejillas estaban rojas. La mujer parecía tener lágrimas en su rostro y sujetaba con fuerza a Hanabi. Los hombres se detuvieron al verla en la puerta al igual que la pequeña Hinata.

-Hinata-chan-la llamo la mujer.

La mirada de Hana estaba algo perturbada y con costo lograba enfocar a su pequeña hija, se sentía culpable por no poder salvarla, por dejarle un destino tan horrible. Todo el cuerpo de la mujer parecía cada vez más sucumbido a la culpa y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada por su hija.

Quería abrazarla.

Pero parecía que esas palabras habían enojado a la niña.

-Ven con tu madre-pidió ella ofreciéndole una mano.

Como último recurso, la esperanza de tenerla de vuelta y verla sonreír con su hermana, deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño y la pequeña comprendiera lo mucho que la amaba.

Algo paso.

Hinata la aparto de un manotazo furiosa, Minato pudo jurar ver el corazón de Hana roto a través de sus ojos.

-HINATA-le ordeno su padre enojado y sorprendido.

La niña no aparto los ojos de su madre quien parecía en shock.

-TU NO ERES MI MADRE-grito la niña impresionando a todos.

Las primeras palabras que decía en toda su vida, estaban llenas de odio y resentimiento. El poder de aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que Hana cayera de rodillas y la mirara incrédula.

Como si alguien le hubiera enterrado una kunai en su pecho, aun así Minato supo que esas palabras fueron más poderosas que una simple arma mortal.

-TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS, TODOS MUERTOS…TU NO EXISTES…nada es real-murmuro la ultimo.

Luego salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

Minato miro con dolor como la mujer frente a él estaba destrozada y no dejaba de llorar.

La única esperanza que le quedaba a esa mujer, se había ido corriendo.

**_OoOoOoO_**

La casa de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki era bastante modesta (Si consideramos que Minato era hokage), desde su matrimonio con Kushina a Minato siempre le encantaba estar en casa, mientras él leía algo y Kushina preparaba la cena, a veces se turnaban…ambos habían hecho muy buenas memorias. Desde niños habían logrado superar las diferencias y ser amigos, esa amistad pronto se transformo en amor de su parte y con el tiempo Kushina lo acepto, el tiempo que vivieron juntos y cuando empezaron su familia.

Durante el ataque del Kyubi pensó que ya no habría memorias.

Todo se desvanecería.

La muerte lo alcanzaría.

Pero extrañamente no paso, el destino cambio y ahora disfrutaba de su hermosa familia.

Ahora cuando llegaba siempre observaba a Kushina jugar con Naruto, cuando él llegaba se unían a sus juegos, luego comerían un poco, jugarían un buen rato con el niño hasta poder cansarlo y que durmiera.

Eran felices.

Pero su felicidad era el intercambio de la desdicha de la familia Hyuga.

Cuando aún estaban en la academia Minato conoció a Hiashi y Hizashi, junto con Fugaku Uchiha los cuatro solían pasar algunos ratos juntos y hacer misiones cuando fueron Chunin. La esposa de Hiashi, Hana Hyuga era una gran amiga de Kushina.

A Kushina y él les destrozaba verlos tan mal.

Al entrar en su casa, lo primero que vio fue el pelo rubio de Naruto correr donde él con una gran sonrisa. Con solo cuatro años su pequeño ya había crecido bastante, siempre corriendo por todos lados y riendo de sus pequeñas travesuras.

Lo amaba al igual que a su esposa.

-Minato bienvenido-saludo Kushina desde la cocina.

Con un delantal con un ramen animado, una cola de caballo y una gran cantidad de harina en el cabello, Kushina siempre luciría como la mujer más hermosa frente a sus ojos.

-Estoy en casa-saludo con una sonrisa.

Por un momento olvidando todo el mundo que le rodeaba, ya no era dolor y desesperación…junto a su familia era un lugar feliz.

Jugo un gran rato con Naruto mientras estaba la comida, Naruto corría diciendo que él era un ANBU y Minato debía hacer su papel de aldeano, al final tuvo que prestarle su banda ninja para que el niño decidiera comer tranquilamente.

La cena fue un rato divertido para todos.

Pero luego de cinco bocados el pequeño Naruto salió corriendo con la banda ninja en busca de su rana de peluche (regalo de Jiraiya).

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Kushina cuando vio a Naruto desaparecer.

La expresión del rostro de su marido se volvió seria.

No quería explicarle a su esposa como sus amigos cada vez entraban más a la desesperación, con dolor en sus ojos y en busca de una solución que no existía. El mismo dolor que vivió Kushina cuando era jinchuriki parecía repetirse en la pequeña Hinata…solo que nadie podía ayudarle.

-Parece empeorar, hoy Hinata dijo sus primeras palabras y fueron a Hana, un grito de que ella no era su madre-comento el rubio con desesperación.

Los ojos de Kushina se oscurecieron por el dolor, Hana era una importante amiga suya…verla triste era doloroso y la situación que pasaba se ponía cada vez peor.

-¿Le dijiste que podemos cuidarla?-

-Fue la misma Hinata la que se negó a venir con nosotros-

-¿Qué hacer?-

-Hiashi ocupa buscarle pronto una familia adoptiva, el clan Hyuga quiere desterrarla debido al kyubi, ni siquiera Hiashi pudo hacer nada-

El silencio reino y solo se escuchaban las risas infantiles de Naruto al fondo.

Los ojos de Minato llegaron a los de Kushina, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación y de impotencia, la mujer tomo su mano con cariño y sonrió levemente.

-Lo peor es que no puedo evitar sentirme algo contento, sé que es egoísta…pero me alegra que tú y Naruto estén a salvo-murmuro por bajo el hokage.

Porque esos pensamientos eran oscuros y egoístas. El como hokage debería separar su vida privada de su puesto como líder de la aldea…pero estaba feliz con que ellos dos estuvieran a salvo.

Kushina iba a decir algo.

Pero una nube de humo los detuvo.

Al dispersarse mostro una silueta muy familiar.

Con ropas de ANBU, su pelo negro azabache desordenado, una parte de la cara en perfecto estado cuando la otra tenía una horrible cicatriz que la arrugaba. Con su típica sonrisa de no haber roto ni un plato, Uchiha Obito tomaba un poco de pan que había para la cena.

-Ohayo-saludo con una sonrisa.

Kushina lo vio de mala forma antes de empezar a regañarlo.

Otra de las sorpresas que había pasado en la invasión del kyubi, el enmascarado que ataco la aldea no había sido otro que Uchiha Obito, su alumno que pensó había muerto, parecía haber estado en un extraño genjutsu…aunque él nunca hablaba del tema. Después de varias pruebas para asegurarse de que estaba bien y que no era un traidor, el Uchiha volvió a reintegrarse en la aldea de Konoha dos años después del ataque y con misiones faciles.

Pero parecía diferente.

Algo dentro de Minato le indicaba que el hombre frente a él, no era de todo el Obito que alguna vez conoció.

Su mirada, a veces estaba oscura y durante varios minutos miraba a Naruto en una muda disculpa.

-Se supone que yo era tu favorito-gruño Obito al recibir un golpe de Kushina.

Después de una cómica discusión por parte de ambos, Obito se auto invito a formar parte de lo que restaba de la cena. Su única escusa fue la siguiente.

-Estoy harto que Kakashi me siga como perro faldero, debería comprender ya que no pienso huir y dejar de acosarme junto con esa cosa verde que se autodenomina el remolino verde de Konoha-

Así que como el dicho: "panza llena corazón contento". Obito comió hasta quedar repleto.

Naruto se unió al escuchar venir a su "Hermano mayor" y el Uchiha se quedó mucho tiempo jugando con el pequeño Naruto que parecía nunca quedarse sin baterías.

-Así que la niña Hyuga está mal-comento Obito después de escuchar toda la historia.

Todos sabían sobre cómo la niña era la nueva portadora del Kyubi, muchos le tenían miedo. Obito era el tipo de personas que parecían no darle mucha importancia al asunto, además de ser su alumno, Minato pensó que él era de confianza.

-Debemos encontrarle un tutor pronto para que no se quede sola-hablo Minato de manera seria.

Obito era de sus mejores AMBU junto a Kakashi, tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarle a conseguir una familia temporal.

El Uchiha levanto la mirada pensativo.

-Tal vez…-susurro para sí mismo en su propio mundo-Sensei ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas de la niña?-pregunto de pronto.

El matrimonio volteo a verse confundido.

-Fueron: Todos están muertos, tú no existes (a su madre) y que nada era real-repitió el Namikaze de manera seria.

El Uchiha quedo en silencio un tiempo.

-¿Podría hablar yo con ella?-

**_OoOoOoO_**

En la vida de Kushina había varias cosas que no le traían buenos recuerdos, como el que tu antigua aldea haya sido totalmente destruida, ser la contenedora de un demonio y estar a punto de morir en varias ocasiones…lo normal en la vida de un ninja. Ella aun así había sobrevivido al ataque del kyubi, era una sensación muy rara, en ocasiones ella tenía pesadillas donde había muerto y su hijo era el contenedor del kyubi.

Minato siempre le repetía que era una pesadilla…pero ella sentía que era algo más.

Había algo detrás de sus pesadillas y quería descubrir que era.

El asunto de que su amiga Hana estuviera tan mal, era lo único que la había atrasado en su curiosidad. Cada que pasaba en medio de la aldea, escuchaba nuevos rumores sobre la pequeña Hinata.

-Bastardos-gruñía ella por bajo.

Ellos no sabían que ser un jinchuriki era difícil, tanto miedo y terror dentro de uno mismo, la desesperación de estar siempre solo y vivir entre oscuridad. Ella fue jinchuriki siendo joven, pero nunca pensó en alguien como Hinata que había nacido prematura se convirtiera en uno.

¿Qué podría hacer ella?

Con un aura oscura se acercó a las señoras que estaban hablando mal de la pequeña Hinata, les daría un escarmiento que no les dejaría ganas de volver hablar mal de la pobre niña. Naruto su pequeño hijo miraba divertido a su madre, siempre le encantaba verla enojada (siempre que no fuera contra él) sus peleas eran demasiado divertidas.

-HINATA-grito alguien cerca de ella.

Volteo a ver instintivamente y se sorprendió de ver a Hana, desde que tuvo a la pequeña Hanabi su salud había empeorado y no salía mucho de la mansión Hyuga.

Pero ahí estaba.

Con un kimono azulado y su mirada preocupada, gritaba el nombre de su hija viendo en todos lados con desesperación, su byakugan no estaba activado ya que estaba muy débil.

-Hinata-suplicaba la mujer.

Kushina tomo rápidamente a Naruto entre sus brazos y corrió donde estaba Hana.

-HANA-grito llamando su atención.

La mujer volteo a verla con pánico en su mirada, Kushina se sintió tan mal en ese momento. Recordaba como en la academia ninja Hana solía ser muy tímida, le había costado mucho que confiara en ella, pero nunca había visto ese nivel de terror en los ojos perla de su amiga.

Naruto solamente miraba con curiosidad los ojos perla de la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kushina.

Hana volteo a verla con miedo en sus ojos.

-Hinata desapareció de la mansión Hyuga-

Kushina pudo jurar que el mundo de Hana se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos.

**_OoOoOoO_**

En medio de la aldea se podía ver como un hombre caminaba por ella, algunos lo veían asustados y se escondían, otros lo saludaban de manera tensa y alguno que otro ninja le mostraba una reverencia. No era un secreto que Uchiha Obito era peligroso, ya no era el niño tonto que pensaron que había muerto como héroe, ahora era un hombre que aún tenía el peso el haber usado el kyubi hace algunos años.

La gente era muy sensible.

-De no ser por Minato-sensei estaría preso-hablo para sí mismo el hombre.

Eso por no pensar algo peor.

El hombre con el cabello negro alborotado y la cicatriz en la cara, se detuvo. Durante un momento observo la montaña del hokage.

Su mirada era…triste y melancólica.

Al sentir un chacra conocido desapareció en una nube de humo, no tenía ganas de soportar a Kakashi y que fuera su niñera personal.

Él ya estaba bien.

Cuando apareció en la puerta de la torre del hokage, camino tranquilamente con ropas de civil, ese era su día libre y le apetecía charlar un rato con su sensei, era su forma de pensar que todo estaba bien…ahora tenía otra oportunidad de vivir.

Se sorprendió cuando frente a la puerta de su sensei, vio a un pequeño niño rubio que conocía muy bien.

-Obito-niichan-dijo Naruto emocionado al verlo.

Obito sonrió y mostró un símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Oka-chan busca Oto-chan-

-¿Y mientras tú te quedas aquí sentado como un angelito?-

El ultimo comentario estaba lleno de sarcasmo, Naruto sonreía de manera inocente y Obito tenía una ceja arriba…ese niño era la travesura personificada, jamás se quedaría quieto sin supervisión.

-Claro que no, por eso estoy aquí-dijo una voz detrás de él.

A veces en ocasiones, pensaba que toda su realidad era un sueño para volver a escuchar esa voz. De reojo observo a la mujer de cabellera castaña hasta por debajo de los hombros y dos marcas moradas en su rostro, tenía un traje de Chunin y una enorme sonrisa.

-Así que mi niñera numero 2 volvió de la misión-comento con diversión.

-Tenía que ayudar en la academia ninja y piensan dejarme como profesora-aseguro la mujer.

Obito la miro detenidamente y luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tienes que cuidarte bien Rin-hablo revolviéndole el cabello.

La mujer hizo un adorable puchero, desde que Obito había vuelto, parecía más maduro que antes y siempre la trataba como una pequeña niña que le pudiera pasar algún accidente.

Era raro.

El hombre ya no estaba detrás de ella pidiéndole una cita como cuando eran jóvenes, en su lugar mostraba una preocupación genuina por su seguridad.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto confundido al escuchar algunos gritos dentro del despacho.

Rin soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada algo preocupada.

-Dicen que Hinata Hyuga desapareció-

-¿Cómo desapareció?-

-Escuche que estaba en su cuarto y de un pronto a otro su chacra desapareció, piensan que es un secuestro…pero no están seguros-

Obito mostró extrañeza en su rostro.

Ahora que él había regresado a la aldea, después de lo ocurrido, su clan lo había desterrado y solo trabajaba para el hokage…pero era sabido que el clan Uchiha y Hyuga eran los de mayor seguridad dentro de la aldea.

¿Cómo desaparecía esa niña de la nada?

-Me uniré a la búsqueda-indico el activando el único ojo que aún tenía el sharingan.

El sharingan intimidaría a cualquier enemigo, pero para Rin fue como si le dieran más esperanza. Despidiéndose de Naruto y ella, Obito salió corriendo de manera rápida en busca de la pequeña niña, al igual que todos los ninjas de Konoha.

Por qué Obito ya no era el niño que alguna vez estuvo al borde de la muerte, ahora era un hombre y un gran ninja de Konoha.

Suspiro antes de ver nuevamente a Naruto.

-Tu estas muy tranquilo Naruto-comento la chica con una sonrisa.

Desde que Kushina le pidió que lo cuidara, el niño miraba confundido la puerta donde había una reunión con los líderes del clan Hyuga.

-Esa nee-san la de ojos claros-dijo Naruto señalando la puerta.

Rin supuso que hablaba de la madre de Hinata, la matriarca Hana Hyuga.

-Hablas de Hana-san-

-Hai-

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-

-Se parece mucho a la chica que sale en mis sueños-

Rin no comprendió del todo, pero Naruto la miraba en busca de una explicación.

¿De quién hablaría?

**_OoOoOoO_**

Ya estaba entrando la noche en Konoha y no había rastros de la pequeña Hinata, varios grupos de ninja habían salido fuera de la aldea en busca de la pequeña, todos parecían preocupados…pero no por la niña, realmente estaban asustados de que algún enemigo tuviera en su poder al poderoso Kyubi. En realidad Obito era uno de los pocos preocupados por Hinata más que por el zorro.

Pero incluso su sharingan no la encontraba.

Tal vez tener solamente uno dificultaba las cosas, aunque agradecía por la vieja Tsunade que le había ayudado con su otro ojo.

Resignado dejo de saltar y comenzó a caminar a cierto lugar.

Siempre se sentía mejor cuando iba.

La roca de los caídos.

Con humor negro se preguntó si pondrían el nombre de Hinata de encontrarla muerta, aunque era muy poco probable ya que todos la odiaban. Tomaría un descanso en ese lugar y saldría alistarse par partir de Konoha y buscarla en otras aldeas.

…

..

.

Su corazón casi se sale de su pecho al ver una pequeña silueta sentada frente a la enorme piedra. Su cabello azulado, su kimono intacto y sus ojos bicolor estaban perdidos en los nombres de aquella piedra que estaba en medio de una gran cantidad de enormes arboles.

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

Todo el día buscando a esa mocosa y aparecía como si nada frente a él.

¿Cómo no la habían encontrado?

Fue en ese momento que descubrió que la pequeña no tenía presencia, como si fuera una ninja y suprimiera todo su ser, se volvía invisible para cualquiera.

Estaba tentado a tomarla y correr a la mansión Hyuga. Pero aún tenía las palabras de su sensei hace algunas noches.

_-Fueron: Todos están muertos, tú no existes (a su madre) y que nada era real-_

Camino hasta estar frente a la niña, esta no pareció importarle su presencia y sus ojos se quedaron fijo en sus pies. Esta era la única posibilidad de hablar con ella, luego se encargaría de hablar con Minato y sus padres para que la encontraran.

Se detuvo.

Una idea cruzo por su mente.

-Te voy hacer una pregunta, si respondes que no me alejare y no le diré a nadie sobre tu paradero-comenzó él.

Miro los ojos de la niña que no tenían vida.

-Si tu respuesta es sí, bueno tu elegirás que hacer-termino su propuesta.

Aunque la niña no respondió con un sí o un no, quiso pensar que ella había entendido todo y que le daría una respuesta.

Sintió que el frio de la noche se detenía.

Los animales nocturnos callaron.

Las estrellas se apagaron.

Y solo se escuchó su pregunta…

-¿Tu estuviste en la cuarta guerra ninja?-pregunto Obito con voz seria.

Por primera vez en sus cuatro años, los ojos de la pequeña Hinata mostraron sorpresa y levanto su rostro de golpe. Sus ojos de diferente color se encontraron con los de Obito Uchiha, los de él estaban serios y la boca de Hinata se abrió por la sorpresa.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno chicos, siento si me demore, pero este capitulo me llevo varios días ya que aunque lo tenia en mi mente, no sabia como escribirlo. Muchos comentarios me indicaron sobre un "e__rror" que cometí, de que Hinata es mas joven que Naruto y aun no nacía cuando ocurrió lo del ataque del kyubi, realmente verán que todo cambio y como es de papeles invertidos esto era un necesario para mi trama...pero igual para que no quede mal visto por ustedes puse que nació prematura, aunque esta informacion la iba revelar varios capitulos adelante...La razón es similar al por que Rin esta con vida._

_:D_

_Espero les guste este capitulo y les encante la historia, gracias a todos los comentarios._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	3. Mi sueño es

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-Fueron: Todos están muertos, tú no existes (a su madre) y que nada era real-_

_Camino hasta estar frente a la niña, esta no pareció importarle su presencia y sus ojos se quedaron fijo en sus pies._

_Esta era la única posibilidad de hablar con ella, luego se encargaría de hablar con Minato y sus padres para que la encontraran._

_Se detuvo._

_Una idea cruzo por su mente._

_-Te voy hacer una pregunta, si respondes que no me alejare y no le diré a nadie sobre tu paradero-comenzó él._

_Miro los ojos de la niña que no tenían vida._

_-Si tu respuesta es sí, bueno tu elegirás que hacer-termino su propuesta._

_Aunque la niña no respondió con un sí o un no, quiso pensar que ella había entendido todo y que le daría una respuesta._

_Sintió que el frio de la noche se detenía._

_Los animales nocturnos callaron._

_Las estrellas se apagaron._

_Y solo se escuchó su pregunta…_

_-¿Tu estuviste en la cuarta guerra ninja?-pregunto Obito con voz seria._

_Por primera vez en sus cuatro años, los ojos de la pequeña Hinata mostraron sorpresa y levanto su rostro de golpe. Sus ojos de diferente color se encontraron con los de Obito Uchiha, los de él estaban serios y la boca de Hinata se abrió por la sorpresa._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo dos: Mi sueño es...**

En medio de la aldea de Konoha, se podía ver como el sol comenzaba a inundarla con los primeros rayos de luz, la aldea llena de árboles comenzaba a llenarse de vida, los aldeanos comenzaban a salir de sus casas y empezaban nuevamente su rutina de la semana, muchos se saludaban riendo y otros quejándose de que tenían que madrugar…pero todos eran felices.

La felicidad llevaba varios años, en realidad ya habían pasado casi ocho años desde el último día oscuro en Konoha, el día en que el kyubi fue liberado de su anterior jinchuriki.

La mayoría solo tenía un mal recuerdo de ese día, otros tenían que cargar la herida de haber perdido un ser querido, otros estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento de la nueva jinchuriki.

Los niños no querían verla debido a las historias de su padre, de cómo esa niña era peligrosa y nadie debía acercársele.

Bueno…los niños eran muy influenciables.

Saliendo de ese tema, en medio de la aldea y en un departamento cercano a la calle principal vivía Obito Uchiha.

El departamento no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño, estaba bien amueblado gracias a su sueldo como ANBU y hace un año como líder de un equipo Genin…había decidido tomarlo por causa de…bueno, eso le quitaba menos tiempo. También quedaba bien lejos del barrio Uchiha, perfecto para un desterrado como él.

En su departamento estaba su cuarto, bastante grande y lleno de enormes ventanas que le dejaban una hermosa vista a la aldea, en las noches se quedaba observándola hasta caer rendido. Ahora Obito estaba acostado en su cama con las cobijas en el suelo y solamente vistiendo una pantaloneta, el verano en Konoha lo estaba matando.

Su cuarto no tenía muchos adornos, de hecho solo había tres fotos en ella. Una fotografía cuando inicio hacer un Genin y junto a su equipo (Minato los tenía a Kakashi y a él sujetos por la cabeza mientras Rin sonreía), la otra fue cuando regreso de la aldea y Rin los había convencido para tomarse otra fotografía (en ella Rin en el medio pasaba ambas manos por los brazos de Kakashi y él, Minato estaba atrás de ellos)…la última fotografía había caído al suelo la noche anterior por un manotazo inconsciente de su parte.

De pronto el sonido de unas escaleras lo hubieran alertado, de no estar tan cansado.

Lo primero que recibió ese día Obito Uchiha, fue un potente zapato infantil.

-YO NO FUI-grito mientras se levantaba asustado en la cama.

Volteo en todos lados en busca del enemigo, pero no encontró algún ninja peligroso, claro, solamente la pequeña niña de casi ocho años en la puerta de su habitación.

Su cabello no es corto, realmente ya le pasaba los hombros y era de un color azulado que esperaba creciera más, estaba perfectamente peinado para que tapara su ojo perlado dejando solo descubierto el gris oscuro. Sus ropas consistían en una camiseta morada y un short oscuro, tenía un zapato ninja negro (ya que el otro se lo lanzo a Obito) y unas medias altas negras.

Era la única ropa con la que se sentía cómoda…le recordaba a su antiguo equipo ninja.

-Ohayo Hinata-chibi-saludo Obito en medio de un bostezo.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de la menor y luego volteo molesta el rostro.

-El desayuno ya está listo, necesito que te alistes y me dejes en media hora en la academia ninja, es mi primer día y no puedo ir sola sin mi tutor-ordeno la niña con voz infantil.

Lo curioso es que aunque su voz era la de una niña, sus palabras estaban cargadas de madurez y cansancio de cualquier adulto.

-Hai, hai-dijo Obito con un gesto tranquilizador en la mano.

Hinata lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, a veces se preguntaba quién era el adulto en ese lugar.

-No te tardes-pidió recogiendo su zapato y saliendo de la habitación.

Realmente estuvo tentado a volver acostarse y dormir un poco más, había vuelto de una misión de una semana y él junto a su equipo estaban agotados. Pero él ahora era el tutor de la pequeña Hinata, no podía dejarla sola su primer día en la academia, aunque ella no lo necesitara a él realmente.

Noto de inmediato el cuadro en el suelo y lo levanto. En aquella fotografía se observaba a él con una enorme sonrisa y a Hinata de seis años que sonreía levemente, le había costado tomar esa fotografía y suplicarle a ella que aceptara…ambos eran…amigos.

Solo se tenían el uno al otro.

La niña acepto y la fotografía les ayudo a recordar que tal vez no todo era tan malo.

Rápidamente se puso sus ropas civiles, un simple pantalón negro, sus zapatos ninja y una camiseta naranja oscuro. Camino con pereza al comedor de su departamento, este estaba justo en el medio de la cocina y funcionaba para separarla de la sala de estar.

En la mesa se podía ver a Hinata sentada con la mirada perdida, sin probar comida en una muda espera de su presencia.

Ya eran casi cuatro años desde que su vida se unió.

Todo había iniciado hace más de tres años, cuando la pequeña había desaparecido de la mansión Hyuga, después de buscarla todo el día, él la encontró cerca de la roca de los caídos. Realmente su situación era complicada, ambos estaban conectados de muchas maneras diferentes.

Una de ellas…

Sus memorias.

**_OoOoOoO_**

**_Hace tres años…_**

_La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente en medio de Konoha, su mirada aún estaba sobre la pequeña que tenía sus ojos aterrados, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír y solamente fuera un mal chiste. Él necesitaba saber si esa información era correcta, aun recordaba cuando paso el ataque del kyubi, él pensaba que estaba muerto y comenzó a preguntarle a todos sobre la guerra, Madara, Akatsuki…todos llegaron a pensar que él estuvo en un extraño genjutsu._

_No fue así._

_Todo el dolor vivido, la lucha contra Naruto, las palabras de Kakashi, la alianza shinobi…todo era real._

_Él lo sabía._

_Pero algo había pasado, no sabía qué, pero mucha gente que debía haber muerto estaba vivo…para iniciar, su querida Rin._

_Eso no tenía sentido. __Pero estaba feliz._

_Durante cuatro años se dio el lujo de disfrutar de esa nueva realidad, pero las pesadillas de la guerra volvían cada noche, ver morir a Rin de mil maneras, matar a Kakashi y ver sangre de tantos ninjas._

_Algo pasaba en esta realidad, todo era levemente diferente._

_Y había hablado con gente que actuaba igual de raro que él._

_Lo descubrió._

_No era el único con esos recuerdos, habían personas que también recordaban la guerra ninja y algunos muertos antes que ella recordaban Akatsuki y muchas otras situaciones…No eran muchas y no superaban a las diez personas, pero era demasiado extraño, no podía ser una coincidencia._

_Luego apareció Hinata._

_La primera vez que escucho de Minato que ella decía que nada era real, sospecho que podría tratarse de alguien como él, con suerte y al sobrevivir la guerra, dado que ninguno de los que compartían esos recuerdos había logrado llegar tan lejos en esa historia…ella sería la única que sabría qué pasaba._

_Ella estaba tan cansada ese día, que lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro._

_No soporto._

_-¿Tu estuviste en la cuarta guerra ninja?-volvió a preguntar aún más serio._

_La mirada de la niña se contrajo de dolor y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, la lluvia no era impedimento para ninguno, ya que si ella era la Hinata de aquel entonces…esto podría complicarse._

_-Tú eres el Obito Uchiha de la guerra, el que luchaba con Madara-Pregunto la voz infantil de la niña._

_Se miraron durante varios segundos, era gracioso ver a una niña con expresión tan demacrada como un adulto._

_-Hai-_

_El silencio reino el lugar._

_Hinata había bajado la mirada y se había perdido en su propio mundo, aunque Obito podía jactarse de ser la persona que había mantenido la conversación más larga durante toda la vida de esa Hinata._

_-Tus padres se preocuparan si no llegas rápido-_

_-Ellos no son mis padres, ellos murieron-_

_-Lo sé, muchas personas de mis recuerdos murieron, pero aquí están con vida-_

_-No se supone que pasaría de esa forma-_

_Obito la volteo a ver, como si la niña supiera más de la cuenta, ella debía saber por qué estaban ahí, porque ocurría todo._

_Tuvo miedo._

_De que esa realidad fuera falsa y__ decidió ignorar la verdad frente a sus ojos._

_Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, pudo ver como la niña quería llorar, pero ni una sola lágrima salía de sus ojos…_

_¿Qué habría vivido ella?_

_-Bueno ahora eres una niña, quieras o no ocupas un tutor por el momento…debemos pensar bien y analizar lo que ocurre-intento de explicarle._

_La niña no hizo ningún movimiento durante exactamente cuatro minutos, luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Obito no sabía si sentirse tranquilo por esa conducta o asustado, realmente tenía que pensar bien en toda la situación y preparar las preguntas adecuadas para sacarle la información a esa niña._

_Antes de lo pensado estaban en la torre del hokage, Hana y Hiashi corrieron al ver a la niña, pero con una mirada fría la niña los detuvo antes que la tocaran, luego paso a la torre del hokage y tomo asiento ignorando a los demás._

_El ambiente era tenso._

_Pero entendió en cierta forma a la niña, estar en una realidad donde todos mueren y verlos de pronto junto a ti…hay dos formas de tomarlo, una es aceptarlo felizmente y disfrutar de tus seres queridos, lamentablemente existía una segunda…negar todo y aislarse._

_Hinata había tomado la segunda._

_-Gracias a tu ayuda encontramos a Hinata, te estaremos agradecidos Obito-hablo amablemente Minato._

_Él no dijo nada y vio de reojo a la niña._

_¿Ahora qué pasaría?_

_Pudo ver a la madre de la niña apretar los puños para no llorar, parecía enferma y su piel estaba muy pálida. El padre de Hinata tenía unas visibles ojeras y lucia cansado…la pequeña Hinata no parecía mejor, ella odiaba su actual hogar por razones equivocadas._

_Una familia destruida._

_Que hacer…_

_Una idea llego a su mente._

_Justo cuando estaban despidiéndose para marcharse, Obito se puso frente a los Hyuga con cara de nerviosismo, pero también de una gran determinación._

_-Disculpen-llamo la atención de todos-Escuche que la pequeña Hinata no puede quedarse más en la mansión Hyuga por motivos personales, además parece ser que ella no quiere estar en esa casa, así que pensé que yo podría cuidarla en su lugar-termino con una sonrisa._

_¿Sonaba tan mal como sintió al decirlo?_

_Luego de eso el ambiente quedo en shock._

_Él también, realmente eso fue un impulso ya que él no sabía nada de cuidar niños, pero dado a que Hinata no pensaba como un niño cualquiera no le vio problema._

_¿Cierto?_

_…_

_FALSO._

_Lo primero que le dijo que nada sería tan fácil, fue la cara enojada de Hiashi y la furiosa de Hinata, lo veían como un viejo que deseaba robarles a su preciada hija, aunque él solamente quería salvar un poco la salud mental de esa familia._

_Hiashi lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa con el byakugan activado._

_-Como te atreves Uchiha desterrado-gruño con furiosa en su voz._

_Obito no le importo ser llamado de esa forma, durante muchos años fue conocido como Tobi, otros como Madara, luego como traidor…entre otros. Ese nombre era solamente uno de los muchos con el que fue identificado._

_-Hinata solo sufre en esa mansión-intento defender su punto de vista._

_Esas palabras parecieron ejercer un dolor inimaginable en ambos padres, cada uno tuvo una sombra en sus ojos y se quedaron en shock unos segundos…tal parecía que nadie nunca les dijo esas palabras._

_Perfecto Obito, gánate algunos puntos._

_-Ya basta-dijo la voz de Minato. La voz no fue fuerte ni se escucharía entre los gritos, pero la presión ejercida y tono autoritario logro detenerlos a todos._

_Hiashi soltó con enojo a Obito y fue a tomar la mano de Hinata, pero esta se soltó con fuerza y se alejó unos pasos de él._

_-Hinata-advirtió Hiashi._

_Pero los ojos de la niña lo miraron de forma retadora, ella no caería con un patético intento de los ojos de odio que alguna vez vio en su verdadero padre._

_-Hiashi tranquilo-advirtió Minato algo alterado pero sin demostrarlo._

_El hokage volteo a ver a la niña que tenía sus ojos fijos en el Uchiha, sabía que era una pequeña de solo cuatro años, que probablemente no entendería mucho de la vida…pero el ver a sus amigos tan deteriorados por el tiempo, llenos de desesperación y sin saber que hacer…tomo medidas drásticas._

_-Dado la situación actual, creo que lo mejor en este momento seria que Hinata decidiera con quien irse-Sugirió Minato._

_Todos lo vieron incrédulos, pero de alguna forma entendieron la situación. Obito miro a su lado y noto como Hiashi apretaba los puños con fuerza, evitando faltarle el respeto al Hokage, lamentablemente Hana no se quedó tan tranquila como su esposo._

_-Es tan solo una niña Minato, yo soy su madre y me necesita a mí-indico Hana alterada._

_Luego volteo a ver a la pequeña Hinata y está igualmente la miro. Hana sonrió dulcemente y extendió su mano frente a la niña._

_-¿Vendrás con mamá?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa._

_Esas palabras parecieron hacer que una emoción se posara en los ojos de la niña._

_..._

_Fueros solo unos segundos, pero los presentes juraron que el tiempo duro horas…luego Hinata ladeo la cabeza e ignoro la mano de su madre, el rostro de Hana indicaba que su corazón estaba roto._

_Hinata se puso frente a Obito y lo miro fijamente._

_Sus ojos demostraban tantas similitudes, tantas memorias juntas. Desde que Obito despertó en esa nueva realidad, fue la primera vez que se sintió tan unido a alguien._

_-Quiero ir con Obito-dijo la pequeña Hinata._

_Así fue como sello su destino._

**_OoOoOoO_**

Ya habían pasado varios años de eso, en unos dos meses se cumplirían cuatro años. La pequeña Hinata realmente no era tan pequeña, ella ya poseía muchas de sus memorias anteriores, aunque algunas eran borrosas y no recordaba del todo como fueron sus últimos tres años de vida, los demás estaban bastante frescos en su memoria.

Realmente por eso ella odiaba de más pequeña vivir con sus padres, en ese entonces sus memorias no eran tan amplias, pero las suficientes para indicarle que ese no era su mundo.

¿Pero sí lo era?

Aun no podía decidirlo.

-Gracias por la comida-dijeron al mismo tiempo con las palmas juntas.

La comida como siempre fue silenciosa, la suerte de tener a Hinata en su departamento es que cocinaba demasiado bien para tener siete años…aunque si le sumamos a la experiencia mental de haber vivido en otro momento…ella sería casi una adulta.

Luego de comer, lavarse los dientes e intentar peinar un poco el pelo del Uchiha.

Ambos partieron del departamento, como siempre los murmullos de la gente los seguían, claro que ambos eran capaces de ignorarlos…lo que habían vivido no se comparaba con unos estúpidos murmullos.

-Recuerda comprar la comida de la lista para preparar la cena-decía Hinata mientras caminaba.

Obito rodó los ojos fastidiado.

¿Quién era el que parecía niño en esa relación?

-Hai-

-Debes limpiar tu habitación, sacar la basura, arreglar el baño y no te olvides de sacar la carne del congelador para yo llegar a cocinarla-le en listaba la niña.

Él la vio de mala forma, parecían una pareja de casados…lo peor es que él era el que quedaría como pedófilo.

-Eres bastante irritante-le comento Obito.

La niña no contesto y siguió su camino.

Así era ella, no era la chica dulce y adorable que vivió en otro tiempo, ahora solamente era una niña que tenía los peores recuerdos que alguien podía soportar.

-Minato-sensei nos invitó a comer nuevamente-

-Ese hombre no se cansa-

-Tres años seguidos invitándonos todos los días, me pregunto cuál de ustedes dos se cansara, si el de pedírtelo o tú de negarte-

-Bueno comunícale nuevamente mi negativa-

Obito le revolvió el pelo y vio una pequeña sonrisa en la niña. Se sintió feliz, los primeros meses de estar juntos para ambos fue difíciles, ninguno se acoplaba al otro y terminaban discutiendo por diferentes razones…el tiempo paso y ambos se volvieron buenos amigos.

Al llegar a la academia se pudo ver como muchos padres estaban con sus hijos, habían llegado a tiempo y todos hablaban entre sí en sus grupos de conocidos. Al acercarse todos voltearon a verlos y las voces se apagaron, luego se escucharon susurros mientras los miraban fijamente.

_-La jinchuriki del zorro-_

_-El desterrado Uchiha y la desterrada Hyuga-_

_-Ambos son peligrosos-_

_-Sakura no te acerques a ninguno de ellos-_

_-Que vergüenza-_

_-Míralos, esa niña es un monstruo-_

Obito suspiro internamente, de reojo volteo a ver a Hinata, pero ella estaba perdida en su propio mundo.

Que extraño.

Sarcasmo en cada palabra.

Ignorando a los demás, Obito se arrodillo frente a Hinata y paso ambas manos en sus hombros, la niña volteo a verlo confusa y él sonrió animadamente.

-Diviértete Hinata-chibi-le dijo el Uchiha.

Hinata lo dudo, todo lo que vería ella ya lo sabía. Claro que ver la mirada de Obito le hizo sonreír levemente y asentir antes de correr a su aula.

Obito suspiro.

Esperaba que fuera fácil para ella.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Su mente era diferente al resto de los niños que la rodeaban, la mayoría de ellos no tenía pesadillas que te dan recuerdos de tu vida anterior y vez como todo lo que amas muere frente a tus ojos, a pesar de solo tener siete años podía considerarse con alguien de mentalidad…bueno con suerte fuera de 17 años. Sus recuerdos de su antigua infancia se unían a la que estaba viviendo, sus recuerdos se unían de forma rápida y le costaba aceptar que ahora esta era su realidad…y era una mierda.

Todos la veían de mala forma, la trataban con horror y siempre le hacían comentarios crueles.

Ella no había hecho nada.

Excepto salvar sus estúpidos traseros de una muerte horrible.

En su mente los últimos años de su anterior vida era borrosos, solo recordaba los gritos de horror, una guerra, un chico que le sonreía…sabia que había un motivo por el cual ella había vuelto en el tiempo, era principalmente su responsabilidad que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque ligeramente diferente.

-Que problemático-susurro para sí misma en su asiento.

Todos los niños la miraban con temor y evitaban el contacto visual con ella.

Mejor para ella.

En sus memorias ella solía ser amable con todos, siempre sonriendo e intentando ayudarles…pero esos sentimientos no le nacían, solo tenía resentimientos con los pobres estúpidos que la rodeaban.

Ellos no sabían su futuro.

No veían la muerte en sus sueños.

Vivían en una ingenua felicidad.

-Patéticos-murmuro.

Al final el salón se llenó poco a poco y a un pobre infeliz le toco el honor/horror de tomar asiento a su lado. No le dio mucha importancia, solo quería salir de la clase que aún no había iniciado y largarse a el departamento que compartía con Obito, él Uchiha le había dado más pergaminos con técnicas que ella deseaba aprender.

Eso sí sería interesante.

Pronto una mujer de larga cabellera castaña entro por la puerta, con dos marcas moradas en su rostro y sonrisa encantadora, Rin la vieja amiga de Obito entro. Suspiro por bajo. Esa chica fue de las primeras en enterarse que Obito se haría cargo de ella, pero su reacción fue estar completamente en contra indicando que él no debía hacerse responsable de ella, para su sorpresa Obito se mostró enojado con Rin y desde entonces su amistad era tensa.

Le había dicho en diferentes ocasiones que intentara solucionarlo, pero él solo sonreía con tristeza y contestaba:

_"-Yo no soy tan importante para ella, siempre me dejo en claro que prefería a Kakashi, por una vez en mi vida preferí a alguien antes que a ella y eso le molesta-"_

Bueno, por la reacción que ella tuvo parecía indicar que si era importante para ella.

-Las mujeres son problemáticas-comento con ironía recordando una frase de Shikamaru.

Pero no de este niño vago dormido unos bancos frente a ella, hablaba del Shikamaru adulto que había vivido una guerra, que era un magnifico shinobi y que en ocasiones hacía de canguro del hijo de Kurenai junto con ella.

Extrañaba incluso a Shikamaru…

Aunque en su tiempo él había muerto degollado en el último ataque del cual solo tenía recuerdo de muertes. Lindos sueños para una niña de siete años.

Al parecer había estado un rato en sus pensamientos ya que cuando volvió a la realidad todos los niños decían su nombre, su edad, algo estúpido y luego sus sueños…una presentación.

Genial.

Nombre tras nombre, estúpido tras estúpido… ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

-Bien Sakura-chan será un gusto estar contigo, el siguiente es Naruto Namikaze-hablo Rin señalando a su compañero de banco.

Los ojos de Hinata se dilataron un segundo, lo recordaba…sería estúpido que no lo recordara. Muchas veces lo había visto de lejos en la aldea, aun con el cabello rubio y una enorme sonrisa, siempre le daba un sentimiento cálido en su interior.

Sabía que algo había pasado con él en su tiempo…pero no lo recordaba, después de la cuarta guerra ninja solo tenía imágenes de muertes y dolor.

-Bueno mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto dattebayo-indico el rubio cuando se puso de pie.

Por un momento Hinata se permitió sonreír y volver a su tiempo, donde el rubio siempre estaba animado a pesar de ser odiado.

-Tengo 7 años de edad, me encanta el ramen y entrenar con mi padre…sueños…-comento de forma pensativa.

Ella lo recordaba…

_"-Yo seré el próximo hokage dattebayo-"_

Sonrió al recordarlo gritar a los cuatro vientos que sería hokage, ese siempre seria su máximo sueño.

-Realmente ahora no tengo sueños dattebayo-comento pensativo Naruto.

Aunque todos rieron por el comentario.

Algo paso sin que se dieran cuenta.

Los ojos de Hinata entraron en shock y sintió un puñetazo en su estómago que le saco todo el aire. Sus ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas y se mordió el labio con demasiada fuerza como para sacarle un poco de sangre.

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Naruto jamás diría algo así.

Él siempre quiso ser hokage, ese fue su sueño, siempre proteger a los demás y ayudar a sus amigos.

**_-Ese no es el Naruto que recuerdas-_**

Las palabras taladraron su mente, era una voz tenebrosa que tenía razón.

Durante tantos años ella se hizo la idea de que nada de este mundo era real, vivía una pesadilla y algún día despertaría…pero al ver a Naruto de lejos, sonriendo y siendo feliz…quiso creer que era el hombre del cual se había enamorado.

Pero no.

Ese Naruto estaba muerto y nadie lo recordaba.

-Hinata Hyuga-escuchaba de lejos como la llamaban.

Lo ignoro.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos y quiso despertar de esa pesadilla… ¿Pero a dónde? Si ella volvió de donde vino, todos estaban muertos, no había nada para ella ni en su tiempo ni en este…todo se había esfumado y solo quedaba el recuerdo de Naruto.

Ahora estaba sola.

-Hinata Hyuga-

Levanto su rostro al escuchar esas palabras tan cerca. Ahora Rin estaba frente a ella mirándola con extrañeza y aparentemente algo preocupada.

¿Tan mal debía verse?

Todos los presentes la miraban algo atemorizados y ella sentía que sus ojos solo reflejaban odio puro.

Lo único que pensaba que aún tenía le fue arrebatado.

-Es su turno-indico ella.

La miro a los ojos algo desesperada, como le explicaría que ya no tenía a Naruto…su pilar más fuerte durante años, ahora solo era un recuerdo que le pertenecía a ella. Ella quería que todos recordaran a Naruto, el chico que dio su vida por la aldea, porque todos fueran felices.

¿Cómo trasmitir tales sentimientos?

¿Cómo conservar su recuerdo?

¿Cómo traerlo con ella?

En automático se puso de pie y con la mirada aun perdida empezó hablar…

-Soy Hinata Hyuga-dijo en voz clara.

Todos pusieron expresión de asco, horror y comenzaron hablar entre ellos al igual que lo hacían sus padres. Sus ojos le dieron una rápida vista de todos y por ultimo llego a esos ojos azules que en algún momento la llenaron de inmensa alegría.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero ahora…ese no era su Naruto.

Este era Naruto Namikaze.

Ese no era el hombre del que ella se enamoró, solo era la sombra de alguien que sería olvidado por todos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y el niño bajo la mirada nervioso.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño Hinata?-pregunto Rin.

¿Sueño?

Su único sueño ahora era que Naruto estuviera con ella y la apoyara como antes, pero eso no pasaría ya que él estaba muerto.

Ella jamás lo olvidaría. No permitiría que alguien insultara su memoria.

Luego una chispa inundo su mente y lo tuvo claro.

-No es un sueño, es un hecho-inicia captando la atención de todos.

Pero los niños se sorprendieron de ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a Hinata y ver como el único ojo visible de la niña estaba lleno de una determinación espeluznante.

-Yo voy a convertirme en hokage-indico.

Si alguien iba a reírse o burlarse…nadie lo hizo. La niña destilaba un aura que decía problemas y una muerte dolorosa. Entre ellos el pequeño Naruto la vio impresionado y pensando…que eso se le hacía terriblemente familiar y a la vez ajeno.

Como si fuera un extraño sueño.

Ese día el destino de Hinata volvió a tomar un giro inesperado.

**Continuara…**

_Vaya parece que algunos le gusto mi historia *-*estoy tan feliz, realmente a mi me gusta mucho esta historia y me es fácil escribirla como pensar que hacer, por eso no tarde en actualizar, pero mañana vuelvo a clases de mi semana de relax y no se cuando actualice, pero mientras pensare en el siguiente capitulo para llegar a escribirlo pronto._

_Los quiero senxualotes lectores ahí iré dejando pistas para que averigüen lo que pasara :D_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	4. Genin

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-¿Cuál es tu sueño Hinata?-pregunto Rin._

_¿Sueño?_

_Su único sueño ahora era que Naruto estuviera con ella y la apoyara como antes, pero eso no pasaría ya que él estaba muerto._

_Ella jamás lo olvidaría._

_No permitiría que alguien insultara su memoria._

_Luego una chispa inundo su mente y lo tuvo claro._

_-No es un sueño, es un hecho-inicia captando la atención de todos._

_Pero los niños se sorprendieron de ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a Hinata y ver como el único ojo visible de la niña estaba lleno de una determinación espeluznante._

_-Yo voy a convertirme en hokage-indico._

_Si alguien iba a reírse o burlarse…nadie lo hizo. La niña destilaba un aura que decía problemas y una muerte dolorosa._

_Entre ellos el pequeño Naruto la vio impresionado y pensando…que eso se le hacía terriblemente familiar y a la vez ajeno._

_Como si fuera un extraño sueño._

_Ese día el destino de Hinata volvió a tomar un giro inesperado._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo tres: Genin**

Una rutina llega a ser comodidad.

Levantarse todas las mañanas, preparar el desayuno, despertar a Obito, comer juntos, ir a la academia, entrenar en las tardes y en las noches tener pesadillas.

Una linda rutina.

Pero ese día se terminaba su rutina.

Hoy era el día.

Tanto tiempo invertido, dos años casi exactos y por fin terminaba la academia. Muchos profesores se impresionaron y el mismo hokage parecía alegre por ella. Con nueve años era un prodigio por graduarse tan joven, aun no superaba a Itachi Uchiha…pero Obito le había recomendado no llamar mucho la atención, además esos dos años eran por haberle dicho a Iruka-sensei que era un inútil.

Su relación no era la mejor.

Ya saben, los padres de Iruka murieron por el ataque del kyubi, ella tenía el kyubi dentro…se suman dos más dos y es un odio poco sano, aunque últimamente la trataba de mejor manera.

Pero es que no le enseñaban nada útil, cuando fueran ninjas y estuvieran cerca de la muerte lo aprendido en clase no serviría para nada.

Dejo una nota en el desayunador, supuestamente Obito volvería ese día de una misión y ella no quería escuchar nada más, desde hace tres meses uno de los Genin de su equipo había muerto por un error de cálculo y Obito andaba que no se soportaba ni a él mismo.

No entendía su escándalo.

La gente moría todos los días y él ya había sido responsable de muchas muertes, que superara que la mocosa se murió de una vez para dejar de soportar su mal humor.

Patético.

Llego a las afueras de la academia ninja y tomo asiento en el columpio entre las sombras, recordaba que su Naruto siempre estaba sentado en él…ahora lo entendía. Tuvo que pasar todo lo que paso, volver en el tiempo y convertirse ella en el jinchuriki del kyubi para comprender su dolor.

Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de él hasta que ya no lo tuvo a su alcance.

Ironías de la vida.

Su memoria se había estancado desde que entro en la academia, ella misma parecía querer suprimir todos sus recuerdos de sus amigos y solamente el deseo de cumplir el sueño de su Naruto la mantenía algo cuerda.

Soltó un bostezo involuntario.

Esos dos años en la academia no parecían importantes para ella, lo que si fue importante era el avance fuera de la academia, entrando todos los días había logrado dominar varios jutsus y taijutsus que le servirían para un futuro de guerra, los genjutsu también le interesaban…tenía muchos traumas en su cerebro como para hacer llorar a alguien y pedir la muerte.

Su vestimenta no cambiaba, una camiseta morada, un short oscuro, medias altas y zapatos ninja negros algo altos…lo único que había logrado cambiar era su pelo, ya casi le llegaba a media espalda y podía sentirse como antes.

Aunque solo fuera una ilusión.

Seguía cubriendo el ojo de su byakugan, no le gustara que la relacionaran por ese ojo…ella ya no pertenecía a esa familia.

Ahora solo era Hinata.

-Hinata-sama-pego un pequeño brinco y frunció el ceño.

Solo había pocas personas de sorprenderla de esa forma.

Volteo el rostro molesta y se topó con la mirada tranquila de un apuesto chico. Con su larga cabellera negra atada en una coleta, ropas de ANBU y sus ojos negros…Itachi Uchiha siempre lograba sorprenderla.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurro su voz infantil con un toque de advertencia.

Hoy no quería hablar con él, aunque era de las pocas personas en la aldea con quien pudiera tener una verdadera conversación.

El chico solamente sonrió más.

Al parecer él tenía cierta admiración a su persona, ya que con lo de volver a esa época había logrado impedir la matanza del clan Uchiha…de forma indirecta ya que el verdadero rostro de ese acto fue Minato el cuarto hokage, pero gracias a ella Minato estaba con vida.

Era confuso.

El punto es que Itachi parecía tener una deuda con ella…e Itachi Uchiha nunca olvidaría que salvo a su familia.

-Desearte suerte en tu examen Gennin, aunque para una chunin que sobrevivió a la cuarta guerra debe ser pan comido-añadió indiferente.

Ella rodo los ojos.

Al igual que Obito, Itachi tenía todos sus recuerdos intactos, así como sentía el dolor de haber matado a todo su clan en su momento, eso fue lo que le había dado la decisión de dejar el clan Uchiha y ser un desterrado como Obito, aun así seguía siendo parte de ANBU.

-Los halagos me enferman-comento bruscamente.

Itachi se posiciono frente a ella sonriendo al verla levemente sonrojada, no la molesto como deseaba y le tendió una hoja que acepto.

-Estuve investigando sobre lo que me pediste, pero no hay ninguna pista de esa chica, incluso parece ser que se escondiera, es más difícil que encontrar a Orochimaru-admitió Itachi impresionado.

Hinata rodo los ojos ante el intento de burla.

Observo detenidamente los papeles y las fotografías…nada…ninguna era ella y no entendía donde podría esconderse. Aunque con solamente nueve años y sin controlar al Kyubi ella no podía hacer mucho por ahora, solamente seguir y ascender rangos para ser hokage.

El timbre de la academia le regreso de nuevo a la realidad.

-Buena suerte Hinata-chibi-dijo Itachi mientras desaparecía.

Una vena se hincho en su frente, condenado Obito ya había logrado hacer que Itachi actuara de esa forma.

Con un bufido salió corriendo a la entrada.

Lejos de la entrada en la calle principal, un niño rubio y de ojos azules la miraba atentamente.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Obito Uchiha se había convertido en líder de un equipo Gennin, su motivo principal es que ocupaba tiempo para cuidar de Hinata y esto le daba relativamente más tiempo. Por suerte su equipo Genin estaba conformado por tres niños que se habían graduado a los diez años, aunque les costó pasar la prueba de los cascabeles, les daba un gran futuro.

Lo difícil fue convencer a sus padres que un desterrado como él les diera clases.

Porque esos tres eran de los clanes más importantes de Konoha.

Hiro Hyuga pertenecía a la rama principal del clan Hyuga, era primo de Hinata por parte de su madre y realmente tenía un futuro prometedor. Era tan bueno en Taijutsus como en Ninjutsus, su ojo todo lo veía y le permitía una vista de 360 grados. Su cabello era castaño oscuro hasta sus hombros, su piel era tan blanca como la de su clan y su actitud era muy seria, aunque en más de una ocasión lo había visto reír con sus compañeros.

Daisuke Uchiha era primo de Sasuke e Itachi, ya casi lograba dominar perfectamente los jutsus de fuego y tierra, aunque no era tan presumido como sus primos, tenía un potencial que no dejaba nada que desear. Tenía una rivalidad sana con Hiro. Su cabello era negro corto y algo alborotado, sus ojos también eran negros y ya había logrado despertar el Sharingan sin ninguna dificultad.

Por ultimo estaba Hikari Hashimoto era la única que no estaba en un clan reconocido, pero era tan buena como sus compañeros, su principal habilidad era el control del chacra y ser la médico designada, estaba intentando controlar la fuerza de Tsunade pero aún le era difícil a pesar de ser una genio. Con el cabello rubio cenizo, ojos verdes y una enorme alegría, Hikari era la luz de su equipo.

Lo común que tenían esos tres niños…ellos debían estar muertos al igual que él.

Hiro Hyuga iba a morir cuando tenía cinco años al intentar sellarlo por la desobediencia de sus padres, eso no ocurrió ya que sus padres murieron en el ataque del kyubi y el quedo al cuidado de Hizashi Hyuga el hermano gemelo del líder del clan Hyuga.

Daisuke Uchiha iba a morir cuando ocurriera la masacre de su clan a manos de Itachi.

Hikari quien debió presenciar la masacre del clan Uchiha por accidente junto a sus padres, iban a morir también para ocultar el secreto.

Pero debido a que todo cambio, gracias que ellos de alguna forma volvieron en el tiempo todo parecía cambiar. Todo iba bien, era un equipo con problemas al inicio (como todos) pero con el tiempo todos se llevaron bien…

Hasta el error en la misión y Hikari murió.

Obito podía ver que dentro de su equipo el equilibrio estaba roto y no salía nada bien, cada uno con sus propias culpas persiguiéndolos…lamentando que Hikari hubiera muerto.

El equipo estaba mal.

Ocupaban una mezcla que los volviera a unir.

A Obito le preocupaba que pasara al igual que ellos, cuando él vio morir a Rin algo oscuro apareció en su interior…solo fue sanado con las palabras de Naruto y Kakashi, incluso tuvo que volver a esta realidad y verla con vida para cambiar a como era antes.

Esperaba que sus chicos pudieran superarlo más fácilmente.

Después de entregar el reporte de la misión, despidió a los chicos en la calle principal. Hiro hizo una leve reverencia de manera de ida, en cambio Daisuke estaba de mal humor y solo soltó un bufido con molestia.

Al parecer Daisuke sería el más complicado.

-Que estuviera enamorado de Hikari no ayuda mucho-murmuro para sí mismo comprendiendo su dolor.

Luego fue a comprar en el mercado central, probablemente Hinata estaría en la academia y los víveres ya estaban faltando, con cuatro años de vivir con la pequeña, no le fue difícil saber que comprar y regresar con dos enormes bolsas a su departamento.

En el camino se detuvo para ver un puesto de ropa.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban y regresaba bien de misión, Hinata se estaría graduando ese día…o tal vez mañana. Tal vez era buena idea el comprarle un regalo. En la tienda de ropa se podía ver un lindo prendedor de flor.

Una imagen borrosa de la niña en la cuarta guerra lo inundo. Estaba sucia y desaliñada por la batalla larga, aun así había estado dispuesta a sacrificar su vida para proteger a Naruto, no sabía cuál era la edad que tuvo en la guerra, pero era una linda joven de pelo azulado y ojos perla. Hinata-chibi sería muy linda al crecer y toda una rompe corazones.

Por alguna razón el pensamiento le incómodo.

-Obito-llamo alguien a su lado.

Al voltear se topó con la imagen de Kushina Uzumaki. Con su pelo aun largo y una sonrisa traviesa, la diferencia más notoria era el enorme vientre que ahora tenía.

-YO-saludo con alegría Obito.

Kushina siempre seria la esposa de Minato y una de las personas que siempre confiaron en él, era agradable tener una charla con ella. Cada día tenía la oportunidad de compartir con personas que alguna vez pensó nunca volvería a ver.

Entre charla y broma, los dos terminaron metidos en Ichiraku Ramen y Obito sería el que pagara. Siempre le daba risa la forma en que Kushina convencía a los demás.

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo?-pregunto con una sonrisa al verla comer el plato como si fuera un animal.

Al parecer tenía un antojo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al verla por el tercer plato, su billetera lloraría ese día. Una idea de que esa familia era un amante del ramen pasó como un destello.

-Bien dattebane-dijo Kushina con simpleza.

Usual en ella.

-Hoy pase a darle el informe de misión a Minato-sensei, esas ojeras me indican que él bebe está muy activo-le dijo en broma.

La mujer volteo a verlo de mala manera, pero era una forma de broma ya que cuando Kushina Uzumaki de verdad está enojada, el aura oscura te indica que mejor retroceder.

-Minato esta emocionado al igual que Naruto, tal parece que va ser una niña y espero salga a mí-dijo altanera.

El Uchiha sudo frio, tener otra Kushina en la aldea seria el sinónimo de destrucción.

Durante unos segundos el ambiente se puso silencioso, pero era un silencio bueno. Obito y Kushina siempre tuvieron muchas cosas en común…él realmente sufrió cuando compendio que ella había muerto junto a su sensei por su culpa. Cuando los volvió a ver…quiso emendar todo lo malo.

-¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan?-pregunto de pronto la mujer.

Obito mastico una porción de comida mientras pensaba que respuesta darle.

¿Hinata estaba bien?

En una forma retorcida lo estaba.

Había descubierto con cierto temor que la niña recuperaba sus memorias, pero no por completo…algo le impedía tener buenas memorias, en ella solo había el recuerdo del dolor, sufrimiento, muertes…si había algo bueno era el recuerdo de alguien que moriría como para incrementar su dolor.

Aunque Hinata actuara de forma en que odiaba a todos, era como una forma de defensa, realmente ella estaba asustada y perdida en ese mundo, casi no tenía amigos y también se sentía culpable. Aun no sabía que le había ocurrido en su tiempo, pero su deseo por ser hokage y preservar la memoria del antiguo Naruto…

Hinata lo confundía, quería penar que ella no tenía tanto odio.

Era tan difícil.

-Creo que está bien-murmuro para sí mismo-Aunque sigue con pesadillas, hay días…pocos…pero hay días en que me sonríe-añadió para sí mismo.

Porque sí.

Aunque Hinata siempre estuviera actuando como una emo exasperante, había pequeñas ocasiones que actuaba como una niña pequeña.

En una ocasión cuando el intentaba ayudarla a cocinar y logro terminar lleno de harina en todo su cuerpo, la pequeña soltó una carcajada, luego terminaron involucrados en una guerra de comida y ella le había dado un abrazo…sus ojos parecían haber brillado durante un segundo.

Era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía en ese tiempo.

-Veo que cambiaste mucho del Obito que era de niño-comento Kushina con nostalgia.

Obito sonrió con ironía…ella no podía estar más cerca de la realidad.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Namikaze Naruto era el hijo del cuarto hokage y la habanera sangrienta, su casa siempre estaba llena de locuras por su parte y la de su madre, su padre siempre le ayudaba a entrenar y su mamá lo consentía con cualquier cosa para comer. Su familia era lo más especial para él y siempre sentía la necesidad de demostrarles cariño, también quería que se sintieran orgullosos de él.

Tenía pocos amigos, la mayoría solo se acercaba a él porque era el hijo del hokage, así que prefería siempre sonreírles y pasar el tiempo con sus verdaderos amigos.

Sus dos amigos eran Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

El teme de Sasuke era su rival, ellos dos eran los mejores de su grupo solamente superados por Hinata. Siempre entrenaba con Sasuke y había un lazo muy fuerte que les unía…no sabía porque…solamente estaba ahí y ambos eran como hermanos.

Sakura fue diferente, al principio pensó que sería la típica niña que se emocionaba siempre que Sasuke o él pasaban, pero no, al principio solo se limitó a saludarlos tranquilamente, se sentaba al lado de ellos en clase y daba comentarios normales…pero de un momento a otro se volvió su amiga y siempre almorzaban juntos.

Era como si hubiera un extraño lazo entre ellos tres que los hiciera amigos de toda la vida.

Ese día al entrar a clases se dirigió donde Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban sentados discutiendo sobre que arma era mejor.

Sasuke apoyaba la katana.

Sakura decía que las shuriken y kunai alcanzaban más distancia con buena puntería.

-Teme, Sakura-chan-saludo animadamente.

Ambos voltearon a verlo con una sonrisa, claro que la de Sasuke era leve y la de Sakura era más grande. Naruto pensaba que Sakura era muy bonita, pero también algo dentro suyo le indicaba que la relación de Sakura y Sasuke podría ser más cercana con el tiempo.

-Ohayo Naruto-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

Una leve lucha de miradas entre ellos fue su inicio de clase.

Rin era su maestra desde que iniciaron sus clases, ella siempre fue como una hermana mayor y le gustaban sus clases, después de algunas cuantas bromas y algunos términos ninja. Llego una hora libre, era el momento de la clase donde el profesor decide que se va hacer.

-Hoy vamos hacer una actividad diferente-indico Rin con una sonrisa.

Luego le entrego un papel en blanco a cada uno. Luego se puso frente a la clase y junto sus manos emocionada.

-Iruka-sensei me dio esta idea, hoy vamos a escribir en la hoja el nombre de la persona con la que queremos estar si hoy el mundo se acaba-explico con un dedo en alto.

Naruto sintió una leve punzada de dolor en su cabeza, pero lo ignoro, al voltear a ver la hoja sintió como si esto ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

En algún otro lado.

En otro momento.

Otras circunstancias.

Ladeo la cabeza con fuerza intentando borrar esos pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto?-pregunto Rin algo preocupada por su reacción.

Él sonrió nervioso sabiendo que algo estaba mal en toda la escena. Aun así el dolor de cabeza parecía incrementar y tenía la visión algo borrosa.

-Es imposible que se acabe el mundo Rin-sensei-comento con nerviosismo y una leve capa de sudor.

Se sentía mal.

Muy mal.

Rin puso un dedo en sus labios de forma pensativa, luego aplaudió como si se le hubiera ocurrido alguna idea.

-Imagina que la luna se cae-comento con una sonrisa.

Aunque todos parecieron convencidos, esas palabras provocaron un mareo en el pequeño niño, su respiración se volvió agitada y un sentimiento de angustia lo lleno por completo.

-Si se cae la luna yo preferiría que cayera mejor carne-indico Chouji causando risas en el salón.

Naruto rio para que sus amigos no se preocuparan, pero el dolor de cabeza ya lo estaba matando. Porque se sentía tan ajeno y a la vez tan involucrado en ello.

En su mente escuchaba alguien llamarlo.

_"-Naruto-kun-"_

Qué raro, podía jurar que miraba a una chica mayor que él, de ropas ninja y una larga cabellera azulada, sus ojos eran de un color perla como los del clan Hyuga y su mirada era de felicidad.

Porque sentía que la conocía y un sensación de desesperación por tenerla cerca.

Se parecía a la chica que todas las noches estaba en sus sueños.

_"-De ahora en adelante, siempre y para siempre, H*n**a quiero estar contigo hasta el día en que yo muera-"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente y un extraño paisaje le parecía familiar, todo era negro y unas extrañas bolas de líquido tenían imagen que parecían familiares.

_"-No te sueltes de mi-"_

A quien le decía esas palabras, porque la chica lloraba.

-¿Naruto ya terminaste de escribir?-pregunto Sakura a su lado.

Dio un brinco en su lugar y volteo a verlos confundido.

Sakura al igual que Sasuke tenían la hoja en blanco.

-Yo no me decido si poner a oto-chan o a oka-chan-mintió rápidamente.

Ya que en ellos ni siquiera había pensado. Debería sentirse mal hijo, pero estaba muy preocupado por el dolor de cabeza que tenia.

Sakura soltó un leve suspiro antes de ver a la hoja, su largo cabello rosado le llamo su atención…una imagen de una Sakura con el cabello corto y mirada picara le hizo ladear la cabeza.

A veces eso pasaba.

Cuando veía algún conocido, una imagen de ellos diferente llegaba a su mente, como si fuera otra persona, en otro momento.

Era confuso.

-Yo tampoco sé si poner a mis padre o a ustedes dos, supongo que ya son parte de mi familia-hablo Sakura para sí misma, pero aun sin escribir nada.

-Yo creo que pondré a Itachi-susurro Sasuke.

Lo buen es que aunque Itachi ya no viviera en el barrio Uchiha, aún mantenía una buena relación con Sasuke, casi todos los fines de semana entrenaban juntos…a veces lo unían a él en los entrenamientos. Itachi siempre los masacraba.

El volteo a ver su papel.

Muchos nombres llegaron a su mente.

Su padre.

Su madre.

Sus amigos.

Pero por alguna razón ninguno fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerlo.

Luego de eso sonó la campana para el almuerzo, Rin dijo que continuarían después las clases. Los tres salieron a comer fuera de la academia, sentados en las escaleras de la entrada comenzaron a bromear y decir cosas sin sentido.

-Mañana le pediré a Rin-sensei que me enseñe sobre jutsu médico-comento Sakura emocionada.

Últimamente la peli rosa parecía interesada en aprender esa técnica, Naruto solía bromear que si ellos hicieran un equipo ella sería la ninja médico.

Mientras Sasuke le comentaba algo a Sakura, algo llamo su atención.

Sus ojos se movieron involuntariamente a su derecha y la vio.

Con su cabello azulado casi tan largo como el de Sakura, con su mirada perdida y rostro lleno de ojeras, Hinata Hyuga estaba sentada en un columpio algo alejado. Su expresión era de total soledad y su mirada parecía llena de tristeza.

Algo dentro de él se movió, como si pudiera comprender esas emociones…pero no podía…algo dentro sentía comprensión.

-Ohayo chicos-saludo alguien a sus espaldas.

Los tres pegaron un leve brinco y voltearon a ver como Obito Uchiha los miraba divertido.

-Nee Naruto te encontré observando a mi pequeñín-comento el adulto con tono enojado.

El rubio empezó a sudar nervioso y sus amigos lo vieron confundidos.

-Bueno después hablaremos de eso muchacho, ahora debo ir a felicitar a chibi-chan sobre su ascenso a Genin-dijo con orgullo en su voz.

Luego se encamino donde se encontraba la niña en el columpio.

Sasuke y Sakura voltearon a ver a Naruto con una ceja arriba cada uno.

-Así que te interesa la Hyuga-comento primero Sasuke.

Naruto volteo a verlo enojado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso era mentira él no se sentía interesado por esa niña. Aunque dentro de él sabía que desde el primer día de clases le ponía mucha atención, el sueño de la niña era convertirse en hokage y algo dentro de él se revolvía ante eso.

La determinación en esa mirada ese día…era algo que jamás había visto.

De reojo miro como la niña hablaba con Obito, luego le señalaba una banda azul entre sus manos de manera desinteresada.

Era tan irritante.

Ellos que aún les quedaban varios años antes de graduarse soñaban con tener ya en sus manos esa banda, y ella parecía no darle importancia a algo tan grande. Ahora que pensaba, esa chica quería ser hokage, con solo el hecho de graduarse tan joven y mostrar un gran talento significaba que tal vez si pudiera ser algún día hokage.

Sakura y Sasuke se vieron curiosos al notar la mirada de Naruto en la chica Hyuga. Ellos también voltearon a verla con algo de envidia por su tan temprano triunfo.

Obito tomo la banda en sus manos y luego le aparto el pelo de la cara a la niña mientras ponía la banda en su frente. Fue la primera vez que los chicos notaron el ojo perla de Hinata que representaba su venida del clan Hyuga. La niña lo miro antes de sonrojarse levemente y voltear el rostro. Naruto sintió algo incómodo en su interior al ver el leve sonrojo de la niña.

Luego de que ambos dijeran algo, caminaron juntos en su dirección, Obito la había sujetado de la mano y ella mantenía su sonrojo por esa acción. Cuando se acercaron a ellos, el semblante de Hinata se volvió serio, luego volteo el rostro ignorándolo.

Naruto soltó un bufido al mismo tiempo que Sasuke.

-Bueno saluden a la nueva integrante de mi grupo-dijo Obito señalando a Hinata quien lo miraba enojada.

Era de suponerse, hace poco Naruto escucho de su padre que un Genin del grupo de Obito había muerto y buscaban un sustituto, ya que Obito era el tutor de Hinata le sería más fácil integrarla al grupo.

-Buena suerte Hyuga-san-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera.

A la peli rosa le daba mucha ilusión que una niña superara a Naruto y Sasuke, aunque fuera alguien que le advirtieron no acercarse, buenos serviría para bajar el enorme ego de ambos.

Para sorpresa de todos Hinata hizo una reverencia elegante.

-Igualmente Haruno-san-respondió la niña de forma seria.

Sasuke y Naruto permanecieron callados.

Luego de que Obito se despidiera, ambos partieron en camino algún lado. Pero Sasuke no pudo permanecer tranquilo mucho tiempo ya que se puso de pie y grito.

-HYUGA-ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a verlo-No dejare que una niña me gane mucho tiempo-indico con tono orgulloso y altanero.

A Naruto, Sakura y a Obito les salió una gota de sudor por la nuca, ese era el orgullo Uchiha hablando.

Bueno.

Hinata era una Hyuga.

Una Hyuga con orgullo también.

Con una sonrisa de burla activo su único ojo con el byakugan y le lanzo una mirad de advertencia. Sakura y Naruto se sintieron intimidados y tuvieron que bajar la mirada, Sasuke también pero resistió la mirada penetrante de la chica.

-Estaré esperando que tengas tu poder como antes-fue lo último que dijo.

Naruto alzo una ceja confundido.

Después de eso las clases se volvieron aburridas, Sakura sonreía divertida y Sasuke estaba de mal humor murmurando que algún día la vencería. Después de terminar las clases los tres se despidieron con una promesa de ir a Ichiraku ramen mañana, aunque Sasuke no parecía estar muy emocionado.

Naruto caminaba por la aldea y todos le saludaban amablemente, él se sentía muy cómodo con eso y también devolvía los saludos.

Al llegar a su casa se quedó en la puerta.

-Fui a visitar a Hana, parece estar muy enferma aunque ya se está mejorando, la pequeña Hanabi está muy grande-

-Hana siempre fue fuerte, aunque Hiashi estuvo de mal humor en la reunión hoy-

-Hinata aún no quiere ir a verlos-

-Obito dice que intentará convencerla ahora que es Genin-

-¿Sera buena idea que estén en el mismo equipo?-

-Claro Obito la protegerá con su vida-

Algo en el último comentario molesto a Naruto, él no podía proteger a nadie aun.

Cuando entro a su casa lo recibieron con abrazos y preguntándole sobre su día a día, comieron juntos y su padre le enseño un poco sobre control de chacra, no le salía muy bien pero ya quería poder subir las paredes, su madre estaba enojada ya que si él aprendía sería más difícil alcanzarlo.

Luego de unas horas era hora de dormir, el turno de acostarlo era de su padre…aunque ya no era un bebe le gustaba pasar ese rato con sus padres.

Pero algo lo tenía algo pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto?-pregunto Minato preocupado.

Eso le encantaba a Naruto, este era el momento en que su padre no era el hokage, solamente era su padre.

-Estaba pensando en algún sueño que seguir-

-¿Sueño?-

-Si todos tienen sueño, el Teme quiere ser el líder de la policía de Konoha como su padre, Sakura-chan quiere llegar a ser una ninja medico mejor que Rin-sensei, incluso…-

Dejo el pensamiento en el aire…"Incluso Hinata Hyuga quiere ser hokage y está cerca de lograrlo"

Minato sonrió al ver a su hijo pensativo, luego se sentó al lado de la cama y le acaricio la cabeza, Naruto lo miraba fijamente confundido.

-Es normal que todo niño tenga su sueño, es cuando tiene una meta que desea alcanzar y por eso se esfuerza, también sucede cuando ves algo que deseas ser-explico su padre.

Naruto se puso a pensar el por qué Hinata Hyuga querría ser hokage.

-Tu sueño ya llegara-

Naruto bufo inconforme.

-¿Ser tan rápido como tú?-

-Ese sería un comienzo-

-Oka-chan y tú tenían sueños-

-Si-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Ambos queríamos ser hokages, era un sueño infantil y en una época difícil, creo que tu madre se enojó un poco cuando me convertí en hokage pero se alegró también, fue como si yo cumpliera el sueño de ambos, pero ella cumplió el mío al darme una familia-comento Minato con alegría.

Naruto se quedó pensativo aun después de que su padre se fue.

Sus dos padres soñaron con querer ser hokage.

Mientras comenzaba a dormirse se preguntó.

¿Qué se sentiría ser hokage?

También si Hinata lo volvería a ver si él se convertía en uno.

**Continuara…**

_Se que actualice hace poco...pero se me ocurrió esta idea y no pude evitar escribirla antes de ir a clases (En vez de leer el material de la clase de hoy) aunque no creo que ustedes se quejen por consentirlos._

_Muchos están algo...incómodos (molestos) por la actitud emo de Hinata, se que ella no es así ni tampoco Naruto, pensaba mencionarlo unos capítulos más adelante pero les dejare un pequeño spoiler. Naruto antes de convertirse en el kyubi fue llenado de amor por sus padres, aunque Hinata también fue amada, su mente esta llena solo de sus memorias donde la gente muere y ella se cree la culpable de todo._

_No más spoiler ya verán mas adelante :D_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	5. Cumpleaños

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

-_¿Sueño?-_

_-Si todos tienen sueño, el Teme quiere ser el líder de la policía de Konoha como su padre, Sakura-chan quiere llegar a ser una ninja medico mejor que Rin-sensei, incluso…-_

_Dejo el pensamiento en el aire…"Incluso Hinata Hyuga quiere ser hokage y está cerca de lograrlo"_

_Minato sonrió al ver a su hijo pensativo, luego se sentó al lado de la cama y le acaricio la cabeza, Naruto lo miraba fijamente confundido._

_-Es normal que todo niño tenga su sueño, es cuando tiene una meta que desea alcanzar y por eso se esfuerza, también sucede cuando ves algo que deseas ser-explico su padre._

_Naruto se puso a pensar el por qué Hinata Hyuga querría ser hokage._

_-Tu sueño ya llegara-_

_Naruto bufo inconforme._

_-¿Ser tan rápido como tú?-_

_-Ese sería un comienzo-_

_-Oka-chan y tú tenían sueños-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Cuáles?-_

_-Ambos queríamos ser hokages, era un sueño infantil y en una época difícil, creo que tu madre se enojó un poco cuando me convertí en hokage pero se alegró también, fue como si yo cumpliera el sueño de ambos, pero ella cumplió el mío al darme una familia-comento Minato con alegría._

_Naruto se quedó pensativo aun después de que su padre se fue._

_Sus dos padres soñaron con querer ser hokage._

_Mientras comenzaba a dormirse se preguntó._

_¿Qué se sentiría ser hokage?_

_También si Hinata lo volvería a ver si él se convertía en uno._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo cuatro: Cumpleaños**

A veces existen palabras que no deberíamos decir ya que herimos a otros.

-SUPERA QUE ESTA MUERTA-

Palabras capaces de herir a un ser querido debido al poder de ellas.

-TU ERES UN MONSTRUO, QUE SABES DE AMAR A ALGUIEN-

El dolor de una palabra puede llegar a compararse con un puñal enterrado en su corazón.

Obito Uchiha, brillante Jounin de Konoha, líder de un equipo Genin y últimamente perseguido por varias mujeres, se encontraba un poco harto en ese instante.

Después de que Hinata se unió a su equipo habían empezado los problemas, Daisuke gruño que era demasiado pronto para remplazar a Hikari con una niña, Hiro era del clan Hyuga y tenía ciertos roces con la pequeña Hinata. Ninguno la quería dentro del equipo y por eso llevaban varios meses con misiones entre fallidas o exitosas por muy poco.

Últimamente Daisuke estaba más insoportable que de costumbre y Hinata no aguantaba nada como para quedarse callada.

Siempre discutiendo.

Tanto que Obito y Hiro ya ni los detenían, preferían ignorarlos.

Pero en esa misión el fallo había sido por Daisuke y había puesto en peligro a todos, gracias a Obito pudieron salir ilesos, bueno no tan ilesos, la cortada en el brazo de Hinata era profunda y el pie de Daisuke estaba roto.

Él le dijo histérica a Hinata, ella le dijo idiota, una cosa dio a la otra y habían terminado subiendo de tono la discusión hasta herirse.

Obito vio el dolor en los ojos de Daisuke al recordar a Hikari, pero también vio nuevamente la soledad en los ojos de Hinata.

En este momento Daisuke se equivocaba…Hinata había amado…amado con todo su ser a Naruto Uzumaki y su antigua aldea.

Bufo molesto cuando vio a Hinata pegarle una cachetada a Daisuke y correr después de gritarle idiota.

Camino lentamente hasta donde Daisuke estaba sentado, con trece años el chico estaba por convertirse en chunin junto a Hiro, el examen seria dentro de dos semanas en Sunagakure, había crecido un poco más que cuando apenas se graduó de la academia. En ese momento veía preocupado por donde Hinata había salido corriendo, puede que le gritara cada cinco minutos…pero se preocupaba por ella.

Le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza que le llamo la atención.

-Eres un idiota realmente-le indico Obito.

El Uchiha menor bajo la mirada apenado sabiendo que su sensei tenía razón.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Hinata paso corriendo por los tejados de las casa, había ocultado su presencia y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas que no podía contener. Se sentía como una inútil. Esta era la mejor forma de cumplir su cumpleaños número 10, aunque nadie aparte de Obito y sus padres sabían de esa fecha, se sentía más sola que nunca.

Pero que importaba.

Ella no importaba.

Rápidamente llego al monte de los hokage y miro con enojo la aldea.

Ella estaba confundida.

Sus memorias seguían sin volver como si tuviera un filtro en su interior que solo le recordara muerte y dolor, sus pesadillas habían aumentado a tal grado que padecía de insomnio y todo el día tenía mal humor por la falta de sueño, el hecho de que sus nuevos compañeros de equipo la vieran como una basura.

Lo peor era su mente.

Su mente estaba inestable desde hace tres meses. Cada vez que caminaba por las calles su mente le daba horribles imágenes, los aldeanos eran mutilados mientras pasaba, violación de menores, gente que suplicaba por su ayuda sin ojos, cadáveres que le hablaban, lenguas que salían de las paredes y la ahogaban, todo a su alrededor se llenaba de sangre mientras intentaban arrancarle la piel, veía gente que torturaban con clavos en sus uñas...había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que veía en ocasiones.

Lo comprendía, se estaba volviendo loca.

Lo peor de todo…es que esas ilusiones eran el recuerdo de su última batalla en la Konoha de su mundo.

También había una voz horrible que siempre le repetía lo mismo.

_-**Espero estés preparada para las consecuencias-**_

Incluso en ese momento ella sabía que estaba en la montaña de los hokage, pero a su alrededor un montón de manos cortadas querían asfixiarla en su mente. Este debía ser el resultado de tener tantas pesadillas…distorsionarlas con la realidad. Tal vez su mente no era tan fuerte como ella llego a pensar, estaba a punto de tocar fondo y mandarlo todo a la mierda.

De reojo miro la distancia al suelo desde la montaña.

¿Sería tan alto como para matarla?

Un movimiento atrás de ella la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, con una kunai en mano y el byakugan activado estuvo lista para atacar en menos de un segundo.

Claro que detuvo el ataque al ver una cabellera rubia y ojos asustados.

Antes ver a Naruto Namikaze le producía un malestar, saber que no era el Naruto del cual ella se enamoró le enojaba, porque ella lo quería a él y no podía tenerlo…ahora solamente le daba una tristeza inmensa, melancolía y un gran anhelo de volver a su tiempo.

Con indiferencia volteo el rostro, no podía evitar sentir ganas de llorar si lo veía a los ojos.

Al parecer aún se comportaba como una cría.

-¿Qué ocupas?-murmuro de forma algo apagada.

De reojo noto como el niño miraba nervioso en otra dirección y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sentía algo extraño.

Como si ella hubiera vivido eso antes, aunque ella estaba en el lugar de Naruto, ahora era lo contrario.

El niño volteo a verla con mirada decidida y por un instante juro que era su Naruto.

-No debes estar sola si estas triste-indico con tono enojado.

La mirada de Hinata se crispo durante un segundo y luego la desvió confundida.

-No deberías estar con un monstruo como yo-le comento.

-No eres un monstruo-

-Si lo soy-

-No-

-Si-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO LO ERES-

-SOY UNA JINCHURIKI-

El silencio reino el lugar y sus ojos se mantuvieron juntos, el rostro de Naruto parecía haber comprendido el peso de esas palabras, Hinata se preguntó, ¿cómo?. En este mundo él no debía sufrir y debía venir del amor de una familia, no tenía por qué saber el significado de esa palabra.

Ella lo sabía por qué Obito se lo dijo la primera semana de vivir juntos…ella contenía a el Kyubi y de esa forma este Naruto no tendría que sufrir el desprecio de todos.

Lo haría ella.

-Eso no es malo-susurro el niño con la mirada baja.

Recordando sueños donde él era odiado por todos, pero cuando despertaba su madre siempre le recordaba que solo eran sueños.

-Es peligroso así que aléjate de mí-gruño la niña sentándose y dándole la espalda.

Apretó con fuerza las rodillas contra su cuerpo, ella quería que se fuera de su vista, pero otra parte mayor también lo quería cerca…era lo más cerca que tenia de recordar a su Naruto.

Un movimiento a su lado le llamo la atención.

Con la mirada en la aldea y expresión molesta, Naruto se había sentado a su lado.

Sin decir nada.

Sin hablar.

Solamente ahí.

…

-No te dejare sola-fue lo único que menciono.

Algo dentro de Hinata se movió, por que Naruto estaba haciendo lo que ella debió haber hecho con su Naruto…

Y eso le dolía.

Pero al mismo tiempo se dejó soñar, soñar que ese era su Naruto y la infancia de ambos era diferente.

Por ese momento no tuvo malos recuerdos e ilusiones.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Obito Uchiha estaba nervioso.

Nervioso.

Maldición, eran las siete de la noche y Hinata no llegaba, se supone que ese día era su cumpleaños y si todo ya había salido mal, al menos quería que pasara una cena tranquila. Ya había limpiado el departamento, había decorado algo sencillo y tenía tanto a Hiro como Daisuke quietos con una amenaza de muerte.

Aunque sabía que no se irían, parecían sorprendidos de que Hinata cumpliera años un día antes del hijo del hokage.

Quería salir y buscar en toda Konoha a esa mocosa, pero también sabía que esa niñata si no querían que la encontraran no lo haría ni con dos sharingan y un byakugan.

Movió el pie de manera insistente, sus dos estudiantes lo vieron algo atemorizados.

El entendía que la mentalidad de Hinata no era la de una niña, que ocupaba espacio y en ocasiones quería estar sola por sus recuerdos, sabía que últimamente sufría de alucinaciones…sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía ayudarla si ella no se dejaba.

Recordaba las discusiones continuas con Kakashi y Rin diciéndole que él no podía cuidar de la niña.

Ellos no entendían nada.

No comprendían que debía proteger a la niña y entrenarla para el futuro, para no volver a vivir nuevamente guerras y accidentes…tenía que ayudarla. Pero ahora no pensaba en eso, solo se preocupaba por que nadie le hubiera hecho algo.

La idea de que alguien le hiciera algo a la pequeña Hinata lo impulso.

-Voy por ella-indico con mirada seria.

Hiro suspiro tomando un poco de té e ignoro a su sensei, por otra parte Daisuke había tenido que ir a ver a un médico ninja y su pie estaba casi como nuevo. Ambos se vieron de reojo y asintieron, conociendo a su sensei lo mejor sería seguirlo.

Pero justo cuando abrió la puerta se detuvo ante la silueta frente a ella.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida y con las llaves en la mano dispuesta abrir, Obito durante un instante se sintió tranquilo al verla, pero se percato rápidamente que no estaba sola.

Hiro y Daisuke se asomaron atrás de su sensei y se sorprendieron al ver a nada más que Naruto Namikaze atrás de la pequeña Hinata.

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Obito realmente sorprendido, algo raro en ese tiempo.

El niño solo sonrió animadamente, Hinata en cambio paso dentro de la casa y miro de mala manera a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-le pregunto a Obito señalando a Hiro y Daisuke.

Obito la miro indignado.

-¿Ellos? ¿Qué haces tú con Naruto?-le devolvió la pregunta.

Los otros tres se sintieron indignados.

-Ella me invito a comer-indico Naruto.

Todos lo vieron incrédulos, incluso la misma Hinata.

-Tú te auto invitaste-

-Pero tú no dijiste que no-

-Tampoco dije que si-

-Bueno ese fue tu error-

Ambos se vieron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Obito fue quien tuvo un tic en el ojo y luego soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Bueno ya no importa-dijo de manera aburrida.

Luego de enviarle un clon de sombra para avisarle al hokage, los cinco integrantes se dispusieron a comer la comida preparada por Obito, Naruto y Daisuke pronto comenzaron a discutir sobre alguna tontería, Hiro mantenía su concentración en su té, él intentaba servir la comida y Hinata permanecía en silencio. Comieron y rieron de las tonterías de Naruto luego de embarrarle crema pastelera a Hiro y este lo mandara a volar.

En ese momento Obito descubrió que Hinata estaba riendo a carcajada limpia y sonrió para sí mismo.

Naruto y Daisuke insistieron en cantarle cumpleaños a Hinata, pero no eran buenos cantantes y al final todo sonaba horrible.

Hinata soplo las velas y ellos aplaudieron.

Como ninguno sabía que Hinata cumplía años, Obito fue el único que le dio un regalo. Todos se pudieron atrás de la niña para ver el regalo, era un hermoso prendedor para el pelo de flor.

-Creo que es algo muy femenino para una mocosa como ella-murmuro Daisuke ganando una patada de parte de la niña.

-Estoy seguro que Hinata-chibi se convertirá en una jovencita muy hermosa-dijo Obito en tono cómplice.

La niña rodo los ojos con cansancio y siguió observando el regalo.

Durante un segundo Hiro se quedó en silencio, luego tomo el porta shuriken que tenía en su pierna derecha y se lo extendió a la niña que lo tomo confundida.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo indiferente y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Hinata dio un asentimiento de cabeza y agradeció.

Naruto se quedó pensando durante un segundo.

-Toma mocosa-fue lo único que dijo Daisuke.

Hinata apenas pudo extender la mano para recibir la pequeña muñequera que le tiro el chico, sus ojos se quedaron firmes en el otro durante más de un segundo, los negros parecían apenados y los bicolor algo tristes…era lo más cercana a una disculpa de parte de ambos.

La niña al ver la muñequera más de cerca supo que tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha, sonrió en modo de aceptación.

-Este es mi regalo dattebayo-chillo Naruto con un collar con el símbolo Uzumaki.

Estaba orgulloso, era el regalo que le había dado su madre cuando nació, sabía que era algo muy importante para él…pero al ver los ojos iluminados de Hinata, supo que ella debía tenerlo.

El niño volteo a ver a Daisuke…por alguna razón sintió la misma rivalidad que tenía con Sasuke…pero en esta ocasión fue mil veces peor.

-Gracias-susurro Hinata dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio volteo el rostro sonrojado.

La fiesta continúo un poco más y luego se despidieron, Obito fue acompañar a Naruto a su casa, Daisuke salió corriendo y Hiro dio una leve reverencia.

Mientras estaba sola en el departamento, Hinata limpio un poco y luego de lavarse los dientes se acostó en su cama…en ella abrazo con fuerza sus regalos y se quedó pensando, en su mundo no tuvo muchas oportunidades de celebrar sus cumpleaños y esta era la primera vez que la pasaba tan bien.

Esa fue la primera noche de su nueva vida donde no tuvo pesadillas.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Kushina era alguien diferente a cualquier otra mujer, temperamental y con una actitud que le daba la entrada al cielo a Minato por aguantarla. Sobre todas las cosas hace diez años ese día en especial, ella se había convertido en madre, en una madre genial. Ella amaba tanto a su hijo que no le costó aprender pronto todas sus expresiones.

Cuando estaba feliz…

Triste.

Enojado.

Quería ramen.

Hacia sus travesuras.

Tenía sueño.

Quería ayudarle.

Cuando tenía miedo.

Conocía cada una de sus expresiones hasta el momento, también sabia que muchas veces en la noche tenia pesadillas…pesadillas donde las personas lo odiaban, donde debía luchar y siempre perdía a alguien importante.

Sufría junto a su hijo.

También sabia que esas pesadillas lo impulsaban a ser una mejor persona, cada día saludaba a los aldeanos y ayudaba a todos sus amigos.

Era la forma de ser de su pequeño Naruto, aunque tuviera momentos difíciles siempre lucharía por lo correcto…no se dejaría vencer por la posible oscuridad que le rodeaba. Ella lo amaba por ser más fuerte que ella de niña.

Ese día era diferente, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su pequeño hijo. Con la mirada perdida en la ventana y deseando algo con sus ojos…como si de esa forma pudiera llamar a esa persona.

La casa estaba llena de los amigos de su pequeño Naruto, principalmente habían llegado Sakura y Sasuke junto a sus padres, luego llegaron Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji con sus padres (Los niñeros designados ese día y por qué se llevaban bien con Kushina), el pequeño Kiba había llegado junto a Shino…todos los niños eran buenos amigos con un gran vinculo que nadie comprendía.

Ese día se celebraba el cumpleaños número 10 de Naruto.

Naruto había estado inquieto todo el tiempo, aunque jugaba con sus amigos en más de una ocasión lo vio mirar detenidamente la puerta.

Pronto llegaron Kakashi y Rin, ellos saludaron al niño y le dieron sus regalos que acepto con gusto. Fue cuando ellos llegaron que Minato les comento que Obito no vendría, ese día el equipo 5 (El equipo de Obito) había partido a Sunagakure para realizar los próximos exámenes chunin. Tanto Rin como Kakashi se mostraron sorprendidos por que una pequeña como Hinata fuera hacer un examen de ese grado, Minato aseguro que el avance de Hinata era muy gratificante según comentaba Obito y será una digna heredera del clan Hyuga si permaneciera en él.

Después de eso Naruto se mostró algo distante y miraba a la ventana ignorando a los demás. Kushina se preguntó si eso tenía algo que ver con que el niño pasara la tarde con Obito.

-Probablemente quería que Obito viniera-murmuro para si misma Kushina.

Pero eso no terminaba de convencerla.

-Parece que no vino alguien que él quería ver-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando se volteo se sorprendió de ver a un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y de ropas extrañas, aunque no se sorprendía de que ese viejo pervertido viniera…quería a Naruto como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Ero-senin al final viniste-comento Kushina aburrida.

El hombre volteo a verla de mala forma, luego camino ignorándola hasta llegar donde Naruto. Kushina observo con una sonrisa como la fea mueca de su hijo se transformaba en una sonrisa brillante cuando veía al vieron Jiraiya. Ella sabía que Naruto había tenido sueños donde ese viejo se moría y siempre aprecia que ambos tenían un lazo demasiado fuerte entre ellos, incluso Minato a veces se deprimía un poco por ello.

Se preguntó de quien hablaría Jiraiya.

¿Acaso faltaba alguien más?

La fiesta continuo con un Naruto algo más animado, de un pronto a otro tuvo que separarlo de Sasuke con ayuda de Mikoto por que habían empezado una de sus típicas batallas.

-Tsk todo es culpa del maldito orgullo Uchiha-murmuro Kushina cansada en la mesa de los padres.

Fugaku le lanzo una mirada molesta a la Uzumaki, que ella no dudo en devolver.

Minato tuvo una gota de sudor en la nuca, omitió decirle a Kushina que cuando ella era Genin y estuvo en el equipo de Fugaku ambos luchaban igual o más que ahora lo hacían sus hijos.

-Tsk-

-Tú y tus estúpidos monosílabos cabeza de estreñido-

-Cállate Kushina baka-

-Maldito bastardo-

Mientras ambos discutían con golpes incluidos, Minato solamente compartía una amena charla con Mikoto que estaba cargando a su segunda hija.

La pequeña niña había nacido con un cabello rojizo muy claro, sus ojos eran de un color azul como los suyos, su piel era algo morena como la de Naruto, apenas tenía unos tres meses de nacida y parecía que sería algo tranquila como él…pero sabiendo del carácter de su esposa, no se extrañaría que ella tuviera el carácter de una Uzumaki.

La pequeña Menma Namikaze Uzumaki.

-Menma-chan es kawai-indico Rin al lado de ellos.

-Yo creo que a esta familia le gusta mucho el ramen-comento para sí mismo Kakashi sacando la risa del trió Ino-shika-cho adulto.

-Fue el mismo Naruto que eligió el nombre-comento para sí mismo Minato.

Recordó como Naruto estaba tan emocionado por tener una familia más grande, tanto Kushina como él le dieron la oportunidad de elegir el nombre y Naruto dijo que se llamaría Menma. Minato tuvo sus dudas sobre si sería un buen nombre, pero como Kushina era una gran amante del ramen como su hijo…bueno ese fue el nombre elegido ese día.

-URUSAI-fue el grito de Kushina antes de lanzar a Fugaku por el recibidor.

Entre los niños que miraban con admiración a Kushina, Sasuke miraba algo avergonzado a su padre, luego suspiraba pesadamente logrando obtener un aura oscura de su padre.

-Deberíamos tener más hijos Fugaku-dijo Mikoto con un aura rosada.

El rostro de Fugaku se sombreo, con Itachi que se había salido del clan y un Sasuke que idolatraba a su hermano mayor…no pensaba que pasaría con otro hijo.

-Eso sería una buena historia para mis libros-dijo Jiraiya para sí mismo.

Kakashi comento que quería su próximo libro y Rin sonrió ante el alboroto que se formaba por los hombres al querer conocer más sobre los libros, Kushina le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su esposo y este se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

La puerta sonó atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, sonrió grandemente.

Tres sujetos estaban fuera de ella. Una mujer de cabello violeta y ropas de civil, un hombre alto de cabellera naranja que abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer y tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente, por ultimo estaba un chico más bajo que el de cabellera naranja, este tenía el cabello rojo y mirada tranquila, ambos hombres también tenían ropa de civil.

-Konan, Yahiko…Nagato-chan-saludo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Por fin estaban todos reunidos.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Caminar durante tres días para llegar a Sunagakure no era un problema para el equipo cinco, a pesar de ser solo unos niños de trece años y una de diez, estaban bien entrenados para soportar casi cualquier condición y salir victoriosos. El equipo cinco tenía un promedio malo de misiones con éxito debido a la mala química que presentaba el equipo, pero Obito sabía que estaban capacitados para hacer los exámenes chunin, por separado cada uno lo ganaría sin dudar…la verdadera prueba era el superarla en equipo. Así que cuando vio el anuncio no lo pensó dos veces e inscribió a su equipo.

El examen estaba dividida en tres partes, el examen escrito, la prueba de supervivencia y si quedaban muchos candidatos una prueba de eliminación.

Obito los dejo en la puerta de la entrada y les aconsejo que trabajaran juntos para superarla o serian Genin toda su vida. Juro ver la llama de un reto en los ojos de ellos y supo que estarían bien.

Los niños efectivamente no tuvieron ninguna molestia para superar la primera parte del examen, eran unos genios y sus ojos permitían ver cualquier posible respuesta de sus demás contrincantes…aunque ninguno los tomara en serio por ser unos niños.

Luego de eso, un Jounin les indico que seguiría la prueba de supervivencia en equipos de tres, una lucha de vida o muerte…todos tendrían que pasar el desierto y llegar a un punto de contacto donde tendrían que recuperar un pergamino de cada color (habiendo cuatro colores y cuatro puntos de contacto) tendrían tres días para lograrlo y sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Cuando se dio la señal de salida, el equipo cinco de Konoha salió disparado en busca de los pergaminos.

Mientras corrían se pusieron de acuerdo, el Byakugan de Hiro estaba entrenado para largas distancias y seria el que irían liderando la búsqueda, Daisuke se encargaría de detectar los posibles contrincantes de otras aldeas y Hinata era la de buscar amenazas de bestias en el desierto.

Por primera vez el equipo trabajaba…bueno, como un equipo.

-Ciempiés gigante a las tres-indico Hinata justo a tiempo.

Una enorme bestia salió de la arena y se lanzó sobre ellos. Con unos hilos de chacra saliendo su sus dedos, la niña corto en miles de trozos a la bestia sin dejar de correr, los otros dos igualmente pasaron sin darle importancia.

Corrieron durante toda la tarde y noche, su velocidad era impresionante y al terminar el primer día ya tenían tres de los cuatro pergaminos que necesitaban, no querían batallas inútiles y no les fue difícil no encontrarse con algún grupo.

Fue cerca de la madrugada que decidieron tomar un descanso.

-Creo que la mayor dificultad han sido los monstruos que custodiaban los puntos de control-comento Hiro para sí mismo.

Daisuke asintió mientras se acostaba para dormir un rato. Hinata era la que le tocaba el primer turno para vigilar.

La noche pasaba y Hinata junto con Hiro se mantenían despiertos, el segundo porque ya era su turno y la primera por que no quería dormir…no quería tener pesadillas junto a esos dos…no soportaría que la vieran en un ataque de pánico.

-Siempre me pregunte-Hinata volteo a ver confundida a Hiro-El por qué dejaste el clan Hyuga-susurro Hiro sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó levemente y bajo la mirada. Desde que se unió al equipo ella no había hablado en mucho con Hiro, ella ya no formaba parte del clan Hyuga.

Ella no era necesaria.

-Tengo una meta que cumplir-se limitó a contestar.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-Y esa meta acabara con tu vida-aseguro Hiro viéndola fijamente.

Por primera vez sus ojos y los de Hiro se conectaron, él parecía no darle importancia a sus palabras y ella quería descubrir él por que tantas preguntas.

-Es muy probable-admitió la niña.

Juro ver como el cuerpo de Hiro se tensaba y su mirada se volvía oscura.

-Puede que muera hoy, puede que sea mañana, puede que me asesine…pero si con eso cumplo mi meta no me interesa mi vida-susurro la niña por bajo.

-Tu meta es ser Hokage-

-Antes que eso tengo otra meta-

-¿Cuál?-

-Matar a alguien-

Ambos juraron que el clima bajo algunos grados, pero no dejaron de verse a los ojos. Hiro fue el primero en bajar la mirada pensativo y Hinata siguió viendo aburrida las estrellas.

Fue en ese instante cuando lo sintió, un aliento cálido en su espalda.

Rápidamente volteo el rostro y se topó con la enorme mandíbula de una serpiente enorme que la mando a volar lejos. Cayó sobre un puñado de arena antes de rodar para esquivar una gran horda de Shuriken. Se puso de pie y activo su byakugan que le ayudo a esquivar una lanza directo a su ojo.

-HIRO DAISUKE-grito alterada.

Los vio varios metros lejos de ella luchando con una gran cantidad de animales enormes, serpientes, escorpiones, bichos y arriba vio una gran águila donde estaba una silueta. Un ojo normal no lo hubiera visto, pero su ojo que heredaba la técnica del clan Hyuga le ayudaba.

Una mujer bastante joven y hermosa que poseía una larga cabellera negra, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negra y ojos tan rojos que solamente podía ser algo…el sharingan.

Su respiración se cortó al identificarla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de odio y algo dentro de ella empezó a reclamar venganza.

La recordaba.

Ella era una de las mujeres que ataco su aldea cuando ella fue a caer en este mundo. Recordaba el fuego en Konoha, los gritos de los ciudadanos aún con vida, la horda de monstruos que arrasaba con todo y violaba a los niños y mujeres, como torturaban a los ancianos cortándolos en pedazos…y ella sobre una enorme águila siendo una de los cuatro comandantes.

Su cuerpo empezaba a tener un manto rojizo y su mirada parecía enloquecida.

-Te encontré-susurro con furia y mente algo desequilibrada dispuesta a matarla.

Con hilos de chacra en sus manos los lanzo al águila para impulsarse. Escucho los gritos de sus compañeros pidiéndole que se detuviera, ella los ignoro.

Sobre el águila vio más de cerca a la mujer, esta parecía tener unos quince años y poseía una enorme cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha.

-Hinata Hyuga contenedora del Kyubi-dijo la mujer con voz monótona.

Hinata saco una kunai y la apunto.

-Diez años y la que viajo en el tiempo-susurro.

La niña se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó una lucha. La mujer de cabellera negra era demasiado rápida y esquivaba todos sus ataques, pero solo ocupaba una cortada para insertarle el veneno que cubría su kunai. Hinata tampoco era lenta, aunque no tenía la agilidad que su cuerpo anterior proporcionaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a pelear con el cuerpo de una niña y sacarle ventaja.

Además.

Ahora había algo más en su mirada, las ganas de matar a esa zorra.

Intento insertarle el kunai en su hombro, pero la mujer fue más rápida y de una patada la mando volando del águila.

En el cielo gruño furiosa y se dispuso a volver a subir con una cuerda de chacra.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Con horror vio las gotas de sangre volar a su alrededor y sintió un leve dolor en un costado. Con solo ver la lanza brillante en las manos de la mujer que goteaba sangre…lo supo.

Que no era la única con veneno rodeando su arma.

¿Cuándo uso esa lanza?

Ese pensamiento la acompaño con horror y descubrió que la caída de treinta metro sería sumamente dolorosa. Vio como una horda de Kunai iban volando desde la mano de esa mujer, un clon de sombra de los kunai, vaya, seria perforada por ellos sin piedad y sin poder moverse.

Que patética.

Moriría sin haber hecho nada en este mundo, sin aprender nada, sin ayudar a nadie…tampoco alguien le dolería su muerte.

Cerró los ojos esperando poder descansar al fin.

En vez de eso, sintió unos brazos cálidos rodearla y luego rodar por el suelo. Al sentir el filo de un kunai en su mejilla supo que el ataque había acertado, pero por alguna razón solo alcanzo su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo viscoso rodar en su mejilla.

-¿Estas b-bien?-pregunto con dificultad una vos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad.

Sobre Hinata estaba Daisuke protegiéndola con su cuerpo, a su alrededor habían una gran cantidad de Kunai que fallaron su blanco, pero también había una gran cantidad que estaban sobre la espalda y extremidades del chico.

Hinata abrió la boca incrédula.

El chico también tenía varias heridas de la pelea anterior, sus ojos estaban cansados y su labio partido.

-Daisuke-sollozo Hinata.

Los recuerdos de su primo Neji dando su vida en el otro mundo en medio de la guerra (Uno de los recuerdos que más la atormentaban), ver a sus amigos morir, cuando Kiba fue atravesado por una espada de fuego, ver a Shino cortado por la mitad…ambos al intentar ayudarla. Ver morir a su padre protegiendo a Hanabi y como su hermana menor era violada antes de morir a manos de aquel hombre.

A la lista de pesadillas tendría que agregar el que Daisuke diera su vida por ella.

-No permitiré que muera otro compañero-dijo con dificultad el Uchiha-No me importa que ella no aprecie su vida…yo realmente aprecio tu vida molestia y eres importante para mí, y no dejare que mueras-añadió antes de caer inconsciente sobre ella.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa y las lágrimas que pensaba perdida llegaron a sus ojos.

-¿Daisuke?-lo llamo asustada luego de acomodarlo a un lado.

Al no recibir una respuesta sus ojos se llenaron de furia, el manto naranja creció con fuerza en todo su cuerpo y su mirada se tornó naranja llamando la atención de la mujer sobre el águila.

**_-Hora de entrar en acción-_**

Hablo una voz dentro de ella…y le pareció conocida.

Después de todo ella en su otro mundo había hablado con el Kyubi.

**Continuara…**

_Tengo examen de finanza, quiz de RH y otro examen de analisis administratico...buahhh no creo que actualice esta semana más que este capitulo, pero intentare traer pronto otro capitulo._

_Muchos estan algo molestos por la actitud de Hinata (Todavia) admito que esta Hinata por ahora esta lejos de la personalidad que le pertenece, puede que la explicacion que de a un futuro no llegue a sus expectativas, pero lo único que diré es que en algún momento ella sera muy cercana a su yo original...aunque no parezca, claro que con características de Naruto y un caracter muy firme._

_Ya verán._

_Gracias por todos aquellos que les gusta la historia, sus reviews siempre me apoyan montones...perdon por los errores ortograficos que no pude mas que escribirla y subirla de golpe, espero pronto volver con un capitulo de fujoshi...pero ahorita tengo demasiado sueño y voy a dormir._

_Hasta pronto sexy lectores._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	6. Pasado o Futuro

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-¿Estas b-bien?-pregunto con dificultad una vos._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad._

_Sobre Hinata estaba Daisuke protegiéndola con su cuerpo, a su alrededor habían una gran cantidad de Kunai que fallaron su blanco, pero también había una gran cantidad que estaban sobre la espalda y extremidades del chico._

_Hinata abrió la boca incrédula._

_El chico también tenía varias heridas de la pelea anterior, sus ojos estaban cansados y su labio partido._

_-Daisuke-sollozo Hinata._

_Los recuerdos de su primo Neji dando su vida en el otro mundo en medio de la guerra (Uno de los recuerdos que más la atormentaban), ver a sus amigos morir, cuando Kiba fue atravesado por una espada de fuego, ver a Shino cortado por la mitad…ambos al intentar ayudarla. Ver morir a su padre protegiendo a Hanabi y como su hermana menor era violada antes de morir a manos de aquel hombre._

_A la lista de pesadillas tendría que agregar el que Daisuke diera su vida por ella._

_-No permitiré que muera otro compañero-dijo con dificultad el Uchiha-No me importa que ella no aprecie su vida…yo realmente aprecio tu vida molestia y eres importante para mí, y no dejare que mueras-añadió antes de caer inconsciente sobre ella._

_Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa y las lágrimas que pensaba perdida llegaron a sus ojos._

_-¿Daisuke?-lo llamo asustada luego de acomodarlo a un lado._

_Al no recibir una respuesta sus ojos se llenaron de furia, el manto naranja creció con fuerza en todo su cuerpo y su mirada se tornó naranja llamando la atención de la mujer sobre el águila._

_**-Hora de entrar en acción-**_

_Hablo una voz dentro de ella…y le pareció conocida._

_Después de todo ella en su otro mundo había hablado con el Kyubi._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo cinco: Pasado o Futuro**

Era extraño.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Estaba en medio de un gran campo de flores, pero la mayoría de flores por no decir todas estaban marchitas, el campo se extendía hasta donde su vista llegaba…era una extraña planicie de flores marchitas y un extraño árbol en medio de ella totalmente podrido. Todo estaba lleno de una luz del atardecer de un sol que no se veía debido a las enormes nubes oscuras del cielo.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

Ella hace un momento estaba en medio de los exámenes chunin en Sunagakure, sus compañeros habían sido emboscados por una mujer que recordaba de su tiempo…y Daisuke.

Apretó los puños con enojo.

Daisuke.

-DAISUKE-comenzó a gritar viendo en todas direcciones.

Que había pasado con él. Se negaba aceptar que estuviera muerto, él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha eran tan testarudos como para llegar a morir por una tonta emboscada.

Sus rodillas flaquearon antes de caer sobre ellas.

La imagen de Daisuke lleno de heridas y sin respirar sobre ella la estaba torturando.

Muerto.

Pudo ver como a su alrededor algunas de las pocas flores aún con vida se marchitaban lentamente.

Otra muerte…

Otra muerte a su conciencia.

Con fuera apretó los puños y su mandíbula se tensó con enojo.

Acaso nunca podría proteger a nadie.

**-Veo tu desesperación nuevamente Hyuga-hime-**

Se levantó de golpe ante el sonido de aquella voz, volteo en todas direcciones y noto como la noche lleno el lugar que antes tenía una leve luz.

La voz era gruesa y le daba escalofríos.

**-Sabía que tu mente no soportaría el regreso en el tiempo…incluso ahora no distingues bien la realidad…humanos patéticos-**

La voz cada vez estaba más cerca y ella sentía que la conocía.

-MUESTRATE-grito viendo en todas direcciones.

Luego lo supo.

Corrió al único árbol que había en el lugar, lo identifico como un de cerezo ya que solo le quedaban unas cuantas flores en sus ramas podridas.

**-No puedo…gracias a tu decisión volvimos en el tiempo, pero hay cosas que debemos respetar y no poder usar mi poder hasta que tengas doce años-**

Al llegar al árbol la voz era cada vez más cercana.

-¿Cuál decisión?-inquirió llegando al árbol.

**-Volver al pasado-**

Se asomó en un gran hoyo del que no se veía nada, temerosa volteo en todas direcciones.

**-Este hoyo tiene todas tus memorias, cuando estés lista podrás saber tu pasado-**

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron por emoción, ya no tendría solo borrosos recuerdos inconclusos…en ese lugar estaba todo lo que ella deseaba.

La verdad.

Intento extender su mano para entrar en el hoyo, pero se detuvo…¿Qué pasaba si no estaba preparada?. Esa indecisión provoco que diera un paso atrás y viera con temor el hoyo, que tal si aún faltaba saber más cosas horribles de su pasado, estaba en el borde de soportar apenas lo que tenía.

¿Y si había algo peor?

-HINATA-un grito la hizo saltar en su lugar.

No era la voz horrible que había escuchado, pero le era igualmente familiar…todo se volvió negro.

Luego sintió que caía en un hoyo.

Mientras caía juro ver una enorme silueta de un zorro y nueve colas que se movían mientras sus ojos naranja la miraban con furia.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Abrió los ojos asustada al sentir que caía, su respiración estaba agitada y su mente estaba algo dispersa…volteo en busca de algo donde sujetarse para no seguir cayendo. Fue en el momento en que intento incorporarse, que descubrió que estaba en una cama. Sorprendida volteo a ver el cuarto blanco de un hospital en el que estaba, también noto que tenía un vendaje en un costado y había alguien dormido en una silla frente a ella.

No se sorprendió de ver a su sensei dormido, últimamente el lazo que la unía a Obito era fuerte…era uno de los pocos lazos que había logrado formar en este tiempo.

Recordó las palabras de aquella voz.

_"…-Volver al pasado-…"_

_"…-No puedo…gracias a tu decisión volvimos en el tiempo, pero hay cosas que debemos respetar y no poder usar mi poder hasta que tengas doce años-…"_

Estaba casi segura que esa era la voz del kyubi, pero no comprendía nada… ¿este si era su mundo?, ¿ellos habían viajado al pasado con sus memorias?… ¿porque ella era la que no las tenía completas?

Puso una mano en su frente por el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando.

El movimiento de la pulsera la hizo entrar en cuenta de algo.

El símbolo del clan Uchiha en ella.

-DAISUKE-grito intentando ponerse de pie.

Pero un dolor desgarrador llego de su torso y cayo acostada al suelo, el dolor era asfixiante y por primera vez noto todo su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y heridas de gravedad.

¿Qué había pasado?

Unos suaves brazos la alzaron y la volvieron a colocar en la cama, desesperada volteo a ver a Obito en busca de una respuesta que no quería escuchar.

¿Y si estaba muerto?

-¿Daisuke…él…?-no pudo continuar por que su voz soltó un gemido adolorido.

Los brazos de Obito la envolvieron en un abrazo y ella lloro al pensar lo que significaba.

-Daisuke está vivo, con heridas de gravedad pero salió del hospital hace una semana-dijo Obito apretándola con más fuerza.

Los ojos de ella se sorprendieron…vivo…estaba vivo.

Sintió un peso caer de su espalda al saber que Daisuke estaba con vida, le debía una enorme, era la primera persona en ese tiempo que daba su vida por salvarla y milagrosamente lograba sobrevivir, incluso ya había salido del hospital hace una semana.

¿Una semana?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-susurro ella incrédula.

Los brazos se tensaron alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Llevas un mes en coma después…después de…-

Se separó bruscamente para verlo a los ojos, parecía cansado por desvelarse y ella podía jurar por su olor que llevaba días en esa habitación, incluso su piel estaba pálida y parecía no haber estado alimentándose bien.

-Liberaste un poco del poder del Kyubi y entraste en un estado inconsciente en el examen chunin, acabaste con casi todos tus enemigos, pero quedaste muy mal herida…casi moriste-dijo con dolor en su voz.

Hinata apretó los puños.

-¿La mujer?-

-Hiro dice que escapo, pero tu lograste arrancarle sus dos brazos en tu estado de frenesí-dijo serio.

Hinata abrió los ojos incrédula.

¿Ella…hizo que…?

Fuera quien fuera, ella jamás había disfrutado el matar a alguien, mucho menos torturarlo…pero en el momento en que vio a esa muchacha lo único que deseo fue su sangre.

Miro con temor sus manos y las imagino llena de sangre.

-Y-yo-tartamudeo asustada.

Asustada de volver a perder el control, la próxima vez podía ella lastimar alguno de sus compañeros y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Tenía miedo.

De ella misma.

-Luego de escuchar explosiones un grupo Jounin los encontró a los tres heridos, el medico asignado pudo ponerlos estables y los trajeron rápidamente a Konoha para ser tratados con urgencia…Hiro salió el mismo día, pero Daisuke tuvo que quedarse tres semanas debido a la cantidad de veneno de su cuerpo…pero tú no diste alguna señal de vida, las armas de ellos incluso lograron dañar a una jinchuriki con el poder de regeneración como tú-relato Obito viendo a la ventana.

Un dolor inimaginable y muchos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Hinata.

Apretó los dientes y vio para abajo asustada.

Ahora si era un monstruo.

Las manos de Obito se posaron en las suyas aun heridas, sintió como las abría y colocaba algo en ellas. El collar que le había regalado Naruto estaba entre sus manos.

Levanto la mirada incrédula a su sensei que tenía una sonrisa leve.

-Pensé que no quieres perderlo-comento desinteresadamente-Puede que no sea el Naruto que tu deseas…pero es Naruto después de todo-añadió con diversión.

Un recuerdo llego a su mente.

_"…-Volver al pasado-…"_

-Ie-susurro para sí misma-es el mismo, solo que no tiene sus recuerdos-añadió viendo en otra dirección.

Obito la miro incrédulo, pero no dijo nada al ver la mirada brillante de la niña.

Por primera vez en sus diez años de vida…Hinata Hyuga tenía esperanza.

Su mirada se oscureció mientras veía el collar que tocaba la niña con adoración.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Últimamente cualquiera que viera al hijo del hokage se asustaba un poco, tenía unas horribles ojeras y una expresión de que cualquiera que le hablara moriría…pero al tener solo diez años no era muy fuerte, todos se preguntaban por qué le causaba una opresión en el pecho. La mayoría de ciudadanos preferían de darle su espacio, solamente Sakura y Sasuke eran los únicos que habían logrado soportar ese comportamiento.

Ya llevaba un mes.

Naruto había disfrutado muchísimo de su fiesta de cumpleaños, todos sus conocidos habían ido y la había pasado demasiado divertido, tuvo muchos regalos y como siempre su padrino le dijo que algún día irían a entrenar.

Su madre grito un "NI LO SUEÑES PERVERTIDO" y todo termino en una explosión en medio de la sala.

Todos rieron.

Los días pasaron y él volvió a sus días en la academia, en momentos sentía como si supiera todo lo que los profesores decían, se aburría a menudo y siempre terminaba castigado junto con Sasuke.

Pero pocos días de su cumpleaños pasó aquello.

Estaba con Sasuke en la entrada de la aldea, ambos en un estúpido reto donde Sakura estaba por mandarlos a volar, los vigilantes estaban divertidos por ellos…pero de pronto se pusieron serios, al verlos serios descubrieron que algo pasaba. Minutos después de aquello, un apresurado Obito pasaba corriendo con Hinata entre sus brazos, Naruto solo pudo verlo durante un segundo…pero fue suficiente para detectar las heridas que rodeaban todo su cuerpo.

Entro en shock.

Minutos después de Obito llegaron dos ninjas de la aldea con los otros compañeros de Hinata, aunque Hiro estaba consciente y lleno de heridas, Daisuke también tenía un aspecto como el de Hinata y una gran herida en su brazo que aun sangraba.

Los niños corrieron al hospital siguiéndolos desde lejos, cuando llegaron lo único que vieron fue a Obito en la puerta del hospital con expresión molesta.

Naruto iba a preguntar, pero Sakura le dijo que esperara a otra persona ya que Obito no parecía de humor. Los tres se quedaron sentados, pero la opresión en el pecho de Naruto no dejaba de crecer.

¿Qué paso?

¿Estaría bien?

¿Qué había lastimado a Hinata?

Sasuke y Sakura notaron preocupados como Naruto estaba en una especie de ataque de ansiedad, el niño no entendía su reacción y algo dentro de él parecía querer soltar al llanto.

Media hora después de lo ocurrido todos empezaron a llegar, desde el hokage, varios Jounin entre ellos Kakashi y Rin, su madre junto a su pequeña hermana, algunos miembros del clan Uchiha y el patriarca del clan Hyuga.

Fue en medio de una discusión entre todos que los niños descubrieron que paso.

En medio de los exámenes de Sunagakure hubo un problema, un grupo de renegados ataco los exámenes y muchos participantes murieron, pero la batalla principal fue contra el grupo de Hinata, ella y Daisuke fue los que peor herida tuvieron.

Naruto no entendía nada…pero se asustó al ver que todo tomaba un rumbo más grave.

-Deja de tratar a esa niña como si fuera tu familia, por tu culpa y preocuparte por ella los renegados huyeron-indico Rin molesta a Obito.

Kakashi intentaba detenerla, pero Obito por primera vez vio de mala manera a Rin.

Todo quedo en silencio antes de ver la cachetada de Kushina sobre la mejilla de Rin, Naruto abrió la boca incrédulo…Kakashi, Rin y Obito habían sido los alumnos de su padre, por lo cual Kushina los quería muchísimo a los tres, nunca pensó que eso fuera a pasar.

-Si no te importa Hinata, mejor lárgate que eres una molestia-indico Obito antes de dar media vuelta e irse por los pasillos.

Volteo a ver como Rin tenía lágrimas en los ojos y salía corriendo por la puerta del hospital…ese día era extraño.

Después de quedarse tres horas el doctor informo sobre el estado de coma de Hinata, todos parecían desconcertados por el hecho y Naruto simplemente estaba devastado.

Día a día su ánimo se fue apagando de poco a poco.

Tenía pesadillas donde un tipo igual a su tío Yahiko, pero con ojos morados, cosas negras en toda su cara y una enorme túnica negra con nubes rojas, lo golpeaba antes de dejarlo paralizado en el suelo con unas estacas, luego una joven de cabellera azulada que no podía verle el rostro intentaba protegerlo antes de que el tipo la matara frente a sus ojos.

Todos los días tenía la misma pesadilla.

Cuando lograba terminar las clases, corría al hospital de donde Obito no se movía.

Ambos permanecían en la habitación observando como Hinata seguía sin moverse, al principio Obito lo miraba de mala manera y le decía que se fuera, cosa que él ignoraba. Hiro fue el que duro menos en el hospital y salió casi al instante, todos los días visitaba también a Hinata y Daisuke, en ese momento Obito corría a ver la habitación de Daisuke y Hiro se quedaba a cargo.

Hiro Hyuga no hablaba mucho, era lo mejor, ninguno tenía nada que decir.

-¿Por qué vienes a verla?-pregunto dos semanas después de internar a Hinata.

Naruto volteo a verlo confundido.

Esa respuesta no la sabía.

Sus padres no le negaban que pasara parte de su día en el hospital, pero sabía que estaban preocupados por el hecho de que lo hiciera, Sakura y Sasuke le preguntaron varias veces el por qué visitaba a Hinata…pero no sabía la respuesta.

Solamente sentía la necesidad de estar al lado de ella y no dejarla nunca.

-¿Por qué vienes tú?-le contraataco de manera estúpida.

Era su compañero y era normal que la viniera a ver.

Para su sorpresa Hiro volteo a ver a Hinata y puso expresión de tristeza, algo sorprendente de él clan Hyuga…pensaba que todos eran unos cubitos de hielo.

-Hinata era parte del clan Hyuga…siempre me pregunte por que toda la aldea y nuestro clan la despreciaban-hablo para sí mismo.

El rubio lo vio confundido.

-¿Ya sabes por qué?-pregunto con curiosidad.

La mirada aperlada se ensombreció.

-Hai-

Luego de aquello no volvieron hablar, pero en ocasiones Naruto podía ver la mirada de Hiro en Hinata como si le tuviera un renovado respeto. Cosa que le hacía ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Lamentablemente era más fuerte y no sería una buena idea…por ahora.

Pasaron varios días cuando Daisuke pudo salir del hospital…aunque no servía de nada que saliera si al día siguiente volvía a visitar a Hinata, la primera vez que Naruto lo vio y Daisuke aun con vendas le devolvió la mirada, sintió una extraña rivalidad.

Según lo que su madre le contó, Daisuke era el hijo único del hermano de la madre de Sasuke, Sasuke y Daisuke eran primos, aunque Daisuke tenía una mayor rivalidad por Itachi e ignoraba a Sasuke…lo supo cuando Sasuke lo acompaño al hospital un día y este lo ignoro por completo.

Había pasado una semana hasta que por fin se dio un día de descanso, luego de ir a la academia Sakura los arrastro a ambos a comer un helado al parque.

Sasuke odiaba lo dulce pero termino pidiendo uno de chocolate muy a su odio.

Sakura uno de fresa.

Él miraba el de vainilla derretirse entre sus dedos.

Una extraña imagen llego a su mente, en el mismo parque, con una extraña silueta femenina que estaba comiendo un helado de vainilla…no distinguía nada a parte del largo cabello azulado y ropas holgadas.

-¿Cómo esta Hyuga-san?-pregunto Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió algo nervioso y luego bajo el rostro.

-Algunas heridas ya sanaron, pero aun no despierta-murmuro para sí mismo.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke preocupada.

El Uchiha estaba concentrado en no vomitar el helado, cuando sintió la mirada de Sakura la vio confundido, los ojos verdes de la niña señalaron a Naruto y él rodo los ojos ignorándola. Sakura carraspeo para llamar nuevamente su atención y luego puso su mejor cara de cachorrito en medio de lluvia, Sasuke la vio con los ojos entrecerrados…esa niña siempre sería una molestia.

Pero por alguna razón no podía estar muy lejos de ella.

-Vamos a dar una visita rápida-dijo Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió alegre y Naruto mas levemente agradecido.

El Uchiha se preguntó mientras caminaba…si a Naruto le pasaría lo mismo que a él le pasaba con Sakura. Era como si no pudiera estar muy lejos de la peli rosa.

Soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Alto-una voz hizo a los tres detenerse.

Coordinados por casualidad, voltearon a ver a sus espaldas.

Pelo negro desordenado y algo largo, ropas Uchiha y expresión de fastidio…así los llamo Daisuke Uchiha. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke lo vieron de mala manera, ambos por razones diferentes, Sakura fue la única que estaba confundida al ver la mirada hostil del joven.

-Deja de visitar a Hinata al hospital-ordeno Daisuke.

Claro.

Directo.

Con estúpido orgullo Uchiha.

Naruto apretó los dientes molesto y lo miro con furia, Daisuke juro ver un raro destello rojizo en los ojos azul del niño…terriblemente familiar para querer aceptarlo.

-¿Tu quien eres para decirme eso?-pregunto Naruto molesto.

Sasuke miro confundido a Naruto, el rubio parecía furioso…probablemente por la preocupación y falta de sueño.

-Solo deja de verla o te pateare el rostro hasta que comprendas-indico con cansancio.

Sasuke se puso frente a Naruto.

-Cierra la boca-le ordeno.

Desde que el Uchiha menor conoció al Namikaze, se hicieron amigos de inmediato, más rivales que amigos, pero igualmente tenían una rara conexión y Sasuke sentía que era su deber proteger y apoyar a su amigo.

Como si necesitara hacerlo.

-Por favor Sasuke dime eso cuando despiertes el sharingan…ahora te ves patético-comento Daisuke con burla.

Los dos niños lo vieron de mala manera.

-Deja tranquilo a mis amigos-ordeno Sakura con voz de ultratumba.

Naruto y Sasuke retrocedieron al ver el aura de batalla de su amiga, incluso Daisuke se intimido al ver los ojos de enojo de la niña.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón y déjalos tranquilos-hablo una voz nueva a sus espaldas.

Al voltear pudieron ver a la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki con expresión seria…la misma expresión que le hizo darle una cachetada hace días a Rin.

Pero a diferencia de la amiga de Kakashi…Daisuke no mostro cambio en su expresión.

Los niños sintieron como la temperatura descendía unos grados ante las miradas de ambos.

-Hinata no necesita que unos mocosos como ellos vayan por lastima-indico Daisuke señalándolos.

-No soy mocoso/No vamos por lastima-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

La mirada de Kushina se mostró aún más seria, un poco oscura y algo aterradora.

-Deja de acaparar la atención de Hinata-susurro con enojo.

Daisuke se sonrojó levemente y volteo el rostro en otra dirección. Por algún motivo esa acción le dio un gran malestar a Naruto.

-Hinata tiene derecho a tener más amigos-

-Ellos van por lastima-

-Eso que importa-

-Pensé que Kushina-san entendería a Hinata mas que nadie y comprendería que la lastima es una soberana perra-dijo Daisuke enojado.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Los ojos de Kushina se detuvieron y lo miraron con terror.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto sin querer aceptarlo.

Pero eso pareció enfurecer más al niño.

-YO LA VI DURANTE LOS EXAMENES Y SE QUE ELLA ES IGUAL A COMO ERAS-grito antes de salir corriendo.

Como nadie se movió durante unos segundos, Naruto fue hasta su madre y la vio con ojos llorosos…se asustó ya que su madre nunca mostraba ese tipo de emociones tristes a nadie, su madre era fuerte y valiente.

-Oka-chan-la llamo.

Kushina volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, luego le acaricio suavemente el cabello. Naruto no comprendía porque cada tacto de sus padres era como un pequeño tesoro, así que solo se limitaba a sentirlo.

Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron confundidos.

-Me alegra que te agrade Hinata-chan-admitió Kushina-Pero si es por lastima te sugiero que no la busques más-añadió con la voz ahogada.

¿Lastima?

Entre todas las diferentes emociones que Hinata le provocaba, la lastima nunca fue alguna de ellas. Solamente quería estar al lado de ella, las sensaciones que le provocaban eran confusas y el único pensamiento era el de querer caminar al lado de ella.

-No es lastima-indico molesto.

Kushina lo vio sorprendida.

-Solamente quiero estar a su lado-murmuro por bajo algo sonrojado.

Por un momento Kushina sintió el estar viendo a Minato de niño, pero en lugar de la expresión amable que solía tener, era remplazada por una similar a la suya.

-Además ella es la niña que debo derrotar-se unió Sasuke con tono cool.

-Me gusta ver la paliza que les dará Hinata a estos dos-añadió Sakura divertida.

Kushina los miro fijamente, ambos con ojos brillantes sin alguna pizca de malicia, sabía que los padres de ambos no estarían del todo de acuerdo que vieran a la pequeña Hinata…pero que se jodieran.

La niña ocupaba amigos…tal vez así cambiara y con el tiempo…Hana.

Luego de sonreír, los cuatro se dirigieran al hospital de Konoha, Kushina explico que era la hora feliz de Menma y estaría con su padre, Naruto tuvo una gota de sudor al saber que como hokage su padre no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Al llegar se sorprendieron de ver a todos corriendo como locos.

-OBITO-grito Kushina al divisarlo entre todos.

Al llegar con el rostro pálido y el sharingan activado solamente dijo.

-Hinata desapareció-

Estaban jodidos.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Había logrado dejar un solo clon de sombra que le daría tiempo, escondiendo su chacra y con la bata del hospital, caminaba Hinata Hyuga en medio de los tejados, cuando alguien se ocultaba transformándose en un gato, luego cuando no veía a nadie volvía a su apariencia normal.

No le gustaba ser un al menos podía salir del hospital. Odiaba el hospital, tenía un extraño recuerdo donde alguien moría en él.

Eso la dejaba pensando.

¿Acaso ese si era su mundo?

¿Volver en el tiempo?

…

Todo era muy complicado.

Las respuestas estaban en aquel extraño árbol de sus sueños…lo mejor sería ver todo su pasado y poder tomar la decisión de que hacer.

Puede que sufriera.

Puede que sus memorias fueran peor que sus pesadillas.

…

Debía saberlo.

¡PAF!

El sonido de una cachetada alerto al gato negro que ahora era Hinata.

-MOCOSA ESTUPIDA-grito una horrible anciana.

Hinata miro como era una señora gorda de cabellera blanquecida y muchas arrugas, tenía una expresión de ogro.

Frente a ella. Había una pequeña niña. Con el cuerpo lleno de tierra, ropas rotas, una cabellera corta castaña alborotada y llena de nudos, sus ojos eran de color rosado y brillaban intensamente con lágrimas.

¿Una huérfana?

-TE DIJE QUE SI TE VEÍA ROBANDO TE DARÍA UNA PALIZA-grito con una vara en alto.

Hinata gato detecto varias heridas en el cuerpo de la niña, los aldeanos alrededor parecían ignorar que estaban por golpear a una menor…como si sintieran asco de ella.

Con rapidez se tiro sobre la anciana aun convertida en gato y le dejo la marca de sus garras en la nariz. Luego de un salto apareció con su forma original.

-MONSTRUO-grito la vieja viéndola con enojo.

Rodo los ojos y activo su byakugan en advertencia, los mirones retrocedieron al ver el aura de enojo de la niña…hace mucho no la veían por la aldea.

-Urusai-sentencio.

Luego en una nube de polvo tanto Hinata como la niña desconocida desaparecieron de la zona, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

…

..

.

En medio de un campo de entrenamiento aparecieron las dos niñas, ambas se veían de manera fija, no era la mejor impresión que podía dar la una de la otra, ropas de hospital y la otra con trapos en vez de ropa.

Ninguna decía nada.

-Robar no es bueno-indico Hinata tirándole un saco que recogió.

La otra niña lo tomo en el aire y vio dentro de él varias manzanas.

-…-no parecía querer hablar.

Los ojos rosados la miraban fijamente y Hinata solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Huérfana?-pregunto en duda al verla de arriba abajo.

-Mi madre está enferma…mis hermanos no tenían que comer-dijo desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

-¿Tu padre?-

-Ese bastardo no merece ser nombrado-

Bien una mala familia pobre.

Con una mano en su cabello la veía confundida, la pequeña de cabello castaño estaba sucia y se sorbía la nariz después de llorar.

¿Qué hacer?

Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para ver el problema de los demás.

Un sollozo le llamo su atención.

La niña seguía llorando, débil, con miedo, asustada…sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

-Atrápala-dijo dándole una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

La castaña la tomo asombrada y un sonido de monedas salió de ella. Al abrir la bolsa vio varios billetes y monedas que sumaban una gran cantidad de dinero.

-¿Qué rayos?-hablo sorprendida.

-Estaba ahorrando desde que me convertí en Genin…creo que lo ocupas más que yo-dijo de manera indiferente.

La niña la vio asustada.

-Es mucho dinero-

-Yo decido que hacer con el-

-Pero…-

-Lo ocupas para tu familia, tómalo y cállate-

El silencio inundo el lugar, la tarde comenzaba a caer y Hinata estaba algo fastidiada.

-Gracias-susurro la niña.

Después de eso Hinata suspiro al ver como la niña aceptaba su ofrecimiento.

-Hinata Hyuga-indico ella señalándose aburrida.

Como si no pareciera una loca que tenía ropa de hospital y andaba regalando dinero a alguien de la aldea que parecía odiarla.

La niña castaña sonrió animadamente.

Sin el miedo de los demás.

Con los ojos oscuros por el pasado y brillantes por un nuevo futuro.

Como los de ella.

-Yuuki-fue lo único que dijo.

Hinata sonrió animadamente al igual que Yuuki…formando un lazo que nunca habían tenido.

Una amiga.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno...tenía que actualizar pronto...realmente dure mas de dos días escribiendo el capitulo y aun así no me quedo como __quería, la idea rondaba en mi mente pero no podía escribirla. Bueno el próximo capitulo van a ver muchos cambios, Yuuki va tener un papel super importante en la historia y ya verán por que._

_Como siempre sus comentarios alegran mi dia T.T son tan hermosos y los quiero tanto por cada uno de ellos, me gustaría poder responderlos pero la universidad me quita mucho tiempo._

_Ya es tarde en mi pais y tengo un dolor de cabeza de p*¨ta madre...asi que me despido._

_Hasta pronto sexy lectores._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	7. Misión Rango C

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-Atrápala-dijo dándole una pequeña bolsa de cuero._

_La castaña la tomo asombrada y un sonido de monedas salió de ella. Al abrir la bolsa vio varios billetes y monedas que sumaban una gran cantidad de dinero._

_-¿Qué rayos?-hablo sorprendida._

_-Estaba ahorrando desde que me convertí en Genin…creo que lo ocupas más que yo-dijo de manera indiferente._

_La niña la vio asustada._

_-Es mucho dinero-_

_-Yo decido que hacer con el-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Lo ocupas para tu familia, tómalo y cállate-_

_El silencio inundo el lugar, la tarde comenzaba a caer y Hinata estaba algo fastidiada._

_-Gracias-susurro la niña._

_Después de eso Hinata suspiro al ver como la niña aceptaba su ofrecimiento._

_-Hinata Hyuga-indico ella señalándose aburrida._

_Como si no pareciera una loca que tenía ropa de hospital y andaba regalando dinero a alguien de la aldea que parecía odiarla._

_La niña castaña sonrió animadamente._

_Sin el miedo de los demás._

_Con los ojos oscuros por el pasado y brillantes por un nuevo futuro._

_Como los de ella._

_-Yuuki-fue lo único que dijo._

_Hinata sonrió animadamente al igual que Yuuki…formando un lazo que nunca habían tenido._

_Una amiga._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo seis: Misión rango C **

_No sabía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Todo parecía tan confuso y a la vez tan correcto._

_Dentro de una casa que nunca había visto, pero que al mismo tiempo sentía tan familiar, en medio de una sala con un gran ventanal que recordaba haber visto antes…sentado sin saber cómo moverse._

_Todo a su alrededor era borroso y a la vez tan claro que le daba vueltas la cabeza._

_Lo peor de todo era ella._

_No podía verle bien el rostro, pero su cabello era demasiado largo y con brillos azules, su piel era blanca y suave al contacto._

_¿Cómo lo sabía?_

_Ahora mismo estaba apoyada sobre su hombro dormida, él la tenía abrazada con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de perderla._

_No quería que ella se alejara de su lado._

_Con ella se sentía en paz, como si por fin estuviera completo… ¿Cuándo estuvo incompleto?, Bueno ahora no quería pensar en nada, solamente en las sensaciones que la chica le producía._

_-Naruto-kun-susurro la voz de la chica y él se tensó._

_Como si tuviera demasiadas emociones en su interior y temiera explotar de un momento a otro._

_-¿Eres feliz?-escucho la pregunto de ella cerca de su oído._

_Ese contacto tan íntimo le dio cosquillas en su estómago._

_¿Ella sabría las emociones que le provocaba?_

_-Soy feliz-admitió sacándole una pequeña risa a la mujer._

_-¿Me amas?-volvió a preguntarle algo alejada de él._

_Confuso intento incorporarse con dificultad._

_Todo desapareció de su alrededor._

_Pudo divisar la aldea llena de llamas, escuchaba gritos desesperados por todos lados y frente a él podía ver a la mujer que estaba antes a su lado, con su ropa llena de sangre y horrible agujero en su estómago que le dieron ganas de vomitar._

_-¿Me amas Naruto-kun?-volvió a preguntar la chica mientras de una parte de su rostro borroso salía una gran cantidad de sangre._

_Iba a responder, pero algo atravesó su cuerpo y sintió que caía al suelo._

**OoOoOoO**

De un salto se incorporó con la respiración agitada y varias gotas de sudor en su nuca. Al levantar las manos noto los ligeros temblores que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo.

Eso pasaba cuando tenía una pesadilla diferente y nueva.

Se quitó su gorro para dormir y lo arrojo con fuerza a la pared, luego se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama sin ganas de moverse. Se preguntó por qué la mujer de sus sueños siempre estaba de esa forma, sufriendo por algo que sentía que era su culpa.

Atacada por un hombre de pelo naranja.

En medio de una guerra.

Luchando para protegerlo.

Siempre parecía sufrir.

Por su culpa.

-NARUTO A DESAYUNAR-grito su madre desde el primer piso.

Soltó un suspiro resignado.

…

-¿Entonces hoy tendrás una misión?-Pregunto su madre mientras comía una tostada.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que serían misiones clase D-bufo Naruto aburrido.

Namikaze Naruto era el hijo del cuarto hokage y la habanera sangrienta, con actualmente doce años de edad, la semana pasaba se había convertido por fin en Genin. Su equipo Genin era conformado por sus dos mejores amigos: Sasuke y Sakura, los tres estaban muy emocionados y más por que Kakashi era su sensei. Debía ser sincero y admitir que la prueba de Kakashi para aceptarlos como equipo fue difícil y no la hubieran pasado de no trabajar en equipo.

Era genial por fin ser un ninja.

-Onii-chan-dijo una voz a su lado.

Volteo a ver como su pequeña hermana le lanzaba un poco de su comida que cayó en su cara.

-Menma-gruño viéndola enojado pero divertido.

Su pequeña hermana ya tenía casi tres años, su cabello rojizo pasaba sus hombros y sus ojos azules lo miraban divertidos.

Era una pequeño monstruo.

-Menma-chan deja tranquilo a tu hermano-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

El rubio comenzó a molestar a su hermana y luego salió al ver cómo le estaba agarrando tarde, en el camino pensó que su padre últimamente tenía mucho trabajo y con dificultad lograba verlo en las noches. Ser hokage era más difícil de lo que pensaba y peor desde que las relaciones con Sunagakure estaban algo complicadas.

-Esto es problemático-comento para sí mismo.

No quería parecerse a Shikamaru, pero realmente estaba preocupado.

Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento, pudo divisar como Sasuke estaba acostado en la sombra de un árbol con expresión de tranquilidad, a su lado Sakura estaba haciendo una corona de flores que con diversión coloco en la cabeza del Uchiha, este la vio de mala manera pero igualmente se dejó hacer por ella.

Le daba gracia.

Con cualquier persona de la aldea, Sasuke solía ser un gruñón y con mala leche…así que era extraño verlo con su equipo, como alguien tranquilo y que siempre estaba en paz, que dejaba que Sakura o él lo arrastraran en sus travesuras.

-Este es un grupo muy extraño-murmuro.

-¡NARUTO!-grito Sakura agitando la mano con una gran sonrisa.

Se acercó saludándola igualmente animado.

Para cada uno de ellos el equipo numero 7 era importante para cada uno de sus miembros, pero los hombres admitían que para Sakura era en un nivel superior…ella siempre estaba feliz a su lado y no dejaba de tomar la mano de Sasuke y Naruto, para ella era muy importante que se llevaran bien y fueran una familia.

Naruto se sentía a gusto con ellos.

Al conocer a Kakashi sabrían que llegaría un poco tarde (costumbre en él), así que los tres se pusieron a bromear entre ellos y contar algunas historias de niños.

-Escuche que Ino tuvo que ir a una misión donde debía vestirse de chico-se burló Sakura al igual que los chicos.

Ino era alguien demasiado…femenina, odiaba algo que sobrevaluara su belleza.

-Kiba aun discute mucho con su compañera…como se llamaba…Yuuki-murmuro Naruto pensativo.

-La chica que siempre esta tras Hinata-san-le intento ayudar Sakura.

Era algo curioso, hace algunos años (dos) cuando Hinata había ido junto a su equipo a los exámenes chunin en Sunagakure y salieron seriamente lastimados, bueno la cuestión era que cuando Hinata por fin salió del coma logro desaparecer por lo menos tres días, al encontrarla vieron que estaba con una niña de su edad llamada Yuuki y ayudando a su familia, Obito le dio una regañada de primera.

Todo fue un caos y al final tanto Obito como ella prometieron ayudar a la familia de Yuuki, esa era la posible razón por la que Yuuki seguía por toda la aldea a Hinata y se autoproclamo su rival desde el monte de los kages a toda la aldea en un festival.

Hinata la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, Yuuki empezó la academia ninja tarde, aun asi logro graduarse con los de su edad y entrar al equipo 8 con Kiba y Shino.

Era una gran rastreadora.

Muy sonriente.

Y toda una niña problemática.

-Al parecer aun discuten por quien es amigo de Hinata-admitió Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura y Sasuke se vieron resignados.

-Kiba solamente le dijo hola una vez, ese desgraciado lo único que quiere es ir tras Hinata ahora que vio que tenía tetas-dijo molesto el rubio.

Sakura se vio algo deprimida su pecho, eso era verdad, aunque Hinata fuera de su misma edad se notaba como la chica había logrado desarrollar su delantera más rápido que otras de su edad…no era mucho…pero era mucho más que ella.

El Uchiha en cambio lo miro incrédulo… ¿Cuando Naruto se fijó en ese detalle?

Realmente ser el ahijado de Jiraiya traía sus secuelas.

-Tú tampoco eres su gran amigo-comento Sasuke indiferente.

Naruto bufo.

Lo cierto es que desde aquella vez hace años que fue al cumpleaños número 10 de Hinata, había logrado hablar muy poco o casi nada con ella, solo saludos y despedidas…la Hyuga estaba impaciente por ascender de rango y no dejaba de hacer misiones como loca.

Tanto que había logrado alcanzar el rango chunin con solo doce años.

Eso no era todo, su equipo era una verdadera unión de genios. Daisuke ya había alcanzado el nivel de chunin y estaba haciendo los preparativos para convertirse en Jounin, por otra parte Hiro ya era un Jounin con posibilidad para ser un ANBU a futuro, ambos chicos con solamente quince años ya eran el orgullo de sus clanes.

En cambio ellos aún eran unos pobres Genin.

-Eso suena triste-hablo mentalmente para sí.

Después de dos horas y ya totalmente aburridos, estaban por ir y darle casa a su sensei por ser un desgraciado que llegaba tarde.

Fue en ese momento que dos sombras se aparecieron frente a él.

Un joven bastante alto de larga cabellera castaña hasta sus hombros, ojos blancos muy serios, con ropas Jounin normales y su banda ninja en la frente con total orgullo, algo musculoso pero no tanto y con un aura aterradora.

El otro era un poco más pequeño por uno o dos centímetros, ropas negras de ninja con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda, su pelo estaba bastante corto y aun así se veía revuelto, su banda ninja estaba en su hombro y portaba varias vendas en su brazo derecho. Era igual de musculoso que el otro, pero tenía un extraña aura más relajada y aunque no quisiera era uno de los chicos populares de la aldea.

Ya saben.

Encanto Uchiha.

-Equipo 7-hablo aburrido el Hyuga.

Los tres voltearon a ver de inmediato, al ver al Hyuga no pasó nada, en cambio la expresión de Sasuke y Naruto cambio de enojo al ver a Daisuke. Muy a pesar de cambiar, el enojo de ambos chicos aumentaba al verlo.

-¿Sucede algo?-comento Sakura antes de que sus amigos empezaran una pelea.

El Uchiha mayor los ignoraba completamente, en cambio el Hyuga volteo a ver a Sakura con indiferencia.

-El hokage nos ha informado sobre como nuestro sensei y Hatake Kakashi fueron de misión, por lo cual se nos solicitó escoltarlos hasta la oficina del hokage para nuevas instrucciones-dijo de manera formal.

Los tres menores se vieron confundidos.

-¿Qué hay de Hinata?-pregunto Naruto curioso de no verla con ellos.

El primero en actuar fue Daisuke quien se adelantó para fulminarlo con la mirada. Con quince años el chico ya le superaba en altura a Naruto, por eso tenía que agacharse levemente para poder fulminarlo con la mirada.

Naruto se sentía incómodo al verlo tan alto.

-Deja de seguir a Hinata idiota-le indico Daisuke de forma molesta.

Los otros tres suspiraron, desde hace varios años que Daisuke y Naruto parecían siempre discutir por el mismo tema en común "Hinata", siempre peleando por la atención de la chica, aunque esta parecía no darles importancia.

Al principio Naruto se sintió intimidado, pero ahora le respondía a las provocaciones.

-Ni en tus sueños-gruño Naruto de forma molesta.

Antes de que Daisuke le diera una paliza, Hiro prefirió interrumpir.

-Hinata se supone nos esperara en la entrada de la torre-informo Hiro para detener la pelea.

Funciono.

Los dos voltearon a verlo y asintieron, no sin antes verse mal nuevamente.

Después de aquello el camino se volvió incómodo, los dos chicos viéndose de mala gana, detrás de ellos iban Sasuke y Sakura viéndose de reojo preocupados, liderando el camino estaba Hiro quien saludaba amablemente algún aldeano que probablemente hubiera tomado anteriormente de sus servicios como ninja.

Hiro era uno de los mejores Jounin que había visto Konoha a pesar de su corta edad, muchos lo comparaban con Itachi Uchiha, todos en el clan Hyuga estaban orgullosos de tener a un ninja de tal calidad de la rama principal.

Esa misma habilidad de la que todos estaban orgullosos, fue la que lo hizo reaccionar.

Con un salto en el aire, atrapo una silueta que caía del cielo y luego aterrizo perfectamente en el suelo.

Los miembros del equipo 7 y Daisuke corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

No se extrañaron al ver que había atajado.

De estatura algo pequeña y contextura muy delgada, había una niña de tal vez doce años con la cabellera castaña por los hombros y ojos de un rosado brillante. Sus ropas consistían en colores cafés y vino, con un vestido ninja algo roto y una maya por debajo, tenía unos zapatos ninja y la banda estaba en su cuello.

La niña se revolvió en los brazos de Hiro hasta que logro bajarse. Todos vieron como ella veía fijamente algo así que siguieron su vista.

Con el cabello azulado hasta su cintura, una camisa algo apretada de color morada que mostraba como sus pechos estaban creciendo, además de un fajón morado más oscuro que rodeaba su cintura y tenía un estuche para sus armas, un short negro, unos zapatos ninja altos hasta las rodillas y unas medias que le llegaban al muslo.

Hyuga Hinata estaba de brazos cruzados algo aburrida.

-Te dije que es inútil intentar vencerme-hablo aburrida la chica de doce años.

Su cabello aún estaba en forma de que cubriera el ojo de su byakugan y la banda ninja ahora estaba en su pelo.

-Te dije que yo voy a vencerte-hablo de manera altanera la chica.

Hinata suspiro.

-Yuuki apenas eres una Gennin-

-No importa-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Eres una tonta-

-Tu una idiota-

-Pecho plano-

-Trasero deforme-

Una extraña aura rodeaba a ambas chicas y los otros la miraban de manera algo asustados. Observaron como Hinata comenzaba a tener una leve aura naranja y entonces Hiro decidió intervenir.

-Kurenai-san dijo que te estaba esperando en la entrada para la misión-hablo Hiro de manera preocupada.

La niña volteo a verlo de mala manera, luego vio de igual forma a Hinata.

Le saco una lengua.

Y salió corriendo.

-Púdrete zorra-fue lo último que se escuchó de Yuuki.

Una vena creció en la frente de Hinata y estuvo a punto de ir tras la niña para darle una paliza, afortunadamente Daisuke al ver sus intenciones la detuvo por el cuello de su camisa como si fuera un pequeño gato.

-Suéltame le enseñare respeto a esa perra-gruño mientras se movía frenéticamente.

Esto les saco una gota de sudor por la nuca a todos.

Aunque Hinata Hyuga fuera conocida por ser una genio a su edad y además una persona bastante fría, definitivamente al estar al lado de la pequeña Yuuki se transformaba en alguien totalmente diferente.

En un principio ambas niñas se llevaban muy bien, como si fueran casi hermanas o mejores amigas…pero hace unos meses su actitud había cambiado y peleaban por todo, no era una sorpresa de parte de Yuuki quien siempre fue considerada una niña problemática…pero sin duda ver como Hinata se colocaba a su mismo nivel y peleaban de forma estúpida, si sorprendió a todos.

-Cálmate y vamos a ver al hokage de una vez-dijo Daisuke de manera aburrida.

Al tener fuera de visión a Yuuki, Hinata pareció calmarse un poco. Luego la Hyuga percibió que había más personas que su usual grupo.

-Buenas-hablo con una pequeña reverencia.

A los miembros del equipo siete les causo algo de gracia verla comportarse decente después de su pequeño espectáculo.

-Ohayo Hinata-san-hablo Sakura amablemente y recibió un leve asentimiento de parte de ella.

Vio a Sasuke y ambos se lanzaron una mirada retadora.

Por ultimo Naruto tenía las mejillas sonrojadas cuando sus miradas se toparon y luego aparto el rostro, Hinata alzo una ceja confundida y se encogió de hombros.

-Debemos apresurarnos-indico Hiro.

Todos asintieron.

Al llegar a la torre del hokage fueron informados de que los estaban esperando, al entrar al despacho del hokage lo vieron sobre un gran escritorio lleno de muchos papeles. Todos hicieron una reverencia al hokage quien sonrió levemente al verlos. En uno de los grupos estaba su hijo, quienes formaban un grupo muy resiente pero al cual veía grandes posibilidades de crecimiento. En el otro grupo estaba conformados por los niños que eran genios para su generación y que en un futuro formaría a unos ninjas muy grandes que probablemente jamás hubiera visto.

-Buenas supongo que ya habrán notado como sus respectivos sensei no están-inicio Minato con su usual calma-Podría decirse que por temas personales los envié en un trabajo en equipo con sus antiguos compañeros-añadió con una sonrisa inocente.

Todos comenzaron a sudar frio.

No era ninguna sorpresa para ellos que estaban todo el día con sus respectivos sensei, la relación de Kakashi, Obito y Rin era demasiado tensa desde que el Uchiha se hizo cargo de Hinata…sinceramente desde ese día Obito había cortado casi todas sus relaciones con los otros dos.

Probablemente una misión sería una forma de unirnos.

O matarlos en el intento.

-Por ese motivo ustedes seis formaran un solo equipo mientras ellos vuelven de misión-indico Minato aun con esa sonrisa "inocente".

Sakura se sorprendió.

Sasuke bufo incómodo.

Hiro se veía claramente disconforme pero no decía nada.

Naruto vio de reojo a Hinata sonrojado.

Hinata se mantenía calmada.

Daisuke…bueno Daisuke…

-Me niego-indico Daisuke de manera molesta.

Todos voltearon a verlo como si estuviera loco.

Rechazar una orden de un hokage.

Voltearon a ver a Minato que seguía con su usual sonrisa.

-Supongo que esa es su manera de ver las cosas Daisuke-kun-dijo de manera muy amable-pero me temo que yo soy el hokage y su deber como Chunin es obedecer toda orden que yo imponga-agrego de manera más amenazante.

Todos sudaron fríos.

-Ellos son solo unos Genin-

-Tú también fuiste un Genin Daisuke-

-Cuando yo era un Genin era más fuerte que ellos-

-No me importa tu obedecerás si no quieres volver a ser un simple Genin-

La mirada de Daisuke se volvió seria y chasqueo la lengua. Minato sonrió al ver como el chico había terminado accediendo, puede que fuera un gran ninja pero en ocasiones como esa se comportaba peor que un crio.

-Hokage-sama-hablo Hinata atrayendo su atención.

-Hai Hinata-

-A mí en lo personal me es indiferente el unir fuerzas con el equipo 7-

-¿Entonces?-

-Dado que en nuestro equipo hay un Jounin, dos Chunin y Tres Gennin pido permiso para solicitar una misión mayor que una de rango D-

Todos miraron a Hinata como si fuera un dios.

El equipo 7 estaba harto de tener que hacer horribles misiones rango D, por su parte Daisuke y Hiro no soportarían volver hacer esas misiones…ya tenían suficiente con las que hacían cuando su sensei les castigaba por alguna imprudencia.

Por otra parte Minato se quedó pensativo.

-Tengo una misión rango C de escolta hacia el país de las Olas-propuso Minato de manera pensativa.

A Naruto y a Sasuke le brillaron los ojos. El equipo número cinco no parecía muy entusiasmado ya que una misión de persecución sería aún más interesante o la de arrestar algunos bandidos.

Hinata vio de reojo la emoción en los ojos de Naruto.

El chico al sentir su mirada la volteo a ver con cara de alegría.

Suspiro.

-Nos aseguraremos de que lleguen a salvo-informo Hinata.

Minato sonrió levemente y apretó un botón.

Momentos después un hombre entro por la puerta. Con ropas algo pesqueras, sombrero sobre su cabeza y cabello algo gris.

Algo se movió incomodo en el interior de Naruto.

-Su misión será escoltar a Tazuna-san-informo Minato.

El hombre bebió de la botella que tenía entre sus manos.

Eso sería interesante.

**Continuara…**

_Hola chicos, bueno sinceramente no eh tenido ganas de escribir últimamente (Este capitulo quedo corto por ese motivo ya que pensaba hacerlo mas largo) y mi filosofía es escribir por que me gusta y me siento feliz por hacerlo, odio hacerlo por obligación, ademas últimamente quiero escribir historias sobre otra cosa que no sea solo Naruto, así que tal vez empiece a incursionar en otros fandoms por si ven otras historias en mi perfil._

_Que tengan buen día chicos :D_

_P.D: No se cuando actualizare pero intentare hacerlo pronto._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	8. Misión rango C segunda parte

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

-Tengo una misión rango C de escolta hacia el país de las Olas-propuso Minato de manera pensativa.

A Naruto y a Sasuke le brillaron los ojos. El equipo número cinco no parecía muy entusiasmado ya que una misión de persecución sería aún más interesante o la de arrestar algunos bandidos.

Hinata vio de reojo la emoción en los ojos de Naruto.

El chico al sentir su mirada la volteo a ver con cara de alegría.

Suspiro.

-Nos aseguraremos de que lleguen a salvo-informo Hinata.

Minato sonrió levemente y apretó un botón.

Momentos después un hombre entro por la puerta.

Con ropas algo pesqueras, sombrero sobre su cabeza y cabello algo gris.

Algo se movió incomodo en el interior de Naruto.

-Su misión será escoltar a Tazuna-san-informo Minato.

El hombre bebió de la botella que tenía entre sus manos.

Eso sería interesante.

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo siete: Misión rango C, segunda parte**

Quedaron de verse a medio día en la entrada de Konoha para poder alistar todo para la misión, después de avisarles a sus respectivas familias la mayoría ya estaba en el lugar incluyendo a Tazuna. Todo el equipo 7 junto con Daisuke y Hiro…la única que faltaba era Hinata la cual no daba rastros de vida.

Daisuke tenía una gran vena hinchada en su frente.

-Esa maldita siempre llega tarde-gruño con enojo en su vos.

Los demás lo vieron algo intimidados.

Tazuna quien estaba ya aburrido de la espera, insistía en que partieran rápidamente sin la chica. Fue suficiente una mirada de enojo por parte de Daisuke para que dejara de hablar.

-Puede que se haya entretenido en el mercado-comento Hiro pensativo.

Ambos miembros masculinos del equipo cinco se vieron pensativos.

Hinata a pesar de ser una gran ninja y al ser la más joven de su equipo era considerada como la que tenía más futuro, pero sin duda había adquirido malas mañas de convivir bajo el mismo techo con su sensei…una de ellas era que siempre llegaba tarde por razones estúpidas.

-Lo peor es que Fugaku-san me pidió que cuidara a su adorable hijo-hablo enojado viendo a Sasuke-por mí que se muera-susurro lo último para sí mismo.

Sasuke lo vio de mala manera, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Por otra parte Hiro recordó como hace un año hicieron una misión junto a Itachi y la reacción fue similar…solamente que Itachi actuaba como Daisuke y Daisuke como Sasuke.

Definitivamente eran familia.

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, aunque también estaba tranquila para ser su primera misión clase C…le resultaba vagamente familiar. De reojo miro como Naruto no dejaba de ver intensamente en dirección a la aldea, sus ojos revelaban el deseo de hacer una misión con la Hyuga.

Se veía feliz.

Y si Naruto estaba feliz, ella también lo estaba.

Era raro, pero desde niña tenía la necesidad junto con Sasuke de complacer a su rubio amigo en todo…como si quisieran ver esa sonrisa de idiota siempre.

Raro.

-Ya va a pasar una hora del tiempo establecido lo mejor será marchar y esperar a que ella nos alcance-informo Hiro.

Al ser el Jounin y el de mayor rango de todos ellos quedo como líder. El equipo siete se mantuvo en silencio no muy conformes con la idea...después de todo habían esperado durante más tiempo a Kakashi en sus otras misiones.

-Yo iré a buscarla, solo contigo el equipo esta suficiente para una misión clase C-informo Daisuke de manera aburrida.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero Sakura y Sasuke le taparon la boca evitando que cometiera alguna estupidez.

-Debe estar en el monte de los kages-informo Hiro de forma desinteresada.

Daisuke asintió antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Luego de unos momentos se pusieron en marcha, la misión era una simple escolta por si se encontraban bandidos en el camino. Tazuna era un constructor de puentes que debía llegar a su hogar de forma segura.

Liderando la marcha estaban Sasuke y Naruto quienes parecían algo emocionados, aunque para Hiro era visible que el Namikaze parecía algo deprimido desde que Hinata no llego.

Sakura estaba al lado de Tazuna con una enorme sonrisa, pero cada mínimo sonido la chica volteaba a ver en busca de alguna posible amenaza, buena chica.

En cambio Hiro estaba de último con expresión aburrida, sin Daisuke o Hinata las misiones perdían su gracia. No quería admitirlo pero su vida después de que Hikari muriera había perdido mucha importancia, era su mejor amiga y una gran compañera de equipo, su muerte le dolió tanto como a Daisuke.

Así que cuando llego Hinata…al igual que Daisuke llego a un punto de casi odiarla, era solo una mocosa presumida que pensaba que podía ser una ninja.

Una tonta.

Un monstruo.

Una perdedora.

Pero…en los exámenes para convertirse en Chunin.

Cuando la vio llorando sobre lo que pensaron era el cadáver de Daisuke, cuando aquello paso…

…

..

.

Hinata era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

…

..

.

-Al menos alguien aquí es competente y no un tonto como tu mocoso-gruño Tazuna y lo vio de reojo.

Hizo una leve reverencia al pensar que el cumplido era para él, a pesar de no poner atención a toda la discusión. Al final Naruto empezó a discutir infantilmente con Tazuna sobre como él era un gran ninja y que por su parte Hiro era un completo idiota.

Volteo a ver de mala manera al niño.

No comprendía por que Hinata tenía cierto interés en Naruto, para él solo era un niño idiota.

Un niño que probablemente no comprendería nunca la vida de Hinata, una vida llena de desesperación, miradas malas de los otros y mucho odio.

La vida de un jinchuriki.

Un extraño sonido hizo que se detuviera calmado y volteara lentamente sin prisa. De la nada habían aparecido dos extraños tipos enmascarados y con enormes sombreros que soltaron unos enormes látigos llenos de púas que lo enrollaron y clavaron en la piel.

Naruto fue el primero en ver como Hiro era despedazado frente a sus ojos.

…

..

.

Un ataque sorpresa.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otro lado sobre la montaña de los hokages, se podía observar una pequeña silueta sentada y observando sin moverse el cielo. Esa silueta pertenecía a Hinata Hyuga, la parte de su byakugan estaba cubierto por la parte de su pelo que ella siempre mantenía igual…Hiro le había mencionado en alguna ocasión que ella parecía querer olvidar que era del clan Hyuga.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía.

No sabía muchas cosas de Hinata realmente…solo…que era una idiota.

Una idiota que sufría sola, una tarada que siempre fingía sonrisas para ellos, una imbécil que había salido herida para que ellos no les pasara nada…una completa molestia.

-Una fotografía mía te duraría más-comento la chica sin voltear a verlo.

Estúpida habilidad ninja que tenía.

Porque si en un tiempo el demostró ser más talentoso que ella, ahora era imposible decir lo mismo. En su interior estaba seguro que el Hokage no le daba el rango Jounin a Hinata solamente por sus imprudencias y que era muy joven…ya que a su edad sus habilidades superaban por mucho a sus compañeros e incluso juraba que ella ya podía vencer a Hiro.

Aunque Obito era otra cosa…no le faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo.

-Llegar tarde es una mala costumbre tuya-indico burlón sentándose a su lado.

Así eran ellos, se ofendían y luego se quedaban en silencio…al lado del otro.

Daisuke la observo de reojo, de perfil a pesar de solo tener doce años…Hinata era muy bonita. Su cabello era muy largo y se movía con el viento, sus ropas le dejaban ver la silueta que en un futuro no muy lejano seria la envidia de las chicas de la aldea…tal vez lo único que desentonaba con la chica era su ojo visible.

Ese oscuro que mostraba soledad y dolor.

Nunca supo por qué.

Pero Obito había comentado que Hinata siempre fue así desde niña. Su sensei conocía el motivo pero no dijo nada.

Bastardo.

En ocasiones se preguntaba por qué la heredera del clan Hyuga rechazo a todos, aunque al saber que ella era una jinchuriki en sus primeros exámenes chunin todo tenía sentido en cierta forma, el odio del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros y ella lo que hizo fue reflejarlo.

Solo había visto a Obito traspasar con dificultad la dura barrera de la chica.

También él…

Apretó los puños con fuerza y bajo la mirada molesto.

Tal vez era por que observaba mucho a Hinata, pero sabía que ella era diferente con ese mocoso, sabía que la mirada de la chica se iluminaba levemente al ver a Naruto Namikaze, que sus sonrisas eran leves pero constantes…que se preocupaba por el chico de manera que no hacía con él.

Era raro.

Se suponía que si él pasaba casi todos los días con ella, Hinata le tomaría más aprecio que al niño Namikaze…pero no importaba cuanto tiempo durara sin verlo, Hinata siempre estaba atenta al chico.

Lo cual causaba que con solo verlo se pusiera de mal humor…y para qué negarlo, se sintiera celoso.

Patético.

Él.

Precisamente él.

Uchiha Daisuke uno de los chicos más populares de la aldea, quien tenía a chicas siempre declarándose o dándole regalos, incluso chicas de otras aldeas…estaba interesado en su pequeña compañera de equipo.

Lo peor es que comenzaba a notar seria inclinación de Hiro por Hinata como si no le importara que fuera su prima.

En un futuro todo sería complicado.

Suspiro cansado de tanto pensamiento.

-Daisuke puedo preguntarte algo-murmuro Hinata de pronto.

El chico volteo a verla confundido. Era curioso que ella estuviera tan seria.

-Realmente no te importa que yo sea…-dejo la palabra en el aire.

Sus ojos se dulcificaron como solo pasaba cuando estaba con ella, porque con el tiempo supo interpretar algunas cosas de la pequeña, también descubrir que…a pesar de su aspecto indiferente por fuera, por dentro Hinata era muy tímida y desconfiaba de los que la rodeaban.

-Jinchuriki-termino la frase por ella.

Pudo ver de reojo como ella lo veía tranquila, pero la manera en que apretaba sus puños demostraba el miedo que tenía ante su respuesta…

A pesar de conocerla.

-Ya te dije que no me importa que seas una Jinchuriki, al principio me asusto y me sentí intimidado…pero ya es pasado-respondió como siempre y restándole importancia.

Ya saben, como si no tuviera un demonio en el interior que en cualquier momento pudiera matarlos a todos.

La chica bajo el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¿Tienes miedo que ellos por no ser de tu equipo no te acepten?-pregunto con seguridad de estar en lo correcto.

Nuevamente el lenguaje corporal de la chica le dijo que había aceptado.

Y le molesto.

Le molesto saber que el equipo siete, unos simples Genin parecían tener un significado o importancia para Hinata.

-Si no te aceptan ellos serían los idiotas-gruño tratando de calmarla.

Una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro de ella, volteo a verlo con agradecimiento y sus propias mejillas fueron las que ahora se sonrojaron. Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos tomo con firmeza la mano de una confundida chica que parecía sorprendida de la acción.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con otra persona, aun si era de su equipo.

-Te prometo que yo no te dejare sola-aseguro él por impulso.

Los ojos sin emociones le hicieron sudar nervioso, realmente tanto Obito, como Hiro y él habían conversado sobre ese tema en algún momento…sobre no dejar nunca sola a Hinata…por que la chica ahora era importante para ellos y no dejarían que saliera lastimada.

Pero…

No pensaba decirlo de manera tan impulsiva.

Aunque no se arrepintió mucho tiempo al ver la sonrisa de la chica, era la primera vez que mostraba una sonrisa tan sincera y su ojo brillaba de emoción.

-Arigatou-contesto con vos suave.

Y él supo en ese momento…al verla brillar con el color del atardecer.

Que si llegaba a enamorarse de Hinata…

Sufriría como nunca antes.

Por alguna razón no le importo en ese momento y le devolvió la sonrisa sin soltarle la mano.

**OoOoOoO**

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, aunque Sasuke junto con Sakura habían logrado detener el avance de aquellos enmascarados, por alguna razón su cuerpo no quería moverse. En su mente todo era como una neblina y todo lo que veía fuera una repetición en cámara lenta…desde Sakura defendiendo a Tazuna o la manera tan guay en que Sasuke detenía el ataque de ambos tipos.

Imagen de un veneno y diciendo que protegería a Tazuna con su vida llegaron a su mente.

Lo cual era tonto ya que él no había vivido eso.

El no retrocedería jamás.

Vio como uno de los tipos iba en su dirección dispuesto a atacarlo.

Una kunai iba en su dirección.

¿Por qué la veía tan lenta?

Estaba seguro que podría esquivarla con facilidad, también podría bloquearla con otra kunai…su mente se llenó de pronto de una gran cantidad de estrategias y maneras de ataque para terminar esa batalla.

¿Pero de dónde venían?

Iba a moverse cuando algo lo detuvo.

Fue un rápido destello azulado y luego unas gotas de sangre chocaron en su rostro.

En frente de Naruto, como si estuviera congelada en el aire pudo verla…Hinata estaba frente a él deteniendo el arma con sus manos desnudas provocando la herida que le había goteado sangre en el rostro. Su mirada era aterradora ya que en la acción su peinado se había levantado un poco. Tanto su byakugan como su otro ojo tenían una mirada fría y algo rojiza.

Fue un instante y los dos sujetos frente a él…literalmente explotaron en miles de pedazos.

La sangre que cayó al suelo con otros restos que no pudo identificar lo dejaron congelados un momento, sabía que un ninja tiene que matar en ocasiones para poder sobrevivir…pero nunca había visto algo como eso anteriormente.

-Alterarte en batalla no es tu estilo-comento Daisuke al lado de Tazuna.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke voltearon a verlo sorprendido de que llegara tan rápido y pareciera tan calmado.

Después de todo Hiro…

-Eso no importa-gruño Hinata soltando el arma y sin ver sus heridas que no dejaban de gotear.

Vio de reojo a Naruto de manera seria, él trago saliva y se sonrojo levemente al ver la mirada de la chica sobre él.

¿Debería tener miedo?

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

No…ella no le haría nada.

Para ninguno paso por alto el simple hecho de que Hinata se dirigía solamente a Naruto, como si los demás no existieran, no se tiene que mencionar que Daisuke había hecho una mueca de molestia.

Pero Naruto recordó todo.

-Hiro…él…-intento articular.

Pero se negaba aceptar que había muerto frente a él sin poder hacer nada.

-Espero que el señor Tazuna nos explique por qué estaban buscándolo-comento una voz desde los aires.

Todos voltearon instintivamente, el equipo siete quedo pálido al ver como Hiro estaba de cabeza sobre un árbol sin inmutarse y sin ninguna herida en el cuerpo, a pesar que lo habían visto morir frente a ellos de una manera casi tan desagradable como a los ahora puré de ninjas que los emboscaron.

¿Cómo?

Si él había muerto.

De un ágil movimiento salto de la rama y volteo a ver al equipo siete con mirada seria.

-Aunque no tenga la edad soy un Jounin capacitado, solamente quería ver por qué esos tipos nos seguían… ¿quién se oculta en un estúpido charco de agua sin una nube alrededor con mi byakugan?-mascullo lo último con recelo.

-¿De qué hablan?-cuestiono Sakura algo confundida.

El equipo cinco se vio de reojo ignorando a la niña. Hiro avanzo rápidamente hasta Hinata y de un puñetazo la tiro al suelo con una herida en la boca, todos se alertaron pero rápidamente Daisuke detuvo a Naruto quien parecía querer ir ayudarla.

Hinata medio incorporada vio a Hiro sin expresión alguna.

-No volverá a ocurrir-murmuro la chica de rodillas.

Aun así la mirada de Hiro era firme y helada.

-Tenías una advertencia previa, aun así si vuelves a perder la compostura le informare a Obito para que te degrade a Gennin-informo sin dejarle espacios para defenderse.

El equipo siete estaba confundido.

Daisuke en cambio entendía perfectamente a Hiro, mientras se acercaban a ellos y notaban chacras desconocidos…la mirada de Hinata había cambiado a una de furia y algo rojiza por el biju que contenía en su interior. Sabía que Hiro odiaba golpear a la chica…pero ella misma había pedido que la golpearan de romper la regla.

Era la décima vez en dos meses…

Algo se estaba saliendo de control para Hinata y de no controlarse ella no sería la única involucrada.

-¿QUE TE PASA?-grito Naruto molesto por el trato de Hiro.

Pero este lo ignoro y tomo por el cuello a Tazuna quien se había mantenido callado.

-Tu estupidez pudo poner en peligro a los ninjas de Konoha, esta misión podría ser designada a un grupo de Genin o chunin menos experimentados, si algún camarada hubiera muerto por tu culpa te aseguro que no te lo perdonaría-gruño viéndolo fijamente de manera aterradora.

Daisuke ignoro todo y camino para brindarle ayuda a Hinata, claro que está orgullosa hizo como si no lo notara y se levantó limpiándose la sangre del labio, como si no tuviera heridas en su mano izquierda.

-Usar miles de hilos de chacra para despedazar a los malos no fue algo muy lindo de ver-comento burlón.

Ella lo vio de mala forma.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-indico Hinata viendo a Hiro indiferente.

El chico la vio en respuesta algo confundido.

-Podemos volver y enseñarle al hokage que este hombre mintió poniendo en peligro a sus ninja y SU HIJO-dijo la chica.

Todo quedo en silencio.

-Yo digo que continuemos…la misión ahora si se ve interesante-hablo Daisuke con una sonrisa algo oscura.

Hinata lo vio de mala manera, de reojo vio al equipo siete.

-Es peligroso para ellos-le advirtió.

Daisuke y Hinata tuvieron un duelo de miradas.

Hiro ignoro a sus compañeros que siempre peleaban por todo, luego concentro su atención en el equipo siete…se sorprendió.

Pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura, pero no parecía afectada con el hecho de que sus enemigos habían muerto despedazados frente a sus ojos…veían más bien cierto interés y preocupación en las manos de Hinata llenas de heridas.

Sasuke por otro lado veía el montón de sangre que antes fue su enemigo sin ningún interés, en sus ojos reflejaba algo de vacío que solamente un ninja experto demuestra y la indiferencia de la muerte con tal de llegar a su objetivo.

Naruto en cambio tenia los puños apretados y no dejaba de mirar a Hinata con culpa, como si sus heridas fueran por el…cosa que era cierta.

Pero ninguno antes había matado, había esperado una reacción algo más sorprendida de la crueldad que solía usar Hinata cuando se enojaba. Vio un potencial en ellos, ahora como su Jounin a cargo…pensó que no sería mala idea ver que tan lejos llegaban.

-Seguiremos con la misión-indico Hiro de manera autoritaria.

Pudo ver el reproche en la mirada de Hinata y la divertida de Daisuke.

Se preguntó que tanto potencial tendría el equipo siete para soportar una misión que podría llegar a ser de mayor rango.

…

..

.

Ahora el equipo siete y el equipo cinco con Tazuna estaban sentados en unas ramas de un enorme árbol, el hombre les había dicho sobre los problemas de su hogar y como por ser un constructor de puentes tenia algunos tipos que lo querían eliminar, pero por pensar en el dinero tuvo que publicar la misión de bajo rango. Hiro escuchaba todo de manera atenta, Daisuke estaba dormido en una rama y Hinata estaba sobre el árbol en busca de peligros.

-Esa es mi historia-termino Tazuna de forma seria.

En alguna parte de la mente de Sasuke y Sakura todo parecía demasiado familiar, como si estuviera viviendo un recuerdo borroso…en cambio Naruto tenía la vista fija en Hinata que bajaba del árbol.

-Los tipos que vencimos no eran muy fuertes y deben ser de rango Chunin o menor-admitió la Chunin del equipo cinco con mirada seria.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el aire.

-Eso significa que pueden tener un pez gordo tras nosotros-murmuro Daisuke sin abrir los ojos.

-Ese tipo Gato debe haber contratado a varios asesinos-añadió Hiro a la información.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿Alguien más vendrá por nosotros?-comento Sakura algo nerviosa.

Todos se vieron entre si curiosos, luego algo sucedió…una extraña neblina empezó a cubrir el lugar. Hiro rápidamente se posiciono al lado de Tazuna junto con Sakura, a su alrededor se pusieron Naruto y Sasuke, frente a ello estaba Daisuke con la punta de su daga fuera de su estuche y Hinata estaba sobre la rama del árbol en busca de alguna persona.

Fue un aire frio en su espalda y una extraña respiración la que la hicieron voltear levemente.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi?-pregunto con voz aburrida.

Todos voltearon en dirección a Hinata para poder ver al nuevo intruso.

Con ropas extrañas sobre sus piernas, la mayor parte de su rostro no se observaba y tenía una banda en su frente, también tenía una enorme espada que en ese momento apuntaba al cuello de Hinata quien lo veía de reojo fijamente.

-Zabuza Momochi, ninja renegado de Kirigakure…obtuvo rango de ANBU-recito Hinata lo que recordaba del libro bingo.

El hombre a su espalda no parecía inmutado por la poca demostración de afecto a su propia vida de la niña.

-Tenemos suerte-grito Daisuke desde la espalda del hombre.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Era algo que Sakura no pudo identificar, tampoco pudo decir con certeza la fuerza que debió usar para lanzarlo como si se tratara de una pequeña piedra varios metros dentro del bosque, luego de un salto se posiciono al lado de Hinata y le sonrió de una forma siniestra.

-Su cabeza tiene un buen precio-añadió con complicidad.

Ella ni lo vio.

-Es mi turno-murmuro antes de correr en lugar donde salió volando el sujeto.

Daisuke bufo molesto antes de seguirla entre los árboles, Naruto ni lento o perezoso pensaba seguirlos solamente que la mano de Hiro lo hizo detenerse, volteo a verlo con molestia y este solamente le dio una dura mirada.

-Ellos se encargaran-los tranquilizo.

Pero en lugar de eso y totalmente desprevenido recibió un buen puñetazo de Naruto en plena cara…lo cual le hizo sorprenderse…el brazo del chico se movió tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo.

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron pálidos al verlo.

-Ese tipo es peligroso-casi grito el chico.

Luego se quedó en silencio confundido.

¿Cómo sabia eso?

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata se apresuró hasta llegar al lago donde el ninja renegado había caído, reprocho a Daisuke el ponerlo en un perfecto entorno donde sacar gran parte de su poder…la niebla no se dispersaba y ella no le quedó más remedio que activar su byakugan muy a su pesar…no le gustaba usarlo al menos que fuera su último recurso, ya que al usarlo recordaba el clan al cual ya no formaba.

Se sorprendió de lo que vio.

El tipo estaba sentado frente al lago viéndola fijamente sin alguna expresión, tomo rápidamente un kunai para desviar su arma de ser necesario…pero el tipo no parecía querer atacarla.

¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde está Kakashi niña?-volvió a preguntar el tipo.

Se sintió incomoda ante la pregunta y se acercó hasta poder verlo a un metro de distancia, se asombró que no mostrara un solo indicio de querer atacarle y lo peor era la mirada de fastidio que le mandaba.

-Quien sabe-respondió sencillamente.

Era verdad…el hokage no les quiso decir donde estaba su sensei que suponía debía estar con Kakashi…estaba orando a kami-sama para que volvieran con vida.

-¿Por qué lo necesitas?-

-Ocupaba charlar con él-

-Estas muy cómodo-

-Tú igual nenita-

Un ágil movimiento de la kunai y la espada provoco que ambas chocaran en el aire, ambos ahora tenían el rostro separado por centímetros y aunque la mirada era tranquila…sus ojos mostraban seriedad absoluta.

Zabuza la miro confundido.

-Qué curioso…eres fuerte para ser una niña…pero no te recuerdo-susurro.

Una patada la mando volando rápidamente por la niebla y se estrelló contra un árbol, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en el dolor y esquivo varios pilares de agua en su dirección.

¿Dónde rayos estaba Daisuke?

Con su byakugan noto como había caído en una especie de genjutsu…vaya error más tonto y de principiante había cometido.

-Claro, nunca nos habíamos visto-indico ella con fastidio esquivando un ataque de su espada.

Estúpido ninja renegado súper rápido.

Un nuevo salto en el aire no fue tan rápido y una leve cortada apareció en su mejilla, por suerte la herida de sus manos ya había sanado gracias al poder del kyubi, pero eso no significaba que quisiera más heridas en su cuerpo.

Fue un extraño movimiento y estuvo tirada en el suelo con el hombre sobre ella.

Lo miro de mala forma.

-Mira nenita si fuera el de antes ya te abría desgarrado la garganta-dijo burlón.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-

-Y clavarme los hilos de chacra que apuntas en mi espalda-

Sus ojos chocaron un momento de manera retadora, parecía que el tipo se había dado cuenta.

En ese momento…Hinata vio algo extraño.

Una mirada aburrida y que demostraba pereza, parecía no darle importancia a ella o a cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

¿Iba tras Kakashi?

O era un empleado de Gato.

…

-¿Quién eres?-murmuro viéndolo fijamente.

El hombre sonrió debajo de su máscara, lo vio en la forma en que su tela se movía.

¿Era una estúpida?

Como se le ocurría preguntarle semejante tontería…pero sentía que él era diferente…como si tuvieran algo en común.

-Un hombre muerto que estuvo en la cuarta guerra ninja…Hi-na-ta-chan-canturreo su nombre al final.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock justo antes de ver la espada caer sobre su cuerpo.

**Continuara…**

_El capitulo iba ser largo...pero levaba tanto sin actualizar que lo corte en esa parte, realmente iba a terminar al final de la mision...pero mejor darles allo por la espera, el proximo capitulo que debo pensar y escribir sera el final de esta mision :D_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	9. Misión Rango C Tercera parte

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_Estúpido ninja renegado súper rápido._

_Un nuevo salto en el aire no fue tan rápido y una leve cortada apareció en su mejilla, por suerte la herida de sus manos ya había sanado gracias al poder del kyubi, pero eso no significaba que quisiera más heridas en su cuerpo._

_Fue un extraño movimiento y estuvo tirada en el suelo con el hombre sobre ella._

_Lo miro de mala forma._

_-Mira nenita si fuera el de antes ya te abría desgarrado la garganta-dijo burlón._

_-¿Por qué no lo haces?-_

_-Y clavarme los hilos de chacra que apuntas en mi espalda-_

_Sus ojos chocaron un momento de manera retadora, parecía que el tipo se había dado cuenta._

_En ese momento…Hinata vio algo extraño._

_Una mirada aburrida y que demostraba pereza, parecía no darle importancia a ella o a cualquier otra cosa en su vida._

_¿Iba tras Kakashi?_

_O era un empleado de Gato._

_…_

_-¿Quién eres?-murmuro viéndolo fijamente._

_El hombre sonrió debajo de su máscara, lo vio en la forma en que su tela se movía._

_¿Era una estúpida?_

_Como se le ocurría preguntarle semejante tontería…pero sentía que él era diferente…como si tuvieran algo en común._

_-Un hombre muerto que estuvo en la cuarta guerra ninja…Hi-na-ta-chan-canturreo su nombre al final._

_Sus ojos se abrieron en shock justo antes de ver la espada caer sobre su cuerpo._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo ocho: Misión rango C tercera parte**

_Miro con cuidado la flor bajo ella, una hermosa rosa de color naranja que se distinguía entre todas las flores del campo de flores, una flor totalmente hermosa y cuyos pétalos estaban casi abiertos, pero sin duda incluso detectaba un sutil aroma de ella. Era tan linda que le daba pena arrancarla._

_¿Por qué estaba ahí?_

_Nuevamente en aquel campo de flores, ahora todas marchitas menos la rosa naranja frente al único árbol del lugar. Aun podía ver el enorme agujero en el árbol…donde estaban sus memorias. No era la primera vez en ese lugar, después de haber estado en él aquella vez en sus primeros exámenes chunin, muchas otras le habían seguido._

_Pero tenía miedo._

_Miedo de lo que no conocía._

_Una enorme sombra sobre ella la hizo quedarse sin aire un segundo, debido a la luz del atardecer en ese mundo podía ver la silueta enorme, la silueta de un zorro con nueve colas._

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto sin dejar de ver a la rosa._

_-Tuve paciencia todos estos años, pero tú y yo sabemos que ya debes recuperar tu memoria-dijo la voz tétrica en su oído._

_Rápidamente se levantó y giro su cuerpo para encararlo._

_En vez de ver al poderoso Kyubi, el zorro de las nueve colas…frente a ella estaba un hombre, que sin duda sería más alto que Obito, con el cabello rojo peinado para atrás y de piel demasiado pálida, vestido con un traje de manera desordenada y unos ojos naranja rojizo con mirada algo gatuna._

_-Ohayo Hyuga-Hime-saludo el hombre._

_Pudo ver sus colmillos con esa sonrisa y aparto el rostro algo sonrojada, no era así ella, pero el hombre realmente tenía un atractivo que no podía negar._

_Era el kyubi._

_Después de la primera vez que llego a ese lugar que era su interior, el zorro se presentó ante ella de forma gigantesca y como debía ser en la realidad, pero ella tuvo mucho miedo y al final el zorro se transformó en humano para no espantarla._

_Un hombre apuesto que representaba sus gustos._

_Con el tiempo ella le indico que podía volver a la normalidad, pero este parecía divertido de las situaciones en que podía ponerla…al final cuando ella volvía él se transformaba._

_-No es que me importe mucho, pero tus recuerdos pueden ayudarte en la lucha-dijo aburrido._

_La chica volteo a verlo y de reojo indecisa al enorme árbol._

_-¿Dolerá?-pregunto viéndolo fijamente._

_Los ojos rojizos estaban fijos en los suyos, Hinata no vio ninguna emoción en ellos pero también supo que algo no estaba bien, la forma en que el Kyubi había apretado sus manos y volteaba a ver el hoyo del árbol…algo no le dio buena espina._

_-Si-respondió en un susurro._

_Ella bajo el rostro con miedo, ella era una ninja, pero el conocer su vida pasada era algo que siempre le aterraba y una parte de ella le decía que no debería saber nada._

_-Sufrirás, tus recuerdos están cargados de una felicidad a la que renunciaste y lloraras la muerte de muchos seres queridos-comenzó hablar._

_Sus ojos se abrieron asustados, ella por eso no quería ningún lazo con nadie…porque sabía que sufriría._

_-Estarás tan desesperada que desearas morir-_

_Ella se sorprendió cuando una mano se colocó sobre su cabeza, levanto el rostro y se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa divertid en el Kyubi._

_Era una sonrisa cálida._

_-Y serás lo suficientemente estúpida para volver a pedirme ayuda aun con todo lo que eso traiga-añadió tomándola de la mano._

_Hinata vio aterrada como se acercaban al hoyo del árbol, su mano picaba y sentía un extraño cosquilleo al estar cerca del Kyubi._

_Luego vio el agujero frente a ella, lo noto profundo y sintió algo de mareo._

_Volteo a ver al Kyubi con una muda suplica que casi lo convence._

_-Hime si no lo haces ahora, te arrepentirás-le dijo en tono cálido._

_Un extraño tono que ella descubrió, un tono cálido que siempre era dirigido a ella cuando tenía miedo…por que el Kyubi era su guardián ahora._

_El Kyubi._

_Obito._

_Hiro._

_Daisuke._

_…_

_.._

_._

_Naruto._

_Ella no estaba sola, por eso debía afrontar su pasado…para poder hacer un mejor futuro._

_Cerro los ojos y se lanzó al agujero._

_-Perdóname-escucho susurra al Kyubi mientras caía._

_Ella no comprendió._

_No en ese momento._

_Porque mientras caía, muchas imágenes llegaron a su mente…imágenes que jamás olvidaría nuevamente._

**OoOoOoO**

Daisuke suspiro nuevamente aburrido y de reojo noto como Naruto por fin había logrado subir al árbol con éxito. Este comenzó a celebrar mientras Sasuke lo felicitaba con diversión, realmente no habían durado más de una hora en pillarle el truco, bastante rápido…aunque Sakura solo ocupo un intento para lograrlo.

Habían llegado a la casa de Tazuna, aunque Naruto había tenido unos problemas con el nieto de este…ya todo estaba bien.

¿La pelea con Zabuza?

No sabían que había pasado, solamente que cuando logro llegar a donde estaba Hinata…ella estaba inconsciente.

Sin heridas.

Sin pistas.

Como si estuviera en un sueño que no finalizaba por ya casi tres días.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?-dijo Naruto de manera desafiante.

Volteo a verlo de manera incrédula por su descaro.

Hiro propuso terminar la misión y buscarle un descanso a Hinata, así que llegaron al pueblo, ahora Sakura y Hiro eran los encargados de proteger a Tazuna…para sorpresa de todos Daisuke se había ofrecido a enseñarles control de chacra a las dos pestes.

¿Por qué?

Supuso que cuando Hinata despertara le gustaría verlos con vida.

-Por ahora no mucho, esto es lo básico y si quieren algo más interesante deben pedírselo a su sensei-comento Daisuke aburrido.

Los dos niños lo vieron mal.

-Kakashi nunca nos enseña nada…es un aburrido-murmuro Naruto para sí mismo.

No es como si él o Daisuke se llevaran mejor, pero no era una buena idea molestar a alguien que te enseña algo nuevo…ya cuando fuera fuerte le daría una paliza.

-Bueno esto es por ahora-gruño Daisuke dando media vuelta.

Los dejo solos, al menos ya podían esconderse.

No duro mucho para llegar al cuarto donde estaba Hinata inconsciente, entro ignorando al niño de la casa que siempre lloraba porque su padrastro se murió…que lo superara. Su propia madre había muerto cuando él era pequeño y había aprendido a ser más fuerte para superarlo.

Entro al cuarto y observo como la niña estaba respirando agitada por la fiebre, parecía que tenía pesadillas. Noto un recipiente con agua y compresas frías que debió usar aquella mujer, se sentó al lado de Hinata y puso un paño con agua fría en su cabeza.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto alguien a su lado.

Se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke en vez de Naruto, ese rubio no dejaba de estar al lado de Hinata apenas tenía libre.

Ignoro la molestia en su interior y volvió a cambiar la tela sobre la frente de Hinata.

-Fiebre-contesto.

Aunque probablemente esa respuesta convenciera a Sasuke, para él no era tan fácil…ella siendo una jinchuriki jamás había enfermado, solamente cuando en aquella misión absorbió un potente veneno para protegerlos, desde entonces jamás la había visto tan mal.

Raro.

-Parece que tiene una pesadilla-susurro Sasuke sentándose al otro lado de la niña.

Daisuke observo bien como el rostro de Hinata en ocasiones se contraía en una horrible mueca, bajo sus parpados sus ojos temblaban y su respiración era cada vez más irregular.

¿Qué estaría pasando?

Volteo a ver aburrido a Sasuke quien no dejaba de ver a Hinata con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa aborto fallido?-pregunto con burla.

El menor volteo a verlo de mala forma, pero antes de contestar alguna ofensa de vuelta se puso serio, desvió la mirada a la ventana notando como se hacía tarde.

-Algunas veces no tienes un sueño…demasiado real donde todo es diferente a la realidad-comento para sí mismo el niño.

Daisuke lo vio con una ceja arriba.

-Un mundo donde todo es oscuro, tu hermano es un asesino y tú te vuelves un monstruo-murmuro casi inaudible con una mirada oscura.

Por un momento Daisuke se sintió intimidado, como si frente a él hubiera un hombre maduro que habla sobre la soledad del mundo, un hombre con ojos vacíos y con todo el arrepentimiento de un asesino el dia de su condena.

Sasuke.

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tenía esa aura?

…

Apretó los dientes confundido.

-Nunca-respondió serio.

La mirada de Sasuke volvió a su seriedad normal y asintió.

Daisuke solo pensó que el equipo 7 realmente tenía serios problemas…

Mientras el mayor de los Uchiha seguía esperando y viendo fijamente el rostro de Hinata, se preguntaba que estaría soñando la chica, probablemente si era una pesadilla debía ser algo horrible como para tenerla en cama durante tanto tiempo sin reaccionar.

Rápidamente giro la cabeza al sentir un movimiento extraño de chacra proveniente del puente en construcción.

Sasuke curioso giro el rostro y se confió al ver tan pálido a Daisuke.

-Hiro y Sakura fueron emboscados-susurro Daisuke con el sharingan activado.

El rostro de Sasuke se deformo en una mueca de furia.

**OoOoOoO**

Bien esa misión no era exactamente lo que espero al inicio, si bien se emocionó extremadamente al saber que iría a una misión junto a Hinata, pero desde el momento en que no la vio llegar a tiempo supuso que todo iría de mal en peor.

No se equivocó.

Desde creer que su líder momentáneo Hiro había muerto, hasta ver a la chica inconsciente sin despertar en varios días, que el nieto de Tazuna casi lo odiara y durar más que Sasuke para subir un puto árbol.

Bueno no era lo que él hubiera esperado.

Él iba ir a ver a Hinata, pero algo más fuerte en su interior lo hizo ir al bosque ¿Por qué? No tenía una respuesta para eso. Finalmente en el bosque encontró a un chico que parecía chica, que se le hacía muy familiar por alguna razón y que le hablo animadamente.

Su instinto le hizo salir corriendo de un momento a otro, cuando descubrió a Sasuke correr en su misma dirección supo que no estaba tan equivocado.

Atacaron el puente donde estaban Sakura y Hiro.

Aunque todo siempre era una aventura nueva, se preguntó…porque en su cabeza todo parecía terriblemente familia, también el por qué sentía que todo incluso los diálogos era algo que había vivido.

Era ridículo.

Pero dentro de aquella prisión de espejos de hielo junto con Sasuke, la lucha se le hacía terriblemente familiar y tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza. De reojo vio entre los espacios que dejaba ver la prisión de Hielo como Daisuke y Hiro le hacían frente a Zabuza…o eso esperaba ya que con tanta niebla no veía nada. Sakura debía estar cuidando de Tazuna…pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo funcionaria eso?

Sasuke salió nuevamente repelido al suelo y el apretó los puños viendo al joven frente a él.

¿Qué hacer?

Aunque fuera el hijo del Hokage no era tan bueno como Sasuke, no podía aprender nuevos jutsus ya que siempre sentía que le faltaba chacra, el haber dominado el control de chacra fue todo un logro para él. Sabia usar las armas básicas y en los Taijutsus no se le daba nada mal, pero eso no le serviría para luchar contra el tipo frente a él.

Era un inútil.

Si tan solo supiera algún jutsu como el de fuego de Sasuke, probablemente la batalla seria mas interesante.

Algo.

Algo.

Algo.

JODER ALGO.

Cerró los ojos con furia.

**OoOoOoO**

_Al volver abrir los ojos no estaba en medio de la batalla, estaba en medio de un extraño pasillos con tonos rojizos y que parecía no tener fin. Sabía que era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero sentía un aura familiar que lo impulso a caminar, ignorando las puertas en medio del pasillo camino, volteo en las curvas en direcciones que desconocía y siguió caminando._

_Al final del camino que eligió, había una enorme celda que estaba abierta, dentro de ella había una silla de madera donde había una silueta._

_De un hombre estaba un hombre, que sin duda sería más alto que su padre o Kakashi, con el cabello rojo peinado para atrás y de piel demasiado pálida, vestido con un traje de manera desordenada y unos ojos naranja rojizo con mirada algo gatuna que lo miraban divertido._

_¿Quién era?_

_-Vaya ya había olvidado como eras de niño…sin duda eras bien débil Uzumaki Naruto-dijo divertido el hombre._

_¿Cómo sabia su nombre…o al menos en parte?_

_-Soy Namikaze Naruto-dijo sin temor._

_El hombre sonrió con maldad, pero él no sentía miedo…tan familiar._

_-Tu eres Uzumaki Naruto…pero eso no interesa, vine para ayudarte un poco ya que sin mi tú y Hime-san ya estarían muertos-comento levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta él._

_Naruto apretó los puños confundido cuando lo tuvo frente a él._

_-¿Ayudarme?-_

_-Tú querías un jutsu verdad, este era tu favorito-_

_No hizo nada cuando el hombre le puso una mano en la frente y sonrió de forma zorruna. Varias imágenes llegaron a su mente y su interior se sintió como si fuera llenada una parte que le hacía falta._

_Pero… ¿Cómo?_

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke se sentía frustrado, ese tipo no dejaba de pasar de espejo en espejo y él no era suficientemente rápido, aunque juraba verlo en cámara lenta, sus músculos no eran aun lo suficientemente fuertes para aumentar la velocidad que seguían sus ojos con el Sharingan.

Aunque ahora protegía a Naruto, esperaba con toda el alma que no hubieran tocado a Sakura o los mataría lentamente.

Para eso ocupaba un plan.

Giro a ver a Naruto para pedirle que trabajaran juntos, peros se sorprendió de verlo ahí con la mirada fija en el tipo. Naruto rápidamente hizo una posición y susurro unas palabras que no escucho.

Luego aparecieron varios Naruto y eso lo dejo congelado al igual que al enemigo.

¿Cómo?

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de la pelea contra Zabuza, Daisuke intentaba encestar un golpe, pero incluso con el Sharingan por alguna razón le era imposible verlo, también el Byakugan de Hiro estaba fallando. Ambos se vieron de reojo con frustración en sus ojos, no sabían que hacer para poder derrotar a ese tipo, no por nada tenía tan mala fama desde que se convirtió en ninja de Kirigakure.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?-pregunto Daisuke justo a tiempo que esquivaba la enorme espada.

El hombre se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre y luego sin previo aviso incrusto un arpón en el pecho de Hiro que no pudo esquivar debido a la velocidad y que su Byakugan estaba ardiendo por intentar competir con el sujeto frente a él, aunque el arma no era grande no le costó averiguar que estaba llena de un veneno que lo arrojó al suelo sin poder moverse.

Ese tipo era un monstruo.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi?-volvió a preguntar.

Daisuke apretó los puños furioso.

-Ese idiota ojala este muerto en este momento-gruño levantando su mano derecha.

Zabuza estaba aburrido, aunque quedo pálido al ver varios destellos azules salir de la mano de Daisuke, ese sin duda era el chidori con que alguna vez Kakashi iba matado a Haku…sin duda el mocoso lo usaría en su contra y repetiría lo que había pasado anteriormente, todo para seguir el curso natural de la historia.

Rápidamente su predicción se hizo correcta.

El chidori quien estaba a punto de estallarse frente a él, que Haku apareciera frente a él para protegerlo…

Todo parecía una película antigua, recordaba muy poco de su vida…solo que hace algunos años comenzó a ser atormentado por sueños…sueños de su vida pasada, todo esto mientras aún no se topaba con Haku. Durante muchos años pensó que se estaba volviendo loco y siguió matando como siempre.

Pero algo le faltaba.

Lo supo ya que la primera vez que vio a Haku como niño nuevamente, algo en su interior se movió…el niño igual que él mantenía sus recuerdos intactos y admitió haberlo estado esperando.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias, volver a vivir todo nuevamente al lado de niño. Había tomado la decisión de seguir el rumbo de la historia, aunque su final fuera la muerte. Al menos así podría estar al lado del niño a su lado.

Haku estuvo de acuerdo con él…siempre fiel a protegerlo.

Pero eso no evitaba el dolor de verlo morir nuevamente frente a él, pero eso era lo correcto, así debía ser la historia y ellos no debían involucrarse o cambiarla.

Eso pensaba…

Al menos hasta que un manchón azulado se puso frente a Haku y con ambas manos diminutas llenas de chacra en forma de rostro de león recibió todo el impacto de la chidori.

Los ojos de Zabuza y los de Haku bajo la máscara se abrieron de impresión.

Daisuke se puso pálido al ver como Hinata había recibido el Shidori de frente y ahora sus manos estaban llenas de carne viva y mucha sangre corría por ellas, sin duda protegerse con chacra le ayudo a evitar mayores daños. Pero el exceso de sangre le indico que eran heridas de gravedad que debían tratarse de emergencia.

-¿Hinata?-susurro Daisuke en shock.

Pero el rostro de la niña estaba oculto por su pelo y una extraña aura la rodeaba, como si fuera la misma niña pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

-No los mates-susurro tan bajo que casi fue imposible escucharla.

Cuando el rostro de Hinata se elevó, el rostro de Daisuke se quedó en shock.

Sus ojos.

Sus ojos siempre llenos de molestia, seriedad e ira, ojos que nunca mostraban sus sentimientos…ahora estaban frente a él brillando entre lágrimas, y pudo ver un brillo de madurez que nunca había visto en ella.

-NO LOS MATES POR FAVOR-suplico ella con ambas manos a sus costados chorreando sangre.

Aun se veían sus dedos y algunos estaban fracturados con quemaduras de gravedad.

-Ellos son el enemigo-contesto entrando en sí.

Ella igualmente estiro ambas manos frente a Haku que pareció en shock ya que no se movía.

-Entonces tendrás que pasar sobre mí para hacerles daño-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-No dejare que los mates nuevamente-

-Muévete Hinata-

-NO-

Daisuke se sintió gravemente confrontado. A pesar de ser un Uchiha no sentía ningún lazo que lo uniera con su clan, aparte de Obito y su padre no se llevaba bien con ellos. Su deber como ninja era obedecer las leyes de Konoha y proteger a sus aldeanos junto con respetar la ley del Hokage.

Pero ahora…el comprendió que él no era así.

Que su lealtad no estaba con la aldea…él obedecería ciegamente lo que la niña frente a él le pidiera, que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su equipo.

Que el resto del mundo no le importaba un carajo.

Bajo ambas manos y desactivo el sharingan sin oponer más resistencia, pudo ver una sonrisa leve en el rostro de la niña.

-Deben huir ahora-dijo Hinata volteándose a los dos bandidos.

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos nuevamente.

-De que hablas niñita-gruño Zabuza tomándola por el cuello.

Daisuke hizo el intento de acercarse pero Hinata lo detuvo con una fría mirada.

-Se supone que debemos morir aquí y resucitar en la guerra…ese es nuestro destino-le gruño nuevamente.

Pero Hinata no se sentía intimidada por esa fría mirada, todo lo contrario, sus ojos brillaban bajo las lágrimas.

-No dejare que eso ocurra…no volveré a ver las mismas muertes otra vez-dijo ella con dolor cargado en su voz.

La mirada del hombre cambio a una de compresión.

-¿Tú estuviste ahí?-

-Hai-

-Entonces entiendes que no debemos cambiar la historia-

-Te equivocas, yo volví para cambiarlo todo-

-Estas mal-

-¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para detener la respuesta del otro. Los ojos fríos de Zabuza y los llorosos de Hinata se vieron en una pelea de miradas, cada uno defendiendo su punto de vista. El sonido fue lo único que los distrajo e hizo voltear a ver.

La niebla ya dispersa mostró muchos bandidos que venían al lado de Gato.

Hinata apretó los dientes y se puso frente a los tres con mirada determinada.

-Yo no dejare que mueran-indico ella aun con sus heridas sangrando.

Ella lucharía.

Daisuke sin decir nada se puso al lado de Hinata con mirada seria, no comprendía que estaba pasando, pero no dejaría que la niña se lastimara sola. Estaba seguro que en ese momento de ser que ella lo dijera, moriría con solo que fuera una orden de Hinata.

Zabuza volteo a ver a Haku quien se había quitado la máscara en ese momento.

-Toda mi vida lo seguiré Zabuza-san, mate cuando me lo pidió, no mate a ambos niños y solamente deje inconsciente a Sakura-san y Tazuna-san como me lo pidió-hablo sin dejar de ver a Daisuke y Hinata.

Durante un segundo Zabuza pudo notar el aire frio que rodeaba todo el lugar, tantos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente de sus aventuras con ese chico.

-Moriría si usted me lo pidiera en este momento…pero yo…-lo vio bajar la vista y luego levantarla para verlo fijamente-quiero seguir viviendo a su lado-admitió con una leve sonrisa.

Y él lo sabía.

Sabía que Haku moriría por el cómo en varias ocasiones demostró…sabía que haría lo que le pidiera…sabía que él quería vivir junto a él.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver como Haku y Zabuza se ponían a su lado dispuestos a pelear con ella. El hombre se bajó la máscara mostrando una boca normal y no la de un demonio que todos pensaban.

-Esta vez estos tipos me la pagaran-dijo de forma malvada.

La batalla dio inicio.

**OoOoOoO**

Todo fue muy extraño…pero cuando Naruto descubrió, todo había terminado. Despertó en medio de una habitación y algo desorientado vio en todas direcciones en busca de la batalla, pero ya no había nada…solo a su lado estaba Sasuke sentado con varios vendajes y sobre su hombro Sakura dormida, ambos se veían tan cansados y sin haber dormido bien.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto medio incorporado con varios vendajes en su cuerpo.

El rostro de Sasuke aunque serio, se notaba calmado por la cercanía de Sakura.

-Ambos perdimos contra ese Haku…no se bien lo que paso…pero todo acabo-respondió Sasuke serio.

-¿Zabuza y Haku?-

-Daisuke dijo que escaparon mientras se encargaban de los otros bandidos con ayuda del pueblo-

-¿Hiro?-

-Recuperándose de un veneno-

-Ya veo-

El silencio reino el lugar, los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron y Naruto miro al techo…aun con recuerdos confusos de cuando fueron atacados.

Después de eso siguieron durmiendo hasta que Daisuke los llamo, Tazuna les dio un banquete en agradecimiento, todos estaban presentes…pero Naruto noto como las manos de Hinata estaban totalmente vendadas y como no se quiso mover del marco de la ventana, no volteo a verlos y Daisuke prácticamente tuvo que alimentarla con sus palillos ya que sus manos estaban inservibles hasta ver un médico.

Hiro menciono que Hinata ayudo en la pelea cuando ellos cayeron inconscientes y termino herida…pero no paso a más.

Al día siguiente partieron con la noticia de que aquel puente llevaba el nombre de Naruto, extrañado por el honor Tazuna solamente menciono que le quedaba bien y sin más se marcharon.

No llevaban más de una hora de camino cuando Hinata cayo exhausta al suelo, al final Hiro tuvo que llevarla sobre su espalda ya que ella no podía moverse…tanto Daisuke como Naruto fueron serios todo el camino.

**OoOoOoO**

-Así que eso fue lo ocurrido-comento Minato de manera seria.

Debido a que tuvieron que cargar a Hinata el viaje se volvió más lento. Aunque la idea era dejar a la chica en su departamento, prefirieron ir todos a dejar el reporte, así que con rumbo a la torre del hokage caminaron y fueron atendidos al instante por Minato. Para sorpresa de todos Minato no estaba solo, Obito y Kakashi estaban dando el reporte junto con Rin, todos muy heridos pero parecía haber una mejor aura entre ellos, con suerte y habían solucionado los problemas.

Obito rápidamente entro en crisis al ver a Hinata herida y le suplico a Rin ayudarla, la chica algo indecisa comenzó un tratamiento al cual Hinata permaneció cayada.

Por otro lado Hiro relato toda la misión de inicio a fin, solamente se detuvo en ocasiones para que el equipo 7 aportara su propia opinión. No fue raro para todos el rostro desaprobatorio de Minato cuando ellos relataron la decisión de seguir en la misión.

-Después de que fuiste herido…¿qué paso con los ninjas renegados Zabuza y Haku?-pregunto Minato curioso.

Hiro se quedó callado y con la mirada seria, su vista se desvió a Daisuke quien estaba con tranquilidad a su lado.

Nadie lo noto, pero el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó durante un segundo. Bueno solamente Obito quien estaba a su lado.

-Escaparon-se limitó a contestar.

La mirada fría de Minato se puso sobre el cuerpo de Daisuke, pero este no se intimido y siguió tranquilamente.

-Bueno eso es todo…pueden irse-

Después de eso Obito tomo a Hinata quien estaba dormida, felicito al equipo 7 por terminar su primera misión rango A, luego le dijo a su equipo que tomarían una semana de vacaciones o más dependiendo de la recuperación que tuviera Hinata.

Todos se despidieron.

Ya en el departamento de Obito quien acostó a la niña en su cama, cuyas heridas ya lucían mejor gracias a Rin…se quedó en silencio. Había notado que la niña ya no tenía la misma mirada de antes, ahora lucia casi derrotada y con más sufrimiento que antes, pero sin duda un aura de adulto la rodeaba junto ojos rojos por el llanto.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?-susurro acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

…

…

.

No esperaba una respuesta.

-Quien sabe-

Pero igualmente aparecía.

Volteo rápidamente confuso de no haber sentido un chacra antes, pero solamente un pelo rojizo y una sonrisa zorruna lo recibieron en la oscuridad.

Y lo reconoció.

Aun con apariencia de hombre y traje desordenado.

Frente a él estaba el Kyubi.

**Continuara…**

_Me agarro tarde para ir a la u, pero lo termine y subi hoy XD_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	10. Un día normal

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-Así que eso fue lo ocurrido-comento Minato de manera seria._

_Debido a que tuvieron que cargar a Hinata el viaje se volvió más lento. Aunque la idea era dejar a la chica en su departamento, prefirieron ir todos a dejar el reporte, así que con rumbo a la torre del hokage caminaron y fueron atendidos al instante por Minato. Para sorpresa de todos Minato no estaba solo, Obito y Kakashi estaban dando el reporte junto con Rin, todos muy heridos pero parecía haber una mejor aura entre ellos, con suerte y habían solucionado los problemas._

_Obito rápidamente entro en crisis al ver a Hinata herida y le suplico a Rin ayudarla, la chica algo indecisa comenzó un tratamiento al cual Hinata permaneció cayada._

_Por otro lado Hiro relato toda la misión de inicio a fin, solamente se detuvo en ocasiones para que el equipo 7 aportara su propia opinión. No fue raro para todos el rostro desaprobatorio de Minato cuando ellos relataron la decisión de seguir en la misión._

_-Después de que fuiste herido…¿qué paso con los ninjas renegados Zabuza y Haku?-pregunto Minato curioso._

_Hiro se quedó callado y con la mirada seria, su vista se desvió a Daisuke quien estaba con tranquilidad a su lado._

_Nadie lo noto…pero el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó durante un segundo…bueno solamente Obito quien estaba a su lado._

_-Escaparon-se limitó a contestar._

_La mirada fría de Minato se puso sobre el cuerpo de Daisuke, pero este no se intimido y siguió tranquilamente._

_-Bueno eso es todo…pueden irse-_

_Después de eso Obito tomo a Hinata quien estaba dormida, felicito al equipo 7 por terminar su primera misión rango A, luego le dijo a su equipo que tomarían una semana de vacaciones o más dependiendo de la recuperación que tuviera Hinata._

_Todos se despidieron._

_Ya en el departamento de Obito quien acostó a la niña en su cama, cuyas heridas ya lucían mejor gracias a Rin…se quedó en silencio. Había notado que la niña ya no tenía la misma mirada de antes, ahora lucia casi derrotada y con más sufrimiento que antes, pero sin duda un aura de adulto la rodeaba junto ojos rojos por el llanto._

_-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?-susurro acariciándole la mejilla con ternura._

_…_

_…_

_._

_No esperaba una respuesta._

_-Quien sabe-_

_Pero igualmente aparecía._

_Volteo rápidamente confuso de no haber sentido un chacra antes, pero solamente un pelo rojizo y una sonrisa zorruna lo recibieron en la oscuridad._

_Y lo reconoció._

_Aun con apariencia de hombre y traje desordenado._

_Frente a él estaba el Kyubi._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo nueve: Un día normal**

Tic…Toc…Tic…Toc…

Observo con detenimiento como las manecillas del reloj se movían constantemente en un balance que nunca tendría fin…metafóricamente hablando ya que cuando se le acabaran las baterías se pararía, pero él quería lucir chulo hablando sobre el tiempo aunque nadie lo escuchara.

Nuevamente el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y como supuso nadie vendría a despertarlo.

Se levantó despacio para no marearse, se puso sus ropas civiles que aún estaban limpias y salió del departamento sin comer nada ya que no quería preparar su desayuno, comería en cualquier lado.

Ya que no era tan temprano pudo ver a mucha gente que lo ignoro como de costumbre, la mayoría debería acostumbrarse de que era un renegado del clan Uchiha, ya era patético que aun siguieran como el primer día cuando volvió a la aldea. Igual algunos pocos lo saludaron amablemente y él respondió con su usual sonrisa.

Camino y camino hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

Luego entre los árboles en medio de un claro la vio.

Con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta holgada morada, en pose de meditación con ambos ojos cerrados y un leve manto de chacra rojizo.

-Aún sigue practicando-murmuro aburrido.

Una silueta a su derecha apareció y la reconoció enseguida en esta ocasión.

-Kyubi-chan-dijo Obito divertido.

Tuvo que esquivar rápidamente el golpe que iba dirigido a su cabeza y salto hasta estar a una considerable distancia. Siempre que lo veía quería prácticamente matarlo en el primer intento.

-Aun estas molesto por que te controle en otro tiempo-dijo algo nervioso.

Los ojos rojizos del ahora hombre lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Estúpidos Uchiha-

Mientras ellos se fulminaban con la mirada sin alguna piedad, frente a ellos estaba Hinata viéndolos aburrida de siempre terminar así. Una presencia atrás de la niña la hizo voltear y ver una sonrisa amable que le hizo sonreír de igual forma.

-Tsk-gruño el Kyubi.

**Minutos después…**

Era curioso ver la escena frente a ellos, cualquiera la consideraría irreal y algo retorcida.

Obito Uchiha conocido como un traidor de la aldea y ahora ninja de Konoha. Itachi Uchiha expulsado de su clan y que ahora trabajaba como ANBU personal del Hokage. El Kyubi un biju de nueve colas y más poderoso de todos, que ahora poseía una figura humana.

Los tres sentados en una mesa viéndose fijamente entre ellos.

Obito aburrido bostezaba.

El kyubi tenía el ceño fruncido.

Itachi tenía una sonrisa amable.

Mientras ellos estaban en un muy incómodo silencio, dentro de la cocina se veía a Hinata preparando algo de té para sus invitados con algo para merendar…aunque no sabía cuánto iba a durar esta reunión y en su peor caso duraría tan poco como las anteriores.

Apenas pudo poner la tetera en la bandeja y voltearse cuando los vio peleando.

Suspiro.

Luego de lograr separar a el Kyubi de Obito y que Itachi la alagara por ser tan hermosa como siempre, lograron tomar asiento todos juntos.

Ella e Itachi tenían una buena relación de amigos, pero los otros dos…

-Te quedo delicioso Hinata-chan-hablo Itachi comiendo una galleta de chocolate.

La niña sonrió mientras llenaba más la tasa del Kyubi quien no dejaba de gruñir por algo de buen sake y que Obito se quejara que su departamento era pequeño para tener a unos horribles invitados. Mas peleas estúpida por una media hora hasta poder lograr concentrarse y tomar una postura seria sin discusiones.

-¿Ya lograste aprender el modo sabio Hinata-chan?-pregunto Itachi curioso.

La niña sintió un aura deprimente rodeándola.

-Intente enseñarle algunas técnicas de mis antiguos Jinchuriki-comento el Kyubi de forma aburrida llamando la atención de todos-pero esta inútil no aprendió más que las cadenas de chacra de Kushina con muchísima dificultad y sin perfeccionarla aun-añadió con desprecio.

La menor de todos sintió una flecha clavarse en su pecho y se fue a una esquina.

-Bueno aunque Hinata recupero sus memorias hace dos meses…lo que ha avanzado es un gran tramo-dijo Obito con mirada intensa a la bestia.

Nuevamente Itachi junto ver rayitos salir de los ojos de ambos, eran como bebes. El Kyubi fue donde Hinata y la tomo por el cuello de su camisa como si fuera un gato pequeño, la trajo nuevamente con ellos.

-Viendo que los exámenes chunin donde participan los nueve novatos es en una semana creo que deberíamos estar listos-

-¿Qué crees que pueda cambiar?-

-Dado que en este mundo ahora los Uchiha siguen con vida no creo que veamos a Orochimaru en un tiempo…aunque me preocupa que tenga sus recuerdos intactos-

-Los únicos que se suponen deben tener sus recuerdos son los demás bijus, tome del poder de ellos para volver en el tiempo y probablemente sus jinchuriki deben tener sus recuerdos intactos…Naruto los tendría de haber seguido vivo cuando volvimos-

-Igualmente hay muchos muertos con sus recuerdos intactos, entre ellos Obito, Zabuza, Haku y yo por el momento-

-Minato-sensei no tiene sus recuerdos según pude observar…pero me encontré en mis viajes a dos o tres con sus memorias intactas-

Todo quedo en silencio…

-Por ahora será esperar la llegada de Gaara, Kurama junto a mí intentaremos ver si tiene sus recuerdos-comento Hinata quien había estado en silencio.

Realmente eso le preocupaba a todos, se supone que el biju en el interior de Gaara tenía todos sus recuerdos intactos, pero que el jinchuriki también los tuviera era un tema aparte…incluso la misma Hinata había durado doce años para recuperar sus memorias y no es como si eso le hubiera ayudado mucho.

Obito podía verla todos los días, la mirada perdida en la ventana mientras se tocaba el vientre y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a las demás personas de la aldea.

Itachi veía sus movimientos mecánicos y como las sonrisas amables de la niña eran una muestra de sus recuerdos…pero le costaba, costaba unir su personalidad actual con su antiguo yo. Hinata ahora solo lograba quedarse callada y sin saber cómo reaccionar en ocasiones.

Kurama sabía toda la vida de la niña frente a él…y recordaba como Naruto le había pedido protegerla.

Todo era muy complicado en ese momento.

-Lo mejor sería seguir sin llamar la atención…hay muchas cosas que cambiaron y no sabemos si para bien o para mal-dijo el kyubi en tono aburrido.

Voltearon a verlo, pero el solo miraba fijamente a Hinata.

-Puede que salvaras a Zabuza y Haku…pero eso no significa que otros no vayan a morir-sentencio de manera dura.

Los minutos pasaron, siguieron hablando…pero Hinata ya no escuchaba y se quedó viendo a la ventana de manera fija. Itachi informo que partiría para escoltar al kazekage e intentar prevenir cualquier contratiempo, Obito tenía que ir a una junta de Jounin junto a Hiro para la preparación de los exámenes…Daisuke llevaba desde que volvieron de la misión de las olas sin hablarle.

Por eso no se extrañó que el Kyubi se quedara a su lado.

Los dos viendo como el cielo oscurecía poco a poco.

-Tal vez esto fue un error-murmuro Hinata con la mirada perdida.

Kurama volteo a verla y por muy extraño que sonara…la comprendió.

Volver en el tiempo sinceramente fue una reacción muy egoísta de Hinata para todos, ella solamente quería volver a un mundo donde todos siguieran con vida y poder ver la sonrisa de Naruto.

Ella quería verlo…solo verlo.

Un leve golpe en su cabeza la congelo.

-Siempre fuiste una acosadora-rio el Kyubi dejándola congelada en su lugar.

Ella volteo a verlo molesta y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya no importa que hubiera pasado…ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en mejorar este futuro-dijo de manera sabia.

Y ella sabía que intentaba animarla.

-¿No se cómo actuar ahora?-

-Tu versión enojada e indiferente era sexy-

-Tengo solo 12 años-

-Bueno en aquel mundo ya eras una mujer que tenía sexo con mi jinchuriki…ahhh que buena porno era-

Lo último que se vio ese día fue un plato quebrado, Kurama inconsciente y una Hinata que no pensaba hablarle en una semana por la vergüenza.

**OoOoOoO**

_Rechazo._

_Soledad._

_Indiferencia._

_Dolor._

_Sufrimiento._

_Miro con indiferencia como su madre estaba acostada sobre la cama, su cara roja y su respiración agitada no habían variado en las últimas dos semanas. El doctor que había ido a visitarla para intentar ayudarle le había dicho que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y que probablemente no llegaría al fin de semana._

_Su hermano menor de cinco años no dejaba de llorar…y ella lo comprendía._

_Cada vez quedarían solos._

_Si ella moría en alguna misión…él estaría solo._

_En una aldea que lo odiaría._

_Lo maltrataría._

_Moriría por estúpidos._

_-Yu…COF COF…Y-Yuuki-tartamudeo su madre delirante por las medicinas._

_Le habían costado toda la paga de su primer mes con el equipo 8, pero ella daría millones por tan solo unos segundos más de vida de su madre._

_-Hai oka-sama-respondió tomando de la pálida mano huesuda de ella._

_Vio una sonrisa sin algunos dientes._

_Ella oscureció sus ojos._

_Su madre en algún momento fue una mujer hermosa, su cabello platino era larguísimo y con vida, sus ojos vino siempre eran cálidos para ella, su cuerpo era la envidia de cualquier kunoichi…era una mujer esplendida, amable, sincera, fuerte, con carácter que soporta cualquier dolor._

_O eso pensó._

_Cuando su padre la abandono embarazada, aquella mujer fuerte desapareció. Su pelo perdió el brillo que poseía, su piel se deterioró y quedo en los huesos por no comer bien, sus ojos quedaron ciegos y su fuerza la abandono._

_-¿Cuidaras a-a Daika?-pregunto con sus ojos perdidos en la nada._

_De reojo miro al niño junto a ella, con su cabello platino y ojos rojo sangre…totalmente sucio y con lágrimas que n se detenían._

_Comprendía lo que pasaría._

_-Con mi vida-susurro por bajo._

_Porque cuando los ojos de la mujer frente a ella se apagaron…supo que jamás la volvería a ver._

**OoOoOoO**

Miro el techo sobre ella y se quedó en blanco unos segundos, solamente escuchando las risas infantiles a lo lejos. Daika ya debía haber despertado gracias a Kurenai y probablemente ahora estarían desayunando juntos. Todo el mundo seguía con su vida y ella solamente se dejaba llevar poco a poco por la oscuridad dentro de su corazón.

Comenzó a levantarse para un nuevo y patético día.

Desde la muerte de su madre su sensei les permitió permanecer en su hogar, tal parecía que ella debía haber sido responsable por otra niña de un clan respetado y al final no sucedió, así que no tuvo problemas en aceptarlos por un tiempo.

Kurenai parecía muy encariñada con el pequeño Daika, sin duda sería una madre espectacular.

Aun así…ella tenía algo dentro de ella…

Desde el día en que su padre los abandono y su madre poco a poco comenzó a morir, ella poco a poco se fue pudriendo. No fue hasta que entro a un equipo Genin que alguien se preocupó por ellos, pero fue gracias a Hinata que ella logro entrar a la academia…de no ser por ella nadie la abría notado y hubieran muerto de hambre mucho antes.

Después de ponerse sus ropas de ninja bajo a el comedor. Como había esperado pudo ver como Kurenai estaba comiendo con Daika, él niño estaba lleno de harina y sonriendo felizmente, aunque cuando dejaran de verlo sin duda lloraría por su madre perdida.

Era curioso…

Ella no le dolía la muerte de su madre, fue para algo que se preparó desde que la vio enfermar. Sin embargo para el pequeño Daika la muerte de su madre fue una devastadora noticia.

-Ohayo Yuuki/nee-san-dijeron ambos con alegría.

Ella solamente asintió y se sentó de manera distante en el comedor.

Sabía que su equipo incluyendo a Kurenai, intentaban acercarse a ella…pero era inútil, había creado una enorme barrera que no dejaba a nadie pasar. Ella era el opuesto a Daika, si su hermano era luz, ella era oscuridad, si su hermano desbordaba alegría, ella desbordaba odio. No le molestaba lo que otros pensaran de ella, por el momento solo tenía el objetivo de proteger a su hermano.

Y más adelante.

De vengarse del maldito que les dejo esa despreciable vida.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor Yuuki?-pregunto Kurenai con amabilidad.

Ella asintió, ya era mucho que la mujer les dejara vivir en su hogar, lo mínimo que podía hacer era aceptar sus órdenes o favores.

Era sencillo…traer ingredientes para el almuerzo.

Dado que la última misión fue un éxito la mujer había preparado una cena de descanso, ya que la siguiente semana seria de entrenamiento para los futuros exámenes Chunin a los que su equipo participaría.

Rápidamente se encontró caminando por la aldea con una lista de compras, se fijó en no ir a los lugares donde robo cuando no tenía dinero, aun esos aldeanos la trataban de mala manera. Igualmente ella no tenía ningún aprecio por la aldea, solamente era el lugar donde vivía en ese instante, cuando tuviera la fuerza necesaria…

¿Dónde iría?

Detuvo sus pasos y miro al suelo confundida.

¿Quién era ella?

No lo sabía.

¿Qué quería hacer?

Venganza.

¿Era lo correcto?

…

..

.

Esa pregunta siempre la contestaba con otra…

¿Acaso eso importaba?

Bufo por bajo y levanto la cabeza para continuar su camino, fue entonces cuando la vio. Con un caminar más diferente, una mirada seria y ropas que la delataban como ninja…Hyuga Hinata caminaba con una bolsa de compras.

Yuuki se quedó congelada en el momento que los ojos de Hinata se posaron en ella.

Ella lo sabía.

Sabía que había un extraño vacío en el alma de Hinata, porque eso eran lo que sus ojos siempre reflejaban y solo alguien como ella que vivió lo mismo compendia. Existía un peso en los hombros de la chica que la confundían, pero también la hacían admirarla por ser tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo.

Por qué Hinata estaba rota por dentro, pero era la única en toda la aldea que no la veía como una inferior o sentía lastima por ella.

-HINATA-grito ella llamando la atención de todos.

La chica la vio sorprendida y abrió los ojos asustada cuando vio su patada ir directo a su cara, claro que como esperaba la esquivo con una terrible facilidad. Porque cuando luchaba con la chica se sentía con vida, luchaba con alguien que no pensaba mal de ella y la ayudaría sin dudarlo. Porque el corazón de Hinata era enorme y ella sería la que la derrotaría. Ya que ella era la única que había dejado pasar la barrera que su corazón formo.

Ella era su amiga y su rival al mismo tiempo.

**OoOoOoO**

_Miro confuso frente a él, con horror noto como el Chidori de Kakashi atravesaba el cuerpo de Haku matándolo al instante. Luego de eso todo se volvía borroso y notaba como Zabuza ahora caía muerto después de una larga batalla._

_Era imposible._

_Daisuke había dicho que escaparon, además Kakashi había ido de misión con Obito y Rin, él no podía haber matado a ambos._

_Pero…_

_Sentía que así debían ser las cosas._

_Volteo a ver y noto como toda la aldea estaba frente a él, como sus aldeanos estaban en sus usuales vidas y él quería gritar, gritar que habían muerto dos grandes hombres y ellos eran unos hipócritas._

_No había dado un paso cuando escucho murmullos._

_-Mira es el Kyubi-_

_-El niño demonio-_

_-Qué vergüenza me da de verlo-_

_-Debería morir-_

_Sus pasos se detuvieron y su mirada se volvió vacía. Esa no era su aldea, en su aldea todos sonreían y lo querían por ser el hijo del Hokage._

_¿Por qué lo trataban así?_

_-Es que eso eres-dijo una voz a su espalda._

_Asustado se movió bruscamente y lo vio, era el mismo hombre que le había ayudado en la batalla contra Haku._

_¿Quién era?_

_-Es no importa mocoso inútil-gruño el hombre de traje y mirada afilada._

_-¿QUE QUIERES?-grito enojado._

_Por alguna razón la presencia de ese hombre le inquietaba y sentía algo dentro de él que parecía esperar a que eso pasara._

_-Yo solamente cumplo la promesa que te hice hace tiempo…Uzumaki Naruto-_

_-MI NOMBRE ES NAMIKAZE NARUTO-_

_-Ciertamente aun no eres el hombre que conocí…pero espero que no pase mucho tiempo…hime-sama le cuesta adaptarse a este mundo, ¿Cuánto te tomara a ti?-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Cerca de ti hay un hombre que conoce la verdad, si lo encuentras todo será claro…tú me diste la misión de estar al lado de Hime y cuidarla, hasta que sea el tiempo necesario nos volveremos a encontrar-_

_-¿Hime?-_

_Naruto se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre._

_-Tus sueños deben presentarte a una mujer que en algún momento fue tu…-_

**OoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos por sorpresa justo antes de caer al suelo, ya en el gruño por bajo y se levantó enojado al detectar a la causante de su desgracia. Con ojos adorables su pequeña hermana Menma sonreía y aplaudía por su pequeña travesura. Realmente era un mini monstruo.

-MENMA, NARUTO, EL DESAYUNO-grito su madre desde el primer piso.

Claro su madre había puesto a Menma a dormir con él mientras preparaba el desayuno y ella al despertar comenzó a empujarlo hasta tirarlo.

Era solo una bebe.

Pero Menma sin duda heredaría la fuerza de los Uzumaki de su madre.

-¿Uzumaki?-pestañeo un momento.

El sujeto de sus sueños siempre lo trataba como un Uzumaki, aunque la que realmente era su madre. Él tenía el apellido de su padre al igual que su hermana, pero sin duda ambos tenían la sangre de su progenitora.

¿Eso tendría algo que ver?

-Probablemente no-murmuro para sí mismo.

…

..

.

Luego de un desayuno donde volvió a faltar su padre debido a los preparativo para los próximos exámenes chunin, Naruto se despidió de su madre y fue donde estaría esperándolo el equipo 7 para alguna nueva misión, después de la misión con el equipo 5 no habían tomado una de alto rango, pero si habían hecho algunas de clase C con Kakashi.

Como iba más temprano de costumbre y se topó a Sasuke, ambos decidieron ir a comprar algunas cosas para la nueva misión que tendrían (armas que habían gastado).

-Ohayo chicos-dijo una voz tras de ellos.

Ambos voltearon a ver y detuvieron su práctica matutina al ver a la silueta tras de ellos.

-ITACHI/NII-SAN-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Era sorprendente ver a Itachi con ropas de civil y con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro, más cuando debería estar de misión en Sunagakure escoltando al Kazekage.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nii-san?-pregunto Sasuke claramente confundido.

Itachi quien no le importaba que lo vieran mal por ser un exiliado del clan Uchiha, se acercó a su hermano para darle un ligero toque en la frente como solía hacerlo.

-Ya escolte al Kazekage y ahora se encuentra en una reunión con el Hokage, ahora tiene otro grupo de escoltas y yo tengo un día libre-anuncio con un aura brillante a su alrededor.

Naruto se tapó los ojos por la luz y Sasuke simplemente asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Ustedes participaran en los exámenes verdad?-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

Pero ambos niños pudieron ver en los ojos del mayor como había un extraño brillo en ellos.

-Hai-

-Deberías entrenarnos Nii-san-

-Bueno hoy tengo un día libre, podría ayudarlos en algunas cosas-

-Genial dattebayo-

Los dos menores se miraron emocionados, ya habían tenido alguno que otro entrenamiento con Itachi y ambos siempre aprendían algo nuevo en ellos.

-Demo-comento Itachi trayendo su atención nuevamente-Es mejor que den dos pasos atrás-añadió divertido.

Naruto y Sasuke se vieron de reojo confundidos, luego dieron dos pasos confundidos y notaron como Itachi hacia lo mismo. Justo cuando ambos estaban por preguntar que sucedía una persona paso por entre ellos y se estrelló en la pared de un comercio.

-Are-mascullo Naruto y volteo a ver nervioso.

Pero la persona se levantó tan rápido que ellos se confundieron al ver como Yuuki saltaba e intentaba encestarle un golpe a otra persona, fallando estrepitosamente y volviendo a ser lanzada en otra dirección.

Naruto lo comprendió.

-Hinata-dijo al ver a otra silueta.

La joven nombrada tenía entre sus manos una bolsa de compras y mirada indiferente al esquivar los golpes de Yuuki con demasiada facilidad. Un nuevo golpe en el estómago lanzo a la niña entre los negocios.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan-saludo Itachi con amabilidad.

Ella volteo a verlo y salto bajando del tejado quedando frente a los chicos. La menor hizo una reverencia antes de contorsionar su cuerpo y darle una patada en la cara a Yuuki que la mando volando. Yuuki parecía tener más energía ese día que en otras ocasiones.

Sin duda poseía una fuerza bruta y una mirada que buscaba sus puntos débiles (cosa que gracias al Kyubi y Obito estaban casi eliminados), parecía que su futuro era mucho más brillante del que una vez pensó, sin duda con el tiempo se volvería en una ninja fuerte.

-Ohayo-respondió haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Hinata-dijo Naruto emocionado.

Desde la misión que tuvieron con el equipo 5 no había podido hablar con ella. Estaba demasiado feliz para siquiera sacar su timidez usual, pero al ver como los ojos de la chica no lo enfocaban se detuvo.

-MUERE-grito alguien desde arriba.

Hinata uso su mano libre y con varios hilos de chacra saliendo de ella pudo sujetar con fuerza a Yuuki y lanzarla sin alguna piedad al suelo.

-Ya fue suficiente Yuuki, aún no he preparado el desayuno- indico Hinata algo cansada.

Pero una vena se hincho en su frente al ver como Yuuki se movía como perro rabioso en el suelo, aun sujeta por las cadenas.

-Vamos ya desayunaste, pero puedes venir conmigo-indico Hinata en tono cansado.

Hizo una leve reverencia a Itachi y de reojo vio a Naruto. El rubio se quedó congelado al ver como los ojos de Hinata lo miraban con tristeza para luego apartar rápidamente el rostro. Se sintió mal, así era como ella solía actuar antes de que hablaran aquella vez en el monte del hokage cuando eran mas niños.

-Quiero carne de comer-se escuchó decir a Yuuki.

Los tres hombres se quedaron quietos en su lugar.

-Vaya esas dos se llevan bien-comento Itachi divertido.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron, sintiéndose algo familiarizado con esa historia.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de un hermoso bosque en la montaña más alejada a las cinco naciones ninja, se podía observar una gran mansión que reflejaba elegancia y poder para aquellos pobres bastardos que tuvieran la oportunidad de verla antes de morir. En medio de una habitación se podía escuchar una hermosa música salir de ella. La música era tocada por una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra y un kimono rojo sangre, sus manos eran cubiertas por vendas y sus ojos entre abiertos mostraban el poderoso Sharingan.

-Veo que por fin lograste recuperar tu movilidad en tus dedos-hablo alguien de manera burlona.

La joven no se inmuto y siguió tocando la enorme arpa de la habitación, cada vez la música sonaba más deprimente y tétrica.

El joven que había entrado no superaría los 16 años y tenía el pelo rojo desordenado corto, su cuerpo no era muy musculoso y tenía vestido una armadura similar a la de los samurái, incluso una hermosa e imponente katana estaba en su cintura. Sus ojos verdes miraron divertidos a la chica frente a él.

La puerta sonó y la música se detuvo.

-Pase-dijo la joven que tocaba música.

Ahora entro un hombre cercano a los veinte años, bastante apuesto y con su cabello castaño desordenado más largo que el joven anterior, su cuerpo era bien definido y cubierto con un hermoso traje oriental. El rostro del hombre reflejaba la serenidad y ternura que los otros dos jóvenes no tenían.

-Itami-sama nuestro amo desea vernos-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

La mujer atendió a su llamado y se puso de pie.

-Sabuna muchas gracias por el mensaje-le contesto al recién llegado.

Sabuna le hizo una reverencia para que ella pudiera salir, pero antes de ello se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro al joven de pelo rojo.

-Kaze ve por Hana y Kohaku diciéndoles que los cuatro generales deben reunirse-ordeno ella antes de salir seguida de Sabuna.

El joven llamado Kaze miro de mala manera a la chica al salir, la muy perra actuaba como la princesa del lugar solamente porque era la segunda al mando. Lo peor es que su amo no la castigo después de perder los brazos ante la batalla con el actual jinchuriki del Kyubi de este mundo.

-Zorra con suerte-gruño antes de obedecerle.

Para suerte de Kaze los otros dos generales restantes estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar de la mansión y no debió buscarlos por mucho tiempo. Era el cuarto de entrenamiento y lugar donde pasaban más tiempo desde que recobraron su conciencia en ese mundo.

En medio del cuarto había dos personas.

Un Niño de diez años de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos chocolate, era como un muñequito y su mirada era angelical. Tenía vestido su cuerpo con un pequeño traje de entrenamiento y sus puños vendados ya que estaba mejorando su combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Kohaku en este mundo no parecía al poderoso Kohaku del futuro, el hombre con una fuerza extraordinaria para matar a alguien con sus dedos.

A su lado estaba una chica de doce años de cuerpo delgado y pelo castaño por sus hombros, sus ropas eran igual de entrenamiento y una venda cubría sus ojos. Su traje de entrenamiento consistía simplemente en short y camiseta que ahora estaban llenos de cortes junto moretones en todo su cuerpo.

-Kohaku y Hana nuestro amo quiere vernos-indico de manera aburrida.

Ambos voltearon en su dirección y Kohaku soltó la cabeza de un humano con quien había jugado a destriparlo hasta la muerte.

-Así que ya era hora nii-san-murmuro Kohaku saliendo del cuarto bañado en sangre.

La niña lo siguió sin decir nada, después de todo su amo le había cortado la lengua por la desobediencia hace algunos dos años. Hana siempre seria la niña estúpida del grupo que pensaba que tenía voluntad propia, ya era hora que aprendiera a que todos eran solamente esclavos.

Kaze pasó sus manos tras la cabeza ignorando sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a un cuarto oscuro donde Itami se encontraba sola y arrodillada en espera de los demás. Itami tampoco tenía mucho del poder de antes, su Sharingan aún no manejaba las técnicas de su clan y por lo tanto perdió patéticamente con anterioridad.

Sinceramente Kaze sabía que él tampoco era como antes, su fuerza era tan reducida que le provocaba nauseas…pero debían ser pacientes, en tan solo tres años más su fuerza sería la de antes y terminarían su conquista en las grandes naciones ninja.

-Nuestro próximo objetivo ya se movilizo-dijo una voz profunda.

Todos voltearon a ver a la silueta tapada por la sombra y que solo mostraba una sonrisa perversa.

Su amo era extraño.

-¿No se supone que no se tenía mucha información sobre el jinchuriki de Sunagakure?-comento Kohaku extrañado.

Su amo dejo pasar su impertinencia ya que era un niño, además que él era totalmente fiel y no tan dudoso como Hana quien permanecía callada para siempre.

-Sin duda no sabemos la localización de ningún jinchuriki debido a que sus recuerdos parecen intactos y por lo tanto se esconden, además debido a que en esta época ahora no existe Akatsuki no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que se reúnan…así que los capturaremos a todos-hablo su amo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-No se preocupen tengo ya varios esclavos nuevos que usaremos para capturarlos, el antiguo plan de Obito y Madara era muy útil para eliminar a las principales fuerzas de las aldeas-

-¿Guerra?-

-No creo, es muy molesto y tedioso…usaremos un plan más sutil-

-¿Sutil?-

-Ya lo verán, por ahora centrémonos en Sabaku No Gaara y la jinchuriki del Kyubi…se reunirán en poco tiempo y sería divertido jugar con ellos-

-Bueno la última vez Itami perdió sus brazos por jugar-

Apenas termino de hablar Kaze, un cuchillo rozo su mejilla y la mirada fulminante de Itami se posó sobre él.

Trago pesado.

-La próxima vez yo matare personalmente a esa maldita puta-gruño Itami con un aura aterradora.

Kaze trago pesado nuevamente y giro nervioso a otro lado.

-SILENCIO-ordeno su amo.

Obedecieron.

Pronto una imagen hecha de agua se formó frente a ellos hasta tomar la forma de un niño pelirrojo y de mirada enojada.

-Solo concéntrense en Sabaku No Gaara…su venganza llegara en unos años-

-Hai-

**Continuara…**

_Hola...mucho tiempo, de hecho mañana tengo examen en la u, la u es una perra, pero me las arregle para subir el capitulo hoy y agradecer a todos sus comentarios :D hubo alguien que (no recuerdo el nombre) pero me puso que pensaba que no iba a leer todo el comentario y al final si lo hice, bueno o malo siempre leo todo el comentario y queria decirle que tuvo razón y aunque no pude poner mucho de lo que me pidio en este capitulo lo intentare sin duda en los otros._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	11. Lazos

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-¿Guerra?-_

_-No creo, es muy molesto y tedioso…usaremos un plan más sutil-_

_-¿Sutil?-_

_-Ya lo verán, por ahora centrémonos en Sabaku No Gaara y la jinchuriki del Kyubi…se reunirán en poco tiempo y sería divertido jugar con ellos-_

_-Bueno la última vez Itami perdió sus brazos por jugar-_

_Apenas termino de hablar Kaze, un cuchillo rozo su mejilla y la mirada fulminante de Itami se posó sobre él._

_Trago pesado._

_-La próxima vez yo matare personalmente a esa maldita puta-gruño Itami con un aura aterradora._

_Kaze trago pesado nuevamente y giro nervioso a otro lado._

_-SILENCIO-ordeno su amo._

_Obedecieron._

_Pronto una imagen hecha de agua se formó frente a ellos hasta tomar la forma de un niño pelirrojo y de mirada enojada._

_-Solo concéntrense en Sabaku No Gaara…su venganza llegara en unos años-_

_-Hai-_

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo diez: Lazos**

Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Su mirada fija en el plato de ramen frente a él.

Sus manos no dejaban de sudar.

Y por un carajo no podía decir una sola palabra.

Namikaze Naruto hijo del actual hokage y la misma habanera sangrienta, el chico alegre que siempre corría por todos lados con una sonrisa en su rostro, el mismo chico que era el mejor amigo del cubito de hielo alias Sasuke, el devorador de Ramen y de los mejores alumnos de la academia.

Ese chico.

Ahora mismo estaba en shock.

De reojo miro a su derecha y noto como su acompañante sorbía lentamente el ramen sin darle mucha importancia.

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Bueno para Hinata Hyuga no debía ser muy importante su presencia.

¿Cómo habían terminado de esa manera?

…

..

.

El día siguiente serían los exámenes chunin y estaba tan emocionado por el hecho de convertirse en uno que parecía que vomitaría arcoíris. Su madre tenía que ir a ver a su padre y su hermana Menma estaba al cuidado de la madre de Sasuke, así que sin opciones de comida al menos que confiara en Jiraiya quien había llegado a la aldea de visita y ya estaba de fiesta…al final prefirió ir a cenar en la noche Ramen a Ichiraku, el mejor lugar del mundo para su familia.

Estaba tan feliz por los exámenes y tan excitado…que por un minúsculo momento olvido su preocupación por Hinata.

Sentía que algo raro pasaba a su alrededor, algo que involucraba muchas cosas.

Pero debían ser tonterías.

Su padre jamás permitiría que algo malo pasara, el protegería a la aldea y a su familia.

Fue cuando entro a Ichiraku que todas sus neuronas murieron, frente a él estaba Hinata comiendo algo que Teuchi le había puesto hace un tiempo. Estuvo tentado a marcharse y dejarla sola, pero no tenía tanto dinero como para ir a otro lado y tenía mucha hambre.

Temeroso se sentó con una silla de separación y ordeno algo.

Hinata no volteo a verlo en ningún momento.

Y un tenso silencio le provoco que no disfrutara bien de su primer plato de ramen.

-¿Naruto conoces a Hinata-chan?-consulto de pronto Teuchi cansado del silencio incómodo y extraño por parte de Naruto.

El chico se ahogó con la comida.

Bueno conocerla era una verdad, aunque realmente no había compartido mucho intercambio de palabras con ella, solamente hace algunos años por alguna extraña razón del destino termino asistiendo al cumpleaños de la niña y la había visto sonreír, sintiendo una extraña conexión con ella que no podía explicar. Después de aquello solo habían intercambiado una que otra palabra en forma de saludo, aunque realmente se culpaba a su extraña timidez que salía al lado de la chica.

No tenían alguna relación aparte de ser conocidos.

-Hai-respondió sin decir más.

No es como si hubiera más que decir.

-Ya veo-murmuro Teuchi.

Luego se excusó de forma tonta y se fue a revisar si la gallina había puesto un huevo. Naruto tuvo la seguridad de que volvería en poco tiempo para remplazar su bol con otro lleno en cualquier momento.

Vio de reojo como la chica seguía comiendo y un extraño impulso le hizo querer hablarle.

-No sabía que te gustaba el ramen-

Tema de conversación tonto…pero no sabía cuándo podría volver hablar normalmente con ella a solas.

Incluso pensó que no le contestaría.

-Cuando era niña y vivía con Obito tome la costumbre de cenar Ramen aquí cuando quedaba en casa sola…ahora comprendo que me recordaba a un ser querido-contesto abiertamente sin voltear a verlo.

Naruto pestañeo sorprendido.

Era bien conocido que la vida de Hinata…bueno solo era de Hinata. No había alguien que no comentara sobre el extraño comportamiento antisocial de la niña y que rumoreaba se venía viendo desde que vivía con el clan Hyuga. Se preguntó por qué se habría sincerado con él, porque algo en su interior le decía que ella no mentía.

¿Un ser querido?

Se preguntó si alguien del famoso clan Hyuga aparte de Hinata habría ido a comer a un lugar humilde como este.

-El ramen es delicioso yo siempre vengo a comer aquí cuando estoy solo, como si estuviera en mis venas comer ramen…supongo que es porque a mis padres también les gusta mucho dattebayo-añadió él para no dejar morir la conversación.

Se felicitó al ver una leve sonrisa nacer en el rostro de la chica que seguía comiendo.

Pero al desaparecer esta…se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Para alguien que le era fácil hablar con cualquiera, era frustrante el sentir una extraña pared invisible con Hinata.

¿Por qué no podía abrirse con ella?

-Mañana serán los exámenes Chunin-hablo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Volteo a verla sorprendido de que supiera eso, ella siendo ya una Chunin debería restarle importancia a un asunto como ese. El ambiente se volvió algo pesado y Naruto vio la mirada fría de la chica en su plato vacío de comida.

-Ten cuidado-murmuro Hinata.

Siguió viéndola sin comprenderla.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica?

Siempre tratándolo con indiferencia al igual que los demás, ignorándolo, pasando sobre él como si no existiera. Sin duda ahora frente a él no parecía haber algo de la usual Hinata Hyuga, ahora tenía una chica que parecía preocuparse por él.

¿Quién era Hinata Hyuga?

Algo dentro le dijo que probablemente la chica no sabría también esa respuesta.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien Dattebayo-respondió con su usual sonrisa.

Pero supo que hizo mal.

O no tan mal.

En ese momento que termino de hablar, Hinata volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos y entablando contacto visual por primera vez en meses. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en la chica, ya que en ese momento sentía una extraña aura rodeándolos, como si fueran los únicos que existieran y nadie más pudiera entrar en esa extraña burbuja creada.

Sus ojos.

Los ojos que ella poseía estaban llenos de algo que no comprendía.

-¿Hinata?-dijo su nombre extraño.

-¿Por qué?-respondió ella con voz ahogada.

Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos…que era el extraño sentimiento en el pecho de Naruto y por qué se había sonrojado al verla a los ojos.

Fue Hinata quien rompió la pequeña burbuja que se había cruzado.

Con rapidez la chica puso un dinero en la barra del local y salió con grandes pasos del lugar. Con rapidez Naruto la imito (dejando también dinero en la barra) puede que no estuviera lleno aun, pero no podía dejar a la chica sola, corrió hasta alcanzarla y la sujeto del brazo con pánico. Un extraño sentimiento en su interior le impedían dejarla sola de nuevo.

Detuvo sus pasos a mitad de la calle ante ese pensamiento.

¿De nuevo?

Ignoro su mente cuando vio que ella volteaba a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto sin soltarla del brazo.

Su mano parecía querer hervir del calor que le provocaba el tener un contacto directo con la piel de la chica, pero no pensaba soltarla por nada del mundo.

Fue ella quien se soltó con fuerza y ambas manos taparon su rostro que no dejaba de soltar lágrimas.

-Tus palabras…son iguales a las de él…lo mismo que me dijo antes que lo mataran…-murmuro antes de ahogar su voz en sollozos.

Algo dentro de Naruto se movió incomodo ante la palabra él. Después de procesar todas las palabras de la chica, pudo comprender que alguien importante para ella había muerto e irónicamente él había usado palabras similares causándole que llorara. Apretó los puños intentando pensar en que decir y ayudarle.

-Yo no voy a morir-dijo rápidamente.

Se golpeó mentalmente…"_La idea era decir lo siento dattebayo_"….debido a que esas palabras detuvieron el llanto de la chica y volteaba a verlo furiosa.

Otra vez metió la pata.

-No entiendo esto, tu conciencia debe ser diferente…fue otro tiempo y otro lugar…¿Por qué puedes repetir sus mismas palabras?-

Decir que Naruto estaba detrás de un palo perdido era poco.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y con una mano limpio sus lágrimas con fuerza.

-No entiendo nada-murmuro.

-Yo tampoco-acepto Naruto confundido.

Los dos se vieron directamente.

La calle vacía de gente, la soledad de un callejón que era el atajo para ir a su departamento con Obito, un extraño gato que observaba todo algo adormilado y la luna junto a sus estrellas fueron las únicas que escucharon como ambos niños soltaban carcajadas.

Hinata al final había actuado nerviosa y soltado carcajadas para no llorar, Naruto la siguió al no comprender nada.

Así fue durante algunos minutos.

Luego de eso ambos se detuvieron al ver que estaban arrodillados en el suelo y se voltearon a mirar algo agitados por tanto reír.

Que cosa más ridícula.

-¿Yo te hice algo Hinata?-pregunto Naruto llamando su atención.

No comprendió.

-Siento…como si siempre intentaras alejarme-

-Gomene-

-¿Are?-

-Tienes razón, siempre intente alejarme de ti por miedo y por qué no se cuanto pueda contenerme…lo mejor sería solamente verte feliz de lejos-

Por segunda vez en la noche no comprendió lo que la chica quería decirle, pero el verla viendo al suelo con mirada triste y con ojos rojos de haber llorado, lo impulsaron para tomar la mano de la chica y que esta lo viera sorprendido.

-Quiero ser tu amigo dattebayo-grito Naruto con convicción.

Y nuevamente Hinata soltó lágrimas.

Parecía apretar su cuerpo tenso queriendo negarse.

Luego lloro nuevamente.

Lloro…

Lloro con un llanto que le dolía a él también.

…

..

.

Lloro antes de asentir y regalarle una sonrisa.

Y fue esa noche, en medio de un callejón y totalmente desconcertado sin comprender nada, fue esa noche que Hinata por fin había dejado de alejarse de su lado.

Noto como un pequeño ladrillo había caído de la muralla que la chica había puesto entre ambos, pero con el tiempo el haría lo posible por destruirla toda.

Ya que había descubierto algo esa noche que lo aterraba.

Hinata le gustaba…le gustaba tanto que comenzaba a asustarse…pero a la vez emocionarse de que la chica lo había aceptado como amigos…

Por ahora.

**OoOoOoO**

Ese día no era de los mejores que había tenido Uchiha Obito, primero podemos regresar al día anterior y como Hinata llego bastante tarde con una leve sonrisa sospechosa, si bien Kurama parecía enterado de algo se negaba a decirlo. Levantarse temprano ese día para ser un puto observador de los exámenes chunin no era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero los otros tres (Hinata, Kurama y Itachi) le habían dicho que sería más fácil tener observadores dentro del examen para saber que sucedía.

Paso todo un día rogándole a su sensei que le permitiera participar como observador en los exámenes.

Algo confundido lo permitió.

Los otros también habían buscado algo que hacer.

Itachi estaba patrullando los alrededores, habían convencido a Minato de que aumentar la seguridad no era mala idea y el Uchiha junto a varios ANBU mantenían una distancia prudente con la aldea en busca de alguna anomalía.

Hinata había sido obligada por él a tomarse el día libre, o eso pensaban los demás, realmente estaba en el monte de los kages en espera de que algo se le pasara a su byakugan para avisarle.

Hiro estaba entre los Jounin que vigilarían el recorrido del bosque de la muerte de los novatos, había estado entrenando mucho estos días para su examen ANBU en cuatro meses.

Daisuke…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha.

Le había preguntado a Itachi y este le había dicho que Daisuke estaba teniendo un entrenamiento difícil en medio del clan Uchiha con el padre de Sasuke, tal parecía que su tío tenía intención de incluirlo en la policía Uchiha…algo muy sospechoso y preocupante.

Volvió a su realidad.

Si bien él no era quien lo dirigiría, quien lo haría sería Ibiki Morino…rio divertido de la pobre suerte de los miserables bastardos que lo tomarían…su deber seria solamente el de observar a los niños y decir quien pudo copiar de manera menos visible.

Su sharingan reprobaría a todos se ser necesario.

Suspiro aburrido al ver a los chicos entrar por fin a la sala correcta.

Pero los ignoro a todos.

Se concentró en ver como el equipo de Kakashi ya había llegado, también el trio Ino-Shika-Cho y el equipo de Kurenai, los nueve novatos. Entre otros pudo ver como el equipo de Guy también llegaba, aunque realmente tanto la chica de las armas como la mini copia de Guy no le importaban mucho en ese momento…su visión se centró en Neji de inmediato.

Hinata le había contado su pasado con su primo.

Todo.

Después de investigar un poco descubrió que el padre de Neji seguía con vida y era buen amigo de su hermano gemelo, el niño quien debió haber sido el protector de Hinata ahora cuidaba de su hermana menor, pero sin odio de por medio.

Recordó vagamente como la niña había hecho todo lo posible por no toparse con nadie de su familia.

Le había preguntado el ¿Por qué?, él mismo con una nueva oportunidad había disfrutado de tener a sus amigos de vuelta y más de ver a Rin con vida.

Pensó que Hinata al recobrar su memoria y no tener una neblina en su mente iría corriendo a su familia, era comprensible que antes teniendo todo borroso no lo hiciera…debería hacerlo ahora.

Pero ella solo respondió un…

_"-Si vuelvo con ellos, solo los perjudicaría por el Kyubi, ahora sin mí son felices y sin duda yo caería en el amor que se me fue negado y no lograría mi propósito-"_

Suspiro aburrido recordando el vacío en el rostro de Hinata.

Si bien ella en un pasado solo pensaba en salvar al rubio idiota, ahora entre sus hombros tenía el deseo de rescatar a sus amigos de una muerte segura.

-Vaya idiota-gruño para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste Obito?-pregunto Rin confundida a su lado.

La única forma en que Minato había aceptado que él estuviera en los exámenes Chunin era si Rin iba como su niñera.

En la última misión con Kakashi y Rin, realmente fue una estúpida misión clase D de ayudar a unos granjeros con su cultivo en otra aldea, al principio discutían por todo y Rin no dejaba de reprocharle que para él Hinata fuera más importante ahora que su ex-equipo. Si bien era cierto intento explicarle a Rin todo lo que había pasado (censurando el hecho de tener recuerdos de su vida pasada en otra dimensión o futuro alterno que trataban de cambiar), si bien no quedo convencida, Kakashi le ayudo a recapacitar en su trato con la niña.

Obito diría que Rin tenía celos de Hinata.

Pero dado que su amiga siempre amo a Kakashi esa teoría era tan estúpida que la descarto.

Al final volvieron a ser "amigos" y todo estaba en paz, aunque la castaña seguía dudando de la niña, al menos ya la trataba.

¿Kakashi?

Él idiota era lo de menos, el no parecía importarle mucho la niña y la trataba indiferentemente, el lunar que ocultaba en su rostro era más importante que la niña. Después de todo Rin y él lo habían visto antes de ser equipo por error…pero eso era otra historia.

Volvió a la realidad al ver una cabellera roja entrar al salón.

Se tensó al ver los ojos fríos y oscuros de Sabaku No Gaara.

Esto sería problemático.

**OoOoOoO**

Camino a paso lento por la aldea y de manera aburrida, Obito le acababa de informar que los chicos ya estaban en la prueba del bosque de la muerte y él junto a Rin estaban esperando la llegada de algún equipo al lado del hokage. Las horas habían pasado con velocidad y la tarde se abría paso en la aldea.

No debía preocuparse.

Según sus recuerdos el posible ataque ninja principal fue en el torneo que se hicieron después…aunque la llegada del kazekage le era perturbadora.

Las cosas no sucedían como recordaba.

Vio como un ave se posaba frente a ella, era pequeña y de color negro que no llamaba mucho la atención.

Obito.

_"Muchos participantes llegaron como pensábamos, los nueve novatos y el equipo de tu primo están aquí._

_Obito"_

Frunció el ceño.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido… ¿Ya habían pasado las 24 horas?

Mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina con el papel frente a ella, no observo bien que una persona también iba en su dirección y ambos terminaron chocando. Molesta alzo el rostro con frialdad y lo cambio al ver con quien se había topado.

Jiraiya.

Pestañeo varias veces…no recordaba haberlo visto antes…vaya había olvidado que estaba con vida en este tiempo.

El parecía sorprendido por verle durante unos segundos, aunque luego sonrió y se agacho hasta estar a su altura, por inercia lo vio de forma sospechosa. Luego vio cómo su cara se volvía seria durante un segundo y desviaba levemente los ojos a la derecha, siguió su mirada confundida.

Quedo helada.

Unos ojos blancos la miraban fijamente.

Bueno dos pares de ojos blancos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a su madre, pero su rostro parecía tener más vida que cuando ella vivía con ellos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un hermoso Kimono y su rostro mostraba una gran serenidad. Junto a su madre pudo ver como su pequeña hermana Hanabi la miraba fijamente, con ropas de entrenamiento y actitud superior que le recordó tanto a su pasado.

Eso no fue lo peor.

Fue ver el enorme abultado vientre de su madre…estaba embarazada.

Dada su posición su madre no podía verla y solo miraba la espalda de Jiraiya, en cambio su hermana menor la veía confundida.

Ella cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada al suelo.

Cobarde, grito su mente.

-Así que tú eres la pequeña Hinata Hyuga, mi ahijado habla mucho sobre tú-comento Jiraiya tomándola por el brazo de manera rápida.

Fue un segundo y ya no estaba en la calle principal de Konoha, ahora estaba en medio de algún tejado no lejos de la calle, pero si lo suficiente para que su madre y hermana no la vieran.

Estaba impactada.

Su mirada se perdió en el cielo e ignoro a Jiraiya sentado a su lado, por alguna razón tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar…había pensado que su madre moriría como en su tiempo, pensó que encariñarse con alguien que moriría no tenía sentido…pero en ese momento solo quiso correr a abrazarle.

Su hermana estaba enorme, le daba mucha ilusión entrenar con ella y enseñarle tanto.

Y tendría otro hermanito.

¿Cómo sería?

¿Cómo se llamaría?

¿Sería niño o niña?

No pudo detener las lágrimas en su rostro y se tapó su cara con ambas manos. Joder putos sentimientos que le hacían sentir tan mal, ya comprendía que la forma de ser de los Uchiha no era tan mala…los sentimientos apestaban.

-Sé que quieres llorar, pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo para eso-comento Jiraiya con seriedad.

Volvió a la realidad.

Ese hombre la había ayudado.

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo sabía que ocupaba salir de ahí?

Lo miro fijamente olvidando el dolor de ver a su madre.

-¿Cómo…?-

Jiraiya sonrió, una sonrisa que parecía iluminarse cada vez más…pero era literal. Del cielo había una enorme piedra flotante y de ella varias partes se desprendían con fuego en dirección a la aldea. Quedo en shock y vio como la sonrisa de Jiraiya se hacía algo nostálgica mientras el primer meteorito caía en una parte alejada de la aldea y sacaba gritos de los ciudadanos.

-Creo que haber muerto contra Pain si fue de ayuda-susurro con melancolía.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron.

Jiraiya también poseía sus recuerdos.

-Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso, una invasión es cosa seria-dijo Jiraiya con seriedad al ver mas gritos en todos lados.

Hinata lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo de manera seria y enojada.

-Significa que no queda mucho tiempo para irnos a entrenar Hinata, mi deber ahora es ayudarte con el Kyubi…ya me explicaras que está sucediendo aquí-dijo dándole un leve coscorrón en la cabeza y luego desapareciendo.

¿Entrenar?

Ladeo su cabeza y empezó a correr en dirección a la calle principal de nuevo. Su madre y hermana aún estaban en medio del fuego cruzado y cada vez caían mas meteoritos en todas direcciones.

**-Te prestare algo de chacra, pero no mucho por si debemos luchar aun con Gaara-**hablo Kurama en su interior.

-Hai-dijo sin pensarlo.

Rápidamente una extraña aura roja comenzó a rodearla como un manto, sus ojos se volvieron algo rojizos y su pelo se levantó de forma sospechosa, detrás de ella una cola de chacra le informaba que había liberado solamente una cola de las nueve que poseía Kurama.

En su entrenamiento llego a liberar tres colas sin problema, después de estas había una posibilidades que quemara su cuerpo si se excedía. El chacra rojo le hacía ir más rápido, tener más fuerza y lo mejor es que mejoraba mucho su vista.

Así que eso fue lo que le sirvió para ver como su madre tenía una Kunai en su mano y ocultaba a Hanabi tras de ella, era una total irresponsabilidad dejarlas salir sin guardias. Un meteorito se acercaba a ellas y estaba por darles.

-A**B**A**J**O-grito con voz distorsionada.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Su madre volteo a ver sorprendida en dirección a su voz, sus ojos se mostraron incrédulos al verla y su boca articulo su nombre.

Lo ignoro.

Con sus hilos de chacra logro hacer polvo el meteorito y salto sobre ellas tirando a un ninja vestido de negro que intentaba dañarle. Fue en ese momento que sintió una gran cantidad de presencias desconocidas y supo que aparte de los meteoritos estaban en medio de un ataque.

Dio un giro antes de caer nuevamente al suelo.

Vio como todo a su alrededor era un caos.

-Hinata-murmuro su madre con asombro.

La vio de reojo y noto una chispa de angustia en sus ojos.

-Kage bushin no jutsu-dijo haciendo una posición de manos.

Si bien la técnica aun no lograba dominarla como Naruto, pudo hacer una copia perfecta que la miro fijamente.

-Llévalas con el clan Hyuga, estarán a salvo-ordeno y esta asintió.

Estaba por saltar y derrotar a los demás tipos cuando sintió una mano pequeña que la detenía. Giro su rostro y quedo en piedra al ver a la pequeña Hanabi mirarla fijamente con sus ojos blancos, se sintió impura al recordar sus ojos de diferente color e inconscientemente llevo su mano a su ojo gris.

-¿Nee-san?-susurro ella.

Quiso llorar.

Se agacho a su altura y sonrió levemente.

Porque si bien sabía que relacionarse con su hermana probablemente le traería más dolor, no pudo evitar sonreírle ignorando las imágenes en su mente…viendo como su hermana luchaba en una enorme batalla y varios hombres la violaron, como su cuerpo fue mutilado y ella no pudo hacer nada.

-Esta vez te protegeré Hanabi-explico ella con una sonrisa.

Luego salió corriendo.

…

..

.

La batalla se había extendido durante varios minutos, muchos ninja de Konoha estaban luchando y había mandado otra copia para avisarle a Obito sobre el ataque, los exámenes chunin ya se debían haber suspendido. Igualmente los ataques tipo meteorito de la roca sobre ellos no hacían más que aumentar y konoha ya parecía arder.

Apretó los dientes con rabia.

Todo era tan similar a la vez anterior…pero esta vez era diferente.

No lograba dominar bien ese elemento, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Salto, un salto grande debido a la cantidad de chacra que poseía en ese momento, pero vio como pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a caer por la gravedad. Usando todo su esfuerzo logro hacer una potente corriente de viento bajo su pie derecho que la impulso en el aire.

El viento era un elemento complicado que había estado entrenando, ya que Naruto era el anterior jinchuriki del Kyubi y había logrado controlarlo…Kurama quiso enseñarle lo básico.

-No pienso dejar que todo se repita-gruño ahora aplicando viento a su pie izquierdo.

No ocupo más de unos cinco saltos en el aire para poder llegar sobre la enorme roca.

En la roca habían dos niños.

Un Niño de diez años de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos chocolate, era como un muñequito y su mirada era angelical. Tenía vestido su cuerpo con un pequeño traje de entrenamiento y sus puños vendados ya que estaba mejorando su combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

A su lado estaba una chica de doce años de cuerpo delgado y pelo castaño por sus hombros, sus ropas eran igual de entrenamiento y una venda cubría sus ojos. Su traje de entrenamiento consistía simplemente en short y camiseta que ahora estaban llenos de cortes junto moretones en todo su cuerpo.

Tenso su cuerpo al identificarlos.

-Vaya veníamos tras el jinchuriki de una cola…pero divertirnos con la nueve colas actual también sería divertido-comento el niño divertido.

La niña volteo a verlo.

-Itami no se enojara si no se entera y yo no pienso decirle nada…tú…bueno no creo que digas nada-murmuro Kohaku por bajo.

Hinata se puso en guardia.

-No dejare que me arranques otro ojo-musito Hinata con odio.

Kohaku sonrió macabramente.

-Hana quítate las vendas-ordeno.

La niña asintió. Cuando se quitó las vendas abrió un ojo que tenía horribles cicatrices a su alrededor y en el centro mostraba un perfecto ojo con el byakugan.

Hinata se tensó al ver su ojo.

Luego la niña abrió su otro ojo que mostraba para su horror el rinnengan.

Eso explicaba la enorme roca voladora.

La pequeña se puso frente a ella en posición de batalla.

-Joder-mascullo Hinata.

Con todas sus fuerzas intento correr en su dirección, pero la niña la repelía con el poder de su ojo morado, su byakugan esquivaba las shuriken y cuando se tele transporto atrás de ella dándole una patada que rompió sus costillas…supo que no sería fácil.

-No es divertido-dijo Kohaku con voz distorsionada y grotesca.

Nuevamente estaba perdida.

Lo supo cuando una patada de parte de Kohaku la mando a volar por los aires con una fuerza descomunal digna de Tsunade.

En el aire cerro los ojos.

-Estas bien-dijo alguien a su lado.

Luego sintió unos fuertes brazos que la tenían sujetada y como volaba por los aires. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se topó con algo que la dejo helada…eran unos ojos rojos con un extraño símbolo en ellos que la dejo sin habla.

-¿Mangekyō sharingan?-pregunto sin creerlo.

Pero al ver bien quien la tenía de brazos no pudo más que quedarse en piedra.

-DAISUKE-grito incrédula.

El chico le sonrió encantadoramente y luego volteo a ver de manera fría a los dos chicos. Un extraño esqueleto enorme comenzó a rodear a ambos chicos y Hinata lo miraba totalmente incrédula al ver el color azulado en él.

-¿Creen que yo dejaría que lastimaran a mi hime-san?-pregunto incrédulo el chico.

¿Hime-san?

De reojo pudo ver la mirada psicópata de Kohaku crecer y los ojos sin expresión de Hana.

-Vaya esos ojos me harán explotar-dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa perversa y mirada llena de emoción.

Sonrisa que Daisuke imito…

La pelea estaba por empezar.

**Continuara…**

_No sabía que escribir después...así que tendrán que esperar el próximo capitulo para saber que rayos pasa aquí :D Momento Naruhina XD en dos o tres capitulos habra demasiada Naruhina como para hacerlos vomitar arcoiris y se viene ya casi la parte Shippuden_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	12. Fin de la primera parte

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_La batalla se había extendido durante varios minutos, muchos ninja de Konoha estaban luchando y había mandado otra copia para avisarle a Obito sobre el ataque, los exámenes chunin ya se debían haber suspendido. Igualmente los ataques tipo meteorito de la roca sobre ellos no hacían más que aumentar y konoha ya parecía arder._

_Apretó los dientes con rabia._

_Todo era tan similar a la vez anterior…pero esta vez era diferente._

_No lograba dominar bien ese elemento, pero no tenía muchas opciones._

_Salto, un salto grande debido a la cantidad de chacra que poseía en ese momento, pero vio como pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a caer por la gravedad. Usando todo su esfuerzo logro hacer una potente corriente de viento bajo su pie derecho que la impulso en el aire._

_El viento era un elemento complicado que había estado entrenando, ya que Naruto era el anterior jinchuriki del Kyubi y había logrado controlarlo…Kurama quiso enseñarle lo básico._

_-No pienso dejar que todo se repita-gruño ahora aplicando viento a su pie izquierdo._

_No ocupo más de unos cinco saltos en el aire para poder llegar sobre la enorme roca._

_En la roca habían dos niños._

_Un Niño de diez años de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos chocolate, era como un muñequito y su mirada era angelical. Tenía vestido su cuerpo con un pequeño traje de entrenamiento y sus puños vendados ya que estaba mejorando su combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

_A su lado estaba una chica de doce años de cuerpo delgado y pelo castaño por sus hombros, sus ropas eran igual de entrenamiento y una venda cubría sus ojos. Su traje de entrenamiento consistía simplemente en short y camiseta que ahora estaban llenos de cortes junto moretones en todo su cuerpo._

_Tenso su cuerpo al identificarlos._

_-Vaya veníamos tras el jinchuriki de una cola…pero divertirnos con la nueve colas actual también sería divertido-comento el niño divertido._

_La niña volteo a verlo._

_-Itami no se enojara si no se entera y yo no pienso decirle nada…tú…bueno no creo que digas nada-murmuro Kohaku por bajo._

_Hinata se puso en guardia._

_-No dejare que me arranques otro ojo-musito Hinata con odio._

_Kohaku sonrió macabramente._

_-Hana quítate las vendas-ordeno._

_La niña asintió. Cuando se quitó las vendas abrió un ojo que tenía horribles cicatrices a su alrededor y en el centro mostraba un perfecto ojo con el byakugan._

_Hinata se tensó al ver su ojo._

_Luego la niña abrió su otro ojo que mostraba para su horror el rinnengan._

_Eso explicaba la enorme roca voladora._

_La pequeña se puso frente a ella en posición de batalla._

_-Joder-mascullo Hinata._

_Con todas sus fuerzas intento correr en su dirección, pero la niña la repelía con el poder de su ojo morado, su byakugan esquivaba las shuriken y cuando se tele transporto atrás de ella dándole una patada que rompió sus costillas…supo que no sería fácil._

_-No es divertido-dijo Kohaku con voz distorsionada y grotesca._

_Nuevamente estaba perdida._

_Lo supo cuando una patada de parte de Kohaku la mando a volar por los aires con una fuerza descomunal digna de Tsunade._

_En el aire cerro los ojos._

_-Estas bien-dijo alguien a su lado._

_Luego sintió unos fuertes brazos que la tenían sujetada y como volaba por los aires. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se topó con algo que la dejo helada…eran unos ojos rojos con un extraño símbolo en ellos que la dejo sin habla._

_-¿Mangekyō sharingan?-pregunto sin creerlo._

_Pero al ver bien quien la tenía de brazos no pudo más que quedarse en piedra._

_-DAISUKE-grito incrédula._

_El chico le sonrió encantadoramente y luego volteo a ver de manera fría a los dos chicos. Un extraño esqueleto enorme comenzó a rodear a ambos chicos y Hinata lo miraba totalmente incrédula al ver el color azulado en él._

_-¿Creen que yo dejaría que lastimaran a mi hime-san?-pregunto incrédulo el chico._

_¿Hime-san?_

_De reojo pudo ver la mirada psicópata de Kohaku crecer y los ojos sin expresión de Hana._

_-Vaya esos ojos me harán explotar-dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa perversa y mirada llena de emoción._

_Sonrisa que Daisuke imito…_

_La pelea estaba por empezar._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo once: Fin de la primera parte**

Todo a su alrededor era un caos, todos los gritos y personas que morían por el fuego le daba un mal presentimiento y una terrible familiaridad que esperaba no volver a ver. Lo peor de todo era ver como Daisuke luchaba con fiereza con esa chica con el rinnegan destruyendo todo a su paso. Entre su mente habían muchas preguntas y una de ellas era el ver como Daisuke se había vuelto tan fuerte de forma imposible, nunca vio a nadie en ese nivel excepto al mismo Itachi Uchiha, si bien Daisuke tenía quince años…eso era ridículo.

Ella en cambio estaba herida y Kurama hacia lo posible por curarle las heridas rápidamente, pero igual debía escapar de los fuertes golpes de Kohaku.

En ese momento lo recordó.

Recordó cuando su líder fue la que estaba al frente de la batalla que acabo con su Konoha, como aquella persona le susurro aquellas cosas mientras le extraía su ojo y se lo implantaba aquella hermosa mujer que ahora era una niña que luchaba con Daisuke.

Sus palabras.

Sus creaciones.

Su propósito.

Esa persona solo buscaba destrucción y para eso había raptado a los mejores descendientes para obtener lo que deseaba, esto junto a sus inventos logro hacer las mejores máquinas de guerra que existían. Ella quiso obtener su linaje como clan Hyuga, pero en su lugar tomo a una niña pariente lejana y le implanto a la fuerza el rinnegan.

Por eso podía jurar que el niño con quien luchaba era descendiente del clan Senju, podría sonar ridículo…pero su fuerza debía ser similar a Tsunade.

Un golpe la hizo botar sangre y la dejo en el suelo.

Si esto era ahora, no quería saber qué pasaría con esa bestia en unos años. Bueno recordaba vagamente como ese chico seria el hombre que mataría a Kurenai aplastándole el cráneo con sus manos frente a sus ojos, como había desmembrado a la hija de Kurenai solo por diversión.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos de ira.

Recordaba bien la forma sádica de verla y todas los miembros desfigurados de sus víctimas a su lado, como si fueran trofeos de guerra y quisiera restregarle lo débil que era.

Y podía ver en ese momento en los ojos de niño, el asesino que se convertiría.

…

No lo permitiría.

Comenzó a liberar chacra en sus manos y con fuerza abrumadora lo tomo por el cuello lanzándolo por los aires, el chico tropezó de la plataforma y comenzó a caer de forma rápida por los aires. No lo dudo ni un segundo y se lanzó detrás del chico ignorando un grito de Daisuke.

**-Detente idiota no debes liberar más chacra-**gruño Kurama molesto en su interior.

Ella siguió cayendo por el vacío y sentía como todo a su alrededor se volvían en recuerdos lejanos…recuerdos que nunca habían pasado para la gente de este mundo y solo ella debía cargar con el peso junto algunos otros elegidos.

Recuerdos tan hermosos como lo eran sus amigos, las misiones que siempre tenían y donde ella terminaba siendo la burla de Kiba y Shino por su estatura. Entre más adentro fuera en sus recuerdos parecía que se volvían más claros, como la ocasión en que Ino le dijo que debería aprovechar su cuerpo en las misiones y como andaba de novia en ese momento de Naruto este estallo en ira ante una burlona Ino. Aunque no fuera tan cercana a otros chicos recordaba la mirada brillante de Chouji cuando presento a Karui como su novia, la sonrisa relajante de Sakura cuando Sasuke regresaba a la aldea, la mirada fastidiada de Shikamaru cuando ambos cuidaban a la hija de Kurenai y este salía con alguna de sus travesuras.

Su vida había sido no la más perfecta de todas, tuvo una infancia algo dura…pero todo eso había valido la pena por el hermoso destino que llego a vivir.

La oportunidad de tener amigos.

Tener una familia (algo disfuncional pero familia al final).

Pudo tener un novio con el que paso una vida maravillosa, solo que el tiempo fue muy corto.

…

Nadie tenía recuerdos de eso, todos los que mantenían recuerdos de su vida pasada fueron héroes que murieron antes de esa última invasión. Fue gracias a su egoísmo que todo volvió en el tiempo y ahora vivía la oportunidad de cambiar el destino.

…

Fue hasta el momento en que estaba cayendo detrás de ese Kohaku que pudo sentir algo en su interior, todos sus recuerdos estaban como antes solo que fusionados con lo que ella había vivido en ese mismo mundo.

Pero solo hasta ese instante pudo sentir la misma desesperación que la orillo a confiar en Kurama y volver al tiempo pasado.

No quería ver sufrir a las personas que alguna vez fueron cercanas.

No quería ver sus muertes nuevamente sin hacer nada.

No quería eso.

…

Ella no permitiría que ocurriera ese destino.

Rápidamente todo su cuerpo se envolvió en un manto naranja que cada vez se volvía más oscuro. A diferencia de Naruto ella no tenía su cuerpo preparado para recibir el poder del Kyubi, pero igualmente ella sabía que con varias colas liberadas perdería el control, tanto ella como Kurama sabían que no estaban preparados para eso y las consecuencias que tendría su cuerpo después de ello.

Lo ignoro.

Cuando su rostro estaba volviéndose en negro activo su byakugan provocando que estos sangraran.

Luego se dejó llevar por su oscuridad.

Una muy grande oscuridad que parecía querer consumirla desde el momento que llego a ese mundo.

**OoOoOoO**

Bien.

Esto definitivamente comenzaba a salirse de sus planes.

En medio de donde serían las semifinales o las clasificaciones para los exámenes chunin (ya que una gran cantidad de Gennin logró superar la prueba) estaban un gran grupo de Jounin y Chunin quienes se encargarían de vigilar la prueba, junto con el hokage y también los Genin participantes. Todos estaban sobre la azotea que daba la vista perfecta de como Konoha comenzaba arder en llamas a lo lejos. Si bien muchos intentaban salir por todas sus fuerzas del lugar, una extraña barrera desconocida les impedía lograr ir a ayudar en su aldea.

Incluso el mismo hokage Minato Namikaze usando todos sus jutsus no pudo lograr salir.

Sin duda algo demasiado desfavorable.

-No hay manera de salir del perímetro de cincuenta metros a partir del lugar-comento Rin con enojo.

Todos habían intentado usar sus técnicas durante más de una hora sin resultados gratificantes, Obito no comprendía porque su ojo no le dejaba ir a otra dimensión y traspasar la extraña frontera.

Era como si ningún especia de chacra funcionara.

Lo peor de todo es que hace tiempo que había comenzado a sentir el desequilibrio de chacra por parte de Hinata, si a esa distancia podía sentir el poder que liberaba…significaba que algo estaba mal.

Vale…tal vez estaba comenzando a preocuparse un poco.

Apretó con tanta fuerza sus mandíbulas que sintió algo de sangre en su boca, sus puños estaban tensos y su pie no dejaba de moverse en un claro indicio de que estaba ansioso. Camino en dirección al Hokage que no estaba en mejor estado que él y se revolvió el pelo nervioso por hablar con él.

Si bien era su sensei.

Enojado daba algo de miedo.

Bueno al mal paso mejor darle prisa.

-El chacra de Hinata comenzó a ser…inestable-dijo algo inseguro.

Obito se sintió como un niño de cinco años al ver el brillo de ira en los ojos azulados de su sensei, vagamente recordó como en la cuarta guerra ninja su maestro se mostraba amable y fuerte…claro en esa época no tenía a su esposa e hija con vida en medio de un ataque.

Kakashi quien estaba junto con Rin al lado del hokage se vieron preocupados.

Abajo estaban los Gennin de los exámenes sin poder hacer nada, de reojo vieron a la arena donde todos parecían inquietos y con claras órdenes de no poder salir.

Vaya mierda.

-Al menos Itachi está afuera…espero logre encontrar a Hinata-murmuro Obito por bajo.

-Lo que me extraña es que esta barrera sea tan ridículamente indestructible-gruño Rin molesta.

-Tal vez sea de esas barreras que solo se rompen destruyendo a quien la hizo-agrego Kakashi.

Los tres miembros del ex equipo 7 se vieron detenidamente antes de suspirar frustrados, ya casi todos se quedaban sin chacra por intentar romper la barrera, así que ignoraron cuando Minato se puso de pie y comenzó a intentar nuevamente varios jutsus contra la barrera con nulo resultado.

No parecía cambiar algo.

…

..

.

Hubo algo nuevo en el ambiente, una enorme luz roja salió de la aldea y llego al cielo. Todos en el complejo quedaron en silencio y solo pudieron sentir una leve oleada de viento y el sonido de una explosión en medio de la aldea.

Provoco un shock general.

Joder, que había sido eso.

Todos los niños salieron del complejo observando incrédulos el rayo de luz rojo que parecía estar generando energía propia y había provocado otra gran explosión. Si bien luego de un minuto el rayo desapareció, una extraña sensación de terror inundaba el ambiente.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo alguien a su lado.

Obito giro el rostro y miro a Sakura Haruno la alumna de su amigo quien parecía tener una expresión de horror en su rostro mientras temblaba.

Vagamente recordó algo en su mente que se pareciera a lo que había visto, para su mala suerte recordó en como Pain en otro mundo había atacado a la aldea y Naruto había liberado varias colas del Kyubi provocando un gran desastre en su misión en aquel tiempo.

Trago saliva incómodo.

Se sentía como una rata de laboratorio atrapada, de esta forma fue como debieron sentirse los ninjas cuando el ataco en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja.

Desesperados.

Enojados.

Sin oportunidades.

Vaya ironía.

Estaba por golpear el muro invisible que los dividía cuando una sombra se movió por el rabillo de su ojo, volteo incrédulo al ver a un Sabaku No Gaara con mirada enojada frente a los otros chicos quienes se habían apartado por el solo temor de su presencia.

Sabiamente ninguno dijo nada.

-¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES?-grito alguien atrás de todos y quien dio unos pasos para estar al frente.

Hablo demasiado pronto.

Miro al cielo pidiendo paciencia antes de voltear a ver a la pequeña Yuuki mirando desafiante a Gaara, estuvo tentado a gritarle un ¡IDIOTA! Al ver la mirada psicópata de Gaara en ella, pero al recordar como la niña había robado su trozo de carne un desayuno que tuvieron junto a Hinata la dejo a su suerte.

Tal vez era algo infantil.

No paso ni medio segundo de su pensamiento cuando una enorme mano de arena fue en dirección a la niña, estuvo a punto de detenerla cuando su sharingan descubrió que la mano no la impactaría y fallaría por varios centímetros, eso debió ser el motivo para que nadie más se moviera.

Pero se habían equivocado.

La mano paso al lado del rostro de Yuuki levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y para incredulidad de todos, la mano logro atrapar un pie de quien menos pensaron.

…

..

.

Su primer pensamiento cuando vio la luz roja en la aldea fue de pánico, algo dentro de él parecía moverse de manera violenta y se había comenzado a hiperventilar. Sasuke y Sakura parecían igual de incrédulos que él, pero noto como los ojos de Sakura brillaban como si estuviera en un mal y lejano recuerdo. Por alguna razón no quiso preguntarle.

Como si algo en su interior le dijera que no estaba preparado para la respuesta.

Miro de forma inquietante la luz roja.

Preocupado…

El señor de la tienda que siempre le daba dulces estaba ahí.

La señora que le regalaba flores cada cumpleaños estaba ahí.

El tío y la chica del ramen estaban ahí.

Su madre y la pequeña Menma estaban en medio de todo…

Hinata debía estar luchando ahí.

¿Cuántos morirían en ese ataque?

…

De reojo miro a su padre apretar los puños y golpear con fuerza el campo invisible que no les permitía salir, su rostro estaba atentamente calmo con un toque de ira.

Porque él era el hokage.

Y ahora estaba lejos de aquellos que juro proteger.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la luz roja que desaparecía, su mente le traiciono diciéndole lo duro que sería ser hokage algún día, no solo debería luchar contra Hinata quien estaba más cerca de él de obtener el puesto. El día que se convirtiera en hokage probablemente dejaría de pensar solamente en sus amigos y un peso más grande caería sobre sus hombros.

Pero no tuvo miedo.

Algo en su interior por muy raro que pareciera tuvo el anhelo de proteger a toda esa gente y ser reconocido.

Un extraño deseo oculto que hasta ese momento descubrió.

Tal vez fue por estar tan sumergido en su mente que ignoro los gritos de Yuuki y solamente sintió una mano sobre sus pies antes que todo su mundo se viera de cabeza, lo primero que vio fue los ojos asesinos agua marina de Gaara el tipo a quien todo el mundo (Incluyéndole) le tenía miedo desde que lo vio entrar en los exámenes y asesinar a cualquiera que se pusiera en frente.

Su frente se puso azul cuando vio como este lo arrojaba con fuerza en dirección del muro invisible.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero contra todo pronóstico antes de sentir un muro invisible la tierra fue quien recibió todo su rostro.

Una cosa que no parecía más agradable que el muro.

-¿Qué paso dattebayo?-gruño con toda la cara sucia.

Se levantó con la misma visión del bosque que minutos antes, pero curiosamente había menos sonido que antes. Giro su rostro y noto como todos sus amigos y su padre parecían estar detenidos por algo invisible y gritaban, o al menos eso parecía, sus bocas se abrían pero no salía algún sonido de ellas.

Ladeo la cabeza confundido.

Pronto noto la mirada de Sasuke en él y señalaba algo detrás suyo.

Giro y el rostro de Gaara estuvo tan cerca suyo que sintió un escalofrió. Claro luego recibió un lindo golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire y tentó en dejarle inconsciente.

Mientras caía al suelo noto como todos parecían gritar más.

Fue consiente de algo.

Gaara y él fueron los únicos en poder atravesar la barrera, si bien eso era algo extraordinario un pensamiento diferente era quien reinaba en su cabeza.

¿Por qué?

**OoOoOoO**

_Nuevamente aquel extraño campo de flores estaba a su alrededor, ahora lograba comprender que todo lo que le rodeaba era el interior de su mente. Alguna vez Kurama le había contado que la mente de Naruto era un extraño lugar con muchos laberintos y tonalidades naranjas, eso significaba los traumas de su infancia y la desesperación que habitaba dentro de él. Como tantas personas en el mundo, todas diferentes, era normal pensar que ninguna mente era igual a la otra y cada una era representada de diferente forma._

_Las flores en su mente eran su fuerza vital, esto ya que las flores era el recuerdo que su difunta madre le había dejado en aquel otro mundo._

_Su mente seguía siendo la misma que antes._

_Mientras observaba como todas las flores estaban marchitas ahora, supo que había tocado fondo en ese mundo, ya no poseía fuerzas para luchar y la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearla. Si volteaba a ver el cielo se toparía una noche sin estrellas._

_Tal vez era hora de poder marcharse._

_Dejarlo todo atrás._

_Comenzó a caminar al árbol que estaba en medio del campo, igual marchito que toda la vegetación. Al llegar noto como el agujero aún seguía abierto y se preguntó si entrar por ahí la mataría._

_El mundo sería más fácil si muriera, con suerte encontrar a Naruto…su Naruto._

_Se preguntó por qué Kurama no estaría ahí para detenerla como en otras ocasiones, tal vez había perdido el control de su cuerpo y ahora solo le dominaba las ansias de matar como el demonio que era._

_Antes de lanzarse y con indecisión desvió la mirada._

_Fue cuando vio algo raro._

_Se alejó del tronco seco y comenzó a correr donde vio el destello. Unos metros alejado, en medio de la gran cantidad de flores marchitas pudo ver un reflejo naranja brillante. Cuando llego no estaba equivocada, una hermosa flor naranja estaba aún con vida y un aroma esplendido._

_Se agacho a su altura para verla más de cerca._

_Con delicadeza toco uno de sus pétalos, una extraña luz rodeo la flor y de ella salieron varias imágenes que le rodearon._

_En cada una de ellas habían recuerdos preciados para ella, cuando Naruto la salvo en varias ocasiones de niña, cuando regreso a la aldea después de irse a entrenar, cuando pelearon juntos en la guerra, cuando la rescato de Toneri, cuando salieron juntos, cuando se casaron, cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos toco su plano vientre, pensando en su pequeño hijo que no llego a nacer._

_Cuando acepto el trato con Kurama, solo quería volver a la normalidad, que todos estuvieran vivos y ser una chica normal._

_No quería ser en lo que se había convertido._

_Quería volver a ser la Hinata de antes._

_¿Pero alguien que vivió lo que ella vivió puede regresar hacer como antes?_

_No, no se podía._

_Pero ella seguiría viviendo, porque si moría jamás podría volver a recordar los momentos felices de su vida._

_Vio como cada recuerdo se transformaba en mariposa, cada una de un color diferentes que iban por las flores marchitas dándoles nuevamente su color y forma. De cada flor salía un nuevo recuerdo. Recuerdos con sus amigos, algunos con sus familiares, de sus entrenamientos o con gente de diferentes aldeas._

_Si bien varias flores quedaron marchitas, el campo de flores comenzó a tener color en algunas partes._

_-Arigato Naruto-kun-agradeció en un murmullo._

_Incluso en su mente, un lugar donde él no podía entrar…le daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante._

**OoOoOoO**

-Hinata-

…

-HiNaTa-

…

-HINATA-

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe sin saber que pasaba, el cielo parecía estar oscureciendo y el atardecer tenía una horrible sensación. Todo su cuerpo dolía horrores y solo recordaba haber perdido la conciencia, no sabía bien que paso con el campo de flores o cuando logro despertar.

-Hinata-hablo alguien a su lado.

Giro la cabeza confundida.

Naruto Namikaze la miraba fijamente con expresión de pánico, pero verla despierta parecía haberle calmado.

¿Qué había pasado?

Un recuerdo borroso de la pelea llego a su mente, recordaba haber sido rescatada por Daisuke y haber luchado contra Kohaku, pero todo lo demás era aún algo borroso.

…

Un momento.

¿Qué hacía Naruto en ese lugar?

Intento incorporarse para decirle que huyera, pero patéticamente no soporto su cuerpo que fue rodeado por una gran mano de arena

-¿Are?-murmuro sorprendida.

Alzo el rostro y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Sabaku No Gaara frente a ella. Era increíble verlo de cerca en esa figura de niño que le asusto en su infancia, su rostro estaba totalmente serio pero sin duda era menos aterrador que la primera vez que lo vio.

El volteo a verla de reojo.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida al verlos.

Había un reconocimiento en ellos que solo le había visto a pocas personas.

-Hinata Hyuga no nos vemos desde hace tiempo-comento Gaara de manera clara.

Sin ese horrible sonido agonizante que tenía su vos, ahora parecía un chico normal.

Lo recordaba.

-Desde la boda no nos vemos, lamento no haber ayudado el día de la invasión-explico el chico viendo al frente.

Quiso decir algo, demostrar la incredulidad o agradecer por estar ahí, pero su boca no pudo soltar un sonido coherente. Después de todo Kohaku con un aspecto terrible estaba frente a ellos tres.

¿Qué había pasado?

Ignorando la mano de arena o al mismo Naruto, logro ponerse de pie y caminar al lado de Gaara. El pelirrojo no le evito nada y simplemente tenía la arena danzando frente a ellos en espera de cualquier ataque.

-Cuando llegamos el niño ya estaba así, el chacra del Kyubi lo derroto-comento Gaara tranquilamente.

Una risa ahogada salió de su boca.

Realmente ella había tenido una historia curiosa con el kazekage, cuando ella era joven había tenido varias misiones a Sunagakure y había convivido con los hermanos Sabaku No. Kiba había entablado rápida amistad con Kankuro y sus salidas a tomar, su amigo Shino era quien hablaba con Temari para buscar ayuda en estrategias, por lo cual ella siempre quedaba a solas con el Kazekage.

Al principio era incómodo.

El tipo era extremadamente fuerte y ella era como una pobre mosquita muerta a su lado, al final cuando ella fue quien dio el primer paso y hablaron sobre temas de política, los dos se hicieron conocidos que se llevan bien. Por su rango en el clan Hyuga siempre tenía información para no dejar que muriera algún tipo de conversación sobre política o clanes, el kazekage parecía agradecer una compañía que no quisiera pedirle una cita u otra intensión.

Ella estuvo agradecida cuando llego a su boda, si bien había llegado principalmente por Naruto sin duda, había charlado con ella y le había alagado por verse bien.

Tenían una buena relación de conocidos.

Por eso ahora le agradecía enormemente y le alegraba que él recordara todo.

-¿Qué es eso dattebayo?-chillo Naruto apuntando al cielo.

Ambos jinchuriki actuales voltearon a ver al cielo, justo al tiempo que una luz cegadora aparecía. Fue solo un momento donde Hinata pudo verle. Una mujer de larga cabellera sobre un enorme pájaro, sabía por la dirección de su rostro que les estaba viendo.

Luego una explosión en el aire.

Todo se volvió negro.

**OoOoOoO**

La aldea había quedado bastante destruida en aquella invasión durante los exámenes chunin (que fueron cancelados) había varias bajas de aldeanos y ninjas. Dos días después de la invasión en medio de la oficina del hokage se podía observar al mismo y otra persona frente a él, un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y de mirada sería muy poco común en él.

Los dos días siguientes al a invasión se habían estado tratando a los heridos, los cuales eran bastantes. En medio de una lucha contra los principales miembros enemigos se habían encontrado tres chicos que habían estado luchando.

Daisuke.

Hinata.

Gaara.

Incluso el que confirmo eso fue su mismo hijo Naruto.

Realmente lo que sabía el actual Hokage eran mucha información con huecos en ella. El ataque había sido liderado por dos personas que aparentemente no superaban la edad de su hijo mayor, ellos tenían una fuerza sobre humana y el otro poseía ojos especiales, luego otra persona llega al lugar y desaparece a los dos niños. En medio de la aldea quedaron muchos tipos que no superaban el nivel de jounin, ellos eran la fuerza que usaban en gran cantidad para acompañar a los niños, pero todos ellos eran desertores o renegados de diferentes aldeas.

¿Qué buscaban?

Entre todas las preguntas en su cabeza, una de ellas fue ver como Gaara y Naruto habían logrado pasar la barrera invisible, como si hubiera sido diseñada especialmente para ellos.

-¿Tu sabes lo que paso?-pregunto Minato después de un rato de silencio.

Jiraiya en cambio permaneció en silencio.

No pudo sentir más impotencia al ser hokage, un hokage que no pudo ayudar a su pueblo en un ataque, daba gracias a kami que su esposa e hija estaban a salvo en su hogar.

-Tengo una historia nueva para un libro-hablo de pronto Jiraiya.

Eso fue el colmo, Minato quería levantarse y darle un puñetazo a quien laguna vez fue su maestro.

¿Para eso le sacaba de una junta especial?

-Es una historia de cómo el cuarto hokage logra sellar a un demonio en su hijo el día de su nacimiento-explica calmadamente Jiraiya.

Su rostro se vuelve pálido.

Si bien ese día había estado a punto de hacer aquello en su hijo, al final al no suceder no se había atrevido contarle a nadie su casi acción, incluso su esposa no sabía sobre aquello.

-El niño crece en la aldea siendo odiado por todos, con el tiempo logra conseguir amigos y convertirse en un gran ninja, salvar la aldea varias veces, luchar en una guerra, cambiar al mundo como el niño de la profecía…una vida dura que al final parece ser recompensada-

-¿Qué pasa luego?-

-El niño se enamora, la chica parece haberle amado desde siempre, ellos se casan y justo cuando van a tener un hijo varios villanos atacan la aldea destruyendo todo, incluso matando al héroe-

-…-

-La esposa del niño al final toma la decisión de hacer un trato con el demonio que vivía en el interior del niño, esto provoca que el tiempo retroceda y con ello que algunas muertes que se supone ocurrieron no pasen-

-No creo que exista un poder tan grande-

-Hubo un pago, ella estuvo dispuesta a realizar el pago con tal de volver todo atrás-

-¿Cuál?-

-Ser ella la nueva contenedora del demonio-

El silencio en la sala era aterrador.

Los ojos de Minato se volvieron fríos y miraban de forma calculadora a Jiraiya, este no se extrañaba que su alumno estuviera buscando la mentira en sus palabras.

Sonrió.

-No crees que las mejores historias son aquellas basadas en la realidad-

**OoOoOoO**

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la sonrisa de Daisuke en un cuerpo lleno de vendas, curiosamente ambos habían terminado usando el mismo cuarto en el hospital de Konoha en un área donde atendían heridos de gravedad. Antes de poder decir algo el chico comenzó hablar sobre el arduo entrenamiento que había estado manteniendo con el mismo Itachi.

Quiso abstenerse de decir algo sobre la rivalidad de ambos.

Hablaba sin parar y no le dejaba decir nada, supuso que no quería entrar en ningún detalle sobre sus nuevas habilidades y por eso al final termino sonriendo a lo que dijera.

Le había extrañado.

Poco después el siguiente fue que vio fue a Hiro, este fue el que se ocuparía de atenderlos y al ver como su relación con Daisuke parecía la misma, supuso que el Uchiha sabría donde rayos había estado metido. Con ella se mostró algo más…amable…es como si hubieran cambiado su cerebro y dejaran a un perfecto caballero que la trataba amablemente.

Los tres terminaron riendo cuando Obito-sensei llego y cayó cómicamente sobre la comida que traía.

Ese primer día del hospital fue entre risas y burlas, todos notaron de inmediato como su aura parecía más calmada e incluso algo juguetona.

Nadie menciono nada.

En la noche descubrió con horror como todo contacto con Kurama había desaparecido, pero no quiso mencionar nada.

Al siguiente día llego Sabaku No Gaara para verle, si bien tenía muchas preguntas el chico no contesto ninguna, simplemente menciono que la esperaría en Sunagakure en un mes para hablar.

Se fue dejándole una caja de dulces de Sunagakure, cabe decir que Daisuke todo el rato quiso arrancarle los ojos con la mirada.

Un mal inicio para ambos.

Al tercer día ver como Jiraiya estaba frente a ella la dejo totalmente confundida. Entro de forma tranquila y con un ramo de flores que le obsequio, ese día el resto de su equipo estaba presente y ella no comprendía bien lo que quería Jiraiya.

-¿Vamos a entrenar juntos?-menciono con tranquilidad.

Fue cuando comprendió.

Mientras Hiro y Daisuke comenzaban a reclamar por tan descarada proposición, sus ojos no abandonaron en ningún momento a Jiraiya.

Sabía que estaba pasando.

En ese mundo ella debía tomar el papel que alguna vez paso Naruto, debía entrenar su cuerpo y poder alcanzar el poder suficiente para salvar a sus seres queridos.

-Hai-acepto.

Todo quedo en silencio.

…

..

.

Fue una semana después donde ella estuvo frente a la entrada de Konoha con sus maletas listas, Jiraiya le había explicado que había resuelto todo con el hokage para su viaje de más de dos años. Obito había accedido al instante aunque su rostro demostraba que no quería hacerlo, Itachi fue quien más apoyo su decisión. Por otro lado tanto Daisuke como Hiro parecían algo heridos por su decisión y le hicieron prometer que mínimo les escribiría.

Se fue informado mediante una carta al clan Hyuga.

Nadie se opuso.

Apretó con fuerza los puños al ver la espalda de Jiraiya comenzar a caminar.

Realmente ella nunca había salido por tanto tiempo de la aldea, ni en su otro mundo, ni en este época…no importa que tan mal la hubiera tratado la aldea, ella seguía penando en ella como su hogar.

Igual que alguna vez lo hizo Naruto.

Puso una mano en su pecho, sería más fácil si pudiera sentir a Kurama. Desde el día de la invasión había perdido la conexión con él y ahora se sentía más sola que nunca.

Antes de dar el primer pasó fuera de la aldea.

Giro su rostro.

Fue como ver solo un leve punto naranja en uno de los edificios alejados, no necesitaba su Byakugan para averiguar quién era. No lo había visto desde que estuvo internada y supo por Obito que Naruto no había querido ir a verla por alguna razón.

No estaba molesta con él.

Viéndolo desde lejos se permitió observarlo por unos segundos.

-Apúrate Hinata-chan-hablo Jiraiya bastante alejado.

Ella no giro el rostro, solo le regalo una leve sonrisa de despedida al chico que la miraba a lo lejos.

Porque sabía que no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

**Continuara…**

_Lamento la demora de esta historia, realmente ahora que termine la primera parte no se cuando comenzare a subir la otra, espero me tengan paciencia._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 29/10/2015.**


	13. OMAKE: Entrenamiento

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_Fue una semana después donde ella estuvo frente a la entrada de Konoha con sus maletas listas, Jiraiya le había explicado que había resuelto todo con el hokage para su viaje de más de dos años. Obito había accedido al instante aunque su rostro demostraba que no quería hacerlo, Itachi fue quien más apoyo su decisión. Por otro lado tanto Daisuke como Hiro parecían algo heridos por su decisión y le hicieron prometer que mínimo les escribiría._

_Se fue informado mediante una carta al clan Hyuga._

_Nadie se opuso._

_Apretó con fuerza los puños al ver la espalda de Jiraiya comenzar a caminar._

_Realmente ella nunca había salido por tanto tiempo de la aldea, ni en su otro mundo, ni en este época…no importa que tan mal la hubiera tratado la aldea, ella seguía penando en ella como su hogar._

_Igual que alguna vez lo hizo Naruto._

_Puso una mano en su pecho, sería más fácil si pudiera sentir a Kurama. Desde el día de la invasión había perdido la conexión con él y ahora se sentía más sola que nunca._

_Antes de dar el primer pasó fuera de la aldea._

_Giro su rostro._

_Fue como ver solo un leve punto naranja en uno de los edificios alejados, no necesitaba su Byakugan para averiguar quién era. No lo había visto desde que estuvo internada y supo por Obito que Naruto no había querido ir a verla por alguna razón._

_No estaba molesta con él._

_Viéndolo desde lejos se permitió observarlo por unos segundos._

_-Apúrate Hinata-chan-hablo Jiraiya bastante alejado._

_Ella no giro el rostro, solo le regalo una leve sonrisa de despedida al chico que la miraba a lo lejos._

_Porque sabía que no lo vería en mucho tiempo._

_..._

_.._

_._

**OMAKE: Entrenamiento.**

Las estrellas esa noche eran diferentes, su brillo parecía apagado y el manto de nubes no les permitía verlas bien. Pero igualmente era algo hermoso de ver, lo que le daba esperanzas y la hacía seguir adelante. Recordaba como en ocasiones ella pasaba durante la noche sobre la montaña de los hokages viendo estrellas, a veces se preguntaba si Neji desde el cielo le estaría cuidando y enojándose con Naruto cuando actuaba despistado.

Pero ahora…

Todo era diferente.

De alguna manera junto con el chacra de Kurama había regresado al pasado, había tenido dificultad en recuperar sus recuerdos.

Ahora ya los tenía todos.

Lo cual era algo complicado, cada día sus recuerdos se mezclaban con lo que vivía y su mente se agotaba con mayor dificultad.

En ocasiones recordaba gente de manera diferente y memorias que ella no sabía, inundaban su mente dándole recuerdos nuevos.

-Todo es muy complicado-susurro para sí misma.

-Duérmete de una vez-

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y giro su cuerpo molesto.

En medio de un prado se observaba como dos sombras estaban durmiendo en la intemperie, un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y una joven e cabellera azulada. Ambos estaban separados por la fogata que ahora solo tenía algunas brasas.

Había pasado un año desde que se habían marchado a entrenar de la aldea con Jiraiya, al principio no fue fácil acostumbrarse al otro, pero por suerte tenían el tema de "Naruto" como conversación.

Hinata había aprendido muchísimo de Naruto de parte de Jiraiya, le contaba historias graciosas que habían pasado en otro tiempo y las de este mundo. Entre todas las cosas que aprendió, fue sobre el gran amor que tenía Jiraiya por su alumno.

Sentía que la relación que tenía Jiraiya y Naruto era muy similar a la que ella ahora compartía con Obito.

…

Cada día era un verdadero desafío.

…

-No creo que esto tenga que ver con un entrenamiento-

-Claro que si es recolección de información-

Hinata giro a verle entre las hojas del árbol, no estaba segura que esto fuera un entrenamiento y dudaba que Jiraiya en ocasiones la tomara en serio. Se puso a pensar que Naruto en su mundo debió haberla tenido difícil con este sujeto tan particular.

Pero no estaba convencida.

Siguió escuchando murmullos cerca y como Jiraiya prestaba más atención.

-¿En un baño público?-cuestiono ella con una vena hinchada en su frente.

Todo parecía a que Jiraiya la estaba ignorando, su rostro estaba rojo y su mirada era algo atontada. Una furia creció en ella al imaginar no haberlo encontrado antes, estuvo a punto de meterse a bañar y no quería imaginar a ese viejo pervertido espiándola.

No lo comprendía.

Tenía la oportunidad de volver a vivir, de enmendar sus errores…y estaba en un baño público espiando.

Gruño por bajo antes de acomodarse al lado de su "Maestro", ahora comprendía por que Naruto siempre se refería a él como Ero-sennin.

Noto como las chicas estaban desnudas en los baños públicos, todas ellas hablando sobre alguna cosa de moda y sobre sus posibles novios. Realmente ella no tenía interés en aquello, incluso en el otro mundo o este no tuvo interés en cosas normales.

Solo que ahora pensaba en ser más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasara si se enteran?-murmuro Hinata algo asustada.

De pronto Jiraiya se puso levemente azul.

-Una vez casi morí a manos de Tsunade cuando se enteró que la espiaba-se dijo a si mismo.

Una de las mujeres volteo a ver en su dirección, luego pego un grito alertando a las otras.

Hora de correr.

…

A parte de espiar en los baños había otras cosas que Jiraiya hacía que le molestaban, como por ejemplo a la hora de comer. Siempre le obligaba a ella a cocinar. Hinata nos e quejaba de cocinar, en el hogar que compartida con Obito siempre le tocaba a ella hacer la comida o ambos morirían por intoxicación.

Pero Jiraiya a veces no le dejaba nada.

En más de una ocasión le tiro la olla con sopa en la cara por no dejar de molestarla con que posara o que leyera sus cochinadas.

-Tengo hambre-gruño Jiraiya escribiendo un libro.

Hinata que ya sabía por qué parte del libro iba, no podía pasar a su lado sin sonrojarse en gran manera.

-Has tu propia comida-

-Tú cocinas mejor-

-Eres un vago mantenido-

-Eres mi alumna así que tenme respeto-

-Me niego-

Ambos se vieron con furia en los ojos, luego empezaron una batalla tonta con todo lo que tenían en la mano.

Hinata gano cuando lo distrajo con uno de sus poster de una mujer semi-desnuda y luego le dio una patada en sus partes nobles.

…

En general había muchas cosas que Hinata no le gustaban de Jiraiya.

Que era un pervertido.

Tenía problemas de pereza.

Nunca cocinaba.

Le gustaba molestarle.

Casi nunca entrenaban.

…

Pero había varias cosas buenas de él, una de ellas era su gran sabiduría y como se preocupaba por sus seres queridos. Hinata le había contado todo lo que recordaba y como había viajado al pasado, le conto sobre todos sus problemas de infancia y el trabajo que le costó asimilar los recuerdos, incluso en la actualidad se arrepentía de su comportamiento en ocasiones.

Jiraiya había escuchado todo atentamente.

-No creo que hayas viajado al pasado-comento de pronto.

Su rostro perdió color y lo vio con furia.

¿Acaso era un tonto?

¿Acaso no era suficiente evidencia la que tenía?

Él mismo había vuelto a la vida gracias a todo.

-No me mires así y déjame explicarme antes-comento en tono serio.

Algo que había aprendido en su viaje era sobre esa seriedad, siempre estaba antes de que dijera algo verdaderamente importante.

-Tengo una teoría, lo que realmente paso es que los recuerdos que tienen de tu mente es la de tu yo del futuro, pero me temo que ella murió-

¿Cómo…?

-Creo que lo que paso al morir fue que con el poder de Kurama enviaron sus recuerdos al pasado, pero eso significa que ella está muerta y esto se haya convertido en un mundo alterno-

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-Claro que sí. Cada persona tiene que tomar elecciones en su vida, si uno toma una su futuro cambia, pero también creo que existe un mundo donde tomaste otra decisión, eso significa que existen miles de universos según las decisiones que tomamos-

-Pero entonces que pasó en ese futuro-

-Es probable que todos hayan muerto, por eso tú hiciste esto, enviaste tus memorias, pero eso no significa que las hayas vivido, son memorias de otra persona totalmente diferente-

Eso no podía ser posible.

Giro a ver el rostro serio de su sensei y comenzó a sentirse mal. Quería vomitar y no dudo en hacerlo. Se puso de pie y corrió cerca de un árbol donde comenzó a vomitar impresionada.

Eso no era verdad.

Las lágrimas salieron casi sin evitarlo y su rostro se deformo en una horrible mueca.

Eso significaba que en otro mundo todo estaba perdido, que la gente había muerto y que su hijo no existía. Eso demostraría que todo este tiempo estuvo de luto por personas que no conocía y que sus recuerdos realmente no eran suyos.

Eso dejaría ver que ella era una idiota que daño a su familia por algo que no existía.

Su madre.

Apretó los puños mientras vomitaba y al terminar no se limpió. Simplemente siguió llorando sin comprender que estaba pasando.

Kurama.

¿Dónde estaba Kurama?

Hace tiempo que no lo sentía y no podía hablar con él, ya llevaba un año desde la invasión de Konoha y desde que hablo por última vez con su amigo.

¿Ella estuvo mal todo este tiempo?

Recordó las palabras de Obito que siempre le impulsaban a ser más abierta con otros y disfrutar este mundo. Pero todo este tiempo pensó que esto era una ilusión cuando era la realidad, pensó que aquella memoria era la verdad y todo esto era una mentira.

¿Pero si no era así?

Si esta era su realidad y sus memorias solo eran una ilusión para prevenir ese futuro.

Eso significaba.

-Esa yo está muerta-pregunto con la vista perdida.

El rostro de Jiraiya era serio y su expresión demostraba una muda disculpa.

-Tus primeros recuerdos eran de gente muriendo, solo tenías en mente los últimos pensamientos de esa yo…pero en su mundo ella ya murió-dijo seriamente.

Su rostro volvió a formarse con lágrimas de desesperación.

Ocupaba una razón para pensar el no haber estado mal todo este tiempo.

Eso no existía.

Ella solo fue una gran tonta.

-Tus recuerdos y los de mi yo de otro mundo son similares, eso significa que vienen de ese mismo mundo y probablemente fueran regresados con el poder del Kyubi-

-¿Cómo?-

-No tengo una razón, pero no solo esos recuerdos llegaron-

Giro a ver al suelo sin comprender nada y solo sintiendo su horrible conciencia que la atormentaba.

-Escuche que durante un momento hace años Kakashi evito matar a Rin gracias a que en su mente tuvo un destello de lo que iba a ocurrir, en su lugar a cabo con el enemigo y lograron extraer el biju de Rin fuera de la aldea-

-Pero eso no fue lo que en verdad ocurrió-

-Varias cosas cambiaron en este mundo…me pregunto cuántas otras nos sorprenderán-murmuro Jiraiya viendo al cielo.

Ella en cambio miraba la tierra desenado morir en ese momento.

Pero justo antes de volver a derrumbarse, unos brazos la acunaron en su pecho y sacaron más lágrimas de sus ojos irritados.

-Puede que ese mundo sea diferente al nuestro, pero hay muchas memorias que conservo de él con cariño, como el tiempo que pase junto a mii ahijado-susurro lentamente.

Hinata apretó con fuerza la ropa del hombre y soltó el llanto.

Ya ni sabía quién era ella.

Solo que había sido una persona horrible durante todo este tiempo.

Las memorias en su mente, las personas saludándola a la distancia parecían desvanecerse cada vez más rápido.

¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Amaba a gente que nunca conoció y no conocería.

Porque este mundo era diferente a aquel de sus memorias, lamentablemente había tardado casi trece años en darse cuenta.

…

Ese día Hinata comenzó a ver a Jiraiya como un verdadero sabio, un gran amigo y un padre comprensivo. Su entrenamiento se volvía más riguroso y sus capacidades crecían para prevenir el futuro donde su yo moriría.

Así que eso se refería Kurama con atenerse a las consecuencias.

Porque ella si había muerto.

Había muerto para que en otro mundo su amado no muriera, para que sus amigos siguieran sonriendo y su vida fuera diferente.

…

Puede que incluso sus sentimientos por Naruto fueran de ese mundo y no de este.

…

Todo era confuso, más que antes.

**Continuara…**

_Vaya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que publique algo en este historia ¿3 meses? la verdad tuve que leerme toda la historia de nuevo para poder ver como continuaba. Tengo varias ideas pero ninguna escrita XD pero recordaba que debía subir este capitulo para explicar varias cositas que pondran todo más interesante._

_¿Me pregunto si alguien aun leera esto?_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Inicio segunda parte

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_Hinata apretó con fuerza la ropa del hombre y soltó el llanto._

_Ya ni sabía quién era ella._

_Solo que había sido una persona horrible durante todo este tiempo._

_Las memorias en su mente, las personas saludándola a la distancia parecían desvanecerse cada vez más rápido._

_¿Quiénes eran ellos?_

_Amaba a gente que nunca conoció y no conocería._

_Porque este mundo era diferente a aquel de sus memorias, lamentablemente había tardado casi trece años en darse cuenta._

_…_

_Ese día Hinata comenzó a ver a Jiraiya como un verdadero sabio, un gran amigo y un padre comprensivo. Su entrenamiento se volvía más riguroso y sus capacidades crecían para prevenir el futuro donde su yo moriría._

_Así que eso se refería Kurama con atenerse a las consecuencias._

_Porque ella si había muerto._

_Había muerto para que en otro mundo su amado no muriera, para que sus amigos siguieran sonriendo y su vida fuera diferente._

_…_

_Puede que incluso sus sentimientos por Naruto fueran de ese mundo y no de este._

_…_

_Todo era confuso, más que antes._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo doce: Inicio segunda parte.**

La realidad es un simple suspiro de lo que es la vida.

¿Qué era la vida?

Solo un corto tiempo donde los seres vivos estamos en nuestro planeta, esperando dejar una marca en su tiempo que durara toda la eternidad, de esa forma su vida nunca acabaría. Konoha era conocida por esa clase de gente, muchos ninjas que sus acciones les dejaron con vida aun después de la muerte. Donde muchos niños crecen en la seguridad y luchan para alcanzar un mañana.

No importa que tan duro sea.

Hay que seguir adelante.

…

Como cada mañana desde hace dos años (casi tres) en la casa de actual Hokage de Konoha, Minato Namikaze, todo era en cierta forma una rutina.

Kushina era la primera en levantarse y obligar a Minato a tomar una ducha, este iba adormilado hasta el baño y luego juntos preparaban el desayuno. Cuando casi todo estaba listo, Minato iba a la segunda planta para despertar entre risas a su querida Menma de seis años que siempre estaba sonriente.

Para Kushina era hermoso ver como Minato bajaba al primer piso con la niña entre sus hombros. La pequeña insistía en que era una princesa que ocupaba ser rescatada de sus sabanas.

De la nada aparecía Naruto, listo para partir y comenzaba a jugar con ellos fingiendo ser un dragón que raptaría la princesa.

Amaba a su familia.

Todos desayunarían entre bromas y risas, alguna que otra anécdota y de en ocasiones la interrupción de algún familiar.

Luego Minato se marcharía a su trabajo, seguido de cerca de Naruto.

Todo estaría bien…de no ser porque en el rostro de Naruto en ocasiones se formaba una horrible mueca de molestia.

-¿Por qué será?-murmuraba Kushina algo intrigada.

Menma la vería momentáneamente y luego se cruzaría de brazos sin entender nada.

**OoOoOoO**

Ese día no era igual a la rutina que muchos aldeanos ya tenían previamente establecida. Al menos para un grupo sería algo diferente y fuera de lo común. Todo por el motivo que se veía a las afueras de Konoha, unos cuantos kilómetros a la distancia se observaban dos siluetas caminar tranquilamente.

Una de las siluetas pertenecía al famoso Jiraiya, el hombre sapo que era considerado uno de los mejores ninjas de la historia. Sus ropas siempre serian iguales y su expresión de perversión al leer sus libros nunca cambiaba.

-Este libro es lo mejor-comento al cerrarlo y meterlo entre sus ropas.

Ya lo había terminado.

A su lado la otra persona no hablo…después de todo si no se tiene algo bueno que decir, es mejor no decir nada.

A lo lejos se divisó la puerta de Konoha.

**OoOoOoO**

Obito Uchiha era un hombre conocido por todos en la aldea…lamentablemente no por cosas muy buenas. Aparentemente las personas se quedan resentidas si haces una invasión y liberas a un demonio de nueve colas para destruir todo. En su defensa no fue su culpa, después de que Rin no muriera y Madara lo controlara (en su estado de no estoy vivo pero soy un motherfucker Uchiha) no tuvo muchas opciones. Aunque estaba seguro que no todo fue gracias a Madara y algo estaba oculto que no lograba controlar.

Ese no era el punto.

Su vida era un asco desde que Hinata se marchó a entrenar.

¿Pudieron llevarlo con ellos?

Su vida con la niña era una adorable rutina que se acabó. Ahora nadie le levantaba, le hacía comida, soportaba sus malos chistes, no le contaba sus historias a nadie y sobre todo…nadie le sonreía como ella.

Boto en el basurero su mal intento de desayuno y salió molesto de su casa.

-Ocupo una esposa-gruño fastidiado mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

Por suerte el tiempo o la costumbre, lograron hacer que la mayoría de aldeanos de Konoha ignoraran su presencia y lo trataran como alguien más.

-Si dejaras de tener esa cara tal vez conseguirías a alguien-murmuro alguien a su espalda.

Se detuvo y bufo.

-Bueno si un imbécil hubiera esquivado la piedra ahora no tendría esta cicatriz-

-Hablaba de tu expresión de amargado-

-Lárgate Kakashi-

Para su mala suerte el ninja siguió sus pasos hasta situarse a su lado derecho. Rodo los ojos fastidiado y se mordió la lengua, quería echarlo y reclamarle que cuidara a sus ninjas para que lo dejara tranquilo.

Aunque luego recordó que su equipo: Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Esos fastidiosos niños ahora eran unos Chunin y probablemente hubieran ido de misión con otros ninja, lo que significaba tener que aguantarlo.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y casi quiso llorar.

¿Por qué tenía niñeras?

Incluso Daisuke y Hiro se comportaban como niñeras, no parecía importarles que ellos tuvieran casi 19 años mientras que él…bueno su edad no era importante. Pero era un adulto y ellos unos estúpidos jóvenes.

Él no haría ninguna tontería.

No ahora que tenía otra oportunidad de reparar el daño que hizo en un futuro diferente, además del pasado.

-¿Por qué no invitas a comer a Rin?-dijo el hombre de manera inocente.

Giro a verle como si fuera un idiota.

-Porque ella te ama-le dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Kakashi no era tan genio como pensaba.

Por otra parte el ninja de cabellera albina lo vio como si fuera un tonto.

Lo normal.

**OoOoOoO**

Jiraiya se divirtió al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de los guardias de la entrada a Konoha, claro que su expresión cambio a una enojada al ver como esos tontos veían con ojos en forma de corazón el cuerpo de su alumna. Luego de darles una paliza que los dejo casi inconscientes, noto como la chica no se movía y solo observaba la aldea confusa.

Tal vez aún no estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad que le aguardaba.

Aunque no tenía muchas opciones.

-Debo ir a visitar a alguien-murmuro la chica algo intranquila.

Sus ojos de diferente color mostraron dura y su cuerpo estaba temblando algo nerviosa.

Sonrió enternecido y asintió antes de seguirla.

Esa niña que ahora también consideraba una hija, era tan adorable y había cambiado tanto que le costaba reconocerla.

Excepto cuando peleaban y se volvía toda una guerrera, esa parte de ella no cambiaba.

**OoOoOoO**

Konoha siempre seria su hogar.

Por alguna razón desde niño, ese era el pensamiento más claro que permanecía en su cerebro.

Sería capaz de dar su vida por esa aldea.

…

Camino por sus calles tranquilamente y con sus manos en los bolsillos. Llego hasta un cruce donde tomo asiento para esperar a sus compañeros. Para su mala suerte ese día llego demasiado temprano y no veía que alguno de ellos hiciera lo mismo.

Aburrido.

Se puso a ver al cielo pensando que ese día sería otro normal y aburrido día.

Eso que era un Chunin.

Sonrió algo tonto.

No comprendía porque estaba tan orgulloso de él mismo y de haber obtenido el rango de Chunin antes de sus quince años, como si fuera una meta lograda. Aun recordaba cuando los tres pasaron el examen al mismo tiempo, la única tranquila era Sakura, en cambio el teme y él estaban fuera de sí.

Aunque eso ya no importaba.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses y el próximo reto seria lograr ser Jounin, algo difícil por su nivel.

-Ohayo Naruto-saludo alguien a lo lejos.

Al voltear noto como era Sakura quien caminaba tranquilamente a su encuentro. Su ropa había cambiado a cuando eran niños, pero seguía manteniendo su cabello corto y amarrado por una banda que escucho le había dado Ino de niñas.

-¿En qué pensabas?-pregunto la chica al llegar a su lado y verlo sonreír.

El chico sonrió más.

-En lo feliz que estoy de ser Chunin-

-Ya empezamos de nuevo-

-Pero es que es genial dattebayo-

-Hai, Hai-

Naruto hizo un puchero al ver como la chica lo ignoraba por verse las uñas.

-¿Qué es genial?-dijo una voz nueva.

Giraron a ver al mismo tiempo.

Alto y con expresión cansada, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Con un pantalón claro y una camisa de manga larga negra con el símbolo Uchiha.

Su compañero.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Los tres reunidos.

**OoOoOoO**

La semana pasada había tenido una misión muy peligrosa con Chouji y Shikamaru, agradecía internamente al hokage que le había dado un mes de descanso para poder concentrarse en otras cosas. Como atender la florería de su familia cuando su padre se iba a festejar con su trio Ino-Shika-Cho, el cual no tenía remedio.

Ese día se puso bonita (nunca se sabe) y se alisto bien su cabello antes de entrar a la florería. Arreglo todas las flores que se veían alrededor y preparo su mejor sonrisa para atender a los clientes. Se moriría de risa si volvía ver a Asuma-sensei entrar para comprar unas flores para Kurenai tan temprano para que nadie lo viera.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó y giro su rostro para atender mejor a la persona.

Se quedó inmóvil y el jarrón cayó de sus manos ocasionando un gran desastre.

-H-H-H-H-Hyuga-san-tartamudeo con la boca abierta.

Pero no era cualquier Hyuga.

Era una chica que conocía de reojo y de la cual Sakura hablaba en ocasiones.

Hinata Hyuga.

Pero era imposible.

A su mente llego la imagen de una niña de pelo azulado con cara de matar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

Frente a ella estaba esa chica, pero era diferente.

Tenía puesto un short negro que le apretaba las piernas, una camisera morada algo floja pero que mostraba su buena delantera, unos zapatos ninja altos y unas medias más altas de color negro. Su pelo azulado estaba casi tan largo como el suyo, pero en vez de tapar su ojo blanco, ahora estaba apartado y mostraba ambos ojos de diferente color. Su rostro estaba igual de pálido que siempre, pero mostraba una leve serenidad.

Era muy bonita debía admitir.

-Necesito un ramo para alguien especial-dijo con voz suave.

Muy diferente a la fría que solía usar antes.

Ino quedo muda y asintió vagamente.

**OoOoOoO**

Ese día no fue un amanecer igual para todos, otros en cambio estaban despiertos toda la noche para poder cuidar a la aldea. Ese era su trabajo, vigilar a la aldea como un Jounin que era y mantener todo bajo control en caso de ataque.

Realmente no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a la aldea, pero recordaba que ella era diferente.

Hinata.

Siempre preocupándose por un montón de gente que nunca le importo que pasara con ella.

Cayo rendido en la cama ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su padre, no le importaba mucho, pero era divertido ver como este hombre pensaba que iba a cambiar su vida de esa forma.

Ya casi cumplía 19 años, tal vez era hora de irse de la casa.

Después de todo no era miembro oficial del clan Uchiha y le importaba un rábano su estúpida policía.

Pensó si Hiro pensaba lo mismo, después de todo ahora ambos eran ANBU.

Bueno no era lo mismo.

Hiro estaba al cuidado del hokage.

En cambio él…Danzo lo había conseguido.

Levanto su mano a sus ojos sin saber si lo que había hecho hace años era correcto.

Aunque ya no había vuelta atrás.

**OoOoOoO**

Ese día el equipo 7 iba a entrenar como loco, estaban llenos de energía y debían aprovechar cuando estaban juntos…realmente Sasuke y Naruto querían vengar su hombría de la humillante derrota contra Sakura la semana pasada. Pero antes de ir a campo de entrenamientos se detuvieron frente a la florería de Ino, aparentemente Sakura debía entregarle una camisa que le había prestado.

Chicas.

No se esperaron que al llegar se toparan con Ino con mirada perdida y expresión sorprendida.

-¿Cerda?-llamo Sakura de cariño.

La chica reacciono y pego un grito antes de tomar a la peli rosa por los hombros.

-Frentona te tengo el mejor chisme en estos tres años-dijo de manera algo lunática.

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron de reojo, estaban sorprendidos de que no notara su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa cerda?-

-Hace diez minutos estuvo aquí…en la florería…estaba ella…tiene más pecho que yo la muy zorra-

-INO-

-HINATA HYUGA ESTUVO AQUI-grito fuera de sí.

Al instante Sakura abrió grandemente los ojos sin comprender. Para su suerte Sasuke fue más rápido, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando se dio la vuelta para decirle que se calmara, Naruto ya había salido corriendo y desaparecido de su vista.

Fastidiado activo su Sharingan.

Odiaba ser la niñera de un rubio imbécil.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio del bosque en Konoha, había una piedra conocida como la piedra de los caídos. En ella ponían los nombres de todos aquellos ninjas que cayeron en medio de la batalla y dieron su vida por la aldea.

Hinata Hyuga veía la piedra entre confundida y alegre.

Muchos nombres que recordaba aun no estaban en ella, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría así.

Dejo el enorme ramo de flores blancas frente a la piedra, luego se arrodillo frente a él y puso sus manos juntas en una muda plegaria.

Jiraiya la observaba desde atrás, aun recordando también la gente muerta de otro tiempo.

-No sé cómo logre hacerlo-murmuro de pronto Hinata-Pero intentare salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas, aun a cambio de la mía-añadió con voz suave.

Su maestro sonrió con ironía.

-¿Aunque tu cuerpo se pudra y consuma en la venganza?-pregunto divertido.

El rostro de la chica de quince años se puso serio de repente, le recordó a la primera vez que la vio hace algunos años.

-Tú sabes que ya pase por eso-dijo terminando la conversación.

Vaya chica más negativa.

**OoOoOoO**

Sus amigos siempre mencionaban que era imposible encontrar a alguien más impulsivo que él. Puede que varios en la academia lo consideraran inteligente, todo debido a los entrenamientos de su padre y la ayuda de sus familiares. Pero si algo era correcto, era que sus impulsos lo solían guiar en cualquier travesía que recorriera.

Aun así había algo que activaba rápidamente sus impulsos.

Ella.

No comprendía cuando esa chica se hizo importante para él, no sabía cómo se había interesado en ella y mucho menos llegado a quererla.

Aparte de saludos dudaba haber conversado largamente con ella, solo fue una vez y casi fue una charla unilateral.

¿Por qué Hinata Hyuga?

No lo entendía, ya tampoco le importaba.

Joder donde estaba.

No era por presumir, pero su velocidad era casi tan rápida como la de Rock Lee y entrenar con ellos una vez a la semana le había ayudado. Había estado corriendo por toda la aldea buscándola, su primer lugar fue la torre del hokage pero al llegar ella no estaba.

Fue en su segunda vuelta que logro divisarla.

O eso esperaba.

Estaba frente a Ichiraku Ramen con expresión pensativa, a su lado estaba su abuelo Jiraiya hablando sobre algo de forma enojada.

Había cambiado.

Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña y su rostro estaba más sereno que antes. Para su completo desconcierto la chica le era mucho más familiar de lo que esperaba, en su mente algo le decía que esa era la chica que a él le gustaba a pesar de no haberla visto antes.

Hinata volteo a verle de repente y su rostro hizo una mueca al ver los ojos de diferente color, lo único que era diferente a la imagen en su mente.

¿Dónde salía esa imagen?

Durante los últimos dos años (casi tres) que la chica había estado afuera, su mente había estada plagada de vagas imágenes de Hinata, mucho más adulta y con expresión siempre amable que le decía que lo quería. No sabía de dónde venían esas imágenes y en ocasiones pensaba que estaba obsesionado. Pero era feliz al pensar en ella.

-Naruto-llamo Jiraiya saludándolo con la mano.

Algo inseguro de la forma en cómo debía actuar logro acercarse.

Estaba nervioso como no lo había estado desde que la chica se fue.

Al estar frente a la chica solo separados por dos metros o menos, su cuerpo sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazarle por estar nuevamente cerca. Su cuerpo tenía reacciones más difíciles de controlar que cuando era un niño. Lo que nadie le quitaba era esa enorme sonrisa al estar cerca de la chica, la había extrañado mucho a pesar de no hablar seguido.

Fue un momento en que sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella.

Sus ojos azules contra los ojos bicolores de la chica.

Su mirada ya no era indiferente como hace años, pero estaba llena de una tristeza y melancolía que era más notoria.

Hinata hizo una leve reverencia.

-Ohayo-saludo amablemente desviando la mirada.

Alzo una ceja confundido, si bien no le era extraño que la chica desviara la mirada, le confundía ante la antigua seguridad que ella demostraba.

Si, estaba confundido.

-Hinata debemos ir hablar con el hokage-hablo Jiraiya rompiendo la burbuja que ambos tenían y nos e habían percatado.

Hinata no cambio su expresión serena, solo lo ignoro y entro al restaurante.

-Si es Hinata-chan, tanto tiempo-dijo Teuchi desde adentro.

Naruto sonrió nervioso y giro a ver como su abuelo miraba en dirección del local con ganas de matarlo.

Que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Rio travieso antes de entrar.

**OoOoOoO**

Había muchas cosas que Minato sabía de su aldea, ser Hokage durante varios años le había demostrado que no todo es lo que parece a simple vista. Tantas cosas oscuras ocultaba como felicidad en los corazones de los aldeanos. Recordaba la lucha interna por solucionar los conflictos con los Uchiha y en lo que pudo haber terminado. Los problemas con Danzo y los miembros del consejo. Incluso el tema de Orochimaru que se encontraba desaparecido.

En resumen, Minato tenía muchos dolores de cabeza.

Pero frente a él estaba uno de los enigmas más grandes que podía conocer.

Hinata Hyuga.

Un misterio andante.

Aunque ahora estuviera sentada frente a él con una expresión de calma que nunca había visto, sosteniendo un inofensivo recipiente de ramen de Ichiraku que hacía para llevar.

La observo fijamente soplar el ramen antes de meterlo a su boca y sorber.

Jiraiya suspiro resignado.

Su hijo se había ido al decirle que era clasificado, pero no se resignó y dijo que esperaría afuera hasta poder hablar con la chica. A pesar de todo Hinata había ignorado cualquier cosa que no fuera su envase de ramen.

Sonrió nervioso sin saber cómo empezar una conversación.

-Hinata ya sabe que tú sabes…aquel tema-comento Jiraiya.

Los ojos de Minato viajaron rápidamente a Hinata, pero esta no parecía cambiar su expresión y lo miraba ahora fijamente.

-¿No te molesta?-

-Tal vez eso evite menos muertes-

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Esas palabras le dieron a entender que tal vez no sabía tanto como debería.

-¿Qué muertes?-

Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron tristes.

**OoOoOoO**

Tres horas.

De que podían hablar durante tres horas.

Con Hinata.

Se sentó aburrido en las gradas del edificio, la primera hora había pasado demasiado rápido para él, todo ese tiempo lo tomo para poder reaccionar y aceptar que Hinata de verdad había regresado a la aldea. Lamentablemente las otras dos horas no pasaron tan rápido y se durmió veinte minutos en algún momento. Además de la patada de Sasuke al haberlo estado buscando y luego marcharse furioso.

Estaba pensando volver a dormirse, cuando al hacer la cabeza para atrás se topó con el rostro de Hinata que lo veía fijamente.

Se sonrojo y se levantó de golpe.

-Estabas esperando-dijo la chica con cierto grado de incredulidad.

Su sonrojo aumento y se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto ella sin cambiar su expresión amable.

¿Necesitaba algo?

No específicamente.

Solamente quería pasar rato con ella por o haberlo hecho estos últimos años. Aunque no sabía que tan patético podría sonar al decir eso frente a ella.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Hinata seguía viéndolo fijamente intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Quería, bueno, hablar contigo-dijo algo inseguro.

La chica simplemente asintió y empezó a caminar.

La siguió.

Ambos caminaban al mismo paso, sus cuerpos estaban cerca y su aroma llegaba a la nariz de Naruto. Pero fue hasta estar de esa manera que descubrió que la chica estaba lejos, su mente parecía estar en otro punto y sus ojos a veces se perdían entre las calles.

Naruto estaba frustrado.

Tanto tiempo deseando pasar a su lado y ahora no había hablado con ella.

Debía aprovechar.

Pero nada llegaba a su mente.

-¿Qué tal todo en estos años?-pregunto de pronto en busca de conversación.

La mirada de Hinata demostró que no era el mejor tema de conversación, pero no parecía decir nada que pudiera ofenderlo.

-Bien-

Mal inicio.

Naruto se desinflo ante una respuesta tan cortante, eso lo noto Hinata viéndolo de reojo.

-Mucha gente y lugares, no es algo que me guste particularmente-añadió algo apurada.

El chico sonrió más animadamente y ella suspiro.

Había pasado el último año intentando reprimir sus sentimientos por el Naruto de sus recuerdos, no sabía si esto era un mundo alterno como dijo Jiraiya o había viajado en el pasado en su mismo mundo con sus recuerdos, solo quería cambiar el destino que aguardaba. Quiso olvidar todo lo que correspondía a Naruto para tener solo una meta y que nada la distrajera.

Todo un año para que al verlo intentara hacerle sonreír.

Patético.

Había pasado todo su entrenamiento meditando con Jiraiya y entrenando arduamente, ya no dejaba que los recuerdos le hicieran una persona fría, eso no serviría para enfrentar lo que venía. Jiraiya le explico que en tiempos de desesperación, una sonrisa amable puede ayudar más que la indiferencia.

En estos momentos el carácter que tenía en sus memorias era de ayuda.

Le era difícil a veces confiar en la gente, pero Jiraiya había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿Cómo estuvo aquí?-pregunto ahora ella.

El chico sonrió, luego se puso a contar sobre todo lo que había pasado de manera animada.

Su mente tomo ese momento para darle un viejo recuerdo cuando su yo del futuro o de otra dimensión tenía citas con su Naruto. Todo era tan igual y a la vez tan diferente. El chico siempre iba a su lado y usaba sus manos para explicarle todo, su sonrisa siempre era grande y sus ojos brillaban a pesar del dolor.

Este Naruto era igual…excepto que no había sufrido aun y que su mano estaba perfecta.

-Luego Sakura-chan comenzó a pegarle al tipo y…-seguía su conversación.

Este Naruto podría estar enamorado de Sakura, no era algo tan loco de pensar al recordar lo mucho que él la quería.

No le molestaba a ella.

Tuvo una vida de recuerdos donde ella tuvo que permanecer oculta para dejar a Naruto amar a Sakura.

Incluso ahora pensaba que sería lo mejor. No sabía cuál podría ser su destino y si Naruto no quedaba solo era lo mejor, sus recuerdos de una vida (corta pero algo era algo) junto a él serían suficientes.

-¿No crees Hinata-chan?-pregunto el chico con una gran sonrisa.

O al menos eso esperaba de sus recuerdos.

-Hai-susurro levemente y siguió con él caminando.

La conversación poco a poco se apagó, pero no fue molestia para Naruto, realmente disfrutaba estar solo al lado de la chica.

Además.

Por fin había logrado hablar con ella como si fueran viejos amigos.

Pronto llegaron al viejo departamento de Obito, las luces estaban encendidas y sería una gran sorpresa cuando la vieran. Hinata subió la primera grada y se giró para ver de reojo como Naruto estaba esperando a que entrara. El chico la miraba con una leve sonrisa y las manos en sus bolsillos.

¿Tanto quería ser su amigo?

Bueno era Naruto, tal vez no el Naruto Uzumaki de sus recuerdos, pero era un Naruto.

Sonrió levemente.

-Gracias-dijo levemente.

El chico alzo una ceja confundido.

De pronto la puerta se abrió antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera agregar algo y giraron su rostro al mismo tiempo.

-COMO QUE DESAPARECIO EL KASEKAGE-gritaba Obito aterrado saliendo seguido de Daisuke.

Ambos se quedaron mudos en las escaleras al ver como Hinata estaba frente a ellos.

La chica bajo la mirada algo preocupada y luego subio el rostro con una sonrisa.

-Hola-

**Continuara…**

_Sinceramente no se de donde salio la inspiración, pero tengo el primer capitulo de la segunda parte en tiempo record XD Estuve pensando en varias ideas para esta historia, que si bien o estan escritas, al menos ya me dicen a donde quiero llegar._

_Ahora si se viene el Naruhina :3_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	15. Edo tensei

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_La conversación poco a poco se apagó, pero no fue molestia para Naruto, realmente disfrutaba estar solo al lado de la chica._

_Además._

_Por fin había logrado hablar con ella como si fueran viejos amigos._

_Pronto llegaron al viejo departamento de Obito, las luces estaban encendidas y sería una gran sorpresa cuando la vieran. Hinata subió la primera grada y se giró para ver de reojo como Naruto estaba esperando a que entrara. El chico la miraba con una leve sonrisa y las manos en sus bolsillos._

_¿Tanto quería ser su amigo?_

_Bueno era Naruto, tal vez no el Naruto Uzumaki de sus recuerdos, pero era un Naruto._

_Sonrió levemente._

_-Gracias-dijo levemente._

_El chico alzo una ceja confundido._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera agregar algo y giraron su rostro al mismo tiempo._

_-COMO QUE DESAPARECIO EL KASEKAGE-gritaba Obito aterrado saliendo seguido de Daisuke._

_Ambos se quedaron mudos en las escaleras al ver como Hinata estaba frente a ellos._

_La chica bajo la mirada algo preocupada y luego subio el rostro con una sonrisa._

-Hola-

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo trece: Edo tensei**

La vida de un ninja es dedicada a cumplir misiones, no importa matar mientras esto se deba a salvar al bien mayor. Puede que esa clase de cosas le hicieron no desear ser un ninja en su otra vida, solamente el deseo de proteger a quienes amaba fue suficiente para seguir ese oscuro camino.

De ser alguien que lo tiene todo.

Perderlo.

Volver a ser una niña llena de soledad.

Ser odiada.

¿Quién era ahora Hinata?

Ella misma se hacia esa pregunta todos los días al despertar y al dormir.

Mientras viajaba con Jiraiya este hizo todo lo posible para volverla a su otro yo, su escusa era que esa persona era más útil en este momento. Pero en las noches después de actuar como antes solía hacerlo en otro mundo o en el futuro donde todos morían, descubría que solo era una gran farsante.

No poseía una identidad, algo que la hiciera destacar y recordar aunque muriera. Estaba segura de que si ella moría antes de lo deseado solo la recordarían por alguien solitaria, una niña genio y probablemente el ser más odiado de Konoha.

¿Cómo quería ser ella?

Solo deseaba ser útil, deseaba salvar la mayor parte de vidas que pudiera.

No quería arrepentirse de nada.

A pesar de que ese era su deseo, en este momento se arrepentía de muchas cosas.

Despreciar a su madre de niña.

Alejarse de los que en algún mundo fueron sus amigos.

No acercarse a Naruto cuando pudo de niña.

No tener una vida normal.

…

Todo era tan confuso.

…

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para arrepentirse o para llorar por una vida que desperdicio. En este momento sabía que solo debía ver para adelante y hacer lo posible para salvar vidas. Después de todo ella era una ninja y tenía un camino que seguir.

Un camino que ella decidió.

…

Entre los árboles se observaba todo a gran velocidad, los destellos de luz apenas rompían las hojas para asomarse y los animales no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía sobre sus cabezas. Una gran cantidad de sombras se movían con agilidad entre los árboles y corrían como liebres sobre las ramas.

Hinata estaba en la cabeza junto a Obito, ambos con miradas preocupadas sobre lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante. Atrás de ellos se observaba el equipo de Kakashi quienes iban de refuerzo. En la retaguardia estaban Hiro y Daisuke quienes habían sido asignados a la misión por parte de Obito.

Nadie excepto Hinata y Obito comprendían por que había tantos ninjas en una misión de recuperación, no comprendían donde podría estar el Kasekage pero tampoco como para mandar dos ANBU, dos Jounin, cuatro chunin (Hinata aún estaba con este rango). No tenía sentido ya que en Sunagakure había un gran número de ninjas en busca de Gaara.

Tampoco el por qué más adelante se uniría otro equipo.

Menos el grado de velocidad que llevaban, como si fuera una situación de suma urgencia.

-¿No vez nada?-pregunto de pronto Obito.

El viaje había durado una hora y no encontraban nada, aunque nadie comprendía bien que buscaban.

El Byakugan de Hinata estaba activado desde que salieron de la aldea, la joven no dejaba de ver preocupada en todas direcciones.

-No participe de la misión en aquel entonces, pero recuerdo que me habían dicho que era en aquella dirección-respondió Hinata rápidamente señalando con la mirada una dirección algo desviada de Sunagakure.

No podía decirles que en otro mundo o tiempo, su primo Neji le había detallado la misión de recuperar al Kazekage. Su muerte. Hinata estaba alterada, en su entrenamiento había estado en múltiples ocasiones en Sunagakure, compartido con Gaara y hablado sobre este tiempo y el otro mundo.

Eran amigos.

No quería perder más amigos de los que predio en la cuarta guerra ninja.

Ella o la otra Hinata, no importaba quien fuera, esos sentimientos estaban dentro de ella ahora y no quería llorar nuevamente frente a una piedra arrepintiéndose de no ser fuerte.

Luego lo vio.

Todos se detuvieron al instante en que Hinata se detuvo entre las ramas. Los más cercanos a la chica en ese momento eran Obito y Kakashi quienes notaron como la mirada de la chica estaba perdida en una dirección.

_-¿Sucede algo preciosa?-_dijo una voz en su mente que retumbo por todo su cerebro.

Giro a ver preocupada a Obito, el hombre la miraba sonriente. No parecía importarle mucho el hecho de haber entrado encubierto a terrenos Yamanaka para "tomar prestado" un pergamino con un jutsu especial, este permitía poder hablar mentalmente con otros individuos por medio de un sello que poseían en la parte bajo la lengua.

Habían decidido que era demasiado peligroso que alguien supiera lo que sucedía.

Obito le puso el sello antes de salir de la aldea.

Por lo tanto ahora ellos dos junto con Itachi compartían el sello, el Uchiha había estado negociando compartirlo con Jiraiya y de ser necesario con el hokage.

Aun así el sello permitía hablar si estaban en una distancia corta o si había contacto visual, de manera que Hinata al tener un ojo con el byakugan tenía la mayor distancia de comunicación por ahora.

_-Lo veo-_le contesto mentalmente.

_-En esa dirección-_

_-No está solo-_

_-Era de esperarse-_

_-…-_

_-Algo está mal verdad-_

_-Sasori y Deidara están con él-_

Noto como el rostro de Obito entro a un shock, pronto su expresión se puso pálida y estuvo segura que casi cae al suelo.

Era de esperar.

Durante todo el tiempo en que había vuelto a la aldea, Obito se aseguró de viajar por todas las aldeas en busca de Akatsuki, asegurándose que esa organización no se hubiera fundado. Al ver como Jiraiya había seguido cuidando de los niños Konan, Yahiko y Nagato. El hombre había pensado que todo estaba bien y que no había peligro.

Bajaron la guardia.

Ahora no era el mejor momento para buenas noticias.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Kakashi al verlos.

No era normal que dos personas se quedaran tanto tiempo en silencio y que pronto uno se pusiera pálido, menos cuando ese chico pálido era su mejor amigo.

La mirada de Hinata pronto viajo a Naruto.

No debía ponerle en peligro.

_-Debemos hacer algo-_exclamo casi alterada en la cabeza de Obito.

No asintieron ni mencionaron nada, sus ojos demostraban que ambos estaban conectados en sus pensamientos.

Obito tampoco quería perder a alguien.

-Hinata acaba de ver algo sospechoso, nosotros iremos a ver qué sucede-indico Obito.

Pero antes de irse Kakashi lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-¿No confías en mí?-hablo Obito con algo de burla.

Noto la mirada de Kakashi ceder y bajar su agarre. La idea era divertida y hasta cierto punto oscura, pero era interesante ver como Kakashi siempre cedía a cualquier petición suya al recordarle eso.

No confiaba en él.

Cosa que no culpaba después de lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero el hombre aún se aferraba como si fuera un salvavidas a su amistad.

Haría cualquier cosa.

-Vamos-indico Obito rápidamente.

Hinata salto y comenzó a guiarlo.

**OoOoOoO**

Al llegar a Sunagakure todo fue un caos, el hermano del Kasekage había seguido a los capturadores del peli rojo durante un tramo y resulto envenenado. Todos estaban buscando el antídoto y al final Sakura tuvo que hacer muestras de su pequeño entrenamiento, Naruto dio gracias al cielo al ver como que Sakura se fuera unos meses a entrenar con una legendaria doctora fuera lo mejor del mundo. Tsunade-obachan vivía lejos de la aldea y la habían encontrado en una misión con el equipo 7. Sakura había quedado impresionada con las habilidades de la mujer y no canso hasta que le enseñara.

La fuerza monstruosa que había aprendido en tan poco tiempo era temible.

Solo una vez le pregunto a Sakura el como hizo para aprender tan rápido, pues incluso su maestra parecía asombrada. Al final ella solo comento que sentía todo tan natural y que fluía como si lo hubiera hecho por años.

Algo raro.

Pero cuando pensaba sobre eso, recordaba que al aprender el rasengan duro poco tiempo, como si fuera una parte de su ser que estaba dormida.

Miro por la ventana del hospital.

Que estaría pasando con Hinata.

-Siempre metiéndose en problemas-dijo una voz a su lado.

Al voltear miro incrédulo como Daisuke estaba a su lado viendo al mismo punto que él estaba viendo antes, con una mirada algo perdida.

Se puso tenso.

La relación entre ellos nunca fue fácil, más cuando tenían algo como Hinata en medio de ellos dos. Puede que el fuera un idiota en muchas cosas, además de que Sasuke tuvo que comentárselo, pero al final lo había descubierto. La inminente atracción que Daisuke tenía por Hinata. Si a eso se le suma que a él le gustaba la misma chica, el final de la educación no sería agradable.

Pero él ya no era un niño.

Lucharía de ser necesario.

Noto como los ojos de Daisuke lo miraban con ganas de matarlo, de pronto ambos parecía echar rayos por la mirada y estaban por lanzarse a golpes como dos críos.

-Ya empezaron-murmuro Hiro con expresión aburrida.

A su lado Sasuke suspiro resignado a separarlos con el chico a su lado nuevamente.

**OoOoOoO**

Algo iba mal…muy mal.

Su Byakugan no dejaba ver lo que había tras esa enorme roca cuando minutos antes si servía. Apretó con fuerza los puños al ver que podría tener una trampa. De reojo observo el rostro serio de Obito quien sin ninguna dificultad pateo la piedra destruyéndola en un segundo.

-Cariño si esto es igual que antes, era normal que supiera el maldito sello que le pusieron-hablo con su Sharingan activado.

Ella rodo los ojos antes de dar unos pasos dentro de la cueva.

Lo primero que la recibió fue la fría imagen de Gaara tirado sobre el suelo sin respiración, su cuerpo parecía frio e inerte y no tuvo que sumas dos más dos para ver como la historia se estaba repitiendo. Lo raro fue ver las dos siluetas atrás de él, una era una enorme marioneta del que ya esperaba quien seria, pero ver a Deidara de frente le demostró su más grande temor. Sus ropas eran de akatsuki, su enorme capa negra con nubes rojas.

Pero su piel.

Esa piel tan blanca y llena de grietas que demostraban que no estaba vivo…que era controlado después de la muerte por aquel jutsu del que escucho en la guerra.

\- Edo Tensei-dijo Obito con seriedad.

Pronto una partícula blanca apareció frente a ellos, Obito fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomarla del brazo y saltar. Todo exploto. Con rapidez salto de entre la nube de explosión y lanzo varias Kunai explosivas que hicieron que Deidara saltara esquivándola y que Obito corriera a tomar el cuerpo de Gaara, pero casi lo suelta al esquivar varios hilos de chacra de parte del marionetista.

Obito utilizo su jutsu de espacio para mandar a Gaara a otra dimensión donde estaría a salvo, pero tendría que procurar no enviar los otros ataques para no afectarlo en algún descuido. De reojo noto como Hinata lanzaba a Deidara por los aires en miles de tiras de papel, pero estar se regeneran rápidamente y con una patada la mando a volar.

-De todos los que recuerdan esta guerra me toco con la única que nunca peleo con algún revivido-dijo Obito golpeándose la frente.

Una roca choco con su frente y noto como Hinata lo miraba de reojo furiosa.

-No quiero escuchar del tipo que inicio la cuarta guerra ninja-le contesto esquivando otra bomba.

Obito abrió y cerró la mano, como dándole a entender que hablaba mucho.

-Teme-gruño Hinata.

De pronto un hilo se amarro en su tobillo y antes de darse cuenta estaba volando por la cueva y siendo estampada cruelmente contra una pared formando una grieta. Con una kunai logro cortar varios hilos que estuvieron de clavarse en su cuerpo.

Su Byakugan estaba activado y por eso logro saltar entre los hilos para llegar sobre Sasori. Con su mano formando hilos de chacra azoto con fuerza todos ellos intentando destruir la marioneta, pero al ver como esta se destruía y mostraba un cascaron vacío, temió lo peor. Una sombra en su espalda y una kunai que rozo su mejilla.

Fue descuidada.

-HINATA-grito Obito al verla volar para aterrizar forzosamente al suelo.

Se detuvo al verla seguir esquivando ataques.

De pronto él tuvo que comenzar a esquivar bombas que eran lanzadas de pronto por Deidara y gruño al recordar que los que eran revividos tenían una cantidad de chacra ilimitado y se podían reconstruir cada momento.

-Es una lástima que en el otro tiempo Kabuto me diera mal la forma de revertir el jutsu-comento en voz baja mientras esquivaba a lo loco los ataques.

Noto como esos ninjas que él había conocido, parecían marionetas vacías que solo atacaban con el propósito de matar.

Quien quiera que hiciera eso, debía ser un ninja poderoso y con un propósito claro en la mente.

**OoOoOoO**

No sabía bien quien era esa anciana y mucho menos por que la agarro contra ella solo por ser alumna de Tsunade. La abuela Chiyo era una mujer muy fuerte en Sunagakure a pesar de estar retirada, además de ser una experta en venenos. Había llegado malhumorada gritando sobre como su alumno había desaparecido hace dos años y aún no lo encontraba en otras aldeas. Después de dejarla al lado de Temari y Kankuro salió de la habitación.

Se detuvo al ver como Kakashi miraba preocupado la ventana con expresión de seriedad. Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando el veneno que olvido por completo como Hinata y Obito habían ido por su cuenta a otro sector en busca de algún peligro.

Camino hasta donde estaba Sasuke que también se observaba serio.

-¿Aun no hay señal?-pregunto preocupada recibiendo una fría negativa.

Era imposible.

No conocía de primera mano la fuerza de Obito, pero Kakashi siempre mencionaba que su fuerza era similar a la de él. Además Hinata se había graduado muy joven, la había visto actuar en acción y con el entrenamiento de estos dos años debía ser muy fuerte.

Qué clase de enemigo podría tenerlos ocupado.

¿Habría algún enemigo?

Frente a ellos en el suelo estaba Naruto sentado con un evidente mal humor.

Luego noto como Daisuke y Hiro ya no estaban.

**OoOoOoO**

Era divertido recordar la imagen de Naruto cuando Kakashi acepto que ellos dos fueran a buscar a sus compañeros de equipo, el chico lo vio con ojos de psicópata queriendo golpearlo. Al final de todo le había hecho prometer que trajera a la chica de vuelta, pequeño idiota, eso lo haría sin la necesidad de que le dijera esas cosas. De reojo noto como Hiro había activado el Byakugan y corría a una gran velocidad diciendo algo sobre una batalla.

No se extrañaba que Hinata se metiera en problemas a pocas horas de volver a Konoha.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hiro a su lado suspiro divertido antes de seguir corriendo.

Los arboles desaparecían y pronto una gran cueva que exploto los hizo detenerse.

¿Pero qué rayos?

Entre las nubes observaron como Hinata estaba suspendida con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo y bajo los ojos tenía un color morado, su piel estaba muy pálida. Detrás de ella salieron miles de marionetas que comenzaron a atacarla mientras las esquivaba con dificultad.

La cueva aún seguía explotando y Hiro observo como Obito estaba luchando contra algo que no parecía estar vivo.

-Yo quiero ser el príncipe con brillante armadura-le guiño el ojo Daisuke antes de correr donde estaba Hinata.

El Hyuga rodo los ojos antes de correr donde estaba Obito.

Lu lucha parecía tener ya su buen tiempo, pero para su sorpresa el hombre con el que peleaba Obito, un joven de cabellera rubia…no moría. Obito lo había hecho explotar, literalmente, frente a sus ojos, pero el tipo se reconstruyo como si fuera hecho por papel.

Antes si quiera de intentar ayudarle, Obito se giró a él e hizo aparecer de la nada el cuerpo inerte del Kasekage.

-Lárgate ahora y llévate a Daisuke-ordeno antes de girarse para lanzar una bola de fuego enorme que hizo que el tipo volviera a explotar.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Quiso preguntar muchas cosas, su mente estaba llena de dudas y quería gritarle a alguien por una respuesta. Al final solo tomo con fuerza el cuerpo del kasekage y salió corriendo. Si Obito ordenaba era mejor obedecer, de reojo noto como Hinata le gritaba algo similar a Daisuke.

Se detuvo al ver que pasaba.

Hinata había levantado las manos y a su alrededor aparecieron varios picos de hielo que se estamparon en una gran cantidad de marionetas. No recordaba que Hinata fuera usuario del elemento hielo (pues este era muy raro) pero recordaba su facilidad con el manejo del agua.

Al final Daisuke llego a su lado con una expresión furiosa.

Nuevamente se estaban quedando sin información de algo, como siempre Hinata estaba rodeada de un misterio el cual ellos dos no comprendían.

Pero no podían irse.

Ellos ocupaban ayuda.

…

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando una marioneta apareció en la espalda de Hinata, al parecer el haber destruido la mayoría le provocaba un mejor control de las marionetas restantes. La chica giro su rostro y el pánico se asomó al ver una espada cerca de su abdomen listo para el ataque. Entre sus manos estuvo a punto de dejar caer al kasekage y correr sin importarle nada más.

No otra vez.

No dejaría morir a un nakama nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

Pero algo paso.

Una sombra blanca se interpuso en el ataque y mando a volar a la marioneta, destruyéndola en el proceso.

Los miembros del equipo se quedaron mudos ante la silueta que aparecía frente a la chica. Un chico algo alto de larga cabellera castaña y ojos blancos que no parecían tener emoción. El hombre que era un Jounin y de los orgullos del clan Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga.

**OoOoOoO**

No pudo negar que estar encerrado en esa habitación en espera de que llegara el equipo de Obito no había sido una completa tortura. Sasuke y Kakashi tuvieron que detenerlo en más de una ocasión donde pensó en escabullirse, e incluso Sakura tuvo que dejarle unos minutos incapacitado para que no saliera huyendo.

Era tan frustrante.

A veces sentía que no se comportaba como él solía ser, en otras sentía que este era su verdadero yo.

Algo que le preocupaba.

No era fácil aceptar que se estaba transformando en un psicópata enamorado que necesita estar al lado de su persona especial cada segundo y asegurarse que no pasara nada.

¿Quién quiere ser así?

Lo peor es que la mayor parte del tiempo, sentía que algo faltaba. Como si hubiera un extraño vacío en su interior y las cosas no fueran como deberían ser.

No tenía sentido.

…

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar un alboroto en la puerta principal de Sunagakure (que había estado vigilando con Sasuke). Se quedó en shock al ver como Hiro pasaba cargando al kasekage seguido de un preocupado Daisuke que cargaba a una Hinata pálida y con enormes ojeras. Atrás de ellos estaba Obito con Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee y su maestro.

Los refuerzos.

No se quedó a esperar nada y siguió a Daisuke con expresión preocupado.

Claro que al ser consiente y llegar al hospital, a la única que dejaron entrar para ayudar fue a Sakura y a la anciana Chiyo.

Se quedó inmóvil en la sala de espera sintiendo un raro vacío en su interior.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

De pronto sucedió algo raro.

Una gran cantidad de imágenes llegaron a su mente, un lugar lleno de fuego y la mirada de Hinata paralizada por el horror. Su garganta se cerró por la sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a correr en un grito desesperado por que gritara.

Algo pasaba.

-RESPONDE-grito alguien sacándolo de su mente.

Giro confundido y noto como Daisuke tenía del cuello sujeto a Obito que no parecía muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-mascullo con un aire algo sínico.

Todo estaba dando un giro que la mayoría de presentes no entendía. Pero todos se alarmaron al ver el Sharingan de Daisuke activado mientras fulminaba a su maestro. Fue necesario que Hiro le hiciera una llave por la espalda para poder alejarlo.

Obito no parecía importarle el escándalo, mucho menos cuando Kakashi se puso frente a él con una mirada retadora.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada importante-

La risa burlesca de Daisuke llamo la atención de la anterior conversación de excompañeros.

Obito parecía comenzar a molestarse.

-Esto es serio-hablo una voz nueva.

Ahora el centro de atención era Neji quien parecía un cubo de hielo (como de costumbre), lo que le preocupaba a Naruto era notar cierta perturbación en sus ojos. No solo Neji, todo su equipo parecía algo confundido y más enterados de la presente discusión.

Al final Tenten fue la que dio un paso al frente viéndolos preocupados.

-Había una batalla cuando llegamos, eran dos tipos…pero no estaban con vida-dijo algo incomoda.

¿No estaban con vida?

Naruto giro a ver a Sasuke que de repente parecía estar algo más pálido. Se preguntó si por dentro sentiría esa misma familiaridad y a la vez confusión con todo esto.

-Ese bastardo los hizo explotar una y otra vez, pero se regeneraban y no tenían signos vitales-agrego Daisuke para aclarar el asunto.

Un silencio reino la sala.

-¿Eso es posible?-se atrevió a preguntar viendo a su sensei que parecía ausente.

-Hace algún tiempo el segundo hokage tenía una técnica de resurrección, nunca escuche que alguien más pudiera dominarla-contesto Kakashi viendo a Obito con frialdad.

El hombre simplemente sonrió divertido, como si se estuviera burlando de todos.

-Edo tensei-contesto ante la mirada de todos.

El puñetazo de Kakashi llego tan rápido y tomo a todos por sorpresa, menos a Obito que recibió el impacto como si lo hubiera estado esperando. El hombre Uchiha cayó al suelo con el labio partido y un moretón rojizo en el rostro, aun así no levanto la vista en ningún momento.

Parecía que Kakashi iba a volver a golpearle, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Todos los presentes volvieron a sorprenderse al ver a una Hinata sujetar la mano de Kakashi con expresión de cansancio.

Sakura quien estaba detrás de ella junto a un cansado kasekage habían observado todo el espectáculo.

-No vale la pena golpearle a él-murmuro Hinata antes de caminar a donde estaba Obito y tenderle una mano para ayudarle.

El Kasekage se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Creo que lo mejor será calmarnos todos, por el momento necesito hablar en privado con Obito y Hinata-

-Una mierda que te haga caso-gruño Daisuke sin importarle la autoridad.

-De acuerdo-hablo Hinata caminando con ayuda de Obito.

Ese día solo aparecieron más intrigas que respuestas.

Pero algo sabía Naruto.

Todo era tan familiar que tenía ganas de vomitar en busca de ayuda.

**OoOoOoO**

El cuarto estaba oscuro por la puesta de sol que se acercaba, las miradas no se movían del suelo y un horrible silencio estaba siendo instalado entre ellos. La batalla ya había pasado hace horas y por el momento solo quedaban las consecuencias, claro que ninguno de ellos había esperado tener que lidiar con esa técnica tan pronto, mucho menos con el enemigo pisándole los talones.

Hinata miro de reojo al kasekage Gaara.

Ese chico era menor que ella, pero igual que en sus recuerdos se había convertido en kasekage a una edad muy joven. Gracias a kami-sama él tenía sus recuerdos de la antigua vida que vivió y liderar la aldea fue menos complicado que en su anterioridad. Su padre había muerto poco después de su nacimiento en este mundo, nadie sabía cómo, lo que sucedió fue que el consejo estuvo al mando hasta que él pudo asumir el puesto como kasekage como su padre ordeno antes de su muerte. Estaba la posibilidad que ese hombre también hubiera sido consciente de sus anteriores recuerdos.

Durante su entrenamiento había pasado mucho tiempo en Sunagakure, Gaara era un gran oponente para entrenar en sus ratos libres. Nunca se consideró una gran amiga de él en sus recuerdos, pero ahora había una agradable amistad entre ellos.

Se había preocupado al escuchar que fue secuestrado, por suerte todo había salido bien.

Shukaku había sido lo suficientemente amable para dejarle todo el chacra posible durante su extracción. La bestia de una cola no quería que él muriera, después de todo habían formado una gran amistad en todo este lio de la línea del tiempo.

Noto en la mirada de Gaara la tristeza al haber perdido a un preciado amigo.

Aparentemente había pasado en la oscuridad, nadie ataco la aldea, solo se concentraron en el kasekage. Al principio temió que fuera como en sus recuerdos, pero fue peor. Que Deidara y Sasori fueran resucitados con el Edo Tensei solo les provocaba una cantidad de chacra ilimitado y un cuerpo inmortal.

Sin lugar a duda todo era más complicado ahora.

Una mano se posó sobre la del kasekage, este giro a ver confundido la suave sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata.

-Vamos a recuperarlo juntos-intento animarlo, aunque en su interior todos sabían lo imposible que eso sonaba.

Pero le agradeció con responderle al apretón de manos.

-El problema será con esos idiotas, si bien Minato sabe la verdad…todo se volverá complicado-mascullo Obito enojado al recordar lo anterior pasado con Kakashi.

Hinata mostro algo de culpabilidad, sin la ayuda de Kurama había sido muy inútil a la hora de dar pelea. Incluso había sido envenenada, gracias a kami-sama Sakura había trabajado en un antídoto a base del veneno sacado de Kankuro.

-Al menos Chiyo aun esta con vida-murmuro Gaara.

Eso alivio un poco a Hinata. No solo Chiyo estaba con vida, Haku y Zabuza también lo estaban. Por estar pensando en eso no pudo ver la mirada seria de Obito y su suspiro reprimido.

Aun no estaban a salvo.

-Hasta que recuperes la conexión con el Kyubi estamos muy expuestos-se dijo a si mismo Obito.

Ambos jóvenes giraron a verlo preocupados.

-No solo eso, si ellos van por las bestias con cola debemos localizarlos-agrego Gaara.

Era cierto.

De pronto una sonrisa alegre e infantil reino el rostro de Obito.

-Hora de buscar al rapero-dijo al ver su confusión.

Gaara y Hinata se vieron con la frente azul.

Una nueva aventura les aguardaba junto muchas explicaciones.

**Continuara…**

_Hello mis queridas abejitas. _

_Como regalo de navidad les traigo una continuación muy solicitada y por la cual generalmente me quieren matar XD El problema es que siempre olvido que debo escribir y cuando lo recuerdo debo leerme todo de nuevo por que olvido por donde iba y que pensaba hacer. Pero bueno, creo que dure menos que en otras ocasiones, algo es algo._

_Feliz Navidad a todos :3_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	16. Contra tiempo

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-El problema será con esos idiotas, si bien Minato sabe la verdad…todo se volverá complicado-mascullo Obito enojado al recordar lo anterior pasado con Kakashi._

_Hinata mostro algo de culpabilidad, sin la ayuda de Kurama había sido muy inútil a la hora de dar pelea. Incluso había sido envenenada, gracias a kami-sama Sakura había trabajado en un antídoto a base del veneno sacado de Kankuro._

_-Al menos Chiyo aun esta con vida-murmuro Gaara._

_Eso alivio un poco a Hinata. No solo Chiyo estaba con vida, Haku y Zabuza también lo estaban. Por estar pensando en eso no pudo ver la mirada seria de Obito y su suspiro reprimido._

_Aun no estaban a salvo._

_-Hasta que recuperes la conexión con el Kyubi estamos muy expuestos-se dijo a si mismo Obito._

_Ambos jóvenes giraron a verlo preocupados._

_-No solo eso, si ellos van por las bestias con cola debemos localizarlos-agrego Gaara._

_Era cierto._

_De pronto una sonrisa alegre e infantil reino el rostro de Obito._

_-Hora de buscar al rapero-dijo al ver su confusión._

_Gaara y Hinata se vieron con la frente azul._

_Una nueva aventura les aguardaba junto muchas explicaciones._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo catorce: Contra tiempo.  
**

Ella recordaba vagamente la caminata al funeral de un ser querido, silencioso y lleno de dolor, donde miles de recuerdos inundan tu mente y te preguntas ¿Por qué no aproveche el tiempo?. La culpa te llena el interior y parece querer salir en un vomito.

Bueno.

Esto era igual.

Volver a Konoha parecía un funeral.

Todos en silencio y metidos en su propio mundo, todo en busca de una respuesta y nadie dispuesto a darla. Como cuando un niño descubre que su madre está muerta, pero nadie le quiere explicar el significado de tales palabras, como si esperaran que el niño lo descubriera solo a través del dolor.

Debería decir algo.

Se sentía culpable.

Notaba las miradas de Daisuke y Hiro sobre ella, como si exigieran una respuesta que no va ser dada. La mirada de Naruto era un poco más tranquilizante, pero la preocupación en sus ojos le era asfixiante. Su primo parecía ver la ventana de su alma con aquellos ojos que tanto había evitado mirar, para no caer en la desesperación.

Después de todo…esto era solo su culpa.

-Hinata-detuvo sus pasos ante el cuerpo de Kakashi frente a ella.

Curioso.

Juro en su mente que ese hombre no le dirigiría la palabra.

-Tu ve con Sasuke a recolectar agua-demando sin verla directamente.

¿Por qué?

Fácil.

Algo ocultaba su petición.

Faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha, todos habían estado de acuerdo en continuar de ser necesario, pero Kakashi se había negado. Algo debía tramar. Todos parecían ya estar en sus tareas para armar el lugar donde dormirían (al ser un grupo demasiado grande). Giro para encarar a Sasuke que ya la esperaba con dos enormes baldes que tenían guardados en un pergamino.

Acepto uno de manera tranquila.

Caminaron en un rotundo silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo cercano, cuando Sasuke estaba por meter el balde en la corriente, lo detuvo con una mano. Luego hizo un giro de muñeca que controlo el agua como si fuera la arena de Gaara. El agua termino dentro de los baldes sin ninguna gran dificultad.

Volteo a ver al Uchiha, este solo asintió.

-Útil-dijo como siempre, demostrando lo poco que se necesita hablar.

Tomo un balde con ambos brazos y empezó su camino al campamento. No era mucho más que un kilómetro…demasiado largo. Con su chacra había detectado otra fuente de agua más cercana, pero había terminado siguiendo a Sasuke para ver que planeaban.

Lo vio de reojo y se detuvo al llegar a un claro, el Uchiha lo hizo un poco más lejos que ella sin voltearla a ver.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

El chico se volteo levemente y ella sintió que algo se congelaba en su interior. Había visto en muchas ocasiones a Sasuke en este mundo o este tiempo, era completamente diferente al Sasuke que estaba en sus recuerdos. Ya no había un chico solitario y lleno de odio, ahora existía un joven tranquilo que gozaba de la vida con tranquilidad.

Hasta ahora.

Esa mirada…era tan igual a la que él tenía en sus memorias.

Llena de odio y oscuridad.

Rápidamente calmo su expresión, debió haberse quedado pálida repentinamente. Trago algo pesado y apretó con fuerza el balde entre sus manos.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta-murmuro él viendo en otra dirección, pero nunca avanzando de su posición.

Su Byakugan se activó al notar lo que había pasado. Genjutsu. No se preocupaba, el Byakugan tenía un poco de ventaja sobre el Sharingan que poseía Sasuke en este momento, si lo hubiera evolucionado en un rinnegan, probablemente estaría perdida. Por ahora, aun podía manejarlo y así hablarían de forma más privada.

Giro su rostro confundida.

El prado se había transformado del campo de flores a una ciudad en escombros. No le tomo mucho identificarlo ante las veces que la había escuchado nombrar. Era el clan Uchiha, totalmente destruido, como había estado en sus memorias cuando Itachi masacro a su clan. Solo había estado una vez cuando había escapado de niña, en sus memorias, había terminado ahí y sido regañada por su padre.

Pero lo reconocía.

-¿Sabes qué lugar es?-giro a ver a Sasuke con algo de sorpresa.

Había impotencia en su mirada.

Era una pregunta.

¿Él no sabía que era?

-No sabes que es-dijo con incredulidad.

Él pareció fastidiado.

-Tengo sueños con este lugar…pero algo me indicaba que tu estas involucrada en eso-dijo con seriedad en su mirada.

Era verdad.

La jodida verdad.

-Por eso te pido que me digas lo que sabes-demando con su típico orgullo Uchiha.

¿Debería?

Este mundo ya era una jodida mierda, todo era complicado y no tenía las respuestas para todo. Probablemente si Sasuke recuperara sus memorias sería uno de sus más fuertes aliados, no por nada había luchado contra una diosa y era de los pocos que sobrevivió a la invasión. Incluso Obito le había comentado la posibilidad a Itachi, si bien este parecía querer negarse, lo dejo todo a sus manos de ser necesario.

Tenía la oportunidad.

Era una forma de ganar.

Pero…

Levanto el rostro para verlo de reojo. Si bien estaba lleno de desesperación por conocer sus pensamientos ocultos, este chico era feliz. Tenía una hermosa familia, contaba con grandes amigos, tenía una gran carrera como ninja.

Nadie lo odiaba.

Levanto una mano, pronto todo el paisaje se transformó en grietas que exploto en miles de imágenes. Hasta volver al bosque donde habían ido a recoger agua.

La mirada de Sasuke fue de rabia y ella solo volteo el rostro.

-Gomenasai-se disculpó en un susurro.

Paso de su lado ignorándolo.

No podía arruinarle la vida…no otra vez.

**OoOoOoO**

Obito no dijo nada cuando al llegar a la aldea Hinata se metió en su antigua habitación para llorar. Kakashi había ido a informarle al hokage sobre lo sucedido, como si de esa forma y dejarlo por fuera le enseñaran algo. Lamentablemente Kakashi no sabía que Minato era el primer enterado de toda la situación gracias a un mensaje oculto que le envió luego de lo sucedido en Sunagakure. Lo curioso en todo esto era ver llorar nuevamente a Hinata, estaba llegando a su límite y la presión la estaba inundando.

Ella solo quería que todos vivieran felices, aunque ella tuviera que sufrir para ello.

Casi ver morir nuevamente a Gaara, saber que Akatsuki si estaba formada…no poder decirle nada a Sasuke. Evidentemente todas las emociones que oculto al ser un infante, le estaban explotando en la cara ante la mínima cosa. Solo que en vez de quebrarse frente a otros, lloraba en el interior de su habitación.

Se había acordado de la infancia de Sasuke, los recuerdos de aquel mundo donde fue odiado y tuvo que sobrevivir solo. A pesar de que Sasuke logro tener amigos, no por eso su vida fue menos fácil.

Hinata tenía lagrimas para otros, pero no las usaba en sus asuntos.

-Te ves patética-dijo Obito al entrar a la habitación y verla sentada en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos perdida en su propio mundo.

-No sé de quién son mis recuerdos…míos…de mi otro yo…pero desde ese día…nada fue igual-susurro recordando la muerte de las personas que había considerado importantes.

Obito solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu problema fue que en ese mundo siempre te apoyaste en Naruto, ahora no te apoyas en nada. Estas inestable, tú y tu mente no aguantaran mucho tiempo la desesperación-le comento recordando como en su antiguo yo se había vuelto completamente loco ante la muerte de Rin.

Si bien Naruto había logrado hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no fue una tarea muy sencilla que digamos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-pregunto Hinata viéndolo desesperada.

-En una hora iremos a buscar a Killer Bee-

Puede que Jiraiya hubiera logrado controlar a la chica durante su entrenamiento y enseñarle muchas cosas, pero el problema de ese anciano es que no sabía que pegar algo roto era difícil…pero cuando estaba destruido al nivel de esa chica.

No había mucha solución.

**OoOoOoO**

_-Te prometo que no te pasara nada-_

_-Confió en ti-_

_-Perfecto-_

_Todo era borroso, pero distinguía la luz del sol sobre él. Había un claro lleno de flores frente a él, además de dos siluetas al frente, uno sentado con una chica sobre sus piernas que parecía reír cuando este le hacía cosquillas. _

_Otra vez este sueño._

**-Interesante verdad-**

_Volteo a ver en todos lados confundido al escuchar esa voz que parecía venir en todas direcciones. Pero al final lo único que escucho fue una voz siniestra antes que todo se volviera oscuro._

_…_

Abrió los ojos topándose el mismo techo que había visto desde que nació, sintiendo el olor de la comida de su madre, escuchar las carcajadas de su hermana menor y la voz de su padre. Escuchaba todo lo que siempre escucho desde que tenía memoria. Pero a pesar de aquello, no entendía por qué el sentimiento en su interior de que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Las risas de la chica de sus sueños le hicieron ver el techo con curiosidad.

¿Cómo sería la risa de Hinata?

Con ese pensamiento Naruto inicio un nuevo día

**OoOoOoO**

Haber pedido a media noche el permiso del Hokage no había sido tan buena idea. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y su viaje no estaba cerca de terminar, más bien de inicias, pero se sentía algo culpable, había salido corriendo sin avisar nuevamente. Esperaba no pasara nada malo de su salida a Konoha, pero Obito había sido claro.

Ocupaban a Kurama.

Su fuerza era diferente a la de sus recuerdos, era mayor y tenía la ventaja de conocer al enemigo, además de su fría habilidad para no pensar en sentimientos durante una batalla. Pero su camino a este ritmo indicaba una guerra a futuro, cuando capturaran al menos siete bestias era suficiente, ya lo habían vivido en otra época.

Obito estaba demasiado preocupado.

-Estas segura que es por aquí-comento Obito al ver como no iban en dirección a la aldea de Killer Bee.

Los pasos de Hinata se detuvieron un momento y giro a verlo con preocupación en sus ojos. Por un momento Obito sintió que no veía a la Hinata con la que había convivido todos esos años, era más parecida a la imagen de la chica que había visto durante la guerra. Con ojos llenos de tristeza por perder a su primo y determinación por seguir adelante.

-Los jinchuriki están en ubicaciones diferentes…Bee puede ser el único que pueda contactarlos ahora-

No tenían nada que perder.

O al menos eso pensaban en ese instante.

**OoOoOoO**

Todos observaron impresionados a las personas dentro de esa habitación, ese no era un usual equipo común para una misión de casar a unos bandidos que habían entrado a las tierras de fuego. Pero al parecer los bandidos eran de rango clase S. Igualmente la presión en los hombros de todos era palpable, aunque la cara del Hokage se mostraba demasiado perturbada.

-Pueden irse-indico antes de voltear la vista.

Todos asintieron.

Una hora después todos estaban en la entrada con expresión confundida.

El grupo de Shikamaru, el equipo de Kakashi, otros cuatro Jounin y los dos miembros restantes del grupo de Obito. Según indico Minato, Hinata y Obito habían salido a una misión especial, curiosamente luego de haberse encontrado aquellos tipos que no parecían morir con nada.

Nadie había dicho algo en voz alta, pero era evidente la inconformidad por el tema.

-Andando-dijo Asuma quien sería el líder de misión.

Hiro frunció el ceño.

Tres ninjas con nivel de ANBU (Kakashi, Daisuke y él), cinco Jounin, tres chunin.

Esta misión no parecía ser tan fácil como todos habían pensado en un inicio.

¿Quiénes eran esos bandidos?

**OoOoOoO**

-No estoy seguro de esto Jiraiya-

-Kakashi y Asuma están informados de cómo es posible acabar con el enemigo, los cuatro Jounin tienen métodos de sellado-

-Qué tal si no es suficiente, mi hijo va en esa misión-

-Exactamente, Sasuke y Naruto tienen un gran potencial-

-Espero sea suficiente…el equipo de Guy también está en terrenos cercanos para brindar apoyo-

**OoOoOoO**

Si bien Obito sentía que conocía todo el mundo ninja, no recordaba bien esas montañas llenas de nieve. Habían entrado en una cueva en la frontera de la nación del fuego, y parecía tener un portal a otro lugar que solo se activó con el chacra de Hinata. Los dos miraron en todas direcciones confundidos al no ver a nadie cerca, luego les tomo caminar.

El viaje era largo y sus ropas no estaban preparadas para aquello, pero como ninjas experimentados lograron amoldar el chacra para soportar hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, varios días después de llegar a esa zona.

Se detuvieron al ver una silueta sentada cerca del borde.

No es como si su gran tamaño o curioso color de piel no lo identificara. Obito trago pesado al recordar que la última vez que vio a Bee, fue en el campo de batalla en otro mundo.

-Bee-sensei-hablo Hinata con un escalofrió por el frio.

-Hina-hime-dijo en tono de rima.

Obito se alegró de ver la primera sonrisa sincera desde que había llegado de su entrenamiento. Al verlos interactuar suspiro aliviado de ver que si había logrado hacer amigos. Giro a ver a el valle congelado que mostraba esa imagen y le pidió al cielo que todos en la aldea estuvieran a salvo cuando regresaran. Que todo se pudiera solucionar y que no hubiera otra guerra.

-Tú eres el de la máscara-dijo Bee al llegar a su lado junto a Hinata.

Sonrió nervioso al sentir cierta aura asesina.

-En mi defensa si bien los capture, los libere al final-dijo señalando una cola con tentáculo que se movía en la espalda del hombro.

Como siempre Hinata llego a su rescate colocando una mano sobre su brazo, giro a ver notando un brillo de esperanza en la chica ahora que habían llegado.

-Obito nos ayudara…pero ese no es el principal problema ahora-dijo Hinata.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Nos enfrentamos a dos Akatsuki, tienen al biju de Gaara-

-Eso explica por qué Gyuki no logro sentir a Shukaku-

-Esto puede significar que…-

Obito ladeo la cabeza confundido al notar como tanto Hinata como Bee lograron sentir algo, su expresión se había quedado congelada de un momento a otro y sus rostros mostraban impresión. De pronto Hinata cayó de rodillas y sujeto con fuerza su pecho antes de comenzar a vomitar cerca de sus rodillas. En cambio Bee cayó al suelo sentado sujetando con fuerza su cabeza.

Rápidamente el Uchiha se acercó a Hinata sujetando su pelo mientras vomitaba. Cuando el vómito comenzó a ser solo arcadas, la chica volteo a verlo de reojo con ojos abiertos y mirada asustada.

-Tienen a Matatabi-murmuro Hinata antes de sentir el dolor de su pecho incrementar.

-Yugito murió-informo Bee luego de lograr respirar.

El jinchuriki del dos colas acaba de morir.

Noto un intercambio de miradas de Hinata y Obito, ambos con caras de sorpresa sin comprender como durante un segundo habían visto los últimos minutos de la jinchuriki cuando fue sellada por dos sujetos…dos sujetos que no tenían vida.

Hidan y Kakuzu.

Su expresión perdió todo color y vio al suelo.

-Asuma-sensei-hablo Hinata sin aire.

Habían pasado cuatro días de viaje desde que se fueron de la aldea…ellos no debían haberse topado con los Akatsuki.

Luego todo fue silencio.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto recibió un fuerte impacto contra la pared y se apartó rápidamente para no recibir una estocada de ese tipo. Noto como el puño de Sakura solamente lo hacía volar en miles de pedazos de papel e incluso el Sharingan de Sasuke parecía serle indiferente a sus oponentes. El equipo de Shikamaru y los compañeros de Hinata no estaban en mejores condiciones, algo ridículo si se toma en cuenta que solo eran dos oponentes.

Que no tenían vida y que no hablaban.

Ridículo.

Gruño con dolor apenas pudo respirar, miro confundido a los sujetos que se le hacían muy familiares, tanto que su cabeza no dejaba de mandarle imágenes donde el los golpeaba con un rasengan diferente al que usualmente usaba. Exhalo el aire que le faltaba, luego se puso de pie sin comprender como todo había dado un extraño giro.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al ver como Asuma estaba en un extraño circulo en el suelo y como de su boca salía sangre a pesar de no recibir alguna herida.

Un mal presentimiento lo lleno.

**OoOoOoO**

Usar casi cuatro colas para contener a Hinata, fue lo que necesitaron Obito y Bee para dejarla inconsciente. Sin el chacra del Kyubi había crecido rápidamente para ser una gran ninja individual, su desesperación la guiaba para poder ir a la aldea. La pobre estaba ya mentalmente inestable, no estaba seguro de que la primera muerte que recibían en esta vida fuera tan…dura para ella. Desde que ella había decidido cambiar el futuro, no había imaginado que alguien realmente moriría, no se había preparado.

-Yugito fue la que acepto más fácilmente a Hinata luego de Gaara, todos los biju no estaban muy contentos con su decisión, pero ella en cambio la ayudo apenas la conoció-había dicho Bee.

Al parecer los biju tenían mucho respeto a Naruto, no tanto a Hinata ya que no la conocían. Así que al final no había sido tan fácil entrar al grupo que ya tenían conformado los actuales jinchuriki.

Sabía que no era sentimentalista y no podía pensar claramente en el dolor que sentía Hinata por perder una camarada. Estaba preocupado porque si ya tenían dos bestias en menos de dos semanas…debían preocuparse por la rapidez que estaban tomando los hechos ahora.

Faltaban cinco bestias antes de llegar a Killer Bee.

-Yo iré a la aldea para ver como esta todo-dijo con el Sharingan activado.

Pero no su usual forma, sino con su Mangekyō Sharingan que le permitía usar su técnica de espacio tiempo, el Kamui. Ahora que sabía la ubicación donde se encontraban, podía saber cómo ir y volver.

Observo de reojo a Hinata, antes de marcharse.

**OoOoOoO**

Fue durante un momento donde la pelea había retornado, donde todos habían tenido fe que la técnica de Shikamaru si funcionaria para liberar a Asuma. Era fácil que si la sangre de la víctima y estar dentro del circulo era suficiente para realizar dicha técnica, todo se resolvería al saberlo. Pero Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento durante todo ese tiempo. Su cabeza no dejaba de explotar con imágenes de un funeral y todos llorando por la muerte de Asuma.

Él no debía estar en ese lugar.

**-No debes estar aquí chico-**nuevamente dijo la voz de sus sueños en su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz despierto.

Todo parecía detenerse y noto de reojo como Sasuke lo miraba de reojo confundido.

**-Hime piensa que todo se solucionaría…pero solo rebobino la cinta poco tiempo, las muertes escritas en la parca no se pueden quitar tan fácilmente-**

-De que estas hablando-pregunto mentalmente a quien quiera que escuchara.

La imagen de un hombre de cabello rojizo y sonrisa zorruna lo hizo congelarse en su lugar. Sobre todo por la gran sombra que poseía en forma de zorro con muchas colas.

**-Que fuimos ilusos al pensar que salvaríamos a todos-**

Luego de eso pudo ver claramente como después de esa lucha Asuma Sarutobi moría frente a sus ojos.

Lo peor es que en toda su vida, sintió que esto era lo único que pasaba como su mente decía que pasaría.

**OoOoOoO**

Corrió con fuerzas por la aldea, su ojo no había logrado llevarlo directamente a la oficina del Hokage. En su lugar se sorprendió cuando al llegar cerca de la torre, se topó con la mirada perdida de Naruto sentado en las escaleras del lugar, a su lado estaba Sakura junto a Daisuke. La lluvia en Konoha fue suficiente para indicarle que tal vez…solo tal vez…sus más grandes temores estaban inundándolo.

Noto la mirada fría de Daisuke al verlo.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?-indico este con furia.

La vista de Naruto se alzó para verlo confundido. Apretó los labios al ver como su rostro parecía algo perdido, pero más al notar demasiada tranquilidad.

-¿Quien fue?-pregunto temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

En ese momento Daisuke lo tomo por el cuello viéndolo con el Sharingan activado.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-pregunto el chico en su lugar.

Los presentes miraron confundidos al chico.

-Dime como rayos sabes que son esas cosas y como sabes que alguien murió-volvió a seguir cuestionando.

Al parecer había subestimado un poco al chico.

Los pasos de alguien hicieron que voltearan a ver, Obito miro con ojos algo culpables como Rin estaba llorando con las manos en su rostro, como Kakashi estaba a su lado totalmente frustrado. Ambos llorando a un compañero de academia y de batallas.

En eso lo comprendió.

Fue al ver como Rin lloraba que supo algo.

No habían salvado a nadie en realidad, el viaje en el tiempo de Hinata solo había hecho eso…ganarles tiempo.

Y si Asuna murió antes del tiempo que ellos recordaban.

Probablemente la gente que debía morir lo haría pronto…por que no quedaba más tiempo.

Se soltó del agarre de Daisuke y este lo vio aun con enojo.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse, porque Daisuke también debía estar muerto. Muchas personas debían haber muerto…y el tiempo estaba volviendo a correr sobre cada una de ellas.

Sin poder evitarlo se desmayó con un último pensamiento.

La muerte se avecinaba en Konoha. Con una capa negra cubierta de nubes rojas.

**OoOoOoO**

La chica apretó con fuerza el mensaje que había recibido por medio de un ave del Hokage. De cómo le ordenaba continuar con su misión de encontrarse con Kurama y regresar de inmediato. Que se escondiera hasta que lograran capturar a ese akatsuki y su más grande temor. Asuma había muerto.

Apretó con aun más fuerza.

La imagen de Kurenai llorando llego a su mente.

La del equipo de Shikamaru.

La de toda la aldea en un funeral.

Porque si Asuma había muerto, esto solo demostraba que había sido una tonta…que todas las vidas que estaba intentando salvar, ahora mismo estaban en una lucha contra el tiempo. Incluyendo la de su madre, Minato, Jiraiya, Obito, Daisuke, Hiro, Kushina, los padres de Sasuke, su primo, sus compañeros…de Naruto.

Un grito desgarrados fue lo único que escucho Bee desde afuera.

La verdadera lucha contra el tiempo y el destino, se estaba desatando.

**Continuara…**

_Hello mis lectores.  
_

_Para todos aquellos (incluyendome) que pensaron que no continuaria esta historia. Pues aqui estoy desafiando la logica. Me puse a revisar mis historias descubriendo que esta es la que tiene más reviews y con las que mas he luchado para terminar. Pues hoy me impuse subir un capitulo a la fuerza, espero nadie me mate por la tardanza y por su contenido._

_Para aquellos que no comprendieron bien que paso, aqui la explicacion:_

_Hinata y Obito duraron varios dias en llegar donde Bee, pero esta intercalado con la imagen de Naruto saliendo de mision el mismo dia que Obito se fue con Hinata. Así que Asuma murio antes de que ellos llegaran donde Bee. Por eso al subir sintieron como el contenedor del dos colas murio, ya que luego de matar Asuma los akatsuki fueron por la bestia y la capturaron. _

_Espero tardar menos para la proxima :3_

_Si alguien aun lee esto, no pierdan la fe, espero terminar esta historia aunque me cueste._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	17. Libro

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_Comenzó a hiperventilarse, porque Daisuke también debía estar muerto. Muchas personas debían haber muerto…y el tiempo estaba volviendo a correr sobre cada una de ellas._

_Sin poder evitarlo se desmayó con un último pensamiento._

_La muerte se avecinaba en Konoha. Con una capa negra cubierta de nubes rojas._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_La chica apretó con fuerza el mensaje que había recibido por medio de un ave del Hokage. De cómo le ordenaba continuar con su misión de encontrarse con Kurama y regresar de inmediato. Que se escondiera hasta que lograran capturar a ese akatsuki y su más grande temor. Asuma había muerto._

_Apretó con aun más fuerza._

_La imagen de Kurenai llorando llego a su mente._

_La del equipo de Shikamaru._

_La de toda la aldea en un funeral._

_Porque si Asuma había muerto, esto solo demostraba que había sido una tonta…que todas las vidas que estaba intentando salvar, ahora mismo estaban en una lucha contra el tiempo. Incluyendo la de su madre, Minato, Jiraiya, Obito, Daisuke, Hiro, Kushina, los padres de Sasuke, su primo, sus compañeros…de Naruto._

_Un grito desgarrados fue lo único que escucho Bee desde afuera._

_La verdadera lucha contra el tiempo y el destino, se estaba desatando._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo quince: Libro  
**

Sus pesadillas consistían en un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos rojos, ese que siempre parecía burlarse de la muerte de su madre y que los había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaban. Siempre lo odio, porque ese hombre merecía la muerte al rechazar a sus seres más queridos, por eso ella le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba. Había crecido lo suficiente esos últimos años, ahora sentía que por fin podría proteger a Daika de todo. Incluso había logrado conseguir un departamento algo barato en la ciudad, donde cada tarde comía con su hermanito algo de ramen. Si ella iba de misión estaba segura que Kushina-san cuidaría a su hermano que tenía una gran amistad con su hija Menma, a pesar de sus tres años de diferencia.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a su vida, que no noto el aura extraña cuando regreso de aquella misión junto con Kiba y Shino. Fue muy tarde cuando se topó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Kurenai y la noticia de Asuma le golpeo en su estómago hasta sacarle el aire.

Eran ninjas.

La muerte estaba siempre al asecho.

Pero en el funeral de ese hombre, aun cuando observo como toda la aldea estaba presente, no podía creer que había muerto. Era como un cuento de hadas que comienza a quebrarse frente a sus ojos.

Noto curiosa como varios ninjas estaban reunidos charlando unas horas después, aunque todos sin ánimos y totalmente deprimidos por la muerte de un gran hombre. Fue una coincidencia que alguien mencionara a Hinata y como se había vuelto a marchar, al parecer había estado por poco tiempo en la aldea.

Camino tranquilamente hasta donde estaba el sensei de Hinata, Obito. Este hombre parecía estar alejado de todos, solo viendo al cielo con mirada melancólica. Tomo asiento a su lado con una bebida en sus manos que ya no estaba caliente.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto con voz baja.

En ese momento Obito se dignó a mirarla de reojo.

Si bien Yuuki tenía la misma edad de Hinata, su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado como el de la chica de ojos bi-color. En cambio tenía más apariencia de niña, excepto por su cabello hasta la espalda y ojos rosados de color opaco. No había tenido la vida más fácil de todas, pero de alguna forma Hinata había logrado influenciarla para seguir un buen camino.

Volteo a ver al cielo.

¿Hinata?

Si la chica había logrado superar su depresión, probablemente estaría en camino con Bee a buscar a los otros jinchuriki. Al menos esa era la nota que había dejado cuando regreso a la montaña y la chica ya no estaba. Esa era una de las cosas en que no podía ayudarle. Ahora su misión era la forma de buscar que el menor número de muertes se perdiera.

-Está en una misión en este momento-expreso Obito con voz algo rasposa.

No le gustaría admitir que estaba peor de lo que podría aguantar. No quería pensar en ver a Rin morir nuevamente, al igual que mucha gente que apreciaba. Asuma le había hecho ver la realidad de todo el asunto.

La muerte estaba cerca.

La mano de Yuuki tomo su muñeca, se sorprendió cuando vio unos ojos decididos llenos de sed de lucha. Le recordaban vagamente a los ojos de Naruto cuando decidía no rendirse, esa determinación que siempre pareció impulsarlo a seguir a Sasuke y romper todos los esquemas de la gente.

A su mente llego la imagen de Hinata totalmente rota y sin saber que ruta tomar.

-Ocupo pedirte un favor-dijo Yuuki de forma seria.

Y en ese momento, él supo que al igual que cuando estuvo en la guerra, haría cualquier locura que alguien con esos ojos pudiera decirle.

…

Desde algo más alejados, Rin y Kakashi observaban como Obito se ponía de pie antes de salir corriendo con esa niña siguiéndolo. La castaña escucho un suspiro de parte de Kakashi antes de sentir una mano en su hombro, pestañeo antes de verlo confundida.

-Deberías decirle ahora Rin, lo estamos perdiendo nuevamente-comento Kakashi con tranquilidad.

La castaña pudo notar la mirada algo opaca de su amigo, muy similar a la suya.

-Qué tal si piensa que se lo digo por lo que acaba de pasar-

-Obito sería feliz escuchando tus sentimientos en cualquier situación-

-No estoy segura-

-Bueno, deberías apurarte-

…

Llegaron a una tienda abierta las 24 horas, los tres tomaron algo de helado y se fueron a sentar a un parque cuando la noche caía. Nadie sabía quién había empezado esa tradición, pero cuando algo iba mal, ellos terminaban en ese lugar con la cabeza en otro mundo. Por suerte Sakura ya logro controlar su llanto, no como Ino que aún estaba demasiado triste como para dejar de llorar en su cuarto. Sasuke se mantenía con expresión más seria de lo normal y él, bueno, él solo miraba su helado derretirse preguntándose que habían hecho mal.

A su mente llegaban imágenes, del funeral de Asuma-sensei, muy diferentes a las que habían vivido esa tarde.

Frunció el ceño.

-Saben-murmuro llamando la atención de sus dos mejores amigos-a veces siento como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, como que esta no es la realidad y pronto despertare-añadió con mirada al cielo.

Espero que ellos dijeran algo, pero luego de unos momentos de silencio volteo a verlos. Sus amigos estaban viéndose de reojo confundidos, pero noto algo perturbado en la mirada que poseían.

De pronto Sasuke se inclinó un poco en su asiento.

-Desde niño siempre tuve un sueño, de un lugar en ruinas y como mi hermano masacraba a toda mi familia-indico viendo su helado.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura lo observaron con la boca abierta, jamás habían escuchado aquello y la sola imagen les ocasiono algo perturbador en su interior. Pero lo peor de todo, es que la historia sonaba demasiado familiar en su cerebro que la había aceptado rápidamente. Al igual que la primera vez que mataron a alguien en alguna misión, parecía como si algo en su mente estuviera ya programada y no fuera como la primera vez.

Una visión borrosa de Sasuke con mirada oscura diciendo que lo mataría, lo golpeo tan fuerte que se sintió mareado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Siempre pensé que eran temores que poseía…pero esa tarde-murmuro Sasuke por bajo.

La mano de Sakura se puso sobre el hombro del pelinegro, este noto como ella lo miraba preocupado. No estaba seguro de lo que diría a continuación, pero no podía ocultarlo más.

-Cuando regresamos con el equipo de Obito, le mostré a Hinata una imagen con mi Sharingan de esas ruinas-

La atención de Naruto se posó sobre él.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Ella las reconoció-

Nuevamente hubo un silencio entre los tres.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto con ojos entrecerrados.

Por algún motivo desconocido, la mirada de advertencia agito algo dentro de Sakura, como si hubiera visto eso antes, en otro lugar y otro momento. Claramente eso era imposible, si bien Sasuke y Naruto siempre peleaban por tonterías, ninguna había sido tan seria como en ese momento.

Incluso su rubio amigo lo había llamado por su nombre.

Era algo serio.

-Tal vez ya estuviera en el lugar donde tengo mis pesadillas, no solo yo…esa chica también debe saber qué lugar es ese y por algún motivo no quiere decirme-

-Eso es ridículo-

-Por kami Naruto no seas tan ciego, esa chica no es normal, nada en ella es normal y ella sabe algo que nosotros no-

Ese fue el colmo.

La mano de Naruto se posó rápidamente en el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke levantándolo de su lugar, sus ojos destilaban enojo y Sakura se había quedado muda un momento.

-No sabes nada de ella-

-Ella es la actual jinchuriki del Kyubi-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron incrédulos que el conociera ese dato, en cambio Sakura sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza. La peli rosa sujeto con fuerza su cráneo, pero fue ignorada por la disputa de los otros dos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-indico Naruto algo asustado.

Su cuerpo tembló levemente, pero algo en su cabeza le impidió demostrar su momento de debilidad a Sasuke.

-Escuche una conversación de mi hermano con Daisuke sobre el tema…ella sabe algo que nosotros no…ella y Obito nos ocultan algo-

Era verdad.

Era fácil aceptarlo y encontrarle lógica. La manera en que siempre parecían cercanos y sus conversaciones rayaban la lógica, donde se entendían solo con gestos y siempre se cuidaban la espalda, pero también estaban atentos a todo, siempre un paso adelante que cualquiera.

Él lo sabía, algo en su interior le gritaba que le creyera a Sasuke.

Pero la imagen de Hinata llorando antes de que aceptara ser su amiga, la tranquilidad con la que lo había saludado cuando regreso y su imagen que siempre le traía paz.

Confiaba en Sasuke, al punto de dar su vida para ayudarlo.

Pero algo dentro de él, más fuerte que su conciencia o sus recuerdos, le mostraban la sonrisa de Hinata que por algún motivo tenía. Algo suyo sabía que no podía dejar de luchar con tal de verla alguna vez, porque egoístamente la quería para él.

Mostro ojos enojados a Sasuke y este lo vio incrédulo.

-Si sabes lo que ella posee, no crees que actúas demasiado egoísta sin pensar cómo se siente-expreso enojado.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron ante el reto.

-Por supuesto que sé que se siente la soledad-añadió sujetando su brazo con fuerza, dispuesto a empezar una disputa.

¿Soledad?

La palabra se registró en el cerebro de ambos de forma inmediata, con imágenes de una infancia triste y oscura. Algo imposible dado que ambos venían de familias amorosas y de ninjas excelentes. Pero esa palabra encajaba tan bien.

Como si fuera la última pieza de un rompecabezas que no terminaban.

De pronto todo se esfumo y el puñetazo de Sakura logro enviarlos a los dos al suelo con una fuerza monstruosa. Ambos se sentaron con sangre saliendo de su boca y un dolor en su mejilla, pero el dolor jamás se compararía a la visión de Sakura que los miraba con molestia infinita.

Habían cavado su propia tumba.

Pero lejos de la paliza que se habían imaginado, la chica solo soltó un suspiro. Se cruzó de brazos antes de ver a otra dirección.

-Yo también me siento como en un sueño, como que tuve algo que siempre quise, pero que olvido algo importante-comento la chica.

Un sueño.

Eso en realidad era un sueño.

¿Verdad?

-Sasuke tiene razón, si Hinata de verdad reconoció algo que había visto en sueños, puede que ella hubiera estado en ese lugar o incluso nosotros y no lo recordáramos-medito Sakura con una mano en su barbilla.

¿Recuerdo?

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y la vio confusa.

-¿Cómo tendría un recuerdo que nosotros no tenemos?-pregunto sintiendo algo de adrenalina en su interior.

Recuerdo.

Esa palabra sonaba tan clara en su mente, como si todo tuviera sentido, pero aún faltaba algo, solo una pequeña pared que derrumbar para que todo tuviera sentido.

-Existen misiones donde a los ninjas se les borran sus recuerdos por protección, puede que eso no suene lógico, pero tal vez nuestros recuerdos fueron manipulados de alguna forma y motivo desconocido…puede que Hinata si lo recuerde-indico su teoría Sakura.

Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron un momento.

-¿Desde niños?-

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No creo en coincidencias, si los tres tenemos el mismo sentimiento…es demasiado sospechoso como para no investigar de fondo-

Naruto se levantó de golpe con una mano hecha en puño y ojos determinados.

-Hay que intentarlo dattebayo-dijo animado.

Sasuke suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y Sakura sonrió con los brazos cruzados en su espalda, alegre de que sus pesadillas donde esos chicos la abandonaban para correr lejos de ella, eran constantes.

…

Desde los arboles Itachi observaba con pesadez como esos tres se acercaban cada vez más a la verdad, lamentablemente para ellos ninguno de los que recordaban estaba interesado en que sus recuerdos volvieran, pues estaban protegiendo la felicidad de ellos. Aunque con el rumbo que estaban tomando, probablemente lo mejor sería decirles la verdad cuanto antes.

Se quitó su máscara de ANBU para voltear a ver al cielo.

Las estrellas brillaban esa noche, similares a las que recordaba haber visto una vez con su hermano de niño.

Cerro los ojos deseando al cielo que en este mundo si tuviera la oportunidad de vivir, de cuidar esta aldea y de proteger a su hermano de la maldad que atraían las personas.

**OoOoOoO**

Una patada en el rostro la hizo caer de espaldas y escupir una gran cantidad de sangre en el proceso. Su visión estaba nubosa y no pudo hacer nada cuando el tipo la sujeto por el pelo, bueno, aparte de un chillido de dolor. Quiso gritarle o hacer algo, pero su chacra estaba demasiado bajo y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, como siempre que terminaba luchando contra ese tipo. De reojo logro ver al chico que la tenía arrinconada contra una pared de roca. Ya no era un niño, pero seguía siendo alguien muy apuesto y de cuerpo delgado, con su casi catorce años. Su cara era angelical, pero esos ojos reflejaban la mirada de un asesino completo.

La mano del chico se clavó sin ninguna delicadeza en su brazo izquierdo, atravesándolo en el proceso. Chillo de dolor.

-Pensé que sabrías que me vengaría por la última batalla-comento Kohaku con mirada aburrida, retorció la mano y ella mordió su labio de dolor.

Hace tan solo dos semanas que había pasado lo de Asuma, cegada por el dolor había salido corriendo con Bee para buscar a la bestia de tres colas. Pero al llegar a Kirigakure habían anunciado que el cuerpo del actual Mizukage había desaparecido junto con la bestia, luego de enfrentar una sensación similar que con el dos colas. Ambos jinchuriki habían descubierto que había muerto su portador.

Otro buen amigo.

Pero en su alterada mente solo pensaba en salvar vidas, como cuando intentas contener agua entre tus manos y solo se desborda por entre tus dedos. Estaba desesperada por no ver morir a más gente, pero cada muerte sentía que era una punzada en su cuerpo. Cada una era su culpa y sentía su espalda cargada de pecados por no salvarlos.

Aun así, no había esperado que en su viaje, de la nada, ese chico cayera del suelo ocasionando que sacara todo su aire. Mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, descubrió que no muy lejos de ahí, Bee estaba peleando con Hana la chica que poseía el poderoso Rinnengan. Al menos eso interpretaba al ver de reojo una gran cantidad de piedras sobre el aire y la silueta de la bestia del ocho colas.

La pelea estaba durando mucho tiempo.

Kohaku saco su mano y con fuerza pateo su estómago.

Había olvidado lo inútil que era.

Como si no hubiera entrenado arduamente por esos últimos años, si bien su fuerza había incrementado, no era nadie sin Kurama.

El chico la tomo por el cuello viéndola con diversión. Su fuerza era aplastante, mucho más de la que recordaba con Sakura o Tsunade. Muy similar a la del chico que había matado a sus profesora e hija en aquel otro universo. Pues sus ojos castaños parecían brillar en el carmesí de la sangre de sus víctimas. No había aprovechado el tiempo, debió haberlo matado cuando pudo.

-Escuche que los esclavos mataron a un tal Sarutobi-comento divertido, sus ojos lo vieron incrédulos-vamos no pongas esa cara incrédula, nuestro líder fue quien los mato para luego controlarlos como marionetas…aunque le solicite que me dejara torturar nuevamente a tu maestra yo mismo y a su querida hija, aún recuerdo sus gritos pidiendo por ayuda…patéticas perras-añadió con aire sádico.

Kohaku alzo una ceja cuando noto que los brazos de su actual victima caían a sus costados, como si ya no quisiera luchar más. Vaya, eso sería más aburrido de lo que había esperado esos años. Luego de haber sido derrotado por la chica y obtenido burlas entre los otros generales, había esperando con ansias asesinas el poder encargarse de ella y torturarla hasta la muerte, tanto psicológica como físicamente.

Que decepción.

Igual disfrutaría bañarse aún más en la sangre de la chica.

De pronto un aire frio lo rodeo, todo se congelo y observo confundido como los ojos de la chica se habían cambiado un poco. Esos ojos, similares a los de su líder, eran de un extraño frio y dolor en su nuca. Apretó con fuerza los labios al sentir algo atravesar su pecho y al bajar la mirada lo noto, al igual que su mano había atravesado el brazo de la chica, esta había atravesado sin ninguna piedad su pecho donde estaba su corazón.

Su cuerpo podía regenerarse rápidamente, aun en órganos vitales…pero le costaría hacerlo con su corazón a tiempo.

La sangre comenzó a salir de su boca y miro enojado a la chica dispuesta a romperle el cuello para terminar todo de una vez.

Pero solo vio un hilo, un muy delgado hilo que corto sin piedad su cabeza.

Luego.

Su conciencia desapareció.

…

En medio de la batalla contra Bee, Hana quien ya poseía casi 16 años, observo incrédula como de reojo Kohaku perdía en batalla por su estúpida ansias de venganza y tortura. Rodo sus ojos al pensar en lo molesta que estaría su líder. Agito su pelo castaño que aún estaba corto por sus hombros y su cuerpo era demasiado delgado, casi como un esqueleto con piel.

Utilizo el poder de sus ojos para desaparecer en medio de la nada, debería entregar un informe urgente. Ya luego iría en busca del cuatro colas.

…

Bee salió corriendo con sus dos brazos llenos de sangre, pensando lo peor al recordar la batalla que estaba teniendo Hinata. Pero al llegar se sorprendió de encontrarse con la chica de rodillas frente al cadáver del chico súper fuerte. Noto como la chica poseía una mano sobre su ojo con el Byakugan y la otra en su cráneo.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo con rima.

Cuando su mirada se posó en la sonrisa algo siniestra de la chica y como volteaba a verlo con su ojo cerrado, sintió algo raro en su ojo de otro color.

-Que interesante poder…si recupero mi otro ojo…todo estará bien-murmuraba por bajo sintiendo una punzada en su cráneo.

Bee solo suspiro antes de ver en dirección donde debía estar el cuatro colas.

¿Llegarían a tiempo?

**OoOoOoO**

El aire estaba algo impuro.

Kushina miro al cielo con expresión seria mientras su querida hija estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con un juguete. Esa mañana Naruto había salido corriendo como de costumbre, en dirección a la biblioteca con Sakura y Sasuke, esos tres estaban tramando algo. Su esposo aún no se había recuperado del todo de haber dejado que alguien como Asuma muriera.

Era tan desesperante no poder hacer nada.

-Pareces pensativa…Kushina-neesan-hablo una voz a su espalda.

Giro a ver como Nagato lucia tranquilo al cuidar de Menma. Hace unos días habían llegado a la aldea para pasar el rato, después de que Yahiko y Konan se fuera de luna de miel, él se sentía algo solitario. Así que ella lo había invitado a quedarse un tiempo en su hogar, luego cuando sus amigos regresaran si gustaba, podía irse nuevamente en su negocio en la fronteras del país del fuego.

Se sentó a su lado mirando con cariño como Menma soltaba carcajadas cuando Nagato la alzo por el aire.

-No extrañas ser ninja-pregunto Kushina recordando como Nagato de niño había formado parte de un grupo que Jiraiya lideraba.

Junto con Yahiko y Konan, claro está.

-Sensei no quería que siguiera mucho por un camino como ese, si bien sigo entrenando constantemente, me gusta la vida sencilla que tenemos-contesto tranquilamente.

Ella asintió.

Esos niños habían vivido una vida difícil, sus padres habían sido asesinados y de no ser porque Jiraiya los había rescatado, quien sabe que hubiera pasado. No recordaba mucho de los padres de Nagato, pero si tenía una visión de cuando ella estuvo en aquella aldea del remolino, pero si recordaba a un mono Nagato de cinco años que la miraba confundido. Sin lugar a duda, el destino fue gracioso cuando sus destinos volvieron a cruzarse.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por Naruto-confeso mientras miraba al cielo.

De pronto Nagato la vio con curiosidad, luego sonrió.

-Naruto es alguien que hace lo imposible, posible-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Un presentimiento-

La mujer solo suspiro sintiendo aun un aura lúgubre por la muerte de Asuma, un golpeteo en su mente le advirtió que pudiera no ser el último.

Estúpido sentido de mujer que le indicaba cosas de ese tipo.

**OoOoOoO**

Luego de varios días investigando y que nadie quisiera ayudarles, los tres chicos estaban exhaustos en el parque, casi de la misma forma que habían comenzado. Solo que sin ninguna respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas, Jiraiya quien los veía de reojo se preguntaba que tanto podría intervenir sin que Hinata o Itachi lo mataran lentamente. Esos dos eran los más concentrados en no revelarles al trio sus especulaciones, pues todo era eso, teorías sobre qué había pasado. Pero en esas semanas Jiraiya había notado algo, como el chacra de Naruto parecía ser inestable y miserablemente familiar.

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Estaba aprovechando que Itachi estaba de misión y que Obito había desaparecido de la nada, dejando a Minato preocupado como de costumbre al igual que a sus ex compañeros. Lo curioso es que la famosa Yuuki, de quien Hinata solía hablar en su entrenamiento, había desaparecido al mismo tiempo.

¿Coincidencia?

No era idiota.

Noto como Naruto levantaba la mirada para verlo con curiosidad, sin haber sentido su presencia. Trago saliva de forma imperceptible al notar ese destello naranja en sus ojos.

¿Acaso podía ser posible?

Era ridículo.

-¿Ero-sennin?-pregunto Naruto como si no creyera verlo ahí de pie frente a él.

Por supuesto siempre que llegaba Nagato a la aldea, solía pasarse horas y horas hablando con su antiguo alumno, agradecido de esa segunda oportunidad de vivir. Aunque ahora preocupado, al igual que Obito había llegado a la conclusión de que las muertes que estaban ocurriendo ahora, no eran coincidencia. Temía más por la vida de sus alumnos que por la suya misma.

-Últimamente los veo muy curiosos por la aldea, me pregunto qué tramaran-dijo el anciano con mirada divertida.

Los tres se vieron de reojo, totalmente seguros de no preguntarle nada o ser vistos como sospechosos. Pero rápidamente Sasuke llego a una conclusión que habían estado evitando, ese viejo había viajado con Hinata.

-¿Qué tanto sabe sobre Hinata?-pregunto Sasuke de forma seria.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en piedra ante el descaro de su mejor amigo, pero vieron de reojo como Jiraiya los miraba emocionados.

Emocionado.

Que rayos le pasaba a ese viejo.

-Me pregunto yo cuanto saben ustedes de ella-

-Parece alguien que oculta secretos-

-Por supuesto que lo hace, es una mujer, toda mujer tiene secretos. Al parecer solo tienes atractivo Uchiha, pero eres tan idiota como todo hombre a tu edad-

Naruto puso una mano en su boca sin poder contener una risa y Sakura se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario hacia las mujeres, claro que toda chica tiene secretos, pero no era esa clase de secretos.

En cambio Sasuke lo miraba furioso.

-No sería más fácil preguntarle a la chica lo que quieren saber-les cuestiono curioso, sabía que si era Naruto quien preguntara, pondría en un gran dilema a la chica.

-Yo intente una vez, pero me negó la respuesta-expreso Sasuke de forma seria.

Así que eso había pasado.

El mayor puso una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa. No había mucho tiempo y no tenía la moral que poseían Hinata o Itachi. De ser por él, hace tiempo le habría contado a Naruto y Sasuke la verdad sobre todo, esos chicos eran súper fuertes. Pero también entendía que los chicos querían hacer que las vidas de esos dos fuera lo más feliz posible, intentando compensar lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Pero mientras más ocultes algo, la verdad dolerá tarde o temprano al salir.

¿Qué hacer?

Un destello brillo y sonrió divertido, probablemente cuando los chicos se enteraran lo matarían, pero prefería eso a ver como Hinata seguía sumergiéndose en la oscuridad. Tenía clara fe en Naruto, sabía que el comprendería lo esencial y haría lo correcto.

-Hace tiempo cuando ustedes eran solo unos críos, escribí un libro…una historia que podría ayudarles-comento sacando de sus ropas un libro algo grueso que puso en las manos de Naruto.

Este alzo la vista confundido.

-¿De qué nos serviría un libro?-pregunto Naruto extrañado.

Sonrió antes de alborotar su pelo.

-Si digo algo más, te aseguro que esos dos me mataran-comento con una sonrisa antes de marcharse con nostalgia.

…

Los tres voltearon a ver al libro con curiosidad, luego se vieron entre ellos y nuevamente el libro. Naruto odiaba leer libros, pero sabía que si su padrino le había dado dicho escrito, debía ser por algo. Abrió la tapa notando como no parecía ser una de sus usuales publicaciones, todo estaba escrito a mano y en la primera hoja encontró una dedicación.

_"Para todos aquellos que murieron en mis memorias, les dedico este libro para que sepan que no importa el universo, sus historias serán recordadas._

_Todos son héroes, existan en los recuerdos o no."_

Naruto alzo confundido una ceja, luego paso una hoja.

A la cual pasaron otras hojas.

Donde los tres se miraban confundidos sin terminar de entender la historia. Sobre un niño cuyo nombre nunca se dice, sobre cómo fue convertido en el contenedor de un demonio y tiene que luchar mientras gente importante para él termina muriendo.

Una historia que se leía al mismo tiempo que una silueta dentro de la cabeza de Naruto sonreía.

**-Cuando Hime se entere, matara a ese viejo-**susurro la sombra divertida, escuchando con nostalgia aquella historia.

La misma del Naruto que se había convertido en su amigo y había salvado a todo el mundo ninja. En otro tiempo, en otro universo.

**OoOoOoO**

Ese día cuando despertó, había esperado que todo fuera paz y tranquilidad, que pudiera darse un baño relajante y entrenar un poco su nueva técnica por la tarde. Pero en su lugar la estúpida zorra de Hana había llegado con la noticia de que Kohaku había muerto. No lo extrañaría, ese insolente mocoso tendía a mostrar ese orgullo que odiaba con todo su corazón. Aunque para su mala fortuna, su líder si se mostraba con ira al enterarse de la muerte de un general, algo claramente no dentro de sus planes.

Así que todo lo que no estaba de acuerdo con sus planes.

Era de enojo para su líder.

Observo de reojo como Hana recibía una cachetada en su cuerpo mal herido, su líder estaba furiosa ya que había llegado con las manos vacías.

Pudo notar el brillo blanco en los ojos de su líder, estaban llenos de furia.

-Kohaku era un idiota, pero tú más al no traer el cuerpo de esa chica…podíamos haberla tenido encerrada-

-…-

-Eres una idiota, largo de mi vista, la próxima que falles yo misma te matare-

Su cabello ahora negro le llegaba a sus caderas, sus ojos aun poseían el rojo sangre que demostraban de cual clan era. Sus manos vendadas le recordaban lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte en su último enfrentamiento contra Hinata. Ahora ya no era una niña, ya era una mujer dispuesta a tomar venganza.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Bien, cuando tengamos los siete jinchuriki…lo siguiente será Konoha-expreso su líder.

Los ojos de Itami temblaron levemente ante un viejo recuerdo, el de un hombre sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba su cabello, justo antes de ser secuestrada. Volteo a ver con seriedad a su líder quien mostraba ese aire de superioridad, donde ellos siempre debían obedecer sin fallar.

Sus manos fueron su primer error, un segundo error y la mataría.

-Hana, te daré una última oportunidad-informo con seriedad.

La chica asintió.

-Kaze tu sabes qué hacer si algo sale mal-

El ahora hombre de cabellera roja corta asintió divertido.

-Creo que mi familiar Kushina estará alegre de volver a verme-musito con maldad recordando a su querida tía.

Itami solo suspiro viendo al cielo, no segura si lo que seguiría fuera correcto. Ese pensamiento que aun la atormentaba desde la vez que mato aquella mujer en aquel otro mundo.

**Continuara…**

_Me llego el chisme de que una persona cumple años este día, su nombre es _**monica (monibaby/babymon/mon)**, bueno su cuenta tiene el nombre de  
**MusaSpinelli**. _Así que rompiendo con mi tradiccion de durar varios meses en publicar algun capitulo de esta historia, logre en tiempo record terminar este capitulo para dedicartelo en tu cumpleaños. No se que decir, así que, Feliz cumpleaños y que la pases super genial._

_Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior, habia durado tanto que pense que ya nadie leia esta historia XD solo pensaba en, voy a terminarla para dejarla en completos y poder ser feliz. Así que me alegro mucho casa uno de sus comentarios, esa es la otra razón por la cual intentare actualizar más seguido._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	18. Yaguka

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-Bien, cuando tengamos los siete jinchuriki…lo siguiente será Konoha-expreso su líder._

_Los ojos de Itami temblaron levemente ante un viejo recuerdo, el de un hombre sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba su cabello, justo antes de ser secuestrada. Volteo a ver con seriedad a su líder quien mostraba ese aire de superioridad, donde ellos siempre debían obedecer sin fallar._

_Sus manos fueron su primer error, un segundo error y la mataría._

_-Hana, te daré una última oportunidad-informo con seriedad._

_La chica asintió._

_-Kaze tu sabes qué hacer si algo sale mal-_

_El ahora hombre de cabellera roja corta asintió divertido._

_-Creo que mi familiar Kushina estará alegre de volver a verme-musito con maldad recordando a su querida tía._

_Itami solo suspiro viendo al cielo, no segura si lo que seguiría fuera correcto. Ese pensamiento que aun la atormentaba desde la vez que mato aquella mujer en aquel otro mundo._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo dieciséis: Yaguka **

Leyó las páginas de aquel libro nuevamente, algo lo tenía confundido y quería saber más sobre el tema. Sasuke y Sakura habían tenido su oportunidad, pero ninguna de las teorías del por qué Jiraiya les había dado aquella lectura, le dejaba satisfecho. También sabía que no era el momento para esto, habían sonado una alerta roja en las cinco naciones ninja por una organización emergente que ya poseía seis jinchuriki en su poder. Ser hijo del Hokage tenía sus múltiples ventajas. Su padre partiría esa tarde a una reunión con los otros kages en busca de una solución al problema.

Pero algo no calzaba.

En el libro había un momento donde también había una reunión, poco antes de que una guerra iniciara sobre los contenedores de demonios restantes.

¿Coincidencia?

Jiraiya había desaparecido de pronto en una misión, lo cual lo dejaba preocupado.

-Tal vez solo estoy pensando mucho las cosas-murmuro acostado en su cama viendo al techo.

Esperaba fuera solo que estaba muy cansado, sino, no tenía una verdadera explicación para ese hombre de cabellera rojiza que estaba sentado en una silla en su cuarto bostezando mientras lo veía aburrido.

Sí.

Todo era un producto de su imaginación, solo eso.

**-No recordaba lo terco que podías ser-**hablo el hombre algo aburrido mientas ojeaba en un manga de su repisa.

Lo ignoro todo lo que pudo.

Volteo a ver a la ventana recordando que llevaba tiempo desde que Hinata se fue de misión, esperaba estuviera bien y no hiciera ninguna locura.

**-Algo poco probable-**

Fulmino a ese ser con enojo, debía ser una parte de su mente ya que no encontraba sentido a que supiera que estaba pensando.

**OoOoOoO**

Jiraiya esperaba pacientemente junto a Itachi en aquella cafetería, la aldea de la neblina siempre le había parecido algo tétrica. Ambos estaban enviados por el Hokage para investigar una posible fuente, alguien parecía estar enterado de algunos nombres de akatsuki y pagaba información por una gran cantidad de dinero. En realidad ellos solo esperaban por una pista que les ayudara a volver a la historia que conocían, aunque eso era poco probable,

Esto era una nueva historia.

-Realmente espero no morir en esta ocasión-comento de forma pensativa.

Ahora que sabía que Yahiko estaba a salvo y sin cero intenciones de causar una revolución, le daba curiosidad cual sería el escenario donde podría encontrar una muerte.

Este mundo diferente y peligroso.

Noto la mirada tranquila de Itachi sobre él.

-Este mundo nos brindó una segunda oportunidad, no deberíamos pensar en cosas tan deprimentes como la muerte sin luchar-comento Itachi con un dango en su boca.

Eso era verdad.

Una nueva oportunidad para enmendar los errores de su pasado, pero, también una nueva oportunidad para cometer nuevos errores.

Una presencia les indico que debían moverse.

**OoOoOoO**

De los planes estúpidos que tuvo Naruto en su otro mundo, Killer Bee supo que Hinata iba por un camino peor. Sabía que todo tenía alguna lógica retorcida y que si funcionaba tendrían más poder, aunque el precio a pagar no estaba aún entre un precio razonable. No es como si supiera mucho de administrar aldeas o cualquier cosa en realidad, pero pensaba que no se debía apostar a algo tan grande sin seguridad.

Igualmente ahí estaba.

Pensaba que de las cosas idiotas que podrían hacer, estar cerca de la base enemiga era sin duda de las más perturbadoras. Había puesto un rastreador en su lucha con esa chica con el Rinnengan para ir con aliados, no para que Hinata lo arrastrara a una muerte casi segura.

Tal vez no era tan inteligente como había pensado en un principio.

Miraron pacientemente como dos personas abandonaban ese lugar en medio de un bosque lejos de todas las aldeas, no fue difícil reconocer a la chica con la que él había peleado junto a un chico peli rojo. Una leve mirada de la chica en su dirección les indico que tal vez ya los había encontrado, pero igualmente siguió caminando en una clara incitación a seguirlos a una trampa segura.

Noto a Hinata suspirar antes de asentir y seguirlos.

Algo estaba mal.

La mirada de Hinata era cada vez más oscura y rayando a la locura.

¿Por qué la seguía entonces?

Tal vez él también era algo anormal en este momento, buscando la lucha por sus propias manos e intentando que queridos compañeros no murieran en una guerra innecesaria. Si esa chica le daba una esperanza para evitarlo, la seguirá.

Noto como habían caminado durante varias horas.

-Sabes que esto es una trampa-le murmuro temeroso de que fuera tan inocente.

Pero la sonrisa de la chica le indico que estaba preparada para eso y más.

-Solo ocupo a la chica…o al menos mi ojo de regreso-susurro.

Ambos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se posaba sobre ellos, con varias cadenas de chacra brillando en su espalda y que iban directo a su ataque.

Últimamente solo tenían batallas.

**OoOoOoO**

Miro de reojo sorprendido a la leve escolta de su padre para la reunión de kages, entendía que Kakashi estuviera junto al equipo de Guy sensei, además de otros siete ANBU en medio de las sombras. Aunque no comprendía del todo porque Daisuke y Hiro estaban caminando en la retaguardia, sin estar Obito presente…pensaba que ellos eran un equipo. Según escucho entre los llegados, algo había pasado con Obito que había desaparecido de pronto, algo que se estaba haciendo costumbre. Todos alegaban que ocultaba algo, pero entre todo alboroto, su padre no decía nada.

¿Sabría algo del tema?

La nieve le hizo tener un escalofrió momentáneo.

**-Te ves patético mocoso-**hablo el tipo a su lado.

Hizo todo lo posible por no voltear, pues había notado que nadie reaccionaba a la voz de ese ser que aparentemente era producto de su imaginación.

Era un loco.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto?-pregunto Sakura al notarlo algo tenso.

Rio nervioso mientras negaba, pero las risas de ese sujeto invisible para el resto lo estaban enloqueciendo.

**-No te preocupes chico, cuando veamos a Hime de nuevo te dejare tranquilo-**mascullo el ser con un bostezo.

Eso le pareció curioso.

-¿Hime?-dijo en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos.

Se sonrojo violentamente y comenzó a reír nervioso antes de caminar más rápido. Todos lo vieron confusos antes de que el ser soltara una carcajada.

No era gracioso.

Pero se quedó preguntando en quien sería esa tal "Hime" de la cual ese ser no dejaba de hablar. De reojo noto como ese ser se detuvo viendo en una dirección con el rostro preocupado.

**-La batalla está dando inicio nuevamente-**

¿Qué batalla?

Noto como el ser lo volteaba a ver y se quedó confundo al notar la profundidad de su mirada.

**-Espero me seas de utilidad cuando el momento lo requiera-**

**OoOoOoO**

Vale luchar contra un Rinnengan no era algo tan fácil como la adrenalina lo hizo pensar en un principio, era su segundo encuentro con esos ojos y parecía no haber aprendido su lección. Por eso ahora estaba en una situación similar aquella vaga declaración contra Pain, donde había dejado sus esperanzas con tal de darle una oportunidad de vida a Naruto. Nuevamente sentía la sangre en su boca y el dolor de la tierra en su espalda, sus ojos veían con furia a la chica frente a ella que miraba todo aburrida.

No parecía querer matarla.

No al menos hasta extraer la entidad en su interior, suponiendo que Kurama aún se haya ahí.

Escuchaba los gritos de Killer Bee, no parecía tenerla fácil contra un usuario capas de suprimir el chacra de un biju.

Joder.

Notaba que su oponente era silenciosa, no tuvo que averiguar mucho para notar que le faltaba cierta parte en su boca que le impedía hablar. Pues soltaba algunos quejidos o sonidos horribles si milagrosamente lograba darle.

Trago aire cuando la opresión nuevamente se volvió insoportable.

Debía pensar en algo pronto.

Una idea llego a su mente.

.

Hana alzo una ceja al notar el cuerpo sin fuerza de la chica, preparo igualmente una estaca para clavársela en el estómago y dejarla inmóvil. Se sorprendió cuando esta no hizo ningún movimiento cuando su aquella vara de metal se clavó sin piedad en su abdomen atravesándola. Tal vez simplemente había sido derrotada por su fuerza. Le era difícil pensar que alguien como Kohaku hubiera perdido con un ser tan inferior.

Un grito de Kaze la hizo voltear a ver confundida de que estuviera siendo igualado en fuerza.

Luego al voltear noto que ya no había nada frente a ella, se puso alerta y estuvo a punto de activar su Byakugan para encontrar a la chica. Pero se quedó inmóvil al sentir un aire afilado en su parte posterior y el filo de una kunai atravesando su pecho.

Sonrió divertida de que la presa siguiera luchando.

¿Cómo la habría burlado?

El Rinnengan no tiene puntos ciegos.

-Supongo que no sabrás la habilidad que adquirí para hacer ilusiones…Sasuke en su pasado me demostró lo útil que sería vencerlo-gruño la chica con dificultad.

Era una tonta

Ahora sería su oportunidad para dar la vuelta a la batalla, pero con horror descubrió que no podía moverse. El pánico comenzó a llenarla y supo que igual que Kohaku…había bajado la guardia. Era imposible, ella era uno de los grandes generales, no debía poder bajar la guardia por algo tan ridículo.

Ella no sería vencida tan fácil.

Menos por un estúpido veneno en su cuerpo.

-Una niña como tú…alguien que solo piensa en matar…no sabe lo que es la vida dura-murmuro Hinata retorciendo la kunai en su pecho.

Indignada logro atraer una piedra enorme con su poder, a pesar que eso le saco una gran cantidad de sangre. Pero esta se desintegro en miles de pedazos siquiera antes de llegar. Por miles de hilos diminutos que estaban alrededor del campo de batalla. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, sintiendo como en vez de una mujer a su espalda, una araña enorme parecía haberla atrapado en su red.

-Solo eres una mocosa comparada a los anteriores dueños de unos ojos como los tuyos-susurro Hinata con voz oscura.

Cando noto que su mano respondida, su pánico aumento al ver varios hilos ahora atándola con fuerza.

¿Qué le haría ahora?

Un sonido incomprensible salió de su boca al sentir los dedos de la chica sobre sus ojos. Intento moverse desesperadamente pero el paralizante del veneno solo le hacían sentir como esos dedos se retorcían en sus cavidades oculares. Pronto cayó al suelo con una kunai enterrada en su pecho, sin ojos y sintiendo la vida abandonándola lentamente.

.

Hinata observo sin interés a la niña frente a ella notando algo de inmediato de su pelea con Itami, Kohaku y ahora esta niña…ninguno de esos niños había vuelto con todos sus recuerdos del otro mundo, a lo mucho con sus poderes. La falta de experiencia en la lucha la compensaban con horrible fuerza y poderes sobre naturales, pero era obvio que no tenían tantas memorias para sus ataques…o tal vez la falta de su fuerza como recordaba, les estaba jugando en contra.

Miro ambos ojos frente a ella.

Sin cuidado puso una mano sobre el ojo que no era el Byakugan, no sintió dolor al extraerlo…mucho menos cuando utilizo miles de hilos invisibles para atraer su anterior ojo blanco. Su chacra curativo estaba haciendo el trabajo de volver a unir su ojo con su sistema. Sintió por fin varias punzadas de dolor y apretó con fuerza los puños. La sangre era demasiada y no se había tomado los cuidados necesarios.

Gruño de dolor.

Luego formo una esfera de millones de hilos de chacra para proteger el ojo con el Rinnengan. Ya tenía al portador que buscaba ese ojo nuevo.

Corrió para ayudar a Bee a pesar que no podía abrir el ojo con su trasplante. Se horrorizo al verlo en malas condiciones, pero este solo sonrió divertido diciendo que el sujeto había caído en el mismo truco que Sasuke con una de sus colas.

-Ahora que sigue genio-gruño Bee intentando sentarse en el suelo, aunque se horrorizo al ver las ropas de la chica llena de sangre y en especial la mitad de su rostro.

-Ocupo ir a un lugar especial-murmuro viendo el cielo estrellado.

Este la imito viendo confundido la luna llena que estaba brillando intensamente.

**OoOoOoO**

El silencio del lugar era algo incómodo para él, de reojo miro como Gaara estaba sentado con expresión algo cansada al lado de los otros kages. Noto la intensidad del Raikage en su padre, a un hombre anciano y una mujer que miraba descaradamente a Sasuke. Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca. Igualmente él solo iba con su grupo como apoyo y a escuchar, a su lado Neji parecía perdido en su mundo. Hiro y Daisuke se habían quedado en la puerta.

Sintió un escalofrió cuando una cabeza se puso a su lado.

**-La última vez me perdí esto-**comento el ser imaginario.

Estaba considerando seriamente el decirle a su padre y que lo enviaran a un psiquiatra, ese tipo era bastante molesto.

-Entonces que sabemos sobre Akatsuki-dijo el hombre enorme de piel oscura.

Se sintió intimidado.

-No sabemos mucho…solo que van por los otros jinchuriki y que ya tienen tres a su favor-comento Gaara con tranquilidad.

Naruto envidio esa seguridad que tenía, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-En realidad tienen cinco-dijo la Mizukage de pronto.

Todos voltearon a verla alterada.

-Al menos esa información me llego hace una hora de parte de una fuente confiable-añadió la mujer al notar la cara de incredulidad de todos.

-¿Qué tan confiable es esa gente?-dijo el anciano de pequeña estatura.

-Mi informante estuvo siguiendo a la organización, pero lamentablemente no puede hacer nada con solo un hombre como apoyo…esos sujetos no son normales-gruño la mujer fastidiada.

Vio como su padre asentía.

-Según los ninjas de mi aldea que se enfrentaron a ellos, están bajo un jutsu poderoso conocido como Edo tensei-

-¿Muertos con vida?-

-Debemos hacer algo-

-Es una amenaza-

Naruto noto como todos comenzaban hablar al mismo tiempo sin ningún mediador, sabía desde el principio que eso era una mala idea. Igualmente pensó que tal vez algo saldría bien.

**-Oye niño…te sugiero levantar tu trasero que hay un intruso-**gruño el ser imaginario.

Volteo a verlo curioso, luego una explosión hizo que todos guardaran silencio mientras las paredes se sacudían violentamente. Alarmado se puso de pie y sintió como el ser imaginario se sumergía en su interior, sintió el aire detenerse y como rápidamente su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

.

A su lado Sasuke se vio alertado cuando noto como los ojos de Naruto dejaban de ser azules para pasar a un rojo intenso antes de salir corriendo del salón.

Vio a Sakura antes de que ambos comenzaran a seguirlo ante los gritos enojados de Kakashi.

Los tres corrieron por ese laberinto antes de llegar a otro salón enorme. Se detuvieron para ver como Hiro y Daisuke con sus ojos activados, miraban con incredulidad la silueta de una mujer tranquilamente sentada en una roca flotante, mientras a su lado estaba una chica de cabellera negra y otro hombre mayor atrás. Pero ambos chicos miraban incrédulos a la chica de cabello negro.

No era para menos.

Tenía ambos ojos rojos brillantes como la sangre y un Sharingan que dejo frio a Sasuke.

Pronto no estaban solos, la presencia de los demás ninja del lugar incluido a los kages, parecían que hicieron sonreír a la mujer.

Su cabello era corto y blanco por los hombros, tenía ojos blancos como el Byakugan y una abertura en su frente como si tuviera otro ojo, pero estaba cerrada. Solo traía puesto unas vendas en su pecho junto un pantalón pegado a sus pies como si fuera una segunda piel. Pero no vestía zapatos u algo que la cubriera de las heladas temperaturas, solo sonreía. También podía agregar que su piel era demasiado blanca.

-**K**a**g**u**y**a-gruño Naruto con voz distorsionada y manto de chacra naranja saliendo levemente de su cuerpo.

Daisuke giro su cuelo viendo con terror a Naruto mientras la cara inexpresiva de Hiro, se volvía aún más pálida con su boca abierta.

Noto la sonrisa desquiciada de la mujer sobre la roca.

-Ese no es mi nombre querido Kurama, esa querida mujer sigue muerta…yo solo comparto su alma por la línea del tiempo en la que me encuentro-murmuro la mujer con tranquilidad.

¿Kurama?

Sasuke noto confundido la cantidad de chacra emanar de Naruto, para su mala suerte no era el único que lo miraba con ojos preocupados.

-Después de todo yo solo nací de los deseos de esa mujer al desaparecer, y vengo por otro tema aparte-comento encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos notaron como esta se colocaba sobre sus pies y levantaba una mano. Una enorme esfera de agua apareció e imágenes aparecieron en ella, se observaba como Gaara era encerrado en una cueva mientras se extraía su biju, de igual forma varias personas aparecieron con situaciones similares. Supuso que serían los otro jinchuriki. En total habían pasado siete personas.

Mala señal.

-Tengo siete bestias, lamentablemente las últimas dos han estado molestando y acabaron con mis generales más jóvenes mientras mi quería Itami se encargaba rápidamente de las otras bestias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-comento con fingido pesar.

Esta esquivo con facilidad como Naruto lanzaba un rasenngan similar a una shuriken que estallo parte de la pared.

-Zorro molesto-gruño la mujer.

-Cálmate Naruto-dijo Minato alterado, pero se detuvo asustado al ver los ojos de su hijo fijos en esa mujer.

-Vine a pedirles amablemente la entrega de los últimos dos biju para completar mi querido plan ojo de luna, supongo que algunos presentes saben de qué trata y estarán de acuerdo con que eso será un mundo mejor para todos-hablo con voz animada aquella mujer.

-**C**i**e**r**r**a **l**a **b**o**c**a **z**o**r**r**a**-gruño Naruto antes de saltar sobre ella.

Pero esta sin dificultad lo atrapo por el cuello y lo estampo contra la pared, todos intentaron moverse pero al bajar sus pies estos estaban siendo sujetador por ramas que impedían su movimiento. Cuando Sasuke giro a ver al señor que estaba detrás de ambas mujeres, este tenía una mano extendida con varios sellos que les permitía controlar la madera. Aunque que suprimiera su chacra tan rápido con efectos paralizantes era alarmante.

-Mi querido Kurama, es inútil estar en el cuerpo de este chico que apenas mantiene vestigios de tu chacra…tu verdadera naturaleza está en el cuerpo de esa chiquilla insoportable…como odio que no esté en ningún lado para darle la paliza que se merece-murmuro la mujer solo para que Naruto escuchara.

Este se retorcía como un animal entre su brazo, pero aun así no podía escapar.

-Tal vez un poco de mi fuerza pueda recordarte tu lugar como un animal-gruño con mirada psicópata abriendo su tercer ojo.

Una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente, luego el dolor de miles de espadas atravesando sin piedad su cuerpo y el dolor agudo de sentir que era mutilado lentamente. Todo en un mismo segundo. Puede que fuera la impresión la que ocasiono que se desmayara y pronto cayera inconsciente.

La mujer suspiro aburrida antes de tirarlo sin piedad por los aires hasta que cayo inerte al suelo.

-Bueno si nadie quiere decirme nada, me queda la opción que no quería tomar para sacar a esa niñita de su escondite-hablo en voz alta antes de levantar su mano derecha.

Del suelo aparecieron múltiples picos afilados que atravesaron a varios ninjas que estaban en el lugar, la escolta de más que habían traído. Una estaca perforo rápidamente el abdomen de Daisuke quien cayó al suelo junto a la mizukage cuya piedra había salido del suelo. El Raikage se había movido rápidamente aunque no pudo evitar que su mano quedara atrapada en uno. Gaara solo gruño cuando sintió el roce en su pierna derecha y Neji sintió su pierna derecha separarse sin piedad de su cuerpo. Los demás solo presentaron leves heridas.

Per habían sido heridos de igual forma.

-Supongo que solo me quedara recrear la cuarta guerra ninja para el público Kaguya-sama-hablo con voz algo orgásmica la mujer antes de desaparecer con una carcajada en un vacío espacial.

Solo una palabra.

Mierda.

**OoOoOoO**

La próxima vez que estuvo consiente, debió imaginar que estaría atado a una cama con tiras que quitaban su chacra, como que se lo debió imaginar. Estaba desorientado y sintió un mareo antes de ver a su derecha como su padre estaba sentado a su lado. La mirada seria del hombre era una que no había visto desde que a los siete años había destruido parte de su oficina por un pequeño accidente con un pergamino de viento regalo de su madre.

Suspiro aburrido al notar lejos de su padre al ser imaginario que lo estaba metiendo en más problemas de los que quisiera. Estaba seguro que ese ser no era tan imaginario, o al menos era poderoso en su mente para llegar a sacarlo del control de su cuerpo y atacar a aquella mujer.

-¿Qué sucedió?-gruño por bajo.

-Supongo que en esta ocasión si eres mi hijo-comento Minato luego de suspirar.

Esa respuesta, no era la que esperaba.

Volteo a verlo confundido y este suspiro.

-Llevas una semana inconsciente, pero cuando abrías tus ojos eran de otro color y hablabas sobre encontrar a una tal Hime-

Golpeo la almohada con su cabeza.

-Mierda-

-Creo que sabes algo del tema-

-No mucho más que tú-

-Soy todo oídos-

-No deberías estar ayudando a organizar una guerra-

-Jiraiya me está ayudando con el consejo, mañana partiremos al campo de batalla con la alianza shinobi-

-Ese nombre me suena familiar-

-Naruto-

-¿Cómo esta oka-chan?-

-Histérica y ha exigido verte de inmediato, pero al ser peligroso nadie a parte de mí y Tsunade ha pasado a ver tu estado…aunque los kages están esperando mi informe ante tu comportamiento en la reunión-

Suspiro algo cansado de tanta rama y dolor de cabeza.

Estaba pensando en decirle a su padre la verdad, siempre había sido amable con él y no pensaba que lo considerara un loco. Aunque claro, lo pensaba un chico que estaba amarrado a una cama.

Se quedó mudo cuando su padre le quito las fajas que lo habían estado controlando, se incorporó con dolor en la cama notando varias marcas en sus muñecas, como si hubiera intentado escapar en vano. Floto una de sus muñecas y levanto la mirada decidido.

-Hace poco apareció…es un sujeto de pelo rojo que está siempre a mi lado, pensé que era mi imaginación, pero te juro que en medio de la reunión sentí que se metía en mmi interior y tomaba el control de mi cuerpo-

Eso sonaba ridículamente más estúpido ahora que lo decía en voz alta.

¿Quién creería una tontería como esa?

Igualmente su padre lo observo de forma mortalmente seria.

**-Buenas Hokage-**hablo una voz que lo dejo frio.

Más cuando su padre giro el rostro incrédulo ante la sombra que había jurado solo era su imaginación.

**-Espero no hayan resentimientos de la última vez que nos vimos cuando salí de tu esposa y ataque media aldea-**hablo el sujeto con una sonrisa llena de colmillos.

-Kyubi-susurro su padre.

¿Kyubi?

El mismo Kyubi que había ataco la aldea hace varios años, matado a mucha gente y siendo posteriormente sellado dentro de Hinata ocasionando que esta viviera en la miseria y odio de toda la aldea, siendo excluida y señalada por todos aunque fuera una ninja espectacular.

Ese mismo Kyubi.

Pero que rayos.

**-Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas, pero ahora tengo que llevar a este idiota rubio donde Hime antes que sea tarde-**gruño el hombre con una sombra en forma de zorro con muchas colas.

**OoOoOoO**

Yuuki observo el roció del agua caer sobre su rostro. Habían estado ya tres semanas en aquella cueva en espera de que algo pasara. No sabían que pasaban con las naciones ninja, pero según Obito habían estado bastante ajetreadas últimamente por los movimientos de chacra en el aire. Hace dos días habían logrado llegar un mensaje de que probablemente se iniciaría una guerra, estaban moviendo a todo el personal posible y ellos estaban convocados.

Pero Obito no se movía de ese lugar.

Giro el cuerpo notando a ese hombre sentado en el suelo con rostro cansado.

No quería preguntar a pesar que una parte si quería, pero al ver la cara del hombre al escuchar la palabra guerra, no lucia sorprendido, solo resignado.

Miro al cielo antes de sentarse en una piedra junto a él.

-¿Por qué no entramos a la cueva?-pregunto ella moviendo sus piernas.

El hombre solo abrió un ojos antes de bufar cansado, observo confundida la parte de su rostro vendado, donde no tenía su Sharingan.

-Estábamos en una nación de lado contrario, pero desde que te llego ese paquete tienes un ojo vendado y corriste e esta dirección…¿Dónde está Hinata?-pregunto de brazos cruzados.

Sí, eso le preocupaba más que la guerra.

Además si ese hombre no se movía en un día regresaría a la aldea, quería ver a Hinata nuevamente, pero su hermano se quedaría en la aldea. No podía abandonar una guerra si eso significaría proteger la vida de su querido hermano menor.

Bufo por bajo.

-Ahora que lo pienso…no sé nada sobre tu historia a parte de haber sido un traidor-hablo sinceramente inocente.

Lo escucho reír por bajo.

-Traidor, amor no correspondido, volver a Konoha, pelear con una niña que quiero como una hija…luchar contra el destino-comento Obito pensativo.

Noto el tono de melancolía y resignación por la vida, muy similar al suyo antes de encontrar la esperanza de parte de una niña de ojos bi color que confiaba en ella.

Torció el rostro en una mueca.

-Creo que el destino lo forma cada uno-

-Eres una mocosa, eres ilusa e ignorante de la verdad-

-Lo que digo es que si quiero algo lucho por ello, no pienso en algo como el destino, yo lo forjare con mis propias manos y aplastare a quien se interponga-

-Ni siquiera puedes ganarle a Hinata-

-Algún día lo hare-

La imagen de él de joven intentando ganarle a Kakashi llego a su mente, sonrió levemente y se puso de pie antes de estirarse un poco ante la mirada curiosa de Yuuki. Claro que esta se sorprendió cuando vio la silueta frente a ella. Sonrió feliz antes de lanzarse frente a ella y pegarle un puñetazo que la tumbo al suelo.

Killer Bee y Obito la vieron con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Eres una perra-gruño Yuuki con sus manos en las caderas.

Hinata sonrió levemente en el suelo con una marca en su mejilla. La joven luego volteo a ver a Obito y se puso de pie antes de devolverle un potente golpe a Yuuki. Ocupaba ponerse al día pronto.

**OoOoOoO**

La mujer observaba divertida frente a ella una gran cantidad de gente muerta que ahora eran sus marionetas, el día siguiente iniciaría su ataque y había tenido que mandar a Itami a matar a varios ninjas y reunir ADN para crear a sus marionetas. Comparadas con la cantidad de muertos en la anterior cuarta guerra ninja, ahora no habían tantos. En su lugar habían varios jóvenes que se había encargado de secuestrar cuando eran niños o bebes, de grandes clanes de todas las naciones que había criado como sus hijos.

Guerreros que morirían por ella.

Vio también millones de Zetsu blanco que había criado gracias a su gran cantidad de chacra ilimitado. Quien ocupaba el elemento madera cuando ella era portadora de todos los elementos gracias a la bendición de Kaguya-sama al ser destruida por ese patético rubio de cuarta y su amigo ex-emo.

A su lado Itami estaba de brazos cruzados junto a Kaze, sus últimos generales.

-Mis queridos niños, mañana lucharemos por el mundo de los sueños que hemos buscado con tanto anhelo-

Sonrió al ver a esos inútiles vitorearla como si fuera una diosa, sin pensar que la mayoría moriría en medio de la batalla.

-Pero antes de empezar esta hermosa guerra para defender los ideales, supongo que agradecerán la muerte de los estúpidos espías de la mizukage-informo alzando la mano.

Itami suspiro antes de voltear a ver a su derecha donde dos sujetos estaban hincados con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y sus brazos vendados. Había sido ordenes de esa mujer el torturarlos con su Sharingan, pero mantenerlos con vida para ese momento.

Zabuza y Haku, dos guerreros que debían haber muerto hace mucho y que habían sobrevivido gracias a la inocencia de Hinata.

Noto a la mujer caminar hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Mis queridos, si aceptan mi oferta podrían luchar a mi lado-dijo la mujer acariciando la mujer de Haku-es una lástima que tuviera que arrancarte los ojos, eras tan lindo-añadió con maldad sujetando ahora con diversión su mentón.

De reojo noto la mirada envenenada de odio de Zabuza.

Aunque ese sujeto no sabía que solo aumentaba la satisfacción de esa mujer.

-Espero te mueras lentamente-gruño Zabuza con la boca llena de cortes y sin su oreja izquierda.

La mujer se puso de pie con diversión.

-Mala respuesta, pero descuiden formaran parte de mi ejercito de no vivientes gracias a los estudios de mi querido Kabuto-añadió está señalando a una silueta en su ejército de no vivientes-no debía morir, pero me servía más de esa forma-dijo desinteresadamente.

Con una de sus manos convertida en una filosa hoja similar a una cuchilla, sin piedad corto la cabeza en Haku que cayó a su lado con una gran cantidad de sangre. Noto la mirada incrédula de Zabuza antes de intentar atacarla, pero unas ramas salieron del suelo sujetándolo con fuerza.

Itami giro a ver a Sabuna, su querido tutor que siempre fue la mano derecha de esa mujer. Además de ser hábil con ese elemento.

-No te preocupes cariño, pronto revivirás a mi servicio con tu amado niño-murmuro antes de pasar su brazo ahora en forma de pico por su cráneo de forma grotesca.

Itami suspiro al escuchar a los soldados aclamar emocionados el nombre de la mujer.

-Yaguka-

-Yaguka-

-Yaguka-

Vio como Yaguka alzaba sus manos y todos vitoreaban emocionados.

Bueno el reloj marcaba que en menos de un día iniciaría la batalla. Miro el cielo estrellado al imaginar un campo de sangre cubriendo la tierra.

El final estaba cerca.

Pero más que respuestas, tenía más preguntas que cuando Yaguka-sama la había secuestrado de niña.

**Continuara…**

_Tengo dos cosas que aclarar.  
_

_Uno creo que deberian sonreir ante mi pronta actualizacion comparada a la ves que dure varios meses sin esta historia._

_Dos, la cual no se si aceptaran muy bien, pero al terminar de escribir me di cuenta de que el final esta cerca. En un principio pense y temi que esta historia llegara a casi treinta capitulos. Pero en este momento lo que no escriba sera por que creo que ya esta sobre explicado en el manga o anime, sobre com se organizaron para la guerra o las escenas de personajes, solo hubieran cambiado sutilmente pero para el cuento es lo mismo. El punto es que no creo que supere cinco capitulos de este, así que...voy a intentar escribir lo más pronto posible el siguiente para ver que tal piensa mi inspiracion._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	19. Haru

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-Mis queridos, si aceptan mi oferta podrían luchar a mi lado-dijo la mujer acariciando la mujer de Haku-es una lástima que tuviera que arrancarte los ojos, eras tan lindo-añadió con maldad sujetando ahora con diversión su mentón._

_De reojo noto la mirada envenenada de odio de Zabuza._

_Aunque ese sujeto no sabía que solo aumentaba la satisfacción de esa mujer._

_-Espero te mueras lentamente-gruño Zabuza con la boca llena de cortes y sin su oreja izquierda._

_La mujer se puso de pie con diversión._

_-Mala respuesta, pero descuiden formaran parte de mi ejercito de no vivientes gracias a los estudios de mi querido Kabuto-añadió está señalando a una silueta en su ejército de no vivientes-no debía morir, pero me servía más de esa forma-dijo desinteresadamente._

_Con una de sus manos convertida en una filosa hoja similar a una cuchilla, sin piedad corto la cabeza en Haku que cayó a su lado con una gran cantidad de sangre. Noto la mirada incrédula de Zabuza antes de intentar atacarla, pero unas ramas salieron del suelo sujetándolo con fuerza._

_Itami giro a ver a Sabuna, su querido tutor que siempre fue la mano derecha de esa mujer. Además de ser hábil con ese elemento._

_-No te preocupes cariño, pronto revivirás a mi servicio con tu amado niño-murmuro antes de pasar su brazo ahora en forma de pico por su cráneo de forma grotesca._

_Itami suspiro al escuchar a los soldados aclamar emocionados el nombre de la mujer._

_-Yaguka-_

_-Yaguka-_

_-Yaguka-_

_Vio como Yaguka alzaba sus manos y todos vitoreaban emocionados._

_Bueno el reloj marcaba que en menos de un día iniciaría la batalla. Miro el cielo estrellado al imaginar un campo de sangre cubriendo la tierra._

_El final estaba cerca._

_Pero más que respuestas, tenía más preguntas que cuando Yaguka-sama la había secuestrado de niña._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo diecisiete: Haru.  
**

El campo de batalla estaba lleno de cadáveres por todos lados, ya habían pasado dos días desde que inicio la masacre y no estaban más lejos de acabar. Tal como había comentado Obito alguna vez, era solo un campo donde los sueños de miles morían junto a sus cuerpos, donde una madre lloraría la pérdida de un hijo, la de un esposo o esposa, la de algún padre o madre. No había ninguna esperanza en regresar las vidas de vuelta a este mundo.

No sabía si habían igual cantidad de muertes, menor o igual que la guerra que Jiraiya le comento. Todo esto solo parecía un siclo sin fin que nunca terminaría. Estaban dando los mismos pasos que en aquel pasado distante y llegando al mismo punto.

Pero él no podía quejarse, de no ser por ese retroceso que provoco Hinata, no estaría con vida.

Aun no encontraba una solución para acabar con esto. En algún momento el tiempo llegaría al momento en que Hinata tomo la decisión de cambiarlo todo, serian cuando se encontrarían con el verdadero problema. Una crisis en el espacio y tiempo ante su decisión de transformarlo todo.

¿Qué seria?

No tenía idea.

Miro de reojo en dirección a Konoha, donde solo se habían quedado algunas mujeres, ancianos y niños que no podían pelear. También civiles. Todos los ninja desde los 12 años estaban en el campo de batalla dispuestos a defender a sus naciones, junto a los samurái que al final habían aceptado ser de utilidad.

Pronto le tocaría el turno a los hokages de partir al campo de batalla.

Observo de reojo como todos presentaban serias heridas del encuentro de aquella mujer, la Mizukage estaba con el abdomen vendado y el Raikage había perdido un brazo. En ese momento esa habitación había cambiado, como si en aquel momento nadie tuviera chacra y esa mujer los tuviera como sus títeres.

Eso no era bueno.

-Tu hijo está en el campo de batalla-comento de pronto el Raikage.

Suspiro antes de asentir.

Si bien Naruto estuvo de pie, exigió ir junto a su equipo a la batalla. Estaba en un escuadro diferente al de Sakura o Sasuke, pero estaba determinado a luchar para impedir que no encontraran a Hinata. Muy cerca de la línea delantera. No estaba seguro si se habían enfrentado ya a varios resucitados sin emociones. Ya habían logrado reducir un numero bastante grande del enemigo, incluso hace unas horas Jiraiya y Tsunade habían logrado sellar a Orochimaru que había sido revivido.

Escucho algo preocupante sobre un sello en Anko, pero no estaba seguro de que estaría pasando. En esta ocasión tal vez no tendrían a los antiguos Kages a su favor, lo cual es un problema si Orochimaru no estaba.

Se froto el puente en su nariz.

Todo era complicado.

Cerro los ojos deseando poder volver a casa, tener la posibilidad de volver a ver a su familia…o al menos que ellos vivieran.

Abrió los ojos decidido, pronto irían al campo de batalla y no moriría hasta sellar a esa mujer, aun a costa de su propia vida.

**OoOoOoO**

Corrían con todo lo que podían para llegar al campo de batalla, a pesar que ahora la noche caía sobre ellos. Dos días de viaje sin parar debía ser suficiente para lograr estar cerca, donde se sentía una gran cantidad de chacra y el olor a sangre llenaba su nariz. Apretó con fuerza sus puños antes de aumentar la velocidad seguida por Killer Bee con facilidad, en cambio Obito y Yuuki estaban dando el triple de esfuerzo para seguir a esas bestias. No era seguro aun utilizar el ojo de Obito quien estaba aún asimilando su otro ojo en velocidad record.

En medio del bosque escucharon sonidos, apenas pudo detenerse antes que la mandaran a volar por los cielos. Los otros tres se detuvieron para observar a una mujer de cabellera negra y con el Sharingan, pero no era amiga.

-Itami-gruño Hinata desde el suelo limpiando la sangre de su boca.

Ya sabía que le tocaría enfrentarla, pero no espero tan pronto sin llegar al campo de batalla y ayudar a otros.

Apretó con fuerza los puños.

Aunque de pronto Itami fue lanzada con una bestial fuerza por los árboles. Todos giraron a ver sorprendidos a Yuuki quien tenía su mano sangrante rodeada de chacra.

-Creo que Obito y Killer Bee pueden adelantarse-dijo la chica antes de recibir un impacto de una llamarada.

Eso le dio oportunidad de darle una patada a la chica sin manos.

-CORRAN-grito a los hombres.

Estos se vieron entre sí, pero una mirada cansada de Obito la hizo sonreír.

_"Si mueres te mato"_

Sonrió levemente antes de pararse frente a la mujer e cabello negro junto a Yuuki. No sabía a ciencia cierta la fuera que ella podría poseer en ese momento. Pero la mirada de fiereza y seguridad le recordaban vagamente a Naruto, por lo cual aceptaría su ayuda en ese momento.

Las dos vieron decididas a la chica que las miraba molesta.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar y un esqueleto color rojo comenzó a rodearla.

Mierda.

Activo su Byakugan justo a tiempo para lanzarse sobre Yuuki y esquivar una enorme hacha que tenía el esqueleto. Había pensado infantilmente que lucharían un poco y luego pasarían a ponerse serias, pero esa chiquilla iba con todo desde el primer momento.

Toco sus ojos con temor.

No sabía que tan lista podría estar, pero no tenía muchas oportunidades de luchas con ella sin usar eso. Pero era contraproducente, pues si lograba derrotarla, no sabía que tanto sufriría para la batalla contra su jefe.

Pero no tenía muchas oportunidades.

-Acepto sugerencias-murmuro Yuuki mientras esquivaban nuevamente otro ataque.

-Ocupamos desactivar sus ojos, su defensa ahora es absoluta y su ataque es peligroso, todo a su alrededor se derrite-gruño recordando mucho a Sasuke cuando usaba esa forma.

Noto como Yuuki se detenía y formaba varios sellos con sus manos. De su boca salió un líquido morado con humo que traspaso parte del esqueleto. La chica comenzó a escupir sangre después de eso y ella aprovecho para que sus hilos delgados lograran enviarla a volar lejos.

-¿Veneno?-pregunto sorprendida.

Esta sonrió.

-Tengo varios secretos que tú no sabes-dijo Yuuki con autosuficiencia.

Volvieron a saltar cuando la gigante hacha casi las mata nuevamente.

Tal vez podrían luchar.

Hinata quedo inmóvil en su lugar al sentir algo en su espalda, pero sus pies eran atados por cadenas de árboles. Había otro enemigo. No lo había notado, ahora ese error debía costarle algo. Lo supo cuando una rama afilada salió de la nada y apenas pudo mover su torso para no ser atravesado. Pero observo con terror como su brazo derecho era desprendido de su cuerpo ocasionándole un enorme dolor.

-Argrgr-gruño con dolor al sentir una gran cantidad de sangre salir.

Volteo incrédula para ver a un hombre cercano a los veinte años, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros. Este la miraba sin ninguna piedad levantando una rama con sus manos dispuesto a matarla.

Apretó con fuera su inexistente brazo sin poder controlar bien el dolor.

-¿Oto-san?-dijo Yuuki con mirada incrédula.

Luego sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

**OoOoOoO**

Soltó un gruñido mientras tomaba asiento entre unas de las ramas del lugar, estaba totalmente agotado y casi no tenía nada de chacra. Pero las luchas más duras las habían tenido sus compañeros, enfrentándose a gente que recientemente había muerto y a el pasado que no sabían tenían en su espalda. De reojo miro como Neji estaba observando atentamente a la distancia, con rostro serio. Noto de inmediato el pie que le había sido arrancado durante la reunión, como ahora tenía una prótesis experimental creada por Tsunade.

Habían visto el día anterior ver morir a su padre en medio de la guerra, pero su rostro lucia inexpresivo.

Ahora estaba en problema de que algunos corrían el rumor de infiltrados. No quería que se pusieran todos contra todos, pero esto si era una perra. Apenas si dominaba bien el modo sabio que Jiraiya le había querido enseñar poco a poco en el monte de los sapos. Pero era este quien se estaba encargando de reconocer a los infiltrados.

Esperaba Sakura estuviera bien, además Sasuke estaba al lado de Itachi y varios Uchiha en una división especial.

-¿Que estás buscando Neji?-comento algo cansado.

Pero al notarlo un poco pálido, temió que su pierna lo estuviera incomodando. Según Tsunade menciono, no estaba lista la idea y ahora provocaba cierto dolor en los nervios.

-Es una tonta-gruño con el Byakugan activado.

Giro a ver en su dirección sin comprender que pasaba.

**-Si es una completa idiota-**gruño el ser conocido como Kyubi que estaba materializado a su espalda, aunque solo él podía verlo.

Lo vio confundido, su expresión era enojada.

**-Puede que ahora este atado a ti mocoso, pero mi chacra aun pertenece a Hinata y puedo ver qué ocurre con ella-**indico fastidiado.

¿Hinata?

Se alertó y se preocupó de forma igual.

Giro a ver dónde estaba viendo Neji, sin entender que podría estar pasando.

**OoOoOoO**

Había esperado tener una oportunidad en medio de la batalla, pero su cuerpo ya le estaba haciendo ver borroso debido a la gran cantidad de sangre perdida de su brazo faltante. Logro sellar con chacra caliente la herida, pero estaba siendo una presa fácil para Itami. No había podido ver qué pasaba con Yuuki y el enfrentamiento con su "padre", aunque se veía muy joven para ser su padre, tal vez tendría las mismas células que Tsunade o un jutsu similar…si era parte del clan Seju estaban realmente jodidas.

Apretó los dientes ante otra patada de la chica, el Amateratsu estaba rodeando toda escapatoria, al menos que quisiera perder otra parte de su cuerpo con el fuego eterno, mejor mantenerse tranquila.

Ya no tenía mucho chacra.

Estaba por morir en esa batalla.

Vale que si usaba "eso" no sabría qué pasaría.

Bueno a falta de opciones.

Con dificultad se puso de pie, noto la mirada incrédula de Itami quien aún mantenía sus ojos activados. Ella en cambio escupió algo de sangre al sentir el dolor punzante en su nuca. Esa era la última palpitación. Cerro los ojos y gruño de dolor al sentir un ardor insoportable en sus ojos. Pero al abrirlos Itami se vio confundida al notar un diseño diferente en sus ojos, como una leve flor de colores azules y blancos que se mimetizaban.

Toneri le había advertido que tal vez en ella no funcionara igual, pero a falta de ideas ambos aceptaron que era la mejor opción.

Tenseigan.

Dolía como una mierda.

Pero a pesar del poco chacra, sentí algo diferente en su cuerpo y las habilidades que este doujutsu otorgaba. Con fuerza y solo una mano extendida, varias partes del suelo se agrietaron y se alzaron por los cielos. Las lanzo contra Itami quien uso su defensa para detenerlas, pero estando algo débil pudo verla dudar y confundirse en un momento menos apropiado. Con una pequeña roca puntiaguda que saco de la tierra, la hizo volar en dirección a la chica que se descuidó y destruyó la unión de unos de sus brazos.

Ahora ambas solo tenían una mano.

Aun no podía usar el modo sabio de chacra como recordaba alguna vez lo hizo Toneri. Pero fue suficiente para revertir su cuerpo de chacra celeste y que la defensa absoluta no derritiera su brazo cuando le dio un puñetazo a la chica mandándola a volar.

El chacra de ambas estaba por los suelos.

Por qué una batalla épica de ojos, pronto se volvió en dos mujeres en el suelo golpeándose con todo lo posible. Las cinco naturalezas y la oportunidad de usar el elemento Ying-yang, en este momento solo podía pensar en darle golpes a la chica hasta dejarla con el labio ensangrentado. Con habilidad golpeo un punto de chacra de Itami que la dejo en el suelo y se puso sobre ella.

Era solo una idiota.

Pero detuvo su kunai al verla resignada a morir entre sus brazos. Sabía que no tenía otra oportunidad, que estaba cansada y con la herida de su brazo abierta, nuevamente sangrando de forma alarmante.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunto con cansancio.

La chica no dijo nada, solo suspiro antes de ver al cielo.

-Mátame-

-No hasta que me respondas-

-Mataste a Kohaku y Hana, mátame también-

-NO-

-Acepta nuestro sacrificio idiota-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron incrédulos al notar lagrimas salir de los ojos de la chica, la kunai tembló entre sus manos.

-No sabes la mierda que es vivir con estos recuerdos de un futuro diferente, en ellos los cuatro fuimos abandonados por nuestra familia y aceptamos a Yaguka como nuestro líder…pero este mundo, en este mundo teníamos a nuestras familias, una nueva oportunidad y esa perra nos controló para matar a los que amábamos-le grito en la cara llena de lágrimas.

Un dolor de culpa la inundo de repente, recordando las muertes de los otros dos chicos que no habían significado nada para ella. No se había preocupado por pensar en sus pasados, solo en la muerte de ellos en sus manos, la satisfacción de la venganza.

-Y-yo…-su mente era un caos.

Todo era confuso.

Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Qué había hecho?

-Aún estamos bajo el control de esa mujer, la muerte es nuestro único escape-murmuro Itami resignada.

Pero contra la voluntad de la mujer, Hinata se había quedado solo sobre ella llorando. Era tan débil como recordaba. Con tranquilidad tomo la mano de ella que sujetaba la kunai. Aun sentía herido parte del orgullo Uchiha que tenía, el de su madre que fue desterrada hace algunos años, la que mato con su propio poder.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron incrédulos al verla sujetar su mano cerca de su cuello.

-Lamento lo que hice en ese mundo…a pesar de mi odio no fue justificado-murmuro apretando débilmente la mano de la chica.

-Itami-dijo la chica incrédula.

-Mi nombre real es Haru, como la primavera…me hubiera gustado ayudarte y tal vez haber sido amigas en un mundo diferente-se sinceró la chica antes de usar la kunai atravesando su propia garganta.

El rostro de Hinata se quedó incrédulo ante la sangre saliendo de la garganta de la chica, como sus ojos perdían su vida y el frio la envolvía con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

Como habían quebrado otro poco su corazón.

…

Yuuki camino tranquilamente hasta el lugar donde había estado Hinata, esperaba hubiera logrado ganar ya que su cuerpo estaba agotado por la batalla contra su propio padre. No había sido fácil derrotarlo, pero no se había esperado su elemento veneno en forma líquida dentro de su sistema por cada herida que le hacía. Fue una lenta y dolorosa muerte que disfruto, por si las dudas lo mutilo para que no resucitara o hiciera algo bajo la manga.

Suspiro al ver a Hinata al lado del cuerpo muerto de la chica, totalmente en shock.

Demasiado débil.

Lo supo al verla rodeada de oscuridad en un principio, con el tiempo pensó que se libraría de ella, pero solo se refugiaba como un gato indefenso.

Con fuerza le dio un puñetazo que la dejo inconsciente. Luego aunque estuviera agotada la puso sobre su hombro y comenzó una larga caminata al campo de batalla.

**OoOoOoO**

El tercer día estaba llegando, al mismo tiempo que todo fue un caos en el campo de enfermería donde atendían heridos, Naruto había sido enviado a esa división para ayudar un poco. Lo último que ellos habían esperado era recibir a media noche a Yuuki cargando a una mutilada Hinata, pensaron que era algún enemigo disfrazado, pero el chacra del Kyubi en su interior las hizo completamente inocente. Pero la peli azul estaba al borde de su vida ocasionando que Sakura y Tsunade comenzaran un trabajo arduo.

Yuuki se sentó aburrida en el suelo mientras escuchaba gritos a lo lejos y una enorme figura de ocho colas luchando a la distancia.

Otra batalla iniciaba en otro lugar.

-¿Qué le paso a Hinata?-pregunto Naruto a su lado.

Lo noto con ojeras, delgado y sumamente agotado. Sin duda estaban en medio de una guerra que no parecía tener fin.

-Una lucha contra una Uchiha que estaba del lado de los malos…esa chica le provocó una gran batalla-murmuro por bajo.

El recuerdo de Hinata con lágrimas llego a la mente de la chica. Estaba nuevamente perdida. Pero solo faltaba un poco para darle fin a todo esto.

En cambio Naruto observo en silencio como al llegar al amanecer, Tsunade y Sakura terminaron de trabajar con Hinata. Como habían más heridos incluyendo a Yuuki, se pusieron a trabajar. Este tomo la oportunidad para entrar y notar como el cuerpo de la chica estaba con menos heridas, incluso en el brazo que había visto mutilado y sangrando, ahora estaba una fea prótesis que estaba medio vendada. Podía ver entre las vendas partes de piel negra con costra que le recordaba vagamente a la madera quemada, lo cual era lo más parecido a las prótesis que Tsunade estaba creando.

Noto como la chica estaba con la frente llena de sudor y respiración cansada.

Como siempre.

Pues la batalla de la chica había iniciado desde que era una niña.

Suspiro mientras sujetaba delicadamente parte de su cabello ahora por los hombros, con las puntas llenas de pelo quemado. Su cuero estaba extremadamente delgado, casi hasta los huesos, su piel era muy pálida y sus ropas estaban casi totalmente destruidas y llenas de sangre.

Tomo asiento a su lado.

Estaban rodeados de muchos otros ninjas heridos, así que no había mucho espacio para privacidad. Pero ahora, solo quedaba esperar a que despertara. Al menos durante una hora de gracia antes de ir nuevamente a la batalla.

**-Hay una solución simple a todo esto-**dijo la voz del Kyubi a su lado.

Giro a verlo sorprendido, de que este se dignara a aparecer nuevamente.

**-En la batalla hace algunos años, mi conciencia quedó atrapada en tu cuerpo al ella liberar tanto de mi poder sin controlarme-**

-…-

**-Si tienes un contacto intimido con ella, podre volver a su cuerpo-**

-¿Qué tipo de contacto?-

**-No se…tener sexo tal vez-**

-¡¿QUE?!-grito rojo de la vergüenza confundiendo a los cercanos y lejanos de él.

**-Vale no hagas esa cara, bueno un beso será suficiente…en la boca niño virgen-**

Si bien el rostro de Naruto seguía igual de rojo que cuando le indico la parte de apareamiento, supo que no tenían mucho tiempo en medio de la guerra. Rojo muy rojo debía estar su rostro. Giro a ver notando que la mayoría de atención estaba puesta en otro lado y siendo consciente de lo mal que se vería, acerco rápidamente su rostro a la chica.

No tenían tiempo de pensar.

Pensó vagamente cuanto había soñado con un beso con la chica, algo romántico y definitivamente no es una guerra. Por muy femenino que pensara que sonaba eso. Al final el primer beso había terminado lleno de sangre y en medio del caos en todo el mundo. Con un contacto casi nulo y solamente un leve sabor a vainilla que hubiera deseado disfrutar.

Al separarse noto que nadie lo había visto, parecía no tener importancia. Pero la imagen del Kyubi había desaparecido.

Giro a ver a Hinata cuyo cuerpo había tomado un leve color, pues ya no era tan pálido y como algunas cortadas sanaban rápidamente.

El Kyubi estaba trabajando.

**OoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de tanta luz, pero al sentarse noto a pesar de que la luz era brillante, se veía ahora muy lejana. Hace mucho tiempo no estaba en ese lugar que conocía tan bien. Todo ahora estaba rodeado de muchas flores muertas y algunas de colores opacos. El arboles estaba agrietado por todos lados y no había nada más de vida cerca. Las nubes eran oscuras y ocultaban poco a poco la luz que había en el cielo.

Sintió algo en su espalda.

Giro lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver una enorme figura de un zorro naranja de nueve colas que sonreía malicioso.

Hace tanto no lo veía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de lanzarse sobre el hocico del animal, quien había aceptado fácilmente las lágrimas de la chica derramaba ante su falta de presencia. De tantos momentos de soledad en su vida y de los consejos llenos de sarcasmos del zorro.

-Kurama-sollozo la chica.

Esta no notaba como algunas flores habían vuelto a florecer en el campo. No era consiente de como su mente era la representación de ese campo de flores que estaba marchito por todo su dolor y oscuridad, como no sabía que tan solo la presencia de algunas personas en su vida eran las que mantenían algunas flores aun vivaz junto a su conciencia.

-Te extrañe muchísimo-

-Estas muy sentimental Hime-

Igualmente aunque sabía que en el mundo exterior todo era una mierda y la loca ya había capturado al ocho colas, estaba en camino donde ellos se ubicaban y todo era muerte junto a masacre. Le dio unos segundos de gracia a la chica para que siguiera llorando.

Luego de eso la dejo sentarse entre su lomo para charlar.

-¿Dices que encontraste algo?-pregunto Hinata abrazando una de las colas del animal.

Este asintió.

-Cuando ambos decidimos regresar el tiempo, se creó una grieta espacio y tiempo donde pronto seremos absorbidos nosotros y esa loca-respondió con seriedad.

Absorbidos.

Bajo la vista preocupada.

-No se puede hacer algo sin un pago, puede que ocupe la muerte de todos en el ejército para llegar a la meta…o el pago de la causante de la grieta junto a Yaguka-admitió con sinceridad.

Mentir a estas alturas, sería estúpido.

Noto la seriedad de la chica.

-¿Moriré?-

-En realidad desapareceríamos de este mundo, junto a los otros biju-susurro Kurama con cara de lamento.

Un silencio los reino a ambos.

-Ahora mismo están casi en el final de la batalla, absorbieron el poco chacra que quedaba en el cuerpo de Naruto y revivieron al Jubi, ya derrotaros a los hokages actuales, milagrosamente y como una plaga Orochimaru seguía vivo en medio de Anko lo que produjo que pudieran traer a los anteriores hokages como la última vez, claro sin la evangelización de algún emo…ya sabes, como que es hora de nuestra entrada heroica-informo el zorro levantándose.

Esta lo imitó.

Pero antes de que desaparecieron, la vio sonreír cálidamente.

-¿Me seguirás Kurama, ante lo que elija?-

-Le prometí al mocoso cuidarte-

-…-

-Pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, en este momento…estoy dispuesto acompañarte hasta la muerte-

Sonrieron antes de desaparecer.

**OoOoOoO**

Todos en el campo de batalla observaban incrédulos a ese ser con unas enormes colas aparecer de la nada. Naruto había caído casi inconsciente ante la extracción del chacra que no sabía que tenía en su interior, pero no había sido todo…aun sentía una pequeña cantidad con vida en su interior. Pero todo parecía perdido, la muerte estaba en todos lados y ese ser era imposible de detener.

Apretó con fuerza la tierra entre sus manos.

Si tan solo fuera más fuerte.

Habían logrado acabar con ese peli rojo desgraciado que usaba chacra, pero cuando aquella mujer volvió aparecer sobre la cabeza del legendario jubi. Todo estaba perdido. Sus amigos estaban cansados de una batalla sin fin, los hokages apenas si estaban con vida y aun recordaba el gran número de muertes que había ocurrido.

Tantos amigos.

A su lado Sasuke tenía sangre saliendo de sus ojos.

Este no podía ser el fin.

No.

Jamás entregaría a Hinata.

No dejaría de luchar por su aldea.

Incluso ante la muerte inminente.

De pronto una sombra sobre él hizo que alzara el rostro, al igual que la gente a su alrededor observaron incrédulos como un gran pedazo de tierra del tamaño del jubi aparecía sobre él. Miles de picos salían de esa roca y cayeron sin piedad ante la bestia tirándola de espalda.

Giro a ver confundido.

Solo se observaba una sombra diminuta a lo lejos, un destello naranja brillante con amarillo que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Pero al afilar la mirada descubrió que se trataba de Hinata, llena de heridas y cortes, con sangre bajando de su ojo derecho y su cuerpo rodeado de un chacra que le pareció familiar.

-Gracias cariño, solo faltas tú para terminar esta fiesta-dijo la malvada mujer que no parecía tener un rasguño.

De pronto Hinata paso rápidamente entre todos con una velocidad increíble. Fue cuando la vio pasar a su lado, que todo paso en cámara lenta, donde la vio sonreír levemente en su dirección con una cara llena de determinación y nostalgia.

-Sayonara-escucho que susurraba antes que todo volviera al tiempo real.

Justo cuando la chica inicio una lucha devastadora con la mujer. Él se quedó inmóvil sin comprender por qué su mente tenía una imagen clara. Todo llego con imágenes borrosas, de otra vida, una que no era esta, donde había luchado contra el odio de todos, luchado por Sasuke, por la aldea, en una última batalla donde Hinata se había despedido de él con lágrimas.

Había muerto.

Todo fue claro, una gran información llego a su mente y giro a ver a Hinata incrédulo.

Ahora.

Lo recordaba.

Todo.

**OoOoOoO**

Sabía que era inútil una pelea individual, ni siquiera Sasuke y Naruto pudieron hacerlo solos contra una diosa, mucho menos con esa rencarnación de sus deseos. Que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero solo esperaba fuera suficiente, aunque dos horas de batalla intensa estaban a punto de derrotarla pues los aliados eran separados por una muralla invisible, incluso cuando se vio atrapada entre las manos de la mujer que salieron del suelo, en ese instante que sintió como ella atravesaba su vientre y el chacra de Kurama comenzaba a dejarla.

Todo fue en cámara lenta en ese momento.

Lo supo cuando el Jubi abrió su agujero en el estómago, cuando Yaguka se hizo para atrás llevándose consigo a Kurama.

Nuevamente sola.

Pero todos en el campo de batalla se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando sobre el Jubi, Hinata y Yaguka que estaba siendo absorbida junto a Kurama, apareció una enrome grieta que los atrajo a ella como si fueran absorbidos.

-HINATA-grito Naruto antes de que todo desapareciera.

Luego.

Un silencio reino el lugar, cuando todos los soldados de la mujer, cayeron inertes al suelo o desaparecieron en tiras de papel.

**Continuara…**

:3

_Ya subo el ultimo capitulo._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	20. Final: Unas segunda oportunidad

_Sé que parece algo confuso, pero la idea estaba en mi mente…quería hacer un papel invertido de Naruto, así que escribí una historia que no me convenció del todo…así que dando vueltas una y otra vez, esto fue lo que apareció._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**La historia cambia**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_._

_.._

_..._

_Sabía que era inútil una pelea individual, ni siquiera Sasuke y Naruto pudieron hacerlo solos contra una diosa, mucho menos con esa rencarnación de sus deseos. Que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero solo esperaba fuera suficiente, aunque dos horas de batalla intensa estaban a punto de derrotarla pues los aliados eran separados por una muralla invisible, incluso cuando se vio atrapada entre las manos de la mujer que salieron del suelo, en ese instante que sintió como ella atravesaba su vientre y el chacra de Kurama comenzaba a dejarla._

_Todo fue en cámara lenta en ese momento._

_Lo supo cuando el Jubi abrió su agujero en el estómago, cuando Yaguka se hizo para atrás llevándose consigo a Kurama._

_Nuevamente sola._

_Pero todos en el campo de batalla se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando sobre el Jubi, Hinata y Yaguka que estaba siendo absorbida junto a Kurama, apareció una enrome grieta que los atrajo a ella como si fueran absorbidos._

_-HINATA-grito Naruto antes de que todo desapareciera._

_Luego._

_Un silencio reino el lugar, cuando todos los soldados de la mujer, cayeron inertes al suelo o desaparecieron en tiras de papel._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Final: Una segunda oportunidad.  
**

Pasado, presente, futuro.

Una interminable línea del tiempo donde los seres humanos pasan, una que no debe ser quebrada pues la ley del universo no es buena a la hora de cobrar la factura. Ella quien había utilizado su poder para regresar en el tiempo y eliminar un futuro donde ella había vivido junto a su amor, se convirtió en una contenedora del zorro de nueve colas y quien desesperadamente buscaba cambiar el destino horroroso que había vivido. Pero aun así había pasado por muerte tras muerte que intento detener, había fallado y visto morir nuevamente a la gente que amaba.

Todo había sido un desperdicio.

Lo supo cuando nuevamente vio a su primo muerto entre los caidos, cuando supo que Shikamaru tuvo llorar junto a Kurenai cuando murió Asuma, el dolor de ver gente morir…buena gente que no debía morir. Tuvo miedo al ver a gente viva que se suponía debía morir antes, ya que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea todo esto.

Por eso ahora ante el Juubi, se preguntó si lo mejor era morir como pago de sus acciones. Sabía que Yaguka la rencarnación del deseo de Kaguya estaba dentro de la bestia junto a las nueve bestias y el árbol sagrado. Habían venido desde otro tiempo para detenerla y volver a traer la normalidad al planeta. Pero para esto ocupaba un pago.

El pago…debía ser su vida.

Miro con cuidado sus dos manos, bueno…su mano y la prótesis que había hecho Tsunade cuando perdió su brazo contra la batalla contra Itami. Su pelo ahora corto le recordaba cuando era una niña, en otra línea de tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba tan delgado por la falta de alimento en esos días de entrenamiento y la feroz batalla que se libraba.

Su existencia ahora era un error.

Debía ser borrada.

Alzo su rostro determinada.

-Si el pago para volver a la realidad es mi vida...no me importa darla-indico en esa extraña dimensión consecuencia de sus acciones.

La bestia la veía fijamente.

-Pero te pido por favor perdones la vida de todos los que aún están luchando-suplico sabiendo que al menos les debía eso.

Quería que Obito aun pudiera seguir con vida.

Rin aun debía sonreír.

Minato no debía morir junto a su esposa.

Su madre aún estaba viva.

Jiraiya seguía escribiendo sus libros.

Daisuke y Hiro debían seguir sonriendo.

Todos sus amigos aun vivían, todos aquellos que guardaba en su corazón merecían una vida plena.

No dejaría morir a Naruto.

No si podía impedirle aun a costa de su vida.

Unas ramas aparecieron en el suelo y comenzaron a envolver sus pies lentamente. Giro su rostro para ver a la bestia que ahora estaba tan cerca de ella, que su enorme ojo rojo no la dejaba ver a otro lado. Durante ese segundo sus dos vidas pasaron frente a sus ojos, la vida donde estuvo siempre observando a Naruto y la otra en la que siempre lo estuvo protegiendo.

Fue hasta ese momento que supo que jamás podrían hacerla arrepentirse de sus acciones y las volvería hacer con tal de darle una oportunidad de vida.

Porque él la merecía.

Cada una de las vidas que logro salvar la merecían.

Por eso no importaba su vida, no si la de ellos estaba asegurada por unos años.

-Lamento interrumpir preciosa-susurro una voz en su interior.

Las ramas que la envolvían ardieron y el Juubi soltó un quejido de dolor, sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo y al alzar el rostro se topó con una sonrisa brillante y afilada. El cabello rojo y sus intensos ojos asesinos fueron suficientes para identificar a Kurama alzándola como princesa.

-Kurama-dijo con voz pálida sin creerle.

¿Qué mierdas hacia ahí?

Pero antes de pensar en una respuesta coherente, una cola del Juubi los iba atacar. Claro que todo ataque fue frenado por una explosión ocasionada por Obito. Un muy malherido, sin un brazo, con el rostro sangrando en la parte donde estaba su actual Rinnengan y el otro con el Sharingan activado.

-Es un experto en meterse en dimensiones-dijo alguien a su lado derecho.

Su respiración se cortó al ver la sonrisa brillante y los ojos azulados del principal causante (aunque este no lo supiera) de que ella rompiera las leyes del universo ante su deseo de volver a verlo. En realidad durante la batalla pensó que jamás volvería a verlo, sabiendo que tendría que hacer un pago por su deseo…por eso se sentía conmovida.

Sin duda ese chico hacia lo imposible, posible.

Lagrimas surcaron su rostro y sus brazos taparon lo más que podían su cara.

-Bueno la mitad de mi chacra al final termino dentro del mocoso como de costumbre-gruño Kurama antes de ponerla entre los brazos de Naruto.

Este sonrió levemente al ver a la chica sujetarse con fuerza a sus ropas destrozadas, aferrándose a la única esperanza que siempre tuvo para poder vivir.

-Todo va estar bien Hinata-le susurró al oído y la chica se abrazó con fuerza de él.

Pronto el rostro del rubio se puso serio y levanto el rostro para ver al Juubi, Kurama quien sabía que esa bestia tenia parte de su poder de otra línea de tiempo chasqueo la lengua, incluso Obito suspiro con los brazos tras su cabeza sin saber cómo hacer ahora.

Eso sería problemático.

Pero antes que una cola del Juubi volviera a intentar atacarlos, dos siluetas aparecieron frente a ellos ocasionando la sorpresa de los presentes. A pesar de sus ropas extrañas, cabello diferente y unos rostros jóvenes. No fue difícil para ninguno de los presentes identificar a esos dos hombres como a Hamura y Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Todos los presentes abrieron la boca impresionados.

-Bueno supongo que esta lucha en realidad puede ser eterna-dijo Hamura con tono serio.

Hinata abrió los ojos impresionada, recordando en su línea de tiempo original a un hombre entrado en años que le pedía que detuviera a Toneri. En cambio ahora frente a ella estaba un hombre joven y con la fuerza impresionando para que su sola presencia se hiciera sentir.

-La nuestra solo inicia-dijo Hagoromo antes de sonreír levemente.

Naruto inconscientemente apretó con un poco de fuerza el cuerpo de Hinata contra él, todo en realidad parecía estar volviéndose cada vez más y más complicado.

-Encárgate de esto hermano, yo vuelvo en un segundo-

Hagoromo solo asintió y salió corriendo donde estaba el Juubi para atacarlo con fuerza. Haruma solo se acercó tranquilamente hasta estar frente a Hinata y Naruto, sonrió más cariñosamente antes de poner su mano en la cabeza de la chica que se mostraba sorprendida.

-Sin duda tu sangre es similar a la mía, una sangre que hace cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a sus seres queridos-murmuro con rostro complacido.

La joven solo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-Pero no debes morir, el precio de tu pecado ya fue pagado-susurro con melancolía.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Hinata incrédula.

-Tu tiempo, la vida de tus seres queridos…en realidad es un pago bastante equivalente…además esa niña pago con su vida-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron grandemente recordando la última sonrisa que dio Itami en su batalla.

-La vida de esa niña fue un pago suficiente para todo lo ocurrido-

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse nuevamente en sus ojos.

-Por eso ahora debes seguir tu camino-

Las últimas palabras de Haruma fueron acompañadas con una intensa luz, luego todo se volvió borroso para ellos.

**OoOoOoO**

Su vista estaba fija en el techo de la habitación, sabía que Sakura lo estaba examinando profundamente como toda la semana pasada, aunque no la culpaba. La chica lo había visto desaparecer dentro de una extraña dimensión y volver como el jinchuriki de la mitad de Kurama, la chica estaba desesperada por saber que no le había pasado nada malo nuevamente. Sonrió al verla hablar en susurros y escribir cosas en su libreta de apuntes.

Era raro.

Los recuerdos de la línea del tiempo donde había vivido Hinata, los de su yo de ese tiempo ahora estaban con él. Haber vivido en un mundo donde fue odiado, donde tuvo que luchar por reconocimiento, donde tuvo que rescatar a Sasuke de la soledad y donde mucha gente preciada para él murió.

Kurama le había ofrecido darles sus recuerdos a los demás, pero tanto Hinata como él fueron claros. No era necesario saber sobre el sufrimiento de otro mundo. No le daría a Sasuke nuevamente aquel odio en su pasado y a Sakura la impotencia que vivió gran parte de su vida por ellos dos. Junto a miles de personas que serían infelices.

Ya todo había terminado.

Espero a que Sakura le diera que podía irse para salir corriendo del lugar, odiaba los hospitales, no estaba seguro por cuál de los recuerdos que tenía dentro de él. Incluso le parecía raro su brazo, estaba el recuerdo de haberlo perdido y de uno artificial…era difícil verlo ahora sano y en su lugar.

Después de todo fue otro más de los precios que pago Hinata.

Hablando de la chica, lo había estado ignorando toda la semana que la había ido a buscar. No la culpaba, él también había ocupado un momento para poner todos sus pensamientos en orden.

Era tan…extraño.

Caminar por la aldea donde todos estaban recuperándose de la lucha, donde veía a sus amigos intentar volver a la normalidad, donde nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido a Hinata o como la habían rescatado. El único que tenía ese informe era su padre, pero este ya estaba enterado de la mayoría, aunque sin sus recuerdos evidentemente. Él merecía ser feliz y no saber sus sentimientos en un mundo donde tuvo que morir y dejarle a Kurama en su interior ante la soledad de la aldea.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver como en una banca estaba Daisuke bostezando aburrido, a su lado Hiro miraba en su dirección. Lo estaban esperando.

Camino hasta estar frente a ellos, sintiéndose un idiota por sus actos infantiles al lado de ellos anteriormente. Quizás seria porque ahora en su mente tenía los recuerdos de su otra vida, donde ya era un adulto y había superado casi cualquier tipo de trauma psicológico que alguien debe vivir.

-Veo que ya te soltó la chica rosa-dijo Daisuke divertido.

Se encogió de hombros sin saber que debía decir en una situación así para no delatarse. Joder la complicado que tuvo que haber tenido la vida Hinata, siempre sin saber cómo actuar con tal de no delatar sus acciones.

-Sakura suele ser muy estricta con sus pacientes-en cualquier línea del tiempo aparentemente, obviamente eso último no lo dijo en voz alta.

-Bueno venimos de ver a Hinata-expreso Daisuke con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Puede que en cualquier otro punto antes de recordar sus memorias, eso le hubiera causado unos celos incontrolables. Pero ahora. Sonrió levemente al imaginar la vida de Hinata, tan similar a la que una vez él tuvo, si Daisuke y Hiro se parecían en algo con lo que hicieron sus propios amigos, no se extrañaba que para Hinata la visita de estos dos le produjera algo de alegría en su vida.

-Estoy segura que ella debe estar feliz por eso-expreso con sinceridad.

Aunque una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver la mirada seria de Daisuke y Hiro en él, como si quisieran ver su alma.

-Tal vez lo intercambiaron por alguien más-

-Le cambiaron el cerebro-

-Que maravilloso es el poder de esos tipos-

Una vena se hincho en su frente y giro a verlos con un aura oscura dispuesto a darles un puñetazo, estaba seguro que en una batalla ahora el resultado de la balanza seria para él. No por nada recordaba ahora todas las técnicas de su futuro anterior.

Soltó un suspiro para calmarse y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino. No tenía tiempo para esto.

-Sabes que si le haces tan solo un rasguño planeo matarte-dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa brillante.

Se detuvo antes de verlo de reojo, sonrió de medio lado antes de alzar su pulgar en señal de haberlo escuchado.

…

Sus pasos lo terminaron guiando al final de su recorrido, era curioso ver aquel viejo árbol con un columpio que fueron sus amigos en la infancia. Un lugar donde refugiarse del odio de los demás y con lo que matar el tiempo. Pero era algo deprimente ver como ahora Hinata estaba en él, con la mirada pensativa y un aura solitaria que le recordaba mucho a su anterior yo.

Estaba triste.

Por las muertes que no pudo evitar y que la acompañarían el resto de su vida.

-Ohayo Hinata-le saludo llegando frente a ella.

La joven alzo la vista para verlo. Una mueca se formó en su mente al verla tan delgada con el rostro pálido y ojos rojos por el llanto. Apretó con fuerza los puños e intento permanecer tranquilo. Sin gritarle o decirle cuanto miedo tenía en este momento, por verla expuesta ante él o la estupidez de cambiar todo el tiempo a costa de su propia felicidad.

Vaya que era una idiota.

-En realidad no sé qué decirte-susurro para sí mismo.

Hinata sonrió levemente.

-Estoy segura que tu hubieras encontrado otra solución…pero yo solo quería volver a verte-admitió la joven con tristeza.

El joven suspiro.

-Si algo te hubiera pasado, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado-

-Lo siento-

-Bueno supongo que ahora que te disculpaste, puedo hacer eso-

La Hyuga levanto el rostro y quedo muda al sentir los brazos del chico rodearla rápidamente y alzarla de su posición, sonrió al sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo de Naruto y no pudo evitar soltar al llanto. Porque había ganado mucho y a la vez perdido siempre algo, no había cumplido con su deseo de proteger a sus amigos y ahora solo quería soltar toda su tristeza.

En cambio Naruto solo suspiro mientras la dejaba llorar por todo lo ocurrido, cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez ahora…todo volvería a una relativa tranquilidad y comenzaría un nuevo futuro.

Viajar al pasado.

Estar en el presente.

Pensar en un futuro.

Cargar con tus errores.

Puede que Hinata hubiera hecho todo esto para volver a verlo, darle una nueva oportunidad. Bueno, era hora de poner en marcha esa segunda oportunidad que le había dado la chica.

…

..

.

Hinata sabía que la herida en su interior no sanaría fácilmente, muchas muertes estaban sobre sus hombros y ahora entendía un poco más a Naruto. A tan solo tres meses de la guerra todo era muy resiente, tanto que aún le costaba levantarse cada mañana sin pensar en algo para sobrevivir y salvarlos a todos. Aún seguía viviendo con Obito quien ahora estaba tirado sobre su cama totalmente agotado. Su cuerpo se recuperaba lentamente de la batalla debido a su Rinnengan nuevo.

Ella en cambio solo suspiro antes de dejar una nota de que saldría sobre el desayuno del hombre.

Acoplarse a una nueva vida era difícil.

Caminar por la aldea de Konoha le costaba, pues aunque muchos no lo decían, la falta de sus seres queridos en la guerra dolía. Probablemente si alguno tuviera la oportunidad que ella tuvo de usar el Kyubi, lo habría hecho con tal de ver a sus seres queridos nuevamente.

Pero eso no debía hacerse.

Toco su pecho sintiendo algo vacío desde que libero a Kurama, al menos a la mitad que le correspondía. No era liberarse, pues aún tenía su chacra sellado en su interior, pero le había propuesto de un cuerpo que era un clon de sombra de ella transformado en una forma humanizada del zorro. De esa forma este podía tener una "vida" relativamente normal viviendo junto con ella y Obito.

Aunque ahora debía estar en un viaje a las aguas termales de Sunagakure para molestar al biju de Gaara. Era un caso perdido. Por suerte aún tenían conexión directa a su cerebro, por si pasara algo malo. Solo ocupaba desaparecer el cuerpo del zorro y este regresaría a su interior.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver una silueta a lo lejos, sonrió de medio lado antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Ohayo Hinata-hablo dulcemente su madre.

Estaba sola, sin su nuevo hermano menor llamado Shiro, probablemente estaría siendo entrenado en el clan.

-Buen día Hana-sama-murmuro con sonrisa triste.

Aun no podía llamarla madre, no después de todo lo que le hizo sufrir. Noto como esta suspiraba resignada.

-Escuche de parte de Kushina que por fin aceptaste una cena con ellos, no te molesta que esta me invitara también-comento la mujer verdaderamente preocupada.

Negó con tranquilidad.

-Hanabi me informo sobre eso en una carta ayer, Shiro parece interesado en hablar conmigo-respondió con tranquilidad.

Hana sonrió tranquila, además de algo más aliviada. No quería pensar en cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando sobre el tema.

-También escuche de parte de Kushina que estas en una relación con su hijo-hablo ella demasiado feliz.

Se sonrojo levemente antes de suspirar aburrida. Había olvidado que ella era nuevamente el centro de chismes de la aldea, pero ahora no era por el usual ser en su interior, sino por la aparentemente relación de la nada que tenía con el hijo del Hokage. Todos comentaban divertidos como los hokages tenían tendencias a mujeres jinchuriki, pues especulaban que algún día Naruto sería el nuevo Hokage de Konoha.

Suspiro.

-Supongo-murmuro por bajo.

No tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

Se sorprendió cuando la mano de su madre se posó en su mejilla, no recordaba la última vez que había sentido un tacto cálido de su parte…gracias a su infancia con mente perturbada y el odio injustificado a todos. Alzo el rostro y casi se pone a llorar al ver la mirada tan cálida de su madre libre de resentimiento.

-Espero seas muy feliz hija-hablo con palabras llenas de cariño.

Apretó los dientes para no llorar.

Esta se alejó un poco sintiendo su resistencia a la calidez, sabiendo sobre lo poco acostumbrada que estaba…ya saben, instintos de madre.

-Además cuando llego hace unos días para hablar con Hiashi se veía tan mono sonrojado-aseguro la mujer.

Unos puntos imaginarios pasaron por su cabeza sin saber sobre el tema.

-Quiso venir asegurarse que tenía nuestra bendición, pero Hiashi siempre tan serio se negó al principio, pero tranquila que yo le asegure que solo era celoso contigo como de costumbre-

-…-

-Así que no me extrañaría que pronto se casaran, sé que son jóvenes…pero siento que son una buena pareja. Bueno debo volver pronto, espero que vengas pronto a tomar té conmigo-

Hinata solo suspiro al ver a su madre salir corriendo con una enorme sonrisa.

Le alegraba verla feliz.

.

Compro todo lo necesario para hacer un almuerzo, al llegar a su casa se sorprendió de ver como Obito discutía en broma con Naruto sujetándolo por el cuello. Hablaban sobre algo de llevársela lejos de él. Suspiro antes de entrar y que ambos hombres siguieran con su discusión, sonrió levemente al notar la felicidad de Naruto al hablar con Obito, con sus recuerdos nuevamente de su lado. Los tres comieron juntos y ambos hombres se estaban peleando por la ultima porción de carne, al final ella la tomo y se la comió sin ningún resentimiento. Con un postre incluido, los tres terminaron sentados en la sala con expresiones tranquilas.

-Bueno ocupo ir a ver a Rin y Kakashi, ya saben…están resentidos que los dejo siempre solos-comento Obito levantándose y palmeando su estómago.

Los chicos lo vieron fijamente.

-Voy a irme por unas horas, si van hacer alguna cochinada al menos dejen todo bien limpio-dijo divertido antes de salir.

Ambos jóvenes estaban rojos como un tomate.

Ese desgraciado.

Aunque ellos no habían hecho nada en este mundo y tiempo, sin duda ambos conservaban los recuerdos de su otra vida, por lo tanto donde ellos habían estado casados. Varias imágenes comprometedoras pasaron por la mente de los dos, voltearon sus rostros intentando controlar las emociones en su interior.

Aunque de reojo Naruto noto como Hinata tocaba con melancolía su vientre. Su expresión se volvió algo sombría al recordar también lo que ella le había contado.

Se sentó al lado de la chica y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-En este mundo ese bebé aun no nace-murmuro Naruto.

La mirada de la chica aún estaba algo apagada.

-Vas a ver que en algún momento lo tendremos con nosotros nuevamente-dijo el chico antes de abrazarla.

Escucho como suspiraba antes de dejarse abrazar enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-

-Estuve pensando mucho en un nombre estos días…que tal ¿Boruto?-

-¿Boruto?-

-Sí, es un nombre que había estado pensando-

-¿Qué pasa si es niña?-

-Te dejo elegir el nombre, pero si tenemos un niño, lo único que debemos hacer es ir por el siguiente-

-Eres un pervertido-

-Oye que la parte de tener un niño lo más interesante es formarlo-

Los dos rieron algo más divertidos.

Claro que era difícil olvidar todo lo que habían pasado, las luchas, las guerras, las muertes. Pero eran aquellos momentos los que Hinata pensaba que todo valió la pena. Porque ella había estado dispuesta a dar su vida miles de veces, con tal de volver a ver a Naruto sonreír como en esos momentos.

Suspirar cuando la besaba de aquella forma.

Entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma en su cuarto momentos después.

Los momentos vividos en ambas vidas no se olvidarían nunca.

…

..

.

Porque ella lo amaba.

Pasará lo que pasara de ahora en adelante.

Aunque la historia cambiara.

**¿Fin?**

_Bueno chicos fue lindo terminar esta historia. En realidad pensé que no la terminaría por todo lo que dure en algunas actualizaciones. Pero mírenos, logramos llegar al final, algo que pensé seriamente no pasaría de ninguna forma. Por el momento esta es mi historia más comentada y por eso quería tanto terminarla._

_A lo largo de la historia algunos preguntaron sobre si Hinata seria Hokage, aquí hice una insinuación de que Naruto lo seria, pero ahora que Hinata fue la que lucho, lo dejo a su imaginación._

_Es un final muy abierto donde cada uno puede formar la historia como quisiera. En mi persona las parejas pueden ser las cannon que están en el manga. Pero aparte de Naruto x Hinata y Sasuke x Sakura, este mundo deja muchas posibilidades abiertas que espero ustedes tomen._

_Fue un honor hacer esta historia con ustedes._

_Por eso voy a dejarles aquí mismo un pequeño Extra, como un mini Omake por si les falta amor._

**Omake**

Hinata siempre fue una adorable chica, a pesar que estaba rodeada de oscuridad y tenía en su historial muertes verdaderamente sangrientas. Además que era la contenedora del Kyubi y guardaba mucho poder en comparación a su anterior vida. Ahora tenía ambos ojos de un mismo color, claro que le faltaba uno de sus brazos que ahora estaba vendado gracias a la prótesis de Tsunade. Pero eso no parecía importar a los chicos que ahora miraban descaradamente el cuerpo envuelto en un sencillo vestido negro.

Claro que Naruto si lo veía.

Con rabia infinita.

Camino con paso firma enojado, matando con la mirada a todos los idiotas que se pasaba. Al final no quedo ningún imbécil cuando llego a la banca donde esperaba su novia. Esta alzo la vista sonriendo levemente, aun con una sombra de oscuridad en sus ojos por la historia de su vida.

Sonrió levemente mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la cuarta guerra ninja.

El tiempo volaba cuando uno quería que se detuviera, donde nuevos momentos entre ellos ocurrían que guardaría en su corazón. Llegaron donde Ino quien sonrió perversamente al verlos juntos, no por nada eran la pareja más popular de Konoha, mucho más desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos desde hace unas semanas. Luego de que el rubio escuchara varios comentarios de doble sentido, pago las flores antes de salir algo mal humorado.

-Cambia tu actitud o esta chica se olvidara de ti-dijo para joderle la vida.

Esa perra.

En cambio Hinata solo se despidió con la mano libre.

Pasaron por una panadería donde se toparon a Sakura comprando algo para su familia, esta charlaba animadamente con Sasuke quien sonreía incluso en ocasiones antes de dar su punto de vista. Ambos los saludaron antes de invitarlos a comer algún día juntos.

-Fue lo mejor-susurro Hinata por bajo.

Naruto asintió apretando con fuerza su mano. Le dolía que sus mejores amigos no tuvieran los recuerdos de su vida pasada, no compartían algo tan importante con ellos. Pero no quería volver a ver la mirada triste de Sakura cuando Sasuke se iba por mucho tiempo, mucho menos la mirada de culpabilidad que siempre estaba dentro de su mejor amigo.

-Pero si es la parejita del siglo-dijo divertida alguien a su espalda.

Ambos sonrieron a ver una sonriente Yuuki quien caminaba del lado de Daisuke, ambos los saludaron amablemente. Se sorprendieron de verlos juntos pues estos se llevaban peor que perros y gatos, ambos peleando siempre con Naruto por la atención de Hinata.

-Al Hokage le pareció gracioso mandarnos a misiones juntos-dijo Yuuki con enojo y resentimiento.

Tramaba algo malo.

Naruto casi sintió algo de lastima por su padre.

-Quien quiere trabajar con una torpe como tú-gruño Daisuke con indiferencia.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Yuuki antes de patearlo en la espinilla. Ambos se fueron caminando llenándose de insultos. A lo lejos vieron como furiosa Yuuki se lanzó para ahorcarlo y comenzaron a revolcarse por la tierra mientras peleaban como niños de cinco años.

-Hacen buena pareja-murmuro Hinata con una leve sonrisa.

Su novio giro a verla como si estuviera loca, pero al verla sonreír emocionada se tragó su comentario. Sería interesante ver como los mejores amigos de la chica terminaran juntos como los suyos.

-Aunque nunca mejor que la nuestra-aseguro.

Ella soltó una risa.

Luego de algunas caminatas más largas por sectores diferentes de la aldea, lograron llegar a la roca de los caídos donde se toparon a Shikamaru sentado observando el nombre de su padre. Este los saludo antes de despedirse tranquilamente caminando en su propio mundo.

Hinata en cambio solo llego para arrodillarse y dejar un ramo de Girasoles frente a la piedra. Estaba orando por el alma de su primo y agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo por ella en este mundo. Pidiéndole disculpas por no haberlo salvado y esperando que algún día volvieran a encontrarse para relatarle todas sus aventuras.

Naruto observaba en silencio cada nombre agregado después de la guerra, recordando momentos con la gente que conoció y pensando con dolor como habían nombres nuevos en ella. Luego observo con especial cariño el nombre de Neji, un chico que si bien en este mundo no tenía tanto contacto con Hinata, había estado guardando de ella desde que era niña.

Sin lugar a dudas el mundo o tiempo que fuera, Neji era un gran primo.

-Lo lamento…por todas las vidas que no pude salvar-murmuro Hinata aun con los ojos cerrados.

Giro a verla con seriedad.

-Por las vidas que pudieron tener, por los momentos con sus familias y el dolor que les cause-

-…-

-Como ninja de Konoha seguiré dando mi vida para proteger esta aldea, también usare la vida que me permitieron vivir para recordarlos y que nunca sean olvidados-termino la chica antes de ponerse de pie.

La espero con una sonrisa antes de tenderle la mano, está la acepto nuevamente. Siempre que estaban juntos era inevitable tener esa reacción, pues era un apoyo para el otro.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el bosque de Konoha.

Con cada paso demostrando que aún seguían vivos, de esa forma lograrían recordar a los que ya no estaban con ellos, pero viviendo para honrarlos.

Como cada mes que iban a ese lugar.

Donde ahora había un campo floreado muy similar a dentro de la mente de Hinata.

**Fin**

_Ahora si se acabó ;)_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
